Rebirth of Eve
by Lea Andrews
Summary: Eve is the brilliant but church and society clueless reincarnation of the daughter of god. After executing her plan to escape her country prison, fate throws her into the path of the Black Hawks. How will Eve and Ayanami react to their nostalgic meeting?
1. Ch 1: Meet Eve

**Lea****: Yo! This is my first 07 ghost. Before I get started, I got a couple of notes for you all to clear up some confusion.**

***First, I suggest that you do not read this until you get passed chapter 52. There are spoilers, and that's about where it starts. (Aka about when Teito get's Profe's (aka Labrador's) cursed ticket)**

***Second, this is the same setting as the manga, but there are a few differences. I will explain so please don't get confused.**

***Third, this will NOT follow the storyline. Teito dose exist, but I do not know how significant of a character he will be as of now.**

***Forth, Please understand that I am a very, very, very, very, very busy person, but I will try to post a chapter at least once a month.**

***Five, reviews will increase your chances of having me post more, so please review.**

**Ok, now with that taken care of, Teito, please give us the disclaimer. **

**Teito****: *sighs* Ok… Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost or any of the characters. This is just a fanfic made for fun.**

**Lea****: Yay! Now on with the show!**

* * *

"It's pretty… just like snow…" a voice echoed in a bittersweet memory. Ayanami flung himself awake, breathing heavily. His large feline pets roused awake at Ayanami's sudden awakening, but turned their heads and went back to sleep. Ayanami started to catch his breath as he ran his hand through his snow white hair. His sharp violet eyes peered out the window. It was still late at night.

"That dream again…" He muttered and clenched his teeth. He cursed at the thoughts of his past life. "I will find you, and I will make them pay…" He swore and laid back down. He could not fall asleep again. The memories of old had rendered him restless. He slowly got up and moved towards the window. He stared up at the sky, the heavens he had once dwelled. He did not care for the lonely walks in the meadows of death. It was only 'her' that he cared about. 'She' was the only one that truly cared for him. 'She', was the one that melted his frozen heart. Now he was determined to find her.

* * *

Eve walked along the old warn dirt roads of the country. It was still bright and early in the morning, when most were still eating breakfast. Eve was a bright young lady who was 18 years old. Her hair hung to her hips, glimmering a beautiful shade of blue in the sunlight. Her green eyes were shaded by her long bangs that were pushed aside by a ribbon. She wore a brown corset and a long green dress that reached to her mid calves. She was tall, and pretty, but there was something odd in the way her eyes glowed.

"Oh, hello Eve!" A neighbor farmer called to her. There were several slaves in the field working hard in the heat. Eve felt sorry for them, but she felt as if there was nothing she could do.

"Hello." She replied.

"Going to town?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied sheepishly.

"Why dose she always send you?" He asked. Eve bit her bottom lip. Her parents never did like her. Everything she did was wrong. She always did all of the chores, and ran the household. Her parents forbid her to leave, even though her parents were never home. She never knew much about them or what they did, but she didn't care much for it either. She always ignored their orders and snuck out when her governess and other caretakers were not paying attention.

"I don't know…" She lied, looking away. "But I- I'm fine."

"Really? That looks like a heavy load you're carrying." The farmer replied, leaning on one of the posts.

"Yeah… actually, if you see my governess or the others, please don't tell them you saw me. I'm going away. Far away. I may never come back. Do you… understand? I'll be in big trouble if they find me."

"Don't worry. I already figured you'd be running away months ago. You got one wild spirit and you got a whole world to see. And if that wasn't clear enough, you've been doing odd jobs for the past five years. They even had a bet at the bar about how long you'd stay. By the looks of it, old farmer Pike owes me a new cow."

"You've been what?!" Eve snapped.

"Oh now, now, Eve. Let us old folks have a bit of sport. We're bored, and gossip is all our wives speak of. Go on, and hurry before they catch you. Good luck Eve." The farmer said.

"Ok… Thank you." Eve called, and turned towards the road. He did have a point though. She did not want to get caught. Her caretakers always beat her for the smallest reasons and always called her a witch. It was because she could use a strange power to use words and feelings to make 'things' happen *cough zaiphon cough*. Her parents were the first to find out about it, and that's about the time she started to live out in the middle of nowhere. To Eve, however, she had used zaiphon ever sense she could remember, but she didn't know how to control it. The torment from her caretakers about being a 'witch' had gotten to the point where she could hardly stand it anymore.

Eve had made it to town at about noon. It was a small town with quaint shops that she had known all of her life. People on the streets gave her happy nods. She made a quick stop at the bakery for pastries before heading for the train station. She did not want to be late, nor did she want her parent's servants to catch her.

She arrived at the train station only to see it extremely crowded as usual. She held the brown paper bag filled with pastries close to her and looked around for the ticket booth. She slowly squeezed through the crowd, and was pressed against the booth.

"Excuse me, John." Eve said to the man in the ticket booth. "I've ordered tickets and…" She started.

"Oh! Eve! Oh yes. The first class tickets. You had been saving up for these for almost three months. Are you sure you want to spend that much?" He asked.

"I don't like big crowds." Eve admitted. "And they're not that much more expensive. That and I paid for them half a year ago."

"I see… We will miss you, Eve." He replied. "And it looks like Joanne owes me a kiss too."

"Oh John! Don't tell me you've been gambling about this too!" Eve snapped.

"I'm sorry Eve, but it's the talk of the town!" John replied.

"Ok, ok! Fine! I'm leaving anyway. And if my governess comes by, I was not here." Eve replied.

"Of course." John, the man behind the booth, said. He gave Eve the tickets. She walked over to the first class door of the train. The man by the door checked her ticket and let her on bored. She was then escorted to her private booth.

"Aww man! Why do we have to ride in this old thing?" Complained a young youth. The youth had long braided pink hair and a domino (aka eye-covering headband) over his/her left eye. Eve, like most, couldn't tell if the youth was a boy or a girl.

"Oh hush, Kuroyuri. It's your fault that we have no ride back to central. You blew up our hovercraft." The second replied. This one looked slightly older, but not by much. He had honey blond hair with golden eyes. The pair both wore a navy blue uniform with gold engravings that were foreign and strange to Eve.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if I knew we'd end up here." The pink haired one snapped. "Stupid Teito. I'm going to kill him for putting Haruse in a coma." The pink haired one, called Kuroyuri, started to tear up. "If only Haruse was here…"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." The blond one replied.

"I want Haruse, Konatsu, I want him! I want him! I want him!" Kuroyuri replied crying. The blond sighed and looked away as Kuroyuri had his/her tantrum.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked Kuroyuri.

"No I'm not!" Kuroyuri yelled.

"Kuroyuri!" The blond, Konatsu, snapped. Eve pulled out two pastries from the brown bag and handed one to Konatsu and the other to Kuroyuri. Kuroyuri looked at the pastry confused.

"You eat it, Kuroyuri." Konatsu said, taking a small bite. "Hey, this is really good." Kuroyuri took a small bite as well, then took another, and another. Eve gave him a kind smile.

"Come along, ma'am." The escort said, showing Eve to a seat.

"Uh… yes sir." She replied, walking over to the booth. She sat down and the escort pulled the curtain. Eve took off her things and put them on the seat, then placed the brown bag on the floor in front of her. She looked out the window to see her governess searching frantically around the train station. Eve felt her gut harden when suddenly she heard a loud whistle. Her parent's servants tried to reach the train, but the train had already started to roll away. "Free… I'm free now…" She smiled and gave a small sigh of relief as the train chugged away.

* * *

Ayanami walked into his office after the morning meeting. Most of the 'old men' there had ridiculed him for his absence. Ayanami couldn't help it though. Only two days ago had he finished rejuvenating himself after that major blow Fest (aka Caster) had impacted on him. Still, that mission was successful considering that Ayanami now had the fragment hidden deep within Fest, though his original aim was for Profe's (aka Labrador) fragment. Hyuuga, a very tall black haired man with rectangular sunglasses, was sitting around doing nothing. The office was practically empty.

"Hyuuga, is the paperwork finished." Ayanami asked.

"Konatsu still isn't back yet." Hyuuga replied, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly with a lollipop in his mouth. "Kuroyuri and Konatsu are returning from that mission. But really, Aya-tan, you could have sent them a ride back."

"Then you can pick them up tomorrow." Ayanami replied. "In the mean time, you can fill out both yours and Konatsu's paperwork."

"Aww~ but Aya-tan…" Hyuuga started, but was cut short by one of Ayanami's death glares. Hyuuga did not reply, but shifted the paperwork from under his hand. He gave a small sigh. _'They better get back here soon…'_ Hyuuga grumbled.

* * *

It was nearly midnight now and Eve had fallen asleep. She yawned as the train slowly came to a stop. One of the workers shook her awake and she looked around.

"Ma'am, we have reached our destination." He said. She suddenly heard a loud yell. She instantly sat up awake.

"Kuroyuri, what have I told you about using your zaiphon on people." Konatsu said. He had barely managed to stop Kuroyuri from creating a huge explosion.

"But he woke me up. Can I kill him please?" Kuroyuri asked, giving Konatsu puppy dog eyes.

"No. You can't kill him. He's doing his job." Konatsu snapped. Kuroyuri folded his/her arms and gave a pouty face. Eve picked up her things and headed for the exit of the train. Suddenly, she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around.

"Thank you for the sweets, miss." Konatsu said. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to the capital." Eve replied.

"Really? Why are you dressed so weird?" Kuroyuri asked. Eve shot Kuroyuri an irritated glance. To her surprise, the two of them looked taken aback.

"Well, uh… let me explain." Konatsu started. Eve's expression softened. _'Man, her glare reminds me so much of Ayanami that it almost hurts.' _Konatsu thought.

"Well?" Eve asked.

"Well, the country still lives as if it's the 1600s. All of your clothes are hand made and stuff. Well, it isn't modern, and people will find that strange. You will stand out." Konatsu replied.

"Oh…" She muttered, looking at herself, then at them. She did think they were dressed strangely, but then again, she had never left the country. "So, dose everyone dress like you?"

"Only those in the military." Konatsu replied. "Or the academy."

"Aren't you a bit young to be in the military?" Eve replied a little irritated.

"Yeah, well, we're kind of special exceptions." Konatsu tried to explain vividly.

"Sure…" Eve replied sarcastically. "But I will take your advise. Thank you." She replied, exiting the train with her things.

"Is it me or did she seem a little like…" Konatsu started.

"Waah! She looked like angry Ayanami-sama!" Kuroyuri cut in. Konatsu gave a small sigh and rubbed his head.

Eve checked the clock in the middle of the large train station. She was amazed by all of the lights. To her surprise, all of the shops in the train station were still open and there was hardly anyone around. She noticed a small group of people smoking and looking over at her laughing. She shot them an angry glare and looked down at her dusty green dress. _'Are my clothes really that weird?'_ She asked herself. _'Well, I already have a reservation at the hotel and for the next train tomorrow… I don't want to stand out…' _She examined the occasional passing girls and looked at how they dressed. Once as she got a slight idea of how the outside world was, she walked into one of the clothes shops.

About an hour later, Eve walked out of the shop with a bag of clothes. She yawned and noticed how late it was. She went to the hotel, got the key to her room, and asked for a wakeup call. She went to her room, closed the door, flopped on the bed, and went strait to sleep.

The next morning, Eve woke up to an odd beeping sound. She looked around and noticed the phone ringing. She picked it up and heard the receptionist. "This is your wake up call. Thank you for…." Eve slammed the phone down with irritation. She was not a morning person.

She used the bathroom and took a shower, as was her daily routine. She thought she may have been dressed and raised like a bumpkin, but she reasoned she was actually fairly technology literate.

Though Eve herself did not know it, she had received an excellent education from some of the worlds top scholars and professors. Even her governess was one of the princess's caretakers. Eve herself didn't quite understand how brilliant she actually was either. There was; however, two subject that Eve was oblivious about: normal modern society, and anything church related (cause she was a 'witch').

Eve dressed in one of her new outfits: a blue skirt that reached down her knees, tall black boots, and a tight sleeveless matching blue shirt. She had even bought a new backpack to replace her warn down one. She packed her things back up, put her hair in a half ponytail, and headed out. She felt odd in her new clothing, but she knew she would just have to get used to it.

She checked out of the hotel room and headed down to the ticket booth. She got another set of pre-paid first class tickets and waited for the train. She noticed people still staring and she felt very uneasy.

"Check out that girl. Isn't she cute? I wonder if she's a model" "I wonder if she's alone. It isn't proper for a girl to travel by herself." "She looks like some run away rich kid. I bet she's a total ditz." Eve heard from all around her. She took out and ate a pastry when she noticed two people standing in front of her.

"Hey, pastry girl." Kuroyuri said, looking at Eve with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Alright. I get it." She said, handing Kuroyuri her last pastry.

"Yay!" Kuroyuri smiled and sat down next to her, eating it.

"Wow, you look different today." Konatsu smiled.

"I feel weird. I don't think I like skirts this short." Eve replied bluntly.

"I see…" Konatsu replied. There was a brief silence.

"I don't have anymore, pastrys. Sorry." Eve suddenly replied bluntly and out of the blue. She was still half awake and grouchy.

"Don't worry. I'm not hungry. They feed us on the train." Konatsu replied.

"I see…" Eve replied, taking another bite.

"You know, you really remind me of someone I know." Konatsu smiled. "He's my superior commander. I'm sure the two of you would get along." _'And maybe if you two started dating, Hyuuga wouldn't pester me so much about trying to loosen Ayanami-sama up, and will actually do some work.'_

"He isn't some up-tight perverted old man is he?" Eve asked.

"Well… um… he's older then me, and a bit up tight, but…" Konatsu stuttered in thought.

"Yeah… no thanks." Eve replied.

"Ayanamai-sama is a great guy!" Kuroyuri burst out. Eve looked at Kuroyuri for a moment, then sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll think about it." She started, though she really didn't intend on meeting anyone. She suddenly heard a whistle. "I think we better get on board. It would be bad if we miss the 10 o clock train."

"Oh. We have the 11 o clock train. You better hurry." Konatsu started.

"Ok. Good day then. I hope we meet again some day." Eve replied, though she never intended to ever meet up with them ever again. It was just 'proper etiquette' to say so. She then hurried off to catch the train.


	2. Ch 2: CANDY!

**Lea****: Yo! I've granted you a gift. I will be posting the first three chapters! Yay! **

**Teito****: Why?**

**Hyuuga****: So we can get more screen time of course! Aya-tan hasn't even met Eve yet.**

**Lea****: How true. I mean, I have to have Eve meet Ayanami at least once! I don't wanna leave the fans hanging.**

**Teito****: But you don't have fans yet.**

**Lea****: GAAH!!! Don't remind me! Hyuuga, the disclaimer. *hands Hyuuga lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: Of course! *takes lollipop* Lea dose not own 07-ghost or any of the characters. This is just a fanfic written for fun. **

**Lea****: Good. Let's get started!**

* * *

"Please!" Hyuuga asked.

"I have a meeting at noon." Ayanami replied.

"Just say that you were debriefing your subordinates on their mission. That has always worked in the past." Hyuuga replied. "And you wouldn't be lying."

"I will, if you do the paperwork." Ayanami replied coldly. Hyuuga dropped his pen and looked at Ayanami stunned. Not only had Ayanami agreed to one of his plans, but also, he would get stuck with a lot more paperwork. Then again, Hyuuga knew that the nobles and officers were acting more and more unbearable towards the Black Hawks by the day. Even Ayanami had his limits. "Well?!" Ayanami snapped.

"Deal." Hyuuga replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Eve got off of the train at 12, and was starving. She had not eaten anything the day before and only had a pastry that morning. She tried to find a place to eat, and found herself lost. She ended up in front of an obnoxiously bright store filled with spheres, packages, and rainbow goodies. She ignored her growing headache and tried to figure out what kind of place it was.

"Aya-tan! We have an hour. Can we stop for sweets?" Hyuuga asked. "Please!"

"Do I really have to answer?" Ayanami asked. Hyuuga smiled and walked towards the candy shop, where he saw Eve staring in the window. "Well, hello there." Hyuuga smiled. Eve jumped and looked back at the window, hoping he would go away if she ignored him. "Oh my! Sorry if I scared you. You just look as if you've never been to a candy shop before."

"A candy shop? That's what this place is? I guess I haven't." Eve replied bluntly.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A CANDY STORE?!" Hyuuga yelled with dramatic horror.

"Um… no…" Eve replied bluntly. "And the colors are so bright it's giving me a headache. I think I'm going to go over…" She started and looked at Hyuuga. He still held his expression of disbelief.

"But even Aya-tan's been to a candy store… after I forced him…" Hyuuga cut in. He seemed too friendly to Eve, and it crept her out. Even more so, she recognized the military uniform. "Actually, you know, you kinda remind me of someone else I know, but a lot nicer and looser on the shoulders." Hyuuga said with a mischievous smirk. He gave a quick glance back at Ayanami. Eve also turned to see who it was. She noticed the handsome, white haired, amethyst eyed young man, sitting on a bench in the same type of military uniform, waiting for Hyuuga like a babysitter. Ayanami gave Hyuuga a 'What the *(insert preferable word)* are you doing?' glare.

"He doesn't look too happy…" Eve muttered under her breath. Hyuuga ignored her comment.

"Well, you can't get anything by looking through the window. Come inside with me." Hyuuga smiled. He quickly grabbed Eve's arm and courted her inside against her will. "Come on, let me buy you something!" He said, wrapping one arm around her.

"Well, I…" Eve stuttered, looking away and backing up slowly. She turned to look out the window where she saw Ayanami looking at Hyuuga with growing irritation. Hyuuga gave Ayanami a friendly wave and Eve started to realize what this was all about. "So… you're just trying to irritate him?" Eve asked.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort! I merely want to see him slip up." Hyuuga replied. "But seriously, let me get you something. Anything. I like lollipops, but chocolate is also good."

Before Eve answered, she felt a small chill and turned to look out the window once more. She saw a familiar lanky woman with long brown hair and green eyes in her 40s and in familiar attire. It was her governess. "How did she get here so fast?!" Eve stuttered to herself.

"What was that?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yes. You can buy me something. Anything." Eve said desperately, hiding behind Hyuuga, but still peering out the window. Her governess walked over to Ayanami. Hyuuga, who was linked to Ayanami's mind, listened in on their conversation.

"Excuse me officer. I am looking for my pupil. Have you seen her?" Eve's governess asked. Eve didn't know what they were talking about, but felt a small panic. Hyuuga wafted Eve behind an isle of sweets and continued to listen.

"And?" Ayanami asked.

"And what? Have you seen her or not?!" Eve's governess demanded.

"First, I do not know who you, or your pupil are. Second, I'm a military officer, not a police officer. Third, if you're going to ask favors, you should a least give a proper identification and show at least a small sense of civility." Ayanami replied calmly. The governess had a look of overwhelming horror on her face. Hyuuga chuckled. _"Hyuuga, that girl is this woman's student, isn't she?" _Ayanami thought to Hyuuga through the link.

"Let me get a picture." Eve's governess said, stumbling through her things.

"What are they saying?" Eve asked.

"Aya-tan want's to know if that's your teacher." Hyuuga replied.

"Unfortunatly." Eve replied bluntly.

"Ok, it is." Hyuuga replied.

"Wa-wait! Please don't! I would rather kill myself then go back."

"Huh?" Hyuuga asked. "Oh, I see. You must be one bad little girl to separated on purpose like that."

"You don't get it! I spent the past 6 years working and preparing to get away from that place. I even waited until I was 18 to make the documents legal. I didn't get separated, I ran away. Please don't make me go back there! I'll… I'll do anything! Just please…"

Ayanami, who was listening in on Hyuuga and Eve's conversation, believed it normal, irritating, female melodrama. Hyuuga's smile dropped slightly as he looked at Eve. "Look kid, do you know how much trouble we could get in if we lie?" Hyuuga asked. "If you're anyone important, we could risk getting Court Marshaled, and I know a lot of people who are willing to go that far to take us down. I'm sure whatever you endured couldn't have been that bad."

"But… but they lock me up and beat me nearly every day and my parents don't even care about me and…" Eve tried to explain but Ayanami, listening in from the other end, wasn't impressed. "they call me a witch!" Eve finished. Hyuuga was suddenly taken aback and Ayanami suddenly gained slight interest.

"What was that?" Hyuuga asked.

"They call me a witch. That's what they say anyway, but I really don't know what a witch is." Eve replied.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, growing amused.

"Well… I can't really control it, but…" She muttered. She started to form a red zaiphon. It suddenly condensed into a white sphere, similar to the warsfiel magic, except not.

"Aya-tan, you getting this? This girl…" Hyuuga started, intrigued. Ayanami gave a small nod from far over on his bench. Eve made the orb disappear and looked away.

"I really hate being locked up. I… I don't really know anything about the world. I am told the opinions of others for so long, but I have never known how things are for myself. I don't even know what a witch is and even if I was one, I don't think I've done anything to be punished for. This ignorance is driving me towards insanity!" Eve started, pulling her hair at the mere thought.

"Actually, everyone can use zaiphon, but that's quite an ability you got there." Hyuuga smiled.

"Huh?" Eve asked. "Zaiphon?"

"Yes. Every living human has the potential to use zaiphon, but there are few that have actually learned how to. As for a witch, it just means you have powers that scare them. They probably mistook your ability for warsfiel. It looks similar, but warsfiel is black and is generated from the evil death deity."

"Evil death deity? What are you talking about? There is no such thing… is there?"

"Oh boy, you really are clueless. Maybe I'll ask Aya-tan to show you later." Hyuuga smiled. "Let me buy you some candy, and we'll handle this."

"Uh… ok?" Eve replied.

Eve's governess finally pulled out a picture and handed it to Ayanami. "Here. This is her, and those are her parents."

"Hmm… blue hair is rather rare… I think I saw a girl like that while I came in, but I can not be quite sure. She was headed towards the 7th district train." Ayanami replied, analytically.

"Thank you… I'm going to make that little witch pay." Eve's governess replied, snatching the picture, and rushing off to get tickets.

"That was… and the picture… how interesting." Ayanami smiled wickedly.

Hyuuga bought a variety of sweets, and walked out with Eve. Eve felt a little awkward when she had walked up to Ayanami. Ayanami had a fixed deathglare on Hyuuga.

"You spent over an hour in the candy store." Ayanami snapped.

"Ahh…" Hyuuga muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well?" Ayanami asked.

"I'm sorry…" Eve replied with a bow. "It was my fault."

"It's not your fault. He dose this all the time." Ayanami replied icily.

"Oh…" Eve replied, loosing sympathy for Hyuuga.

"Well, I'm sure they'll find us here." Hyuuga replied. "But seriously Aya-tan, you're too serious. We're here to slack off… I hear stress turns hair white." Hyuuga said in his taunting tone.

"My hair has always been white." Ayanami replied, showing no emotion.

"But only serious old men, like Miroku, have white hair, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied.

"I actually like it." Eve smiled.

"Huh?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's pretty… just like snow." Eve smiled. Ayanami suddenly turned towards Eve and looked at her intensely. "Um…" Eve muttered, feeling a little awkward. "You're starting to scare me a little bit." She muttered. Hyuuga read what exactly was running through Ayanami's mind and gave a small smirk. Eve finally grew irritated and peered at Ayanami with her death glare. The two were in a staring deadlock.

"Oh my gawd! It's a female Aya-tan!" Hyuuga started. Hyuuga instantly found himself pressed against the floor of the train station by Ayanami's boot. "That's not nice Aya-tan!" Hyuuga whined. Konatsu and Kuroyuri walked up to Ayanami, but did not bother asking what happened.

"Ayanami-sama is here!" Kuroyuri smiled, grinning up at Ayanami.

"Oh, it's you." Konatsu said, noticing Eve. He then turned towards Ayanami. He was surprised to see Ayanami out in public. "Sir, the mission was a success." Konatsu explained with a salute.

"Dose Ayanami know the weird pastry girl?" Kuroyuri asked, pointing at Eve.

"We just met!" Hyuuga smiled from under Ayanami's foot.

"All of us are returning to base immediately." Ayanami cut in, and started off towards the exit. Konatsu and Kuroyuri started to follow when suddenly, Hyuuga got up and stepped in front of Ayanami, walking backwards. "Aya-tan, do we have to leave now? It's passed lunch time, how about we grab a bite to eat." Hyuuga suggested. Ayanami ignored Hyuuga and continued to walk. Eve had already started to walk away from the group in search of a place to eat. "Come on! We're already here. We can even ask the girl. Please?" Hyuuga urged.

"Ayanami-sama, they didn't feed us as much as I thought. I'm kinda hungry." Kuroyuri said, looking at Ayanami with his/her bright pink eyes.

Ayanami suddenly turned towards Hyuuga and glared at him intently, before uttering one of the world's evilest phrases. "You're paying."


	3. Ch 3: German anyone?

**Lea****: This is the final chapter for now. I may add more later. It just depends…**

**Frau****: She's already on chapter 7! She's holding out on you guys!**

**Lea****: Don't tell them that! **

**Frau****: But it's true!**

**Lea****: Well, Chapter 4 is holding everything up. **

**Teito****: Why not fix it?**

**Lea****: Cause Chapter 4 is boring.**

**Frau****: BUT THAT'S WHERE WE COME IN!!!**

**Lea****: *covers Frau's mouth* Ack! Fan fic spoiler! Hyuuga, disclaimer before more info leaks out!**

**Hyuuga****: Yes ma'am! Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost or the characters. This is just a fan fic for fun. **

**Lea****: Good! Let's go!**

* * *

Eve walked along the many shops, growing hungrier by the moment. She was hoping she wouldn't get caught, but she was so desperate that anything sounded good. Suddenly, she felt a sudden urge to defend herself, when she found herself lifted into someone's arms. A sudden memory from her past life rung out and she nearly freaked, until she saw it was Lt. Hyuuga's. "Y-you! What are you doing here? I thought you left." Eve stuttered.

"I am requesting that you have a late lunch with us. Actually, I'm kind of demanding it. I hope you don't mind!~" Hyuuga said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Eve demanded. "Hey, put me down."

"Aww!~ Settle down or else people might stare. I don't want them to think I'm kidnapping you." Hyuuga replied.

"But you are." Eve replied bluntly.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Hyuuga replied. Eve rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to object when suddenly, she heard her stomach growl loudly. Eve shut her mouth and looked down, slightly embarrassed. "See, your body is clearly telling you to come eat with us." Hyuuga replied with his goofy smile. "And besides, Aya-tan is making me pay for it." Suddenly, Eve didn't feel so bad about it. Free food is nice, and she was getting carried to her destination.

* * *

Hyuuga set Eve down in front of a booth in a nearly empty German restaurant. Ayanami was sitting alone, leaning back in the corner of one of the booths, staring at the table with a calm expression. Kuroyuri sat against the wall, across from Ayanami, and he/she smiled cheerfully at the menu. Konatsu sat next to Kuroyuri, and looked as if he had been waiting patiently.

"We've just been seated." Konatsu informed Hyuuga. "The waiter should be here soon." Suddenly, Hyuuga slid in next to Konatsu and proceeded to pester him. Eve stood, feeling extremely awkward.

"Maybe I should…" Eve started, turning away.

"If you go off, I'll just pick you up and carry you back." Hyuuga cut in, as he was putting Konatsu into a headlock. Eve flushed slightly and sat down next to Ayanami. Ayanami proceeded to be antisocial.

"Hyuuga, you didn't make her come against her will did you?" Konatsu asked.

"Well, about that…" Hyuuga started.

"Hyuuga, you shouldn't just force people to come." Konatsu cut in.

"Well, she didn't say no either." Hyuuga smiled. Konatsu gave a small embarrassed sigh.

"I'm sorry about this." Konatsu said to Eve. Eve found it odd that the lower ranking officer was apologizing for the higher ranking officer's behavior.

"It's alright. I'm sure he would have found one way or another to convince me to come." Eve sighed.

"See, she has no objections." Hyuuga smiled. The waiter finally came and took everyone's orders. Eve felt appalled that between Konatsu, Kuroyuri, and Hyuuga, they had ordered almost everything on the menu. Ayanami ordered a glass of wine and Eve ordered a small order of chicken cordon blew.

"So, why am I here?" Eve asked as soon as the waitress left.

"To eat with us, of course!" Hyuuga replied merrily. "Why?"

"Well, it just seems a little strange. I mean, you're all officers and we just met." Eve replied.

"Do you want to join the Black Hawks then?" Hyuuga asked. Eve's jaw dropped as she looked at Hyuuga with shock. Konatsu's jaw also dropped that she had gotten an offer into the Black Hawks, unlike he who worked hard at it. Eve didn't know how to respond. She knew Hyuuga was not the type of person who understood 'no.' "Joking, joking." Hyuuga replied with a laugh. "Konatsu, why that face?"

"You know perfectly why, you moron!" Konatsu snapped. The conversation was stopped by the waitress returning with Ayanami's wine. She pored him a glass and left the bottle on the table. Ayanami took a small sip and set it down on the table.

"Is it dry or sweet?" Eve asked curiously.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink, Miss Eve?" Hyuuga asked.

"Drinking age is 14 for civilians, Lt. Hyuuga." Konatsu reminded him. Ayanami held the wine glass to Eve as if offering her a taste. Eve took a small sip and handed the glass back to him.

"It tastes really good." She said surprised. "Flavorful and strong, pleasant, but not overwhelming. There's almost a shy sweetness to it." Eve muttered, touching her bottom lip. Ayanami took the glass back and took another sip of it.

Konatsu whispered to Hyuuga, "Didn't that seem a little bit like a Japanese marriage ceremony." He asked. Hyuuga's imagination was twisting the 'incredible' scene he just saw.

"I think I saw Ayanami faintly smile." Hyuuga whispered back. They both hugged each other and looked at Eve with horror.

"Can I kill them?" Kuroyuki asked nonchalantly.

"No." Ayanami replied bluntly before taking another sip of his wine. Eve was a little taken aback by Hyuuga and Konatsu's expressions.

"Are they always like this?" Eve asked.

"No. Worse." Ayanami replied and took another sip. Eve looked at Ayanami with slight amazement. How did one man put up with all of them?

The food arrived and the table was filled. Eve felt awkward as Hyuuga, Konatsu, and Kyuoyuki stuffed their faces with plates and plates filled with food. She finished and was surprised that they were still eating and in such large amounts. She turned her head and saw Ayanami sitting silently. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. Eve noticed, but turned her head forward and said nothing. Hyuuga finished first after Eve and patted his belly.

"Boy that was good!" He smiled. "So, uh… actually, I don't think I caught your name yet."

"It's Eve." She replied.

"Eve? That's a nice name. So Eve, where are you going from here?" Hyuuga asked.

"I was going to find a place to stay. I'll probably stay at a hotel until I find an apartment and get a job." Eve replied.

"I know, why don't you come live with us?" He asked. Eve and Konatsu looked horrified.

"Hyuuga! You know it's against regulations to bring a civilian woman into the officer's apartments!" Konatsu snapped.

"Oh, right, right." Hyuuga said feigning innocence. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, I got it! You could stay with Aya..."

"No." Ayanami cut in. Eve flushed and looked away from Ayanami towards the ground.

"Why not.~" Hyuuga asked. Eve and Ayanami both shot him death glares. Hyuuga accepted defeat.

"Well, I better go. It would be bad if my governess found me with all of you. Thank you very much." Eve said with a bow.

"Oh, no problem. No problem at all. I look forward to looking you up in the future. 3" Hyuuga replied with a wave. Eve suddenly felt uneasy.

"Uh… sure…" She muttered. Ayanami looked at Eve briefly, then turned back forward. Eve felt a small blush.

"Eve, about your family..." Ayanami started. Eve slowly turned towards him.

"Yes?" She muttered.

"Are you of noble blood?" Ayanami asked.

"No! Of course not!" Eve replied astonished. "Well, at least I don't think so. Actually, I'm not sure what my parents do." Eve replied. "They're never home. But I'm sure if I was nobility, I would wear frilly dresses and talk in my nose in the air, and go to balls and parties with all the other important people." She gave a small giggle.

"I see." Ayanami replied emotionlessly.

"Right. Well, thank you for the food. Bye." She said almost too fast before shuffling out of the restaurant. Her face was a dark red, and she didn't understand why. She couldn't get Ayanami's face out of her head.

"Well, that went well." Hyuuga smiled. "Nice girl, eh Aya-tan?... Aya-tan?" Ayanami was thinking and taking another sip of his wine, ignoring Hyuuga. "Aya-tan, what are you planning?" Hyuuga asked curiously. "You saw her zaiphon, didn't you?" Konatsu and Kuroyuri looked slightly confused. "It was red and mocked the warsfiel ability. She's some form of holy deity, or has at least made a deal with one."

"Why did you ask about her family? She's only a normal civilian." Konatsu replied. "She's easy to simply get rid of."

"Can I kill pastry girl?" Kuroyuri asked.

"No no. Nothing so simple." Ayanami replied with a cruel smile. Hyuuga leaned his head to the side and smiled.

"Oh?" Hyuuga asked. A sweet smile also appeared on Hyuuga's face.

"That woman, her teacher, was one of the princess's old governesses. Her mother in the photo, was a baroness. If I remember correctly, that specific baroness married a duke, and their daughter Eve died years ago." Ayanami spoke coldly with calculating eyes.

"Wait, the one that died in an accident on the way to the Princess's birthday party?" Hyuuga asked.

"The same." Ayanami replied. "And that was no doubt the real Eve in the flesh."

"Wait, why would they just lie like that?" Konatsu asked. "That's stupid. They could get in huge trouble if word get's out. The media would be all over it."

"Hence why her governess was looking for her frantically." Hyuuga replied. "If I had to guess, her zaiphon ability is the major cause. A baroness should know that zaiphon is not witchcraft, but the second stage is similar to warsfiel. Weather her family thought she was a warsfiel or knew she had a deity's powers, its reason enough to keep her hidden."

"It's best to take out the cub before it turns into a lion." Ayanami said, finishing his wine.

"But you know, she did seem to take quite a liking to you, Aya-tan." Hyuuga smirked.

"That will just make things easier." He replied, smashing the now empty wine glass in his glove covered hand.

* * *

**Lea****: Ok Folks! Please Review. I love feedback!**

**Hyuuga****: So what's with the other characters in the title thing?**

**Lea****: For the disclaimer, I'm bringing a new character each week at random. First it was Teito, then you Hyuuga, then Frau this week… Eve and Ayanami will probably come on the disclaimer later cause they already get so much screen time. **

**Hyuuga****: I see. **

**Lea****: Oh yeah. Here's a lolly for doing the disclaimer *hands over lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: Thank you! *skips off merrily***

**Lea****: Well, that's all for now folks! **


	4. Ch 4: This is a church?

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten for reviewing. We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Yo! I'm back sooner then I expected and with two chapters! Yay! By the way, I'm still a bit iffy with how this chapter was written, so I'd really like input.**

**Frau****: Who cares? I'm in it! **

**Teito****: Baka! You're not the only one here!**

**Kuroyur****i: Can I kill them?**

**Lea****: Sorry, Kuroyuri, they're necessary for the plot. Note to all, apparently Kuroyuri is actually a girl, so I might go back and change that soon depending… Hyuuga! 3 *pulls out lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: Understood. Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost. This is a fanfic written for fun. **

* * *

Eve left the train station and headed into the capital. She felt her heart pound rapidly against her chest. "That Hyuuga was creepy…" She muttered. She suddenly remembered all of Kuroyuki's killing comments, Konatsu's reactions with Hyuuga, and Ayanami's death glares. "Actually, I take it back. They were all really creepy." She sighed with defeat. "I just hope I won't keep attracting weirdoes."

The thought of Ayanami would not leave her mind. To her, there was something different about him. She could not determine weather it was his dangerously handsome appearance, deadly violet eyes, or his silently cold personality. Now thinking about it, she could almost swear that she met him somewhere before in some foreign distant memory. Still, she could not shake the feeling that she needed to stay as far away from him as possible.

She continued silently on her way, having the slight feeling that she was being followed. She occasionally she would turn and look for the source, but found nothing. She bit her lip and continued on, trying to somehow trying to ignore the bad feeling. Eve suddenly heard the loud hum of church bells nearby. It was as if reality suddenly snapped back into place. There was another low ring from the church bell tower. Eve's mind cleared and inside she felt a sense of unnatural peace.

She followed the bells sweet chime to a large building of ancient white pillars. The angelic statues and elegant fountains almost seemed to call her. Eve wandered along the lonely gravel path, seeing woman in odd black dresses and men in strange white garments. As she looked, she noticed an odd cross symbol with a circle in the center nearly everywhere she walked. Though she could not quite point it out, she felt that symbol was familiar. "Where on earth am I?" Eve muttered under her breath. There were too many unnatural coincidences in too short of a time for Eve to handle.

"Oh! You're in the church, though, this is nothing compared to some of the other districts." One of the ladies in black smiled. Eve jumped and turned around to face the lady. Eve looked at her and didn't know how to react. Eve couldn't decide if everyone was as overly friendly like Hyuuga out in the country, or if the woman in black was just dumb.

"Who the hell are you?" Eve asked bluntly. The woman gasped.

"You shouldn't say such vulgar things on holy ground!" The woman replied in shock.

"Vulgar? Holy ground?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow. Eve decided the woman was just nuts.

"Of course!" The woman replied. Eve looked at her like she was crazy. "What is it? Do I have a loose string on my veil again?"

"Um… no… so this is a church?" Eve asked.

"Of course! What did you think it was?" The lady smiled curiously. Eve wanted to say 'an invasion of foreign crazies,' but refrained.

"I've never been too a church." Eve replied, not realizing the consequences of what she just said.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO CHURCH?!" The woman yelled in shock. Eve covered her ears and looked at the woman. _'She is just like Hyuuga!'_ Eve thought, _'She's only louder and more dumb. I hope crazy isn't a normality here.'_

"I guess not. So I take it the black tent is normal…" Eve muttered.

"Of course! I'm a nun." The woman said.

"A none?" Eve asked. _'Perhaps it's a measurement of thinking capacity.'_ She continued in thought.

"Yes. I'm a nun, and those are Bishops." She continued, pointing to the boys in white.

"Bishops? I'll remember that. Anything else I might want to keep note of?" Eve asked.

"Oh. We're having a bazaar today. Would you like to check it out?" The lady smiled.

"Sure. Why not?" Eve said nonchalantly. It wasn't like she was doing anything anyway.

Eve was led to what looked like a public square where several tents were set up, and people were buying and selling religious objects. Bishops wondered around freely, talking and some selling flowers. To Eve's surprise, people would actually eat the flowers handed out. _'This is a strange place.'_ Eve thought _'And it keeps getting weirder by the moment'_.

Eve noticed a peddler selling ancient relics in a small tent along the street. Something about the aura of the place attracted her attention. Eve walked up to his small shop and noticed an oddly shaped sharp thick blade in front of her that was almost calling to her. It was beautifully carved silver with a bright gold and jeweled hilt, and it looked as if it were only recently made. The more Eve looked at it, the more she felt the desire to have it. "How nostalgic…" She muttered, examining it.

"Hello, young miss. Are you looking for an icon?" The peddler asked. Eve jumped and turned to the peddler.

"Well, I…" She started.

"Don't be shy. I think you're rather smart! My relics are cheep so you don't have to worry about your wallet." The peddler cut in.

"Yeah…" Eve replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I have some rocks from the old ruins over…" the peddler started.

"How much dose this cost?" Eve cut in, pointing at the beautiful large blade.

"Well, uh… isn't that a little… um… big for you miss?" The peddler asked, trying to find the right words. Eve picked up the odd thick blade and it was surprisingly light.

"No. It feels fine. How much?" Eve asked, examining the blade.

"For that piece of jun… I mean, priceless piece of artwork, 500 thousand."

"What?! No one is going to pay that much!" Eve snapped.

"But a great adventure found it in an old church ruin in perfect condition. It's a marvelous relic! After all this time, it has never aged or dulled. The symbol at the bottom suggests it was made by angels. In fact, it is believed to be used by god's daughter before she was killed by the evil…"

"Oh yeah, sure." Eve snapped. "Like anyone is going to believe that."

"But it's true!" The old man stated. Eve gave him a death glare. "Ok, ok. I'll make it cheep! Special for you miss!" The peddler replied. "A thousand. Cheep!"

"That's more like it." Eve replied sweetly. She paid him in full and sheathed the odd sword. She could almost feel a gentle hum radiating off of the blade that gave here an odd sort of comfort, as if it were her old partner. She slung the blade over her shoulders and started to walk off before the peddler tried to get her to buy more things.

About halfway down the merchant street, something suddenly occurred to her. She pulled her wallet out again and realized she didn't have enough money for a night at the inn. She had spent all of her savings on the sword. She couldn't believe she splurged the money she worked so hard for so quickly. Her first reaction was to sell the sword back, but as she touched its hilt, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had to have that blade. It mattered. She sighed and put her near empty wallet away.

"Where did that damn brat run off to this time?!" Someone from down the street snapped. Eve ignored it and continued to walk. "There you are!" The person started, grabbing Eve and putting her into a head lock.

"Ack! Pervert! Let me go!" Eve yelled. Several people suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to stare.

"Woah. Opps. My mistake." Said a blond with bright blue eyes in a white bishop's outfit. Eve dusted herself off and shot the blond a cold glare. "Sorry about that Miss. I'm Bishop Frau and I'm looking for my apprentice. He's about your height, girly looking, brown hair, green eyes…" The Bishop started. "But you know, Hey, you look kinda famili…" Frau started before being whacked by a short burnet with bright green eyes _*cough Teito cough*._

"Stop picking on innocent girls, you moronic perverted priest!" The burnet snapped.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep wandering off, I wouldn't run into them while searching for you, brat!" Frau snapped.

"Stupid! That doesn't give you any excuse!" The boy replied. Eve looked back and forth between the two.

"Oh, is this your new girlfriend now? What about Ou..." Frau started.

_*note: Frau was about to say Ouka*_

"Shut up!" the boy cut in again.

"Uh… I'm just going to go…" Eve said, starting to turn away.

"Wait missy. You didn't give me a chance to properly apologies." Frau said smoothly. Eve may have been oblivious when it came to religion, but she knew a smooth talker when she saw one. "This is Teito, my 'short' apprentice I was looking for. I'm sorry for mistaking you for him."

"Ok, how on earth do I resemble him?" Eve snapped. "I have blue hair and am wearing a dress. He has short brown hair and is wearing… a white robe thing."

"Height." Frau replied with a sweet smile. Teito gritted his teeth and a vein popped out of his head as he held back from pulverizing the bishop. "By the way missy, where did you get that blade?" Frau asked curiously.

"Over there." Eve said, pointing to the peddler. The blond turned and saw the peddler, then turned back to Eve.

"Little missy, that isn't something that you might want to carry around in public." Frau continued. "But if you don't mind, could I see that for a moment?"

"Sure." Eve replied, pulling it out of its sheath and handing it over. The Bishop examined it for a moment when suddenly, the blade's silver sheen darkened to a coal black. _'This was… Oh no! It's reacting to the scythe.'_ Frau suddenly thought, but it was too late. The blade became so heavy that Frau toppled over. Eve, thinking he was just faking it for attention, was not impressed. She walked up to Frau and picked up the blade with one hand. The black rushed out of it and the blade itself started to glow white.

"You purified it." Frau said impressed. "Then you're…"

"What?" Eve asked, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing… but, have you by chance seen a group of military man around known as the Black Hawks?" Frau asked.

"That sounds familiar but I can't quite recall…" Eve muttered.

"How about a young military officer with white hair and violet eyes?" Frau asked.

"You mean Ayanami?" Eve blinked. Frau's eyes widened. Teito rushed up to Eve and grabbed her by the collar.

"Where was he? When?" Teito demanded hastily.

"Let me go." Eve demanded calmly. Teito's eyes widened as he recognized the similarity in Eve's and Ayanami's eyes. He looked towards the ground and let Eve go. Eve recognized the pain Teito was feeling, and her eyes softened. "It was around here not too long ago at the train station. He had weird subordinates that were really creepy. He was heading back to the military base when I met him." Eve replied. Teito looked up at her.

"Are you certain?" Teito demanded.

"I have no doubt." Eve replied. Teito turned and started to run off when Frau suddenly grabbed Teito. Teito struggled to escape until Frau finally knocked Teito out.

"Stupid brat." Frau muttered as Teito fell limp. "Sorry, this kid saw more then any kid should. Anyway, avoid Ayanami at all costs." Frau warned.

"Why?" Eve demanded. She personally wanted to avoid Ayanami anyway, but she wanted to hear Frau's reasoning none the less.

"Look, that man is… no… let's but it this way. Ayanami is not someone you mess with. For one, ever since the fall of Raggs, the military has gained too much power, and Ayanami is the Chief of State. The church and the empire may be at the brink of war over the eye of Michael as well… Still, Ayanami is one you especially need to watch for. He's the leader of the Black Hawks, a group of warsfiel."

"What is warsfile specifically anyway?" Eve asked in thought. "I heard about it, but…"

"It deals with the black arts. Warsfiel control wars, which are the highest level of tainted souls, and souls are tainted by things called 'kor'. Kor are servants of the death deity Verloren. Kor infiltrate and take over humans souls, but in exchange, the human is granted three wishes. When all three wishes are granted, then the soul becomes a wars." Frau explained.

"Ok..." Eve replied trying to take the information in slowly.

"The church is made to stop the infiltration of kor, thus the warsfiel and the bishops are enemies. But that's not the only reason. Warsfiel itself at it's base is malevolent. Some of the very basics of warsfiel include murder. The empire ruled that warsfiel is illegal for several reasons, but the military recognized that warsfiel magic has a strong driving force. The Black Hawks are a group of these warsfiel that are granted legal rights to perform such rituals." Frau explained. "In order to keep it from the public, criminals are used as sacrifices."

"I see…" Eve muttered. She felt Frau was being slightly prejudice, but thinking about it, it seemed to make sense. Still, it seemed hard to believe that Konatsu was a warsfiel, but when she thought about the others, warsfiel didn't seem too off. Hyuuga even said that Ayanami was one.

*note: Konatsu is the only Black Hawk that isn't a warsfiel though he comes from a family of one. It's in the manga.*

"Also, this may sound strange to you, but the Black Hawks are currently perusing a few people, and I have reason to believe that you might be on that list. I know they are definitely after is this kid right here, but chances are that you may be next." Frau warned.

"What?" Eve tried to object.

"Let's head back towards the church. The kid is getting heavy and I don't like the air around here." Frau cut in. Eve gave a slight nod and followed him back. Eve walked along the sidewalk of the churches gardens listening to Frau. "Pretty much the warsfiel have one main goal. They want to resurrect Verloren, the death god from the old legends." Frau said frankly.

"So what your telling me is that Ayanami is somehow is trying to awaken some ancient death god." Eve asked. "Sounds bogus."

"You never know… He works for the military so if it is somehow possible, they could manage." Frau continued, but he knew what he saying was fact. He was only saying it that way to persuade Eve. "Think about it. If they could, they might try to somehow use Verloren as a weapon." Frau continued.

"That sounds like an accident waiting to happen." Eve replied.

"The artifact called the eye of Raphael was already used to awaken the deity's memories. He also has in his possession the eye of Michael which he stole from Teito. Now all he needs is Teito, who we recently discovered was actually acting as pandora's box." Frau continued.

"So they're going relic hunting? So what? I still don't see how exactly do I fit into this." Eve asked.

"You are the reincarnation of… a very important person." Frau replied. "No doubt about that. You are definitely her."

"Definitely who? His lover? Ha! Like I believe any of this!" Eve laughed. "Oh, look at me! I'm the reincarnation of some legendary warrior!" Eve jested. Frau couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wondered how one girl could be so skeptical.

"Look!" Frau snapped. "I'm not saying you have to believe it, but what I am saying is to stay away from that guy."

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on meeting up with him any time soon anyway. There's something in him that doesn't quite sit right with me. He's so… emotionless." Eve replied. "But what about you guys?"

"The kid wants revenge. Unfortunately he's not strong enough to take on such an opponent. I'm training him so that he can, but even I may be… but that's not really important." Frau trailed off. Eve looked at him curiously. "Now is not the time, however…" Frau stopped and turned towards Eve. "Teito has been having issues ever sense he lost the eye of Michael." he explained. "But our faces are marked everywhere. It's not like we can waltz in and take it."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Eve replied, looking away.

"Well… perhaps you don't mind if I ask a favor…" Frau started.

"No." Eve snapped. "I'm not becoming a criminal."

"I never said you had to take the blame. We won't mind taking all of the credit. I just need you to steal it back. After all, they did steal it from us. It's only right." Frau responded smoothly.

"I don't believe any of this mumbo jumbo, but if it is true, I don't want some crazy death dohicky after me." Eve continued.

"Actually, you would be perfect." Frau replied. "Your face shape and height are close to Teito's. You could pull it off."

"What part of no don't you understand?!" Eve snapped.

"But aren't you curious?" Frau asked.

"Curious about what?" Eve replied with irritation.

"Consider for a moment that every word I'm telling you is correct. Wouldn't you want to know who you really are?" Frau asked. Eve looked at him, taken somewhat off guard.

"Well I…" Eve muttered. Her wit failed her. She was silent for a few moments and thought it over. All of her strange feelings and her zaiphon ability came to mind. For the first time, she started to consider that maybe there really was something to all of this 'church stuff' that she had missed. Even if it was nothing but a feeling, all of the deal's odds were leaning in her favor. "Fine. I'll do it. You better tell me about it. Every single detail." She said, pointing at him with a sharp stare.

"Every single detail." He replied.

* * *

Frau walked into the overwhelmingly large empty chapel with rows and rows of empty pews. The ceiling was domed and the walls were lined with pillars of cold white stone. There was art and metallic designs that Eve found odd, but Frau seemed perfectly fine with it. Frau set the knocked out Teito in a pew, waiting for him to wake up. Eve and Frau discussed the plan and sketched out the basic idea.

"I think it will work… There is only one problem with this." Eve mentioned. "We don't know where it is."

"That shouldn't take too hard to figure out." Frau replied.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked, growing suspicious.

"Oh my GAWD!! You're PERFECT!!!" An elder woman's voice yelled from behind Eve. Eve jumped in a panic, and turned around, scrambling to see who the speaker was. As soon as she saw the speaker, she took a breath of relief and tried to calm herself down.

"Y-you scared me!" Eve stuttered. There was a heavy, middle aged woman, looking at Eve with bright brown eyes. Her face was starting to wrinkle from age, and she wore entirely too much makeup. Brown hair extended from her head, pulled back into a loose bun and held by a few hairpins. She was short, but wore an elaborate green dress that spelled 'I'm rich' all over it (figuratively, not literally).

"My prayers have been answered! You're perfect! I must certainly have you! Only you will do!" The odd lady continued.

"Have me?" Eve asked confused.

"Sorry, she's not for sale." Frau said, putting a hand on top of Eve's head. Eve jumped and backed away from the two.

"Oh, I don't believe you understand. I will pay her, of course, for her services. How about 10 thousand gold? How dose that sound?" The lady replied.

"That's a lot of money, but what exactly do you want me to do?" Eve asked.

"You mean you'll do it?" The lady asked merrily.

"Well I…" Eve started.

"She'll do it." Frau cut in. Eve looked at Frau with disbelief. Frau then whispered into Eve's ear "it will give you an alibi." He replied. Eve gave him a scowling face.

"Oh good! Good! I was afraid I wouldn't find a model in time." The woman smiled. "I'm Mrs. Gates, a dress maker, and I have a great reputation. Tonight, I'm supposed to be showing off my new design tonight, but sadly, my original blond haired blue eyed model ran away with my nephew! The dress's color, size, and shape were made specifically for that model, so it's been exceptionally difficult to match, but you! You match it!" The lady continued.

"Well, ok. I'll do it." Eve replied sweetly. Though Eve's expression seemed sincere, the only thing on her mind was 10 thousand gold. She didn't bother to question Mrs. Gates tastes or erratic behavior as long as she got paid.

"Come with me then, Miss…" Mrs. Gates started.

"Eve." She replied.

"Miss Eve." Mrs. Gates continued, grabbing Eve's wrists and leading her out of the church.

"Be careful. By the time you get back, I would have found 'it'. Meet me at the front of the church gates when you get back." Frau called as Eve was dragged out of the building.

* * *

**Lea****: Quick note to clear up confusion! This church is not the one in the 7****th**** district at the beginning of ****07 ghost**** where Caster and Labrador are. Teito and Frau are on their journey and stopped at a different church to take shelter there. **


	5. Ch 5: Ballroom Dancing

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten for reviewing. We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Ok, here's probably one of my favorite chapters. It was so long, I was considering cutting it in half. I had several different ideas about how to handle this part, but I finally decided on this one.**

**Konatsu****: Really, what made you decide?**

**Lea****: Ok, ok. I admit it! I really wanted to make everyone drunk and have Eve get into a cat fight with a random noble girl, but no matter how much I tried, it didn't work out! Still, I think I'm fairly satisfied with this… DON'T PUSH ME!!**

**Konatsu****: Ok! Ok! I get it! I get it! Calm down.**

**Lea****: *takes deep breath* Hyuuga! *pulls out bag of candy***

**Konatsu****: All of his teeth are going to rot if you keep feeding him candy like that.**

**Lea****: Whatever… It's not my problem.**

**Hyuuga****: Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic made for fun!**

* * *

Eve and the weird woman eventually made it to the dress shop.

"Come in. We must get you dolled up! It would be bad if we were late!" Mrs. Gates said with a smile.

"So I just go there, show off the dress a little, then leave?" Eve asked.

"Of course not! You must socialize. That's part of the job." Mrs. Gates replied with a matter of fact tone.

"But is it necessary after a show to..." Eve started.

"Show? Where did you get that idea? I'm taking you to a party." Mrs. Gates smiled.

"Oh... Oh! Wait, what? What kind of party?" Eve stuttered, trying to straighten things up.

"Yes, a party. A famous noble and good benefactor of mine invited me in order to show off my new design. I sell ballroom dresses to wealthy ladies. There is a whole art to it. And I'm sure when they see you, their eyes will fill with envy!" Mrs. Gates laughed. Eve looked at her slightly shocked. Eve was not one who liked attention.

"Well, um... Ok. If that is your wish. You're paying me." Eve said with an uneasy fake laugh. She was starting to wonder if the large amount of money was really worth it. Eve found herself guided into the back end of the store, where she was stripped, washed, dressed, and dolled up. She watched in the mirror as they wrapped her hair into a side ponytail held by a diamond hair accessory. The silk dress top was a dark blue with gold lining. There was a black satin corset with a light aqua strings to hold it together. She wore flower shaped white and blue earrings and a plain black choker. The bottom flowed like a normal dress, except that the dresses bottom was shaped like an upside flower and there was a slit in the front that extended up to the base of her corset.

"Uh... isn't this a bit revealing?" Eve asked. They could clearly see her underwear. Mrs Gates gave a small sigh at her own failure. She then took a pair of tight nylon black shorts and handed them to Eve. She put them on, and they extended halfway down her thighs. "Much better..." Eve muttered under her breath. She then had to put on flat gothic style black boots with the aqua satin lace. The boots extended to below her knees and were surprisingly comfortable and easy to move in.

"Ok." Mrs Gates started as finished putting on the finishing touches. "Try moving round." Eve slowly got up and started to move around. To her surprise, Eve felt fairly comfortable. The dresses odd bottom prevented itself from being stepped on, and the boots were already broken in and easy to move around in. Even the dress itself was light and flowed with elegance.

"This is quite a piece of work you have made." Eve commented.

"Of course. My dresses are all the best. That one has a flower theme. When I saw your matching blue hair, I just had to have you model." She smiled. "Now come. We don't want to be late."

"Alright, I guess." Eve muttered, trailing behind.

* * *

Eve looked at the main doors awkwardly. She didn't like the feel of a rich man's house. Servants came, and Eve was then escorted into a large ballroom where there was a group of people with ages ranging from 14 to 30 on average. Eve moved a little more through the crowds and then saw military men everywhere. Most were officers, but there were a few ensigns that were of important blood. The girls flirted with the men as the boys chatted about military life.

Eve felt a lump in her throat. It was as if there was something in the room she did notice. She turned to find Mrs. Gates already acting as a social butterfly. She also turned to see several people staring at her, followed by whispers.

She started to move off by herself when all of the sudden, she felt a small nudge on her shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry." Said a familiar playful voice. Eve turned around and looked with slight shock.

"Hyuuga?!" Eve asked with disbelief. Her jaw dropped.

"Y-you!" Lt. Hyuuga replied, with a surprised, but goofy expression on his face. The two stared at each other for a brief moment. Suddenly, a smile appeared on Hyuuga's face as he pushed his sunglasses back up. "It's a pleasure seeing you here. May I ask how you came?"

"I would like to ask you that, but seeing all the other officers, there is no point in asking." Eve replied. "And to answer your question, well... I took a modeling job. I'm getting paid to come here and show off this weird outfit. At least it's comfy though." Eve sighed.

"Oh really! I see." Hyuuga continued with a smirk.

"Wait, if you're here, dose that also mean that-" Eve stopped in mid sentence and looked around anxiously. She then lost her breath as she spotted Ayanami. He was standing alone against the far wall, being antisocial as usual. For some reason, Eve couldn't help but stare and flush at his handsome face. She felt her stomach turn over as she looked with fear.

"Oh yes, Aya-tan's here, but none of the others wanted to come. It's just me and Aya-tan!" Hyuuga smiled. Eve didn't reply. She was too busy looking at Ayanami and holding down a slight panic. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head. He slowly snuck away to speak with Mrs Gates. Eve suddenly broke from her trance only to find Hyuuga missing. She looked around and felt lost again.

Eve walked around the room, looking at the different nobles, but made sure to stay away from Ayanami's general direction. Her instincts along with Frau's warning were enough to convince her that he was dangerous. Just thinking about him made Eve feel cold. As Eve wondered around aimlessly, Hyuuga and Mrs. Gates moved towards Ayanami. After a few moments of talking, the oblivious Ayanami agreed. Hyuuga moved through the crowd over towards Eve again.

"Hey girl~" Hyuuga smiled. Eve turned to see Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga? Where did you go?" Eve questioned.

"Oh? Just around, Miss." Hyuuga replied nonchalantly.

"It's Eve." She reminded him.

"Well, Miss Eve, Mrs. Gates wants to speak to you." Hyuuga replied.

"Oh, thank you." Eve said, turning towards the direction that she last saw Mrs. Gates.

"Uh... Mrs. Gates is that way." Hyuuga informed her, pointing at Mrs. Gates. Eve looked back in the direction Hyuuga pointed and spotted her.

"Oh..." Eve muttered. _'and in the same direction as Ayanami too...'_ She thought with slight suspicion. "Thank you" She smiled at Hyuuga and slowly walked over towards Mrs. Gates, while keeping a slight lookout for Ayanami. Though Hyuuga seemed overly laid back, Eve knew he was crafty from the first time they met. She felt like she was walking into a trap. "You called?" Eve asked as she walked up to Mrs. Gates.

"Oh yes. I would like to introduce you to an important young man." She said, stepping aside as if to present Ayanami, who was stepped forward from behind a few people.

"This is Ayanami, the Chief of Staff." Mrs. Gates smiled.

"Aya-Ayanami. What a pleasant surprise." Eve stuttered, feeling a cold sweat.

"Eve was it?" Ayanami asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Gates asked.

"Yes. We do." Ayanami replied, fixing his eyes on Eve. Her cold sweat got worse, and she started to feel jittery inside.

"I see. Then there will be no problems or awkwardness then." Mrs. Gates smiled and walked off.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Ayanami asked, turning to Eve.

"I'm uh... very happy to see you. I just feel a bit out of place." Eve lied, starting to look away.

"Why?" He asked, putting a hand under her chin to bring her eyes back up to his again.

"What are you doing?" She asked back with irritation as she backed away from him slightly.

"Mrs. Gates asked that I dance with you in order to model how the dress looks." Ayanami informed her.

"Wh-what?!" Eve asked surprised.

"Customarily, we would stay together until then." Ayanami replied. A smirked appeared on his face.

"I know that! But, but-" Eve stuttered.

"Until then, we should try to get along." Ayanami cut in.

"At this current moment, I don't know weather to just smile and nod until this is over, or ignore the stupid old customs and get as far away from you as possible." Eve replied.

"How cold." He smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. He then gripped it hard so it hurt. "Who have you been talking to?" Ayanami asked curiously.

"Strange people who tell me strange things about ghosts and eyes and boxes. I don't believe what they tell me, except one thing that I know is certain. You're dangerous." She replied. "Though, it wouldn't take much to figure that one out."

"That's only natural." Ayanami replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I am the Chief of Staff and leader of the Black Hawks." Ayanami started. "The Black Hawks are the military's special unit for eliminating threats. Do you want to know why?" He asked. Eve didn't reply. Ayanami leaned over, putting his mouth to her ear. He whispered softly, "I'm a murderer." Eve's eyes widened and she retracted away from him. Warsfiel was something she learned from Frau, and now, looking at Ayanami, she could understand it.

"You- you can't be serious. That's illegal." Eve replied. Ayanami placed a finger on her lips as if to hush her.

"Says who?" Ayanami asked.

"Well, the law." Eve replied in a softer voice.

"And who upholds the law?" Ayanami asked again.

"The… military…" She muttered, then looked down at the ground.

"And who questions the military? Let's see. Raggs is gone. I just took over Antwort last month. No one listens to the king either, not even Princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Really now, lets be honest with ourselves." Ayanami said, placing his hand once again, under her chin. Eve looked hopelessly into his violet eyes as if searching for some form of hidden goodness. All she could see was emptiness. "By the way, that dress looks good on you."

"You're pure evil!" Eve snapped.

"I know." He replied emotionlessly, lowering his hand. She felt a shutter. Suddenly, the two of them heard the preparatory music for the dance. "Would you like to dance now, or. . ."

"Now." Eve snapped, grabbing his hand. The sooner she got away with him the better. He smiled as he wrapped a hand around her waist and led her to the dance floor. As Eve walked with him looming behind her, she couldn't help but feel as if he was some sort of vampire that was just waiting to bite her. "You do know how to waltz, don't you?" Eve asked.

"Of course. Do you?" He replied. Eve sent him a scolding look. He wrapped his arm behind her as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The two clasped each other's free hand as they looked at each other, waiting for the music.

"It's just a friendly dance." Eve muttered to herself. "It's for the money."

"Of course. And maybe I could make a habit of coming to these events." Ayanami smirked.

"Oh, this is my first and last, I assure you." Eve snapped.

"I don't believe that." Ayanami replied. The music then started up. "Are you ready?" Ayanami asked. Eve swallowed hard and gave a small nod. Ayanami gently led her through the dance until she got used to his pace and footwork.

"This isn't so bad." Eve muttered, starting to feel a little safe. There was something stable about him and his grace. She peered into his alluring violet eyes, yet all she could see was sealed emotions with a hint of sadness. She wanted to know what had made him that way. But then she recalled his personality, she remembered that this was only a front. In reality, she knew that Ayanami was as vicious as Lucifer.

"Be warned. The music is about to change and I will show no mercy." He muttered sweetly into her ear. Eve perked up, stepping out of her spacious mood.

"Change? What change?" Eve asked. The music suddenly changed to a faster beat. Most of the couples stayed the same tempo, but Ayanami switched tempos. He took larger steps at a faster beat, and Eve could hardly keep up. He suddenly dipped her and there was a pause in the music. Ayanami stared at Eve's green eyes with a cruel smile, and she looked at his face carefully. "So that's how it is." Eve muttered, slightly out of breath. Ayanami slowly lifted her from the dip, keeping his face the same distance from Eve.

The music started fast again, but this time, Eve was prepared for it. Eve moved so fast that it was almost as if the two were gliding. The girls stared at Eve with envy as the boys looked with awe. Just about everyone was wondering who on earth Ayanami was dancing with. As the music continued, Eve smiled and started to feel weightless. A tingling feeling ran from the top of her head, to the tips of her fingers, to the very bottom of her toes. Ayanami held his slight smile, and continued to lead her around the room.

Gradually, the music slowed down, and the other couples changed position. The boys held the girls by the smile of their backs as the girls wrapped their arms around the boy's heads. Ayanami started to follow suit, and Eve noticed this and did the same. She, however, made sure to keep her body and face a reasonable distance away from him.

"You remind me of someone." Ayanami started.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yes, a girl from an old tale." Ayanami replied. "The story Verloren."

"Verloren? Who's that?" Eve asked innocently, even though she knew the answer. She wanted to see if what Frau told her was the truth.

"You mean, you don't know? It's one of the churches founding stories." Ayanami replied. Eve shook her head.

"I never went to church." She replied. "I'm supposed to be a witch, remember?"

"I suppose I should tell you then." He replied. He took a deep breath and started. "There once was a god in the heavens who had a daughter named Eve. This god created Verloren, his most perfect creation, to preside over death. Verloren was granted all knowledge, and was stationed in a forest to watch over souls and kill anyone who entered. Nevertheless, Verloren was very lonely."

"I see… go on." Eve replied.

"One day, Eve wished to go through the forbidden forest and met Verloren. Verloren recognized who she was and agreed to help her through instead of killing her. The more they talked, the more Verloren fell in love, and he realized how desperately he desired companionship as she left."

"Did she love him in return?" Eve asked.

"She called him handsome, but I don't think he understood beauty at that point in his life." Ayanami replied. Eve found his response strange. She wondered if the church documents were really that accurate, or if he somehow heard the tale from Verloren himself. Both thoughts seemed impossible, so she pushed the thought aside.

"Oh… so what happened?" Eve inquired.

"Eve died. Verloren was blamed. Then after Verloren found out Eve was reincarnated, he went to earth, killing millions in order to try and find her. The god then created the 7 ghosts in order to take Verloren's place. The 7 ghosts sealed Verloren's body in Pandora's box with the Eye of Michael, the treasure of the Rags kingdom, as a lock. Then Verloren's memories were sealed by the Eye of Raphael, the treasure of the Barsburg kingdom. Verloren's soul was then cursed to be reincarnated for the rest of eternity as a normal human." Ayanami finished. Eve bit her bottom lip, thinking he rushed the rest of the story. She began to wonder what on earth he was hiding.

"I see. It's kinda sad though… I mean, I could see it both ways. It was the god's fault for expecting Verloren to just stay in one place for eternity with no one to be with. Even I would go crazy. And Verloren loved her, but why kill so many people?" Eve replied.

"I suppose that just shows how important she was to him." Ayanami replied.

"But still, the Eve in the story really didn't do anything. I'm disappointed in her as a character." Eve replied. "How am I like someone who caused so much but did nothing?"

"Look around. You already have." Ayanami whispered. Eve looked over his shoulder and suddenly noticed all of the people still staring at her. She flushed red and quickly turned back to Ayanami.

"Why are they staring?" Eve whispered.

"Because I am actually dancing with someone, and no one knows who you are." Ayanami replied.

"So I went to the forbidden forest of dancing with you," Eve replied in a hushed wisper, "even though I was pushed into it? I don't really deserve what I feel like I'm about to get. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Ayanami replied.

"You evil, horrid-" Eve started.

"shhh… The dance is about to end." He muttered. Eve felt a slight blush.

"Well, if you were Verloren, I wouldn't mind making you stay in that forest all alone for forever." Eve replied irritated, turning more red.

"And you wouldn't feel bad?" Ayanami asked emotionlessly.

"I probably would, but I wouldn't want to make anyone suffer by being in your 'designated area'. Well, except maybe Hyuuga. You can keep Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga then." Ayanami replied. "You're kinder then you look."

_*note: He purposefully quoted the Eve in the Ch 52 flashback*_

"Now you're just making fun of me." Eve snapped.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. Eve looked at him frustrated, but he kept the same emotionless expression. There was just no way to get under that guy's skin.

The dance slowly came to a close as many of the couples leaned over to kiss their partner, and Eve, realizing this, wanted to run away as fast as she could. Ayanami looked at her for a second and she looked at him nervously with a cold sweat. Eve closed her eyes, wincing, but he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Eve perked up slightly surprised when she felt his cold lips touch her forehead.

"You…" Eve trailed off. His eyes were too empty to read. He took one of her arms and escorted her back to the center of the room. He took her hand and kissed it ceremoniously and walked away silently. Eve held her breath as he left. She didn't know weather she felt happy or sad that he was gone. His personality was terrible, sure, but he was also charming in his own way.

People started to flood towards both Eve and Ayanami, curious about the whole situation. Ayanami moved back towards the wall, ignoring them completely until they left him alone. Eve however, hated crowds.

"Hello beautiful. What is your name?" One young officer asked.

"Uh…. It's…" Eve muttered.

"How old are you?" "Did you dye your hair?" "What's Ayanami into?" Many questioned. Eve became dizzy from the amount of people and questions.

"What's with this lady?" One lady snapped. "It's only a little girl! Are you his cousin or something?"

"No, I…" Eve stuttered.

"She's not related? I knew it!" Another cut in.

"How come he likes you out of all of us? Who are you anyway?" Another girl demanded. "You're not that pretty!"

"She is too!" An officer snapped. "You're just jealous."

"I don't think you understand." Eve tried to say.

"Understand what? There's nothing too understand!" Another girl yelled.

"Hey, if you're not with Ayanami, that means you're free right?" Another officer cut in.

"Excuse me, please don't crowd Ayanami's friend." A familiar voice commanded from behind Eve. Eve jumped slightly and turned to see Hyuuga. Most of the officers grew pale.

"Hy-Hyuuga!" Eve smiled.

"Mrs. Gates wanted to know how the dress was." Hyuuga commented.

"It was nice. It was comfortable and didn't get in the way." Eve continued.

"What is this all about?" A girl demanded.

"Didn't you know? This is a commoner working as a model for Mrs. Gates. Her last one went missing." Hyuuga smiled mischievously.

"A- A COMMONER!!" Several girls yelled. Several others looked in shock.

"Don't you think the dress is lovely? Ayanami thought it was lovely." Hyuuga continued. The simpleminded girls moved away from Eve, who they considered a filthy commoner, and flooded towards Mrs. Gates. Eve took a sigh of relief. "Flutterbrains…" Hyuuga giggled under his breath.

"Th-thank you Hyuuga." Eve muttered, settling herself. "But was dancing with Ayanami really that shocking?"

"Well, you haven't burst into tears yet." Hyuuga continued.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Excluding Princess Ouka, of course, you are the first girl who he hasn't made cry within a minute of talking to him." Hyuuga explained.

"Oh? You don't say." Eve muttered with irritation. "That *(insert preferred word)*" Hyuuga tried to keep from laughing. This 'match making game' he was playing was too much fun. "I'm going to get some fresh air." Eve stated.

"The balcony is through those doors to the left." Hyuuga suggest.

"Thank you… Oh, and stop trying to pair me up with Ayanami." Eve snapped. "I know you set us up."

"I won't. I won't." Hyuuga replied. Eve took a deep breath and headed for the balcony. Hyuuga nonchalantly walked over to Ayanami.

"Where did she go?" Ayanami asked.

"She's at the balcony." Hyuuga replied. "You really are quite the devil aren't you?" Ayanami didn't reply. "So why pick on Eve anyway?" Hyuuga asked. Ayanami looked at Hyuuga for a second, and then looked forward.

"She didn't cry." Ayanami muttered. Hyuuga, of course, knew there was more too it, but he knew better then to bring up the secrets of Ayanami's past life.

* * *

Eve stood at the balcony looking out into the deep blue sky. The wind was warm and the moon shined a sharp crescent. She was glad to be away from the crowd after being the center of attention for that short while. The gentle winds coursing through her hair reminded her of the country nights at her home. She, for the first time that night, felt at peace.

"Eve." Ayanami whispered in Eve's ear. Eve jumped and turned around to see him standing right behind her.

"AYA-Ayanami! Um… I did not… uh… expect to see you… here…" Eve muttered. "Hyuuga told you didn't he."

"Yes he did." Ayanami replied.

"I'm going to strangle him." Eve snapped.

"Feel free." Ayanami replied.

"Maybe later… in a more secluded area that won't attract attention." Eve replied, looking back out at the scenery. There were a few moments of silence. Eve finally sighed and turned towards him. "Is there something you want to tell me? My guess is that you're not the romantic type."

"Do you believe that?" He asked, starting to wrap his hands around her.

"Hey, hey. Woah! Stop that. Look, we've only met each other twice, and we've hardly even talked." Eve said, "That's not really enough time for relationship grounds."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Eve didn't reply. She looked at him, wide eyed and slightly scared. He ran a hand through her hair, and then placed that same hand under her chin. She froze and stared at his beautiful amethyst eyes that were shining in the moonlight. He placed his other arm behind her and put his face close to hers. She started to feel a sense of intoxication that she had never felt before. He closed his eyes to hide his evil intention. He had been waiting all night for this moment, and now the perfect opportunity to release a few kor. He started to summon them with his zaiphon, with the hand behind Eve's back when suddenly, an officer stepped onto the room.

"Chief of Staff, Sir." The officer started with a salute. Eve broke away from Ayanami's enchantment, and Ayanami quickly stopped the zaiphon. Eve flushed and stepped away from him, and Ayanami turned towards the soldier with irritation. He was so close. _'That soldier better have a really good *(insert preferred word)* excuse for this.' _Ayanami thought. The soldier handed Ayanami a letter, and he took it.

"What is this?" Ayanami demanded.

"It's an urgent message." The soldier replied. Ayanami opened the envelope and began to read it. When he finished it, he put the note back into the envelope and slipped it down his sleeve.

"Return and tell them I have received it." Ayanami replied.

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and left. Eve looked at Ayanami with slight interest. She couldn't help but wonder what was written.

"How irritating." Ayanami muttered.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"Business." Ayanami replied. _'It seems like the public is starting to realize that the heir to the Raggs kingdom is alive.'_ He thought. He then turned to leave.

"Ayanami, wait." Eve called. Ayanami stopped and turned to her. Eve walked over close to him. He didn't move. Eve stopped for a second. She didn't know what to say. Quickly, her mind filled in the blank. "We might… not ever see each other again."

"That is true." Ayanami replied.

"Thank you for helping me earlier." Eve said, looking away. "I never got a chance to tell you. It really meant a lot." Eve took another step closer and was now within arms length of him. Ayanami started to feel strange, like he was burning with ecstasy. It was the sort of pleasure he felt when brutally tormenting his enemies until they took their last breath of anguish. Eve looked back up at him feeling both fear and a fluttering in her stomach. He leaned towards her slightly, looking at Eve's deep eyes. When he suddenly realized what the feeling was, he quickly took a mental hold of himself.

"You should head back to the party." Ayanami advised while he still held his composure.

"Yeah…" Eve muttered, with a slight blush. Shequickly turned and headed back out of the balcony. Ayanami subconsciously reached out his hand to stop her, then caught himself. Her hair flowed past his hands as he reached, just like in his distant memory in his past life. He watched her leave, feeling the same nostalgic sadness in his heart. He recognized this feeling from the recollection of his past life. It was love. There was now no doubt in his frozen heart that she was the one he was searching for all of those long years. This time, however, he knew not to repeat the past. He knew where and how to move.

* * *

Eve walked over towards the room slowly. She was somewhat thankful to be away from Ayanami. She couldn't believe that she actually started to want him. In fact, because of this, Eve was certain that it would be best never to see Ayanami ever again. He was too smooth, and she realized this. He was the type that could convince anyone of anything. Eve knew that she liked him. That much was obvious. She was also convinced that he would only break her heart.

Frau's warnings began to lingered around her head, and she wondered what value she could possibly have. If all of Ayanami's intentions were fake, as she guessed, she wondered what would make him go out of his way to seduce her. She started to think that she was just being silly. Still, Frau had recognized something in her that she had not realized. She wanted to know what it was. She knew she was someone important, and she was sure Ayanami was also aware of it.

Eve had a sudden revelation. Her eyes widened at the thought of the truth. _'Oh my… how could I be so stupid?! If they do bring Verloren back, what better way to control him by holding his reincarnated lover hostage?!'_ Eve thought. _'Even worse, they think I'm his lover! I got to get out of here.'_ She thought, feeling a rush of panic and small sense of betrayal. She forced it down as best as she could as she walked back into the party room. There, she noticed half of the people gone and Mrs. Gates putting her jacket on.

"Oh, there you are Eve. You ready to go?" Mrs. Gates asked.

"Yeah." Eve replied, slightly rushed. "Whenever you're ready."

"I stayed quite a bit longer then I intended, but no matter. Let's get out before they start to pull out the alcohol." Mrs. Gates advised as she put on her coat. Eve nodded and the two quickly left the place.

* * *

Hyuuga walked towards the balcony to see his superior staring off into the dark night sky. "Aya-tan." Hyuuga called as he got close to Ayanami. He was a bit hesitant because he thought Ayanami might get mad at him, but Ayanami didn't seem to react at all. Hyuuga noticed a crooked smile hanging on Ayanami's face. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. He grabbed Ayanami's shoulders and shook him slightly. Ayanami did not snap out of it. This was a phenomenon far beyond what Hyuuga thought possible. Hyuuga slowly crept into Ayanami's mind only to be completely caught off guard as Ayanami hurled a zaiphon at him. Hyuuga barely dodged.

"Oh my! Aya-tan!" Hyuuga gasped with surprise.

"You're reaction time is slower then usual." Ayanami scolded, turned to Hyuuga with the same creepy smile. He was never out of it in the first place. He simply chose to ignore Hyuuga as usual.

"Eve left." Hyuuga started as he settled himself.

"I know." Ayanami replied.

"But weren't you going to…" Hyuuga started.

"I was interrupted." Ayanami replied, slightly irritated. "We have work to do."

"Ok, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied with a sigh. Ayanami started to head the room. He suddenly stopped in front of the door, and stared at the door handle intently.

"Huh? What is it Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked. Ayanami pulled the envelope from out of his sleeve and handed it to Hyuuga. Hyuuga slowly took out the slightly mangled paper and began to read it. "This is unusual." Hyuuga muttered.

"I smell a trap." Ayanami continued.

* * *

**Lea****: That's it for now! More is on the way. Please Review! I love to hear from you!**


	6. BONUS: Chapter 1 to 5 Outtakes!

**Lea****: Ok, here is a special treat to all of my fans. This is the first time I've done this, so this is a test run. Caster, please!**

**Caster****: Outtakes are scenes Lea originally wanted to put into the fanfiction, but for some reason, usually problems with characterization or lack of story flow, she could not. Mostly, problems arose from trying to maintain Ayanami's difficult personality. Note that these scenes are mainly for your enjoyment and we are well aware of that, as stated earlier, most have characterization problems. Also please note that they are not part of the fanfiction itself. Consider these as writing bloopers.**

**Lea****: Thank you Caster. That will due. Also, post if you want me to put certain scenes back in the fanfic. If certain ideas are liked enough, I may either put them back in their specific chapters or add them later. Hyuuga, please?**

**Hyuuga****: Yes! Lea dose not own 07-ghost or any of the characters. This is just a fan fic written for fun.**

**Lea****: Ok! Blooper time!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Kuroyuri's Train Bombing**.

It was nearly midnight now and Eve had fallen asleep. She yawned as the train slowly came to a stop. One of the workers shook her awake and she looked around.

"Ma'am, we have reached our destination." He said. She suddenly there was a loud shockwave that nearly blew Eve's eardrums out. Her body flung backward as most of the train passengers fell to the floor. She looked up to see clouds of dust that coated the air with filth. After a few moments and several coughs, the dust started to settle. In front of Eve was a large hole that took out nearly half of the train.

"Kuroyuri, what have I told you about using your zaiphon on people!" Konatsu yelled in horror.

"I couldn't help it!" Kuroyuri replied. "The mean man woke me up!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Wine tossing outtake**

Ayanami held the wine glass to Eve as if offering her a taste. Eve took a small sip and handed the glass back to him.

"It tastes really good." She said surprised. "Flavorful and strong, pleasant, but not overwhelming. There's almost a shy sweetness to it." Eve muttered, touching her bottom lip. Ayanami took the glass back and took another sip of it.

Konatsu whispered to Hyuuga, "Didn't that seem a little bit like a Japanese marriage ceremony." He asked. Hyuuga's imagination was twisting the 'incredible' scene he just saw.

"I think I saw Ayanami faintly smile." Hyuuga whispered back. They both hugged each other and looked at Eve with horror.

"Can I kill them?" Kuroyuki asked nonchalantly. People began to turn and stare. Ayanami could no longer tolerate their behavior. This is why he never wanted to be in public with them for very long. The melodrama worsened until Ayanami could no longer take it. He reached out in front of him, grabbed the bottle of wine, and flung it at Hyuuga's face, shattering the bottle and drenching Hyuuga's uniform with dark maroon stains.

Eve quickly shielded herself from the stray flying glass, and Hyuuga proceeded to get up and run in circles in panic. Ayanami launched himself towards Hyuuga, and grabbed his trusty whip. Hyuuga was knocked to the ground defenseless. This caused more of a ruckus and Ayanami quickly turned to his subordinates. "I hope you've finished. We're going now. Don't forget to pay before you leave, Hyuuga."

"So violent." Eve muttered under her breath.

"Aya-tan is cruel." Hyuuga replied.

Konatsu stood up and dusted himself off when he realized that Eve was covered with scrapes and blood. "Uh… you ok there?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Eve winced, as she put pressure around one of the larger wounds. Several pieces of the glass lodged into her arm when she shielded her face. Some pieces of glass even pierced the major blood vessels. There was also a small cut across her cheek where blood started to run down.

"Ayanami-sama, Eve needs first aid." Konatsu called.

"I-I said I'll be fine." Eve stuttered with a slight blush. Ayanami looked at Eve and felt a slight respect for her not panicking like most girls would.

"Eve, come with me for a moment." Ayanami commanded. Eve didn't move for a slight moment, then followed him out. He led her to the dark corners of the station, away from the public eye.

"You said you wanted to see warsfiel, right?" Ayanami asked. Eve didn't reply. Ayanami took off his gloves and walked closer. Eve felt pulses of darkness radiating off of him. "Brace yourself." He advised. He took her arm and took out one of the major glass fragments in her blood vessel. Eve grunted and held her breath. Ayanami then cut his left hand with the glass. He placed his bleeding hand over the major wound. Eve's arm nerves inflamed as her body tried to reject Ayanami's blood like it was poison. Eve waned and struggled to keep herself still as her body almost demanded that he let go. Sweat dripped down her face as her body slowly started to calm down. The face of her struggling torment gave Ayanami the sweetest satisfaction he had had since he killed Mikage.

"How do you feel?" Ayanami whispered into her ear. His voice was lined with bittersweet ecstasy.

"It… burns…" Eve stuttered, then started to cough. Ayanami proceeded to remove all of the glass fragments and her wounds closed up and healed almost instantly.

"Oh. I almost missed one." He muttered, sweeping his hand across the cut on her face. "Now, about my payment." Ayanami stated.

"Wha-" Eve started, but was cut off by Ayanami's lips jamming into hers. Her mouth burned as if it were on fire, and her body rushed like nothing she had ever felt before. Time almost seemed to freeze for Eve, who didn't quite understand what was going on or why her body was reacting so passionately. Ayanami let her go and looked at her. She fell to her knees and her mind fell into chaos. Ayanami then proceeded to walk off and leave her.

After a few moments in silence, Eve conjured up enough barely enough sense to scream at the top of her lungs "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Run Away**

"Why would a girl like you need a blade anyway? You didn't run away did you?" Frau asked. Eve gave him a look of horror.

"How did you know?" She demanded.

"Wait, I was right?" Frou replied surprised.

"Yes, I ran away. I'm not going back." Eve snapped.

"And I suppose you don't have a place to stay either." Frau smirked. He had assumed that she had run away on a whim.

"Of course I do, you moron!" Eve lied.

"Oh? Cause you know, you can always stay at the church for free." Frau replied.

"For free!" Eve replied with a bright face. "Which way?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Frau asked surprised.

"No. I just got here from the middle of nowhere in district 2." Eve replied.

"Oh? Oh! So you've been on the run for a while now." Frau muttered.

"Something like that…" Eve muttered, folding her arms and looking away.

"Oh, well, it's over there!" He smiled.

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver!" Eve smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Premonition**

The black hawks had suddenly reached the military base and were walking towards their office.

"Aya-tan, I wanna know!" Hyuuga wined. Ayanami suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"So Teito is with her…" He muttered.

"Oh? Is that so? Two birds with one stone, eh Aya-tan." Hyuuga asked. Ayanami looked towards the side in thought.

"Remind me, Hyuuga, where is the eye of Michael being held tonight?" Ayanami asked. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"It's at Lord Harold's manor. There's a large dinner party or something. We aren't invited."

"Get us invited." Ayanami replied.

"Are you going to invite Eve?" Hyuuga jested.

"Of course not. I plan to silence any of heaven's powerless threats."

"Ah…" Hyuuga replied. "Then why go Aya-tan?"

"To smoke out a little mouse." Ayanami replied, then continued walking silently.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Effects of Spiked Punch**

_*Note: I had a whole scene about Eve getting drunk and hanging all over Ayanami, but I accidentally deleted it. Sorry, but I'll have to leave this part to your imagination*_

"Ah… Chief of Staff, how is the lady?" One guard asked.

"She managed to hold her liquor, but she's still feeling a bit tipsy." Ayanami replied with the same emotionless expression. "Someone should have warned her that the punch at parties is usually spiked."

"She's doing better then most. I counted 24 drunk already and two of the ladies threw up. One managed to ruin Lord Truman's new suit." The guard laughed.

"I see." Ayanami replied. This is why he didn't particularly like parties. Putting up with stupid people was bad enough, but putting up with drunk people was a whole different field. The worst combination was when Hyuuga went into work drunk one day. Ayanami made sure never to let that mistake be repeated.

Ayanami moved towards an empty wall and watched the nobles act like monkeys. Eve moved over towards Ayanami and watched with some surprise. "What are they doing?" Eve asked as she began to sober up.

"They're drinking." Ayanami replied.

"So that's the effect of alcohol on the brain. I heard about it, but seeing it in real life is a completely different thing." Eve muttered with a slur. Suddenly, a man jumped upon a table and started dancing around. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ayanami asked curiously.

"So… funny! I've always had this painting in my mind about snooty vicious stuck up nobles, but this… this is so wild that I hardly believe it." Eve said between laughs.

"Of course." Ayanami replied with a small smile. "Those are the stupid nobles that live for pleasure. The young ones are especially bad. Then the smart nobles sit back and watch as the stupid ones make complete fools of themselves. And while that's going on, there are cut throat scandals and affairs before anyone is sober enough to realize what's going on. The only difference between the upper and lower class is money. There will always be the same fools and those who take advantage of the fools."

"Then where dose that put you Ayanami?" Eve asked.

"Stuck next to you." Ayanami replied.

"You!" Eve snapped.

"Yes?" Ayanami asked, placing his face an inch away from hers. She jumped back and looked at him slightly startled.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Eve's Catfight**

"What's with this lady?" One lady snapped. "It's only a little girl! Are you Ayanami's cousin or something?"

"No, I…" Eve stuttered.

"She's not related? I knew it!" Another cut in.

"How come he likes you out of all of us? Who are you anyway?" Another girl demanded. "You're not that pretty!"

"She is too!" An officer snapped. "You're just jealous."

"I don't think you understand." Eve tried to say.

"Understand what? There's nothing too understand!" Another girl yelled.

"Hey, if you're not with Ayanami, that means you're free right?" Another officer cut in.

"Excuse me, please don't crowd Ayanami's friend." A familiar voice commanded from behind Eve. Eve jumped slightly and turned to see Hyuuga. Most of the officers grew pale.

"Hy-Hyuuga!" Eve smiled.

"Mrs. Gates wanted to know how the dress was." Hyuuga commented.

"It was nice. It was comfortable and didn't get in the way." Eve continued.

"What is this all about?" A girl demanded.

"Didn't you know? This is a commoner working as a model for Mrs. Gates. Her last one went missing." Hyuuga smiled mischievously.

"A- A COMMONER!!" Several girls yelled. Several others looked in shock.

"Ayanami with a filthy commoner! This must be some sort of joke." One girl snapped. The girl was about Ayanami's age with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a fluffy pink princess style dress and would have been pretty if she wasn't so angry looking. Her face was turning red with fury and jealousy.

"So what if I'm not noble? Ayanami doesn't belong to you, so I think he can dance with whomever he likes." Eve snapped. Hyuuga took a step back away from Eve, grinning with anticipation.

"I love him the most! I won't allow a filthy *(incert preferred word)* to have him!" She yelled, reaching for Eve's hair. Eve quickly stepped back and noticed a table of wine glasses to her left. Eve impulsively grabbed a glass of wine and splashed it on the girl's dress. "My- my dress!" The girl yelled in horror. Eve felt gilt run through her entire system.

"oops…" Eve muttered. This had gotten the attention of everyone in the room, including Ayanami.

"You'll *(insert preferred word)* pay for this! I don't see what Ayanami could like about a rotten, hot tempered, filthy rat like you." The girl snapped. Eve was furious now.

"Bring it *(insert preferred word)*!" Eve yelled back. The girl rushed Eve again, only this time, Eve was ready for her. As she leaned for Eve, Eve stepped back again to knock her off balance. With godly speed, Eve dodged her and punched her in the face, sending her on her back. She screamed and started to wale with pain. Tears were streaming down her face and Eve started to feel a little bad for her again.

Instead of a negative reaction like she expected, all of the boys reacted to her spirit with awe. Most of the girls' faces paled as they watched. Eve glanced up and noticed Ayanami send her a small grin as he leaned silently against the wall. She blushed slightly and said nothing.

* * *

**Lea****: Like I said, these were outtakes. Please, please, please don't complain about characterization or grammar, and remember that this is ****not**** part of the story line. If you really like an outtake, or just the idea of it, please review and let me know! I want feedback! **


	7. Ch 6: Living Nightmare

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, and cool guy 33 for reviewing! We love to hear from you. **

**Lea****: Yo! I got another chapter for you guys! Sorry, but only one this time. Geese. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to keep Frau's personality in line. I wanted to go off on so many weird tangents.**

**Frau + Teito****: We want more screen time!**

**Lea****: That might not happen… this is an Ayanami fanfic after all. **

**Labrador****: That's ok. I don't think Caster and I will even appear at all. **

**Lea****: Unfortunately… though I am planning on having Ouka and the 2 Oaks come in for a bit later. I'll try to fit as many people in as I can, but no promises. Anyway, enough with the spoilers. Hyuuga! *pulls out lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun. **

* * *

Eve just finished cleaning herself off and getting out of the strange dress at Mrs. Gates store. She never felt so relieved in her whole life. She never wanted to step foot into another party if she knew Ayanami was there, or even get close to him for that matter. She was afraid that next time she might actually loose herself and fall into his trap. She took her payment from Mrs. Gates and headed down the street towards the nearby church. There, Frau was waiting for her at the front church gate.

"I found the exact location of our prize. Are you ready?" Frau asked as Eve approached.

"I don't want to do this." Eve sighed.

"Are you sure? You might regret it later." Frau commented.

"Look, I never wanted to do it in the first place. Ayanami is too dangerous and I don't want him on my bad side. And besides, I don't think he's that bad of a person… I just think he's a bit lonely… that's all." She replied.

"Lonely?" Frau asked curiously. "You think he's lonely?"

"Well…" Eve had thought about it. Ayanami was a mystery to her. Still, she kept feeling mixed emotions about what type of person he really was. The thought of getting Ayanami off of her trail and chasing Teito slowly started to sound good to her.

"I never met the guy personally yet, but I'm sure what he doesn't know won't kill him… all the time…" Frau muttered.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with it?" Eve barked.

"As I told you, it was stolen from Teito. Teito is also the only one that can use it, and he needs it." Frau replied.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Time out!" Eve replied. "What dose it do in the first place?!"

"It seals Verloren's vessel." Frau replied.

"Is that all?" Eve snapped.

"Well… there is one more thing that deals with compatibility. The being inside can manipulate its user like a vessel, but it will only answer to a few people. When invoked, it can be used as a major weapon. Teito was originally in the military and was to be used in such a way. He ran, keeping the eye of Michael with him."

"So you don't want them to find another person that is compatible with it? I get it now. Both the church and the military have one half of the weapon. It sounds like a political problem. I'm not doing it."

"Aren't you just jumping to conclusions."

"If it helps me convince you to leave me alone, then I will use it to my advantage." Eve replied bluntly.

"You know you want to know." Frau replied with a cunning tone.

"Just how much is that stupid stone worth to you, anyway?" Eve snapped, folding her arms.

"More then you know." Frau replied. Eve felt a sense that he would not just let her walk away. It was then that Eve decided that aside all of the bishop's religious fanatics, he seemed to have a fairly good head on his shoulders. At that current moment, that was a bad thing for her.

* * *

Eve climbed the military building's wall in a black bishop's gown with black gloves and an itchy brown wig on. She panted as her lungs burned from lack of air. It was hard to breathe with two rolls of bandages wrapped around her chest, but it was necessary to hide her gender. This wasn't exactly ideal for stealing an important artifact, but if she did get spotted, which was likely, the blame would be put in its proper place. Teito was a wanted criminal anyway, and the artifact was intended to go to him. Bishop Frau was right about Eve and Teito. The resemblance between the two was strangely amazing once as Eve wore the proper gear.

Eve finally made it to the window, and carefully with her zaiphon, she cut a hole into the glass. She ever so gently pushed it forward until her hand could slip in and hold the piece steady. With her body halfway in the room and halfway out of the window, she set the piece down and stumbled into the room. She was still cursing under her breath. She couldn't believe that she got forced into doing this!

She looked around promptly. There were no guards in the dark room, and the prize was in front of her. She walked towards it slowly, rubbing her hands together and licking her bottom lip. She cut the glass that enclosed the Eye of Michael and slightly pushed against the glass with her finger. The circle cut tipped and the glass stayed in place at the half way point. She reached her hand in, snatched the item and carefully pulled her hand out. She pushed the glass back into place and turned to leave.

She gasped as she suddenly came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Ayanami was leaning against the post, watching for her, waiting for her, but he really wasn't waiting for her. Teito was his real prize, but she wasn't Teito.

"I never would have thought that one of my mimics would simply place such a valuable object within my possession." Ayanami said coldly with a small smirk of pleasure. Chills ran down her spine. Fear surrounded her. This was a face of his that they warned her about, but she never believed. "Teito Kline, you're leisure time is up. Back into your cage."

Eve grit her teeth. Like hell she would get caught now! She burst in a run towards the window, but was cut short by Ayanami's overwhelming speed. Eve glared into his eyes analytically, searching for a weakness. There was none. There was only emptiness.

"Those are not the eyes." Ayanami muttered. Eve looked at him surprised. Ayanami grabbed her wrists, but Eve braced herself. The two were pushing against the force of the other, and Ayanami, by no doubt, was winning. "Those are not the eyes that hate. There is no passion. There is hardly emotion. Those eyes hold thought and logic, not the foolishness I love to torment." He said, gripping her hands harder. She winced and felt her blood heat. She felt a small since of panic, when she suddenly grasped an idea. She let go of her brace and stepped back, flinging the eye of Michael behind her as Ayanami overtook her. He didn't take the bait as she had hoped. _'What the hell!'_ Eve thought. _'Why won't he go after it?'_

"A clever look-alike. Who are you?" Ayanami muttered into her ear. He slid one hand under her chin and examined her. "The resemblance is amazingly similar. Too bad you were thrown away." He said with a cruel grin. He slipped a hand under her wig.

"D-don't!" Eve muttered. He instantly recognized the voice and pulled the wig off. Her blue hair rolled down her back like water. His eyes did not change, even at his sudden betrayal.

"Eve." He said with no emotion.

"Let me go." She replied.

"What did he offer you? Money?" Ayanami demanded.

"Information." Eve replied. "But I still didn't want to do it. Not like you would believe me anyway!" Ayanami instantly realized that her talk with Frau was what made her act weird towards him at the party.

"What kind of information." He demanded. Eve looked at him with hateful eyes.

"You think I'm the reincarnation of the god's daughter, the missing one." Eve snapped. "I knew you were acting funny at the party. You're eyes tell me you feel nothing, yet you profess love. The Black Hawks are trying to bring back Verloren, aren't they?!"

"And what of it?" Ayanami asked darkly. Eve looked at him and suddenly spotted something round hidden in his pocket.

"So you admit it!" Eve barked. "You tried to get me to like you so that you cold hold me hostage. Who in their right minds would try to bring back a death god without a bargaining tool?"

Ayanami's temper dropped. A cruel smile appeared on his face. "So that's it? It seems those bishops forgot to mention a very important detail."

"And what's that?" Eve demanded. Suddenly, a large dark scythe broke through the window, heading for Ayanami. Ayanami let go of Eve with one hand and caught the scythe between two fingers. He still had a tight grip on her, and no matter how much she tugged, she couldn't get away.

"You're slow." Ayanami muttered. Frau entered the room in a black outfit that Eve had never seen on him before. He seemed nothing like the weird bishop she met earlier.

"Better late then never." Frau replied, pulling his scythe back. Frau walked over and picked up the eye of Michael, disregarding Eve. "It's a fake." Frau said distastefully. He dropped the fake Eye of Michael, and it rolled towards Eve and Ayanami.

"You didn't really think I'd let you have the real one, did you?" Ayanami asked. Eve felt like a cheated moron. She knew she never should have done it. Suddenly, her eyes spotted the fake, stop at her foot. She picked reached and picked it up, making sure both Frau and Ayanami weren't paying attention.

"I knew it was too easy. Good thing I didn't send Teito." Frau muttered.

"So you tricked Eve into attempting to steal it instead." Ayanami replied.

"No. More like forced. I had my friends at the inn dress her appropriately, and dropped her off at the back. I hoped you wouldn't mind." Frau smirked.

"Revenge is bittersweet, Zehel." Ayanami replied.

"Wow. I actually agree with you for once." Frau replied. Ayanami sent Frau an evil smirk. Frau's eyes widened. "Teito!"

"You were too careless." Ayanami replied. There were sounds of footsteps coming down the hallways.

"I suppose it's only fair to keep Eve out of our fight." Frau stated. Ayanami was silent. If the guards caught him with her, Eve would be taken away and rumors may emerge because they were together at the party. Still, he didn't want to loose her. He suddenly noticed Eve with the fake and knew what she was going to do, but pretended like he didn't notice.

Ayanami gave a small sigh and stood Eve up, close to him. Eve pretended to struggle while reaching into his jacket pocket. Ayanami then tossed Eve towards Frau with one hand. Frau caught her, and Ayanami gave her a smirk with a pair of deadly violet eyes. Eve felt somewhat relieved until a zaiphon formed in Ayanami's hand. Eve's eyes widened. Frau quickly jumped out and away from the building as the zaiphon followed. Frau destroyed the zaiphon with his scythe, holding Eve tightly in the other hand. Ayanami's smirk dropped as he watched Frau get away with Eve. Ayanami heard footsteps grow louder as soldiers came stumbling into the room.

"Ch-Chief of Staff! Ayanami, sir!" On officer said, saluting.

"Damn! The Eye of Michael has been stolen!"

"It's right here." Ayanami replied, pulling the Eye of Michael out of his pocket.

"And the thieves?" One soldier asked, as all the soldiers examined the damage.

"They ran." Ayanami replied, turning to leave.

"What should I report, sir?" The soldier asked.

"Report the accident and the damages. I will hold onto the Eye of Michael for the time being." Ayanami replied.

"Yes sir!" The soldier responded. Ayanami walked outside, thinking with displeasure. He had taken out the Eye of Michael once more and examined it. It was the fake. Eve had taken the real Eye of Michael out of his pocket and replaced it with the imitation. Still, there would be mountains of paperwork for the Black hawks tomorrow.

* * *

Frau landed with Eve in his arms. Eve watched in surprise as Frau's scythe gathered back into his arm. "Wait, you can see it can't you." Frau said.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of there." Eve said vaguely.

"Right... I should erase your memories, but considering who you are, I'm sure they would make an exception." Frau muttered. "And besides, that is exactly what Ayanami would be expecting."

"You don't have to keep you're end of the deal. I already know." Eve replied.

"Good. Act as if we never met." Frau continued. He handed her the bag with her stuff and the blade he was holding earlier for her. He then turned and ran off to check on Teito.

Eve watched as he ran off, keeping a tight grip on her things. A smile suddenly appeared on her face. She pulled out the real Eye of Michael from within her pocket. As she looked at it, she noticed a weird black spot from within the red sphere. Suddenly, the darkness spilled out of it, and the jewel slightly glowed as it was purified.

"Who's the sucker now?" Eve muttered to herself with satisfaction. She didn't quite understand what could make the jewel so important. She only took it because she was mad at both Ayanami and Frau for messing with her head. She placed it at the base of her neck, between the two points of her collar bone as she paced around in thought. She didn't know what to do with it now.

Suddenly, her skin felt funny as it opened up and absorbed the eye. Eve gasped as she saw what was happening in the reflection of a window. Suddenly, the eye had vanished within her body. "What the? Where did it- Don't tell me it really went inside me!" Eve thought aloud.

"My lady." A voice called.

"Huh?" Eve asked, looking around.

"Lady Eve. It has been a long time." The voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Eve demanded.

"I am Michael." The voice replied. Eve looked in the window reflection once more and noticed one of her eyes turned red. She jumped, startled. "Don't be alarmed. Raphael and I were your caretakers before you died, Eve."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names." Eve replied. There was silence for a few moments.

"I am not compatible with you. You have your own divine powers that are beyond mine. Nevertheless, I will hide here until I can reunite with my vessel."

"You mean Teito?" Eve asked.

"Yes. The uber cute one!" Michael replied. Eve said nothing. She felt a little weirded out. Suddenly, the one eye turned back to normal. This night was getting only stranger and stranger. All she wanted now was some sleep. By tomorrow, she would pretend that none of this ever happened.

It was extremely dark out, and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Eve walked along the dark empty streets feeling a bit awkward and nervous. She was still wearing the apprentice bishop outfit. The clothes were too heavy and hotter then she was comfortable with. She held her backpack closer and made sure her blade was ready just in case something did happen. Wandering alone the streets at night gave her a bad feeling.

Suddenly, she felt a pulse. Faster then lightning, as if by instinct, she dropped her things, grabbed the thick blade off of her back, and blocked the attack. She looked up to see a strange man with a dead-like expression with bony wings on his back.

"What the hell?!" Eve asked as she pushed the stranger back. It reached its hands out and came at her like a mindless zombie. She felt shivers roll up and down her spine as her eyes filled with fear. "What should I…" She thought with panic. It started to come at her again, when instinct took over again. She jumped over the thing and sliced off his wings, pulling a flip and landing gracefully behind it. The wings disintegrated and the man lay motionlessly on the ground. Eve panted and felt herself calm down.

"What was that thing?" Eve demanded to no one in particular. She walked back to the things she dropped earlier and picked them up. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and kept the blade in hand. Her senses suddenly went off again. She looked up to see thousands of weird flying monsters with the bony wings.

"Wish…. Three wishes." She heard in her mind. Eve covered her ears confused. _'Three wishes? What kind of spell is this?' _Eve thought.

Instinct took over Eve again. She wafted one hand as zaiphon appeared, condensing and creating a white sphere. Thousands of crosses of light appeared and went flying into the weird flying bone monsters like throwing daggers. The crosses shattered upon impact, destroying the bony creatures as they shattered. Within moments, there were none left in the sky.

Eve took a few deep breaths. "Weird… that was weird…" She muttered. "Is this real?" She kept her sword in hand and ran off from the scene. The air was ominous, and the streets started to mist as she ran. She suddenly came to a corner where she saw an inn. She started to slow down to a walk's pace again when she noticed someone standing in the middle of the road between her and the inn. She tried to see who it was, but the dark night and the fog only made it possible to see the person's outline. She tried to ignore it as if it were some passerby. As she moved closer, she noticed it was a black cloaked figure with white hair.

"Ayanami?" Eve asked with full attention now on the figure. She walked closer towards it, but was cautions in case it was a trap. The figure put a hand on his face, and something inside of Eve told her to run. The figure moved his hand down to reveal a skull for a face and bone fingers. She gasped. Her eyes widened as she looked in fear.

"I am Verloren." It replied.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. She instantly turned to run away. She closed her eyes as she ran, trying to calm herself down. "This is a dream! I'm dreaming! I'll just wake up in the train station, and this whole thing would never have happened." She told herself.

She opened her eyes and noticed the hooded skeleton in front of her. She stopped running and froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Her mind was utterly blank. She felt another pulse inside of her, and she turned to run again. The figure glided over to Eve at an almost instantaneous speed, far faster then Eve could keep up with. It stretched out its arms and ensnared her. She panicked and struggled in the attempt to get away. Finally, the figure muttered an enchantment into her ear and her whole body fell limp. She had fallen into a deep sleep.

The figure checked to see if she was still conscious when Hyuuga stepped out of the shadows, clapping. "Brilliant. Absolute masterpiece. I should have recorded that." Hyugua smiled. The figure put his bony hand on his slid his hand down to reveal Ayanami in the flesh wearing the black cloak. "What now Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked while unwrapping another lollipop.

"I want to play with my little mouse a bit longer before I devourer her." Ayanami replied.

"Such a sadist." Hyuuga replied. "I was betting that I would see scenes of love in your head, Aya-tan, but only found cruel scenes of torment."

"According to the wars, she's hidden the Eye of Michael within her body already. We may not have time to extract it before our departure." Ayanami replied.

"I still can't believe that there is a rebellion stirring so suddenly. I thought we settled those years ago." Hyuuga muttered. Ayanami didn't reply. His head looked slightly down in thought. His heart ached at the thought.

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked. "Is it Yukikaze?" Ayanami remained silent. Hyuuga continued. "He died happy to protect you."

"I know." Ayanami replied.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then. Night, night, Aya-tan." Hyuuga walked off as Ayanami looked at his prize. Her beautiful ivory skin glowed in the moonlight as her blue hair seemed to show a dark black. He had wished that she could be the one to mend his heart, but now he wasn't certain.

* * *

**Lea****: Ok! That's it for now! Please review! ^_^**


	8. Ch 7: Wake up call

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, and cool guy 33 for reviewing! We love to hear from you. **

**Lea:**** Ok, I kinda had an inspiration streak, so the next section is nearly completed as well. I will try to update this week. **

**Frau****: She's on chapter 10 already!**

**Lea****: You hush! I have to plan my work before I publish it! **

**Shuri:**** Who cares? This is obviously a poorly written excuse for a story. My daddy…**

**Lea****: *wacks Shuri in the back of the head with a 2x4* Hyuuga, please!**

**Hyuuga****: Lea Andrews dose not own 07 Ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun.**

**Lea:**** Yay! Onward we go!**

* * *

Ayanami woke the next morning, half awake as usual. The man never got enough sleep as it was. He cursed the morning sun that crept through his windows and crawled out of bed. He staggered almost lifelessly to the bathroom where he, by habit, took a shower, and did all of his other normal morning activities. He dressed in his military uniform that had been cleaned, pressed, and placed in a particular order on the hanger the night before by his servants. When he finished getting dressed, he opened the door and the thick, warm, moist fumes of lilac and honeydew rushed out of the room before him. He took a few breaths of the bedrooms lifeless air before picking up a few things and heading for his parlor.

Ayanami walked over to a parlor table and started going through old papers and envelopes. Suddenly, one of his servants entered the room. "Sir, shall I ring for breakfast."

"No. I'm not hungry." Ayanami replied harshly. The servant was slightly worried about Ayanami's health. Usually, he only slept 3 hours a night, but on departure days like today, he got about 7 hours. He also ate monstrously when he was younger, but now they were lucky to see him eat anything at all. It was almost as if he never ate except when forced.

"Yes sir… Sir, about the girl." The servant started.

"No gifts, no 'I want a quick chat'…" Ayanami started out of habit.

"I mean, the one you brought home last night." The servant continued. He suddenly started to recall the events of the previous night.

"Did you clean the uniform Hyuuga brought last night?" Ayanami asked.

"Yes sir." The servant replied.

"Have one of the maids wash her and put her in the uniform. Be quick about it." Ayanami replied and continued to go through papers. Another servant entered the room.

"Sir, Lt. Hyuuga is at the door." The servant said. Ayanami took a deep breath.

"Send him in." Ayanami sighed. Moments passed with silence. Ayanami took a few deep breaths and relaxed in that rare moment of peace. Still, the moment of silence was not what he desired, nor was it chaos. The only things he ever wanted where revenge and a mended heart, which were the only things he was denied. He had been willing to give Eve a small speck of a chance, but he was concerned about the night before. Still, he was not completely sure what to do with her. Hyuuga walked into the room looking bright and cheerful as usual.

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga started.

"Why are you here?" Ayanami asked.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to go into work carrying Eve over your shoulder like a kidnapper." Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami looked at him with serious, straightforward expression.

"Why are **you** here?" Ayanami asked again, looking up at him with piercing eyes. He was still only half awake, and therefore, feeling only slightly more mellow then normal.

"I'll carry her on. We'll just pretend that she's my begleiter." Hyuuga continued.

"What about Konatsu?" Ayanami asked, turning back to his pile of papers and not really paying much attention to Hyuuga.

"Excellent point! How about her being your begleiter?" Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami's eyes suddenly lit up. He instantly drew his sword and pointed it at Hyuuga. Hyuuga jumped back, putting his hands in front of himself to guard. "Calm down, Aya-tan. It's just to get her on. It's not like we're actually going to enroll her into the military. We can handle the little details later." Ayanami looked at Hyuuga as if he would kill him at any given moment. Suddenly, a maid entered the room.

"Oh my!" The maid started. Ayanami sheathed his sword and said nothing. Another male servant came in carrying Eve. She was still in her sleeping state and dressed in the crisp and clean military uniform. Her blue hair was still damp and rolling past her shoulders.

Ayanami took Eve out of the servants hands and held her close to himself, smelling the thick, heavy scent of fresh lavender in her hair. Hyuuga looked with slight surprise at his superior, though to Hyuuga, it looked more like he was holding a pet then an actual person.

"Aya…tan…" Hyuuga muttered.

"The spell should keep her asleep for a few more hours." Ayanami assured Hyuuga, though it wasn't quite the answer Hyuuga was looking for. Ayanami walked over and set the unconscious Eve on a chair. Hyuuga watched silently and with interest as Ayanami unlatching the collar and unbuttoning the first button of her uniform. Using warsfiel, Ayanami slipped a finger into her throat, attempting to retrieve the Eye of Michael. Her neck started to glow red from the responding stone, and Eve's unconscious body couldn't breathe. Her body tried to take in air, making a harsh sound. Almost instantaneously, her body's power rejected him, pushing him back like a magnet.

"How inconvenient…" Ayanami muttered with irritation. He buttoned her uniform back up and latched the collar.

"Dose that mean we're taking her with us?" Hyuuga asked.

"Unfortunately. In matters of strength, when the daughter of heaven and I were at our peaks, we were fairly equal. Now, my power is broken apart, and we have only gathered a few fragments of what I was. It seems that her powers as the daughter of heaven, however, are also sealed. It also appears as if the eye of Michael is not in sync with her soul. She can harbor it, but she can not use it. That will make it easier to extract." Ayanami explained. He carefully picked Eve up again and held her close to himself.

"I see… So I suppose she had a bit more of a role then what they tell you in the old stories, eh Aya-tan?" Hyuuga replied with a smirk. Ayanami closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Carry her things." Ayanami commanded, walking out of the door. Hyuuga noticed the backpack and large blade leaning against a well furnished sofa. He sighed as he picked them up with one hand and followed his superior out.

* * *

Eve started to come to on a soft fluffy cushion. She could feel the soft warm soft spot where she laid. She heard voices behind her that were so close, but hard to understand. She grunted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found the surroundings strange to her. There were a few cleaned desks with piles of neatly stacked papers and a soft clean carpet floor. There was a large banner with the same snake symbol that was on the military uniform. She noticed she was lying on a gothic style leather couch in what looked like a small break area in the room. There was another couch in front of her and a few bulletin boards on the wall.

"Where…" Eve muttered softly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. This was probably the first time she felt fully awake in the morning. Instead of her hand's skin against her face as she rubbed her eyes, she felt soft cloth. She suddenly looked at her hands with slight confusion to see that she was wearing a pair of white gloves. She looked down and looked in some shock when she noticed the military uniform. She started to slowly remember what happened the previous night. The thought was so incredible that she was debating how much really happened and how much was a dream.

"Yo!" Hyuuga yelled into Eve's ear.

"Ack!" Eve jumped, scrambling in a panic only to see Hyuuga standing over her from behind the couch. Eve paled. "Where am I? What's going on here?!" she demanded, panting from the scare.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down." Hyuuga smiled. Eve took a few deep breaths. "It was Mrs. Gates." Hyuuga started to explain.

"What?" Eve asked confused.

"She called us last night right before we left the party. Apparently she accidentally used a sleeping drug that you apply to the face instead of the face wash." Hyuuga giggled. "She had gotten into a routine of how she dose things and accidentally grabbed the wrong bottle out of habit. The kind she used has a side effect that creates major hallucinations. As soon as Mrs. Gates realized it, she got really worried and called. It was a good thing she did too."

"Really?" Eve asked surprised.

"Yeah. Aya-tan and I were actually fairly impressed with how far you walked. You had stumbled across a bar and they started to think you were pretty cute. Don't worry. They didn't dare lay a finger on you, especially with Ayanami's daggers for eyes." Hyuuga led on.

"Oh God…" Eve muttered, rubbing her head. "Then the stone, the scythe thing, the skeleton person…"

"All a dream!" Hyuuga lied.

"Oh thank heavens!" Eve smiled, then hugged Hyuuga. "I knew it! I know it was too crazy to be true! Oh Thank God! Thank you Hyuuga!" Eve said, hugging him out of joy.

"You should really be thanking Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied. "He was the one who carried you back even though you were kicking and screaming and yelling 'Verloren' at the top of your lungs."

"I- I did?!" Eve asked, turning red with embarrassment.

"Yep! Isn't that right, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked. Eve suddenly noticed Ayanami sitting at a lonely table behind Hyuuga going through papers. Ayanami remained silent.

"Ayanami is here?!" Eve thought alarmed.

"Yep! Of course!" Hyuuga replied, taking out a small lollipop and unwrapping it.

"Then he's not mad at me?" Eve questioned.

"For what? Hallucinating?" Hyuuga asked, then stuck the lollipop in his mouth. Eve jumped off the couch merrily, rushed over to Ayanami, and gave Ayanami a hug from behind.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Eve smiled.

"Do you mind?" Ayanami asked.

"Oh… sorry…" Eve muttered, letting him go and backing away from him with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she let herself get so carried away.

"You do seem a bit more cheery then normal." Hyuuga commented.

"Well, I had this crazy dream. It was so real it scared me. It was one of those that if it was true, you would wish that every day for the rest of your life that it didn't happen." Eve replied.

"Was it that bad?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah…" Eve muttered.

"Care to share?" Hyuuga suggested.

"If Ayanami doesn't mind." Eve muttered. "He looks very busy…"

"Go ahead." Ayanami replied. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it to be a really *(insert preferred word)* good.

"Well, it kind of started before the party. There was this weird bishop I met earlier that day that was saying weird things to me about you guys. He tried to convince me that I was important person, and that Ayanami was after his apprentice and myself. Then he tried to get me to steal a stone called the 'Eve of Michael' because I looked so much like his apprentice, but he didn't want his apprentice to get caught. Of course I didn't want to do it. I told him 'no', but he was kind of like Hyuuga and that candy store."

"I see. And this really happened?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah... He got me to work for Mrs. Gates in order to get an alibi before I could really think it over. Geese, I don't even know what possessed me to even consider it! Thinking back, it was so stupid." Eve continued. "He told me he would give me information about who I really was and the motive behind the black hawks, but all he really needed to do was spout off some story about me being the 'daughter of god' and the black hawks trying to revive Verloren. I mean, who would believe that?" Eve asked. At the comment, Ayanami put too much pressure on the pen he was using and broke it.

"Uh…" Hyuuga muttered under his breath. The sad part was that she was correct, but she herself thought it was a silly old story.

"Hyuuga, get me a new pen." Ayanami commanded.

"Right away, Aya-tan." Hyuuga smiled, eagerly going off to fetch him a pen. Ayanami looked at Eve with empty eyes.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"As rational as we are, we also have to admit there are things in this world that can not be explained or rationalized." Ayanami replied.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Here's the pen, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga cut in, handing Ayanami the pen. Ayanami took it and turned back around to start working again. Eve sighed with slight irritation that her question was ignored. "Anyway, please continue." Hyuuga smiled.

"Um… ok… Well, in the dream, I went back to turn him down. He dragged me off to make me do it. Though, I won't say I didn't go kicking and screaming if you know what I mean. He got his girl buddies at the bar to dress me up in a disguise and dragged me down to the military base. Though, after thinking about it, I'm somewhat surprised I pictured a bishop in black leather, smoking, and flirting with girls at bars. Anyway, he literally threw me into the back of the military building and told me that if I took it, he'd come get me."

"That's rather persuasive." Hyuuga smiled. He made a mental note to try that method later.

"Yeah… Considering I was dressed up as a criminal and in a military area that would normally take forever to get through security, I didn't have much of a reasonable choice." Eve sighed.

"I see…" Hyuuga smiled. "That is a strange dream."

"Oh, it got worse!" Eve continued. "So I scaled the building, got inside, took the stone, and Ayanami was there. Ayanami knew I wasn't the real apprentice and took the wig off. He was really scary too! But then I kind of blew up on the Ayanami in my dream because of something the weird biker bishop told me. The Ayanami in my dream told me that I was close but not completely right. He said there was something I was missing. But before he could tell me, the bishop pulled a scythe out of his arm and Ayanami caught it between two fingers. Then it turned out the Eye of Michael I was about to steal was a fake and Ayanami had the real one. So switched them out when he wasn't looking… which of course would probably never ever, ever happen." Eve continued.

"Of course! This is Aya-tan after all." Hyuuga smiled.

"So Ayanami lets me go and the weird bishop carries me off. Then it got even stranger! When the bishop took off, the jewel went into my throat and started talking to me. Then these weird things that have bones for wings started to attack me and then…" Eve stopped.

"Then what." Hyuuga asked. Eve felt her stomach turn.

"It got really dark and misty. I was walking towards the inn when I saw this figure standing there in a black robe. When I got closer, I noticed white hair, so I thought it might be Ayanami, but it wasn't." Eve continued.

"Oh?" Hyuuga asked. "Who was it then?"

"It was a living skeleton, and he said his name was Verloren." Eve replied. Hyuuga couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. "Ok, I know it was pretty crazy, but was it really that funny?" Eve asked. Ayanami was mentally running through a list of torture methods to test on Hyuuga later.

"Sorry, that was a bit much for me." Hyuuga explained between laughs. He took a breath and calmed down.

"But you know… it was really scary…" Eve muttered.

"If it was Aya-tan, would you still be scared?" Hyuuga asked.

"Ayanami doesn't need the skeleton body to be scary when he's angry." Eve replied.

"Ah yes. True. What about when he's not angry?" Hyuuga asked. Eve raised an eyebrow. _'Why is he asking me this?'_ she thought.

"I don't know… Ayanami is still Ayanami. I'm sure we would get used to it." Eve replied. "And besides, no offence Ayanami, but with or without the skull face, he still shows little to no emotion… "

"I see…" Hyuuga replied with a mischievous smile.

"So yeah… I'm sure you could have kind of understand my shock." Eve muttered. She was silent for a moment. "So why am I in a uniform?"

"Oh. About that!" Hyuuga smiled. "Well, this place is restricted, and we had no place to put you, so we enrolled you into the military!"

"You… WHAT?!!" Eve yelled.

"Oh, it gets better." Hyuuga smiled.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Eve demanded, grabbing Hyuuga's collar.

"Oh, this morning. You're Aya-tan's new assistant." Hyuuga continued. Eve let Hyuuga go and stared at his face flabbergasted. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious…" Eve stated, still shocked.

"But we are serious." Hyuuga replied, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. It was already almost gone.

"It's only temporary." Ayanami replied.

"Yep!~ It's only temporary right now, but we'd rather not deal with the higher officers unless you are fully committed and can prove yourself." Hyuuga continued.

"But I never agreed to any of this!" Eve asked.

"Which is why it's temporary." Ayanami continued.

"You were knocked out, and we couldn't just let civilians on board. It was the only way to keep you safe." Hyuuga replied. "Why? Do you not like us?" Hyuuga asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well… I…" She muttered.

"Oh good!" Hyuuga smiled.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Eve barked back. "I don't even know what an assistant is supposed to do!"

"Well… to be a begleiter, or assistant, you have to be an elite soldier trained in the academy. In your case, to be the Chief of Staff's assistant, you would have to be better then the best students in the military academy."

"I'm dead meat." Eve muttered, rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"But there's something else! Aya-tan's begleiter's always have to be cute." Hyuuga continued.

"Cute... Cute?! Why?!" Eve demanded, slightly flustered.

"Cause when Aya-tan gets a begleiter that he actually likes, it's like their partially married!" Hyuuga smiled. Before Eve could react, Hyuuga was knocked over by a thick military manual that flew from Ayanami's direction. Eve turned to look at Ayanami, but he didn't seem to notice or move a single muscle.

"That was cruel Aya-tan!" Hyuuga said, getting up. Ayanami slowly turned his head towards Hyuuga with eyes that could kill. Hyuuga froze up with slight gloom. "Joke. That was a joke. All of the academy students are boys, and Ayanami isn't gay." Hyuuga continued, trying to appease Ayanami's anger. Ayanami slowly turned back to his work.

"So I have to be cute too…" Eve muttered, trying to move the direction of the subject.

"But you know, if you would soften up a bit on the eyes, you would be really super cute!" Hyuuga smiled. Eve was speechless and blushed slightly. She turned her head towards the floor at the compliment. She never really thought of herself as cute.

"Hyuuga, stop flirting with my new assistant." Ayanami commanded.

"Yes, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied, almost too fast.

"So it is true." Eve stated in slight gloom. Hyuuga picked up the military manual, dusted it off, and placed it on the desk next to a pile of Ayanami's papers.

"As I said, it's temporary. You can choose to stay or leave after a trip we are about to leave on. Starting pay is 1000 gold per month with boarding and military discounts." Ayanami said as he started to sign a few documents. Eve's eyes lit up.

"Ok!" Eve replied. The job started not to seem so entirely bad. Besides, it **was** temporary.

The door suddenly opened and Konatsu came walking in. "Sir!" Konatsu started, walking up to Hyuuga. "The preparations for departure are nearly complete. We are asked to report there."

"And Kuroyuri?" Ayanami asked.

"She's… already on board." Konatsu stopped, looking down with slight depression in his expression. Ayanami closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly.

"I see." He replied. Ayanami stood up as he finished working on the papers. He put them in an envelope and left them on the desk.

"I see Eve's awake. Dose she know?" Konatsu asked.

"Yep! For the most part anyway..." Hyuuga smiled. "Oh, I forgot a little detail. Around us, you can still be Eve, but around anyone outside of the black hawks, you have to pretend to be a boy. After all, you aren't an academy student. Cross dressing lowers the amount of questions pushed on Aya-tan." Suddenly, something occurred to Konatsu.

"Her hair!" Konatsu stuttered. Eve ran a hand through her blue hair, slightly confused.

"What about it?" Hyuuga asked.

"We'll have to cut it! Fast!" Konatsu continued.

"Cut it!" Eve said with horror, pressing her beautiful blue hair to her face.

"Can't we just cover it with a hat like Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"The supply room is on the other side of base, and we're supposed to be boarding now." Konatsu continued. "Where is a pair of sheers?"

"Oh! I know! We can use our swords!" Hyuuga suggested.

"Don't kill me!" Eve barked. Ayanami turned to Eve and looked at her intently. Hyuuga and Konatsu watched Ayanami, curious about what he would do. Hyuuga was expecting Ayanami to ask for his sword to cut it himself, but to all of their surprise, Ayanami took off his hat and flopped it onto Eve's head. It was slightly too big for her, so she pushed it up and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Thank you." She muttered with a slight blush. For the first time, she felt that his eyes showed a slight hidden gentleness.

"Oh my! She's doing it again Konatsu." Hyuuga said as the two embraced, looking at Eve with shock again.

"It's too cute to be natural." Konatsu replied.

"A coronation ceremony for our king's queen!" Hyuuga muttered to Konatsu. They both paled as if they were watching a horror film. Ayanami proceeded to ignore them. He walked over to the desk he was sitting at and pulled out one of the bottom drawers. In the desk drawer was a hat that Ayanami kept hidden in cases of emergencies. He had already had his share of suffering through numerous accidents caused by his subordinates over the years. He was always well prepared.

"That was a cheep trick, Aya-tan." Hyuuga whined.

"Then don't fall for it." Ayanami replied with no emotion. Hyuuga knew exactly what he was implying and remained silent. Eve stuffed her hair into the hat, but made sure that they could still see part of her blue hair. After stuffing her hair into her hat, the hat fit perfectly. Ayanami also adjusted his hat and turned towards the door. Hyuuga, Konatsu, and Eve followed him out.

* * *

**Lea****: Thank you readers! Please review. We love to hear from you!**

**Labrador****: By the way, now that I've been introduced, I will begin to give predictions about future chapters. **

**Lea****: Ack! Don't do that! I don't want the readers to get the wrong idea! **

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that Eve will experience a shocking revelation in the next chapter. Concerning love, she will have bad luck.**

**Lea****: Fine, spoil it why don't ya! Anyway, please review! **


	9. Ch 8: Disturbed

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, and Lunarady for reviewing! We love to hear from you. **

**Lea****: As promised, I have brought the chapters! **

**Razette****: *big smile and cute hums***

**Lea****: Ok, I know there has been a lot of controversy over weather Kuroyuri is a boy or a girl. I've heard that it's both sides. Honestly, no one knows for certain because the author is keeping it a secret. **

**Kuroyuri****: But I know. *big cute eyes***

**Lea****: Ok. Enlighten us. **

**Kuroyuri****: No. **

**Lea****: Anyway, because I kind of already said Kuroyuri is a girl, and we are not for sure anyway, I'm going to act like he/she is. Why? It makes writing a lot easier and I don't really want to go back and change it. Now, que Razette!**

**Razette****: *starts playing dramatic organs. Candy starts raining in Hyuuga's office. **

**Konatsu****: Ok! We get it! We get it!**

**Hyuuga****: *smiles* Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fan fic written for fun. **

* * *

Eve walked behind Ayanami and beside Konatsu, feeling like she was walking into a death trap. It, however, was too late for any thoughts of leaving. They were already boarded and taking off. The group of four entered the navigation area, and Ayanami took his captain seat. Hyuuga grabbed Eve and led her to a table where Konatsu and one other man with black hair sat. Eve looked around.

"Where's Kuroyuri?" Eve asked.

"Uh…" Konatsu murmured.

"About that…" Hyuuga muttered. "She's with Haruse."

"Haruse? I remember her mentioning someone by that name…" Eve muttered, remembering Kuroyuri's fit on the train.

"Haruse is her begliter. He's in a coma from an attempt to recover a deserter." Hyuuga explained.

"Oh…" Eve muttered, feeling guilty for bringing it up. There was silence. Eve watched as everyone else began to work, and she didn't know what to do. She turned to look up at Ayanami, sitting in his chair silently with his eyes closed. Suddenly, Ayanami stood up, and left the room.

"I wouldn't bother him. He's busy." Hyuuga commented. Eve turned back towards Hyuuga and blinked. Eve wouldn't understand, but Hyuuga knew exactly where Ayanami was going. He hadn't fully recovered from Fest's (Caster's) attack. Though his body was mostly recovered, his internal organs were still poorly put together because of the lack of time he had to recover. Ayanami would be heading for 'that room'.

Hyuuga was writing something on a document intently. "You look really busy too…" Eve replied, stepping closer to him.

"Not really…" Hyuuga muttered.

'_Wow… they must be really used to difficult labor…'_ Eve thought, trying to get a better view of the document. Eve looked at the paper with shock.

"What the?!" Eve demanded, taking a better look at the paper. Hyuuga had drawn a picture of Eve and Ayanami kissing.

"Like it?" Hyuuga asked with a smile.

"It's… really… good…" Eve stuttered, turning red with embarrassed. Despite what the picture was of, Hyuuga was an incredibly good artist.

"I'm glad you like it!" Hyuuga smiled. "But you know, as of now, you can just do as you want as long as you don't get in anyone's way."

"You sure?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. From what I've seen in years past, Ayanami will ignore you the entire time, except for the occasional job." Hyuuga replied.

"Why don't you go look around this ship?" Konatsu suggested. "It will keep you from getting lost later when you're needed.

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea." Eve replied. She then turned and left the room. Time passed and the three had gone back to what they were doing. After finishing his fifth drawing, Hyuuga leaned back and stretched and the other black haired warsfiel stopped and looked up.

"You know… what if that wasn't such a good idea?" The black haired man (not Hyuuga) asked.

"What do you mean?" Konatsu inquired, stopping what he was doing and looking up.

"What if she stumbles across Haruse or worse?" He inquired. Hyuuga suddenly jumped up and went to find Eve. Konatsu was confused for a moment, but suddenly realized Ayanami was gone and recognized his mistake. Running across Kuroyuri mourning Haruse was bad enough, but her seeing 'that room' was far worse. Not only was there blood, body parts, and other things used for warsfiel, but Ayanami was also attached to the recovery tank. Konatsu also jumped up and went to join the search.

* * *

Eve was getting bored now. She had searched most of the place, only to be picked on by most of the officers. She still hadn't stumbled across Kuroyuri or anything interesting. Eventually, she came to a white room where a man with blue hair and blue eyes sat in a chair emotionlessly. Eve blinked and went in to take a closer look. He was breathing, but his eyes were blank. He looked like a living puppet.

"How weird…" Eve muttered. Something in her told her not to touch him. She turned to leave the room when she suddenly felt a pulse. She turned back around to look at him. She saw a golden symbol that was stained by a black substance forming in the air in front of the puppet-like man. The symbol looked like it was shattered into several pieces. Eve hesitantly touched a shattered piece. The piece followed her finger as she moved her hand left or right, but when she pulled her hand back towards herself, it did not move. Eve stepped closer to examine the symbol.

"I feel like I've seen something like this before…" She muttered. "I feel like… the center says soul… and the other branches are memories…" She muttered, not knowing where this information was coming from. It felt so familiar, but so far away. She began to touch the pieces and put them together correctly. When two fragments touched, they began to fuse together into the original symbol.

When she put the last piece in place, there was a large flash of light along with a strange odd noise. The man fell out of his seat and onto the floor, but he had caught himself and started breathing heavily. Alarmed, Eve quickly ran out of the room. She didn't know what she did, but she didn't want to find out if it was something bad. She looked down the hall, back and forth. Quickly, she ran into the nearest door she saw down the hall in order to hide.

The room she had just entered was large and dark, but there was a light in the distance. Eve looked towards the distant light with curiosity.

* * *

Kuroyuri, who was eating a cookies in the kitchen behind the mess hall, suddenly heard the noise. A pulse rung out in her mind. She knew that it was Haruse. She suddenly stopped eating and ran to see Haruse. She ran to the door, swinging the doors wide open to see Hyuuga and Konatsu barely making it before her. Haruse, the blue eyed, blue haired man, sat up, breathing heavily.

"Kuroyuri." He muttered.

"Haruse?" Kuroyuri said, looking first with disbelief. "Haruse!" Kuroyuri cried, hugging him.

"What happened?" Hyuuga asked.

"I don't know. When I came too, I saw someone in a military uniform running out." Haruse replied. Hyuuga and Konatsu looked at each other. Eve was on the 'bad' side of the ship, and 'that room' was not too far away. They now feared the worst.

* * *

The room was coated in the heavy scent of iron, but Eve could not see much in the darkness. Of what she could see, she quickly diverted her face away. The sight of blood and torture tools lingered in her mind. Something told her leave, but she was curious about the light at the end of the room. She felt her stomach turn, and she felt like she could vomit at any given moment. She was glad the room was so dark. She did not want to see what it would look like with full lights on.

She stepped closer and gasped when she saw what looked like a large tank filled with bodies with military uniforms on and strings attached to them. Ayanami stood floating and sleeping over an elevated platform with several strings attached to his chest. His overcoat was off and folded to the side along with his gloves, hat, and undershirt. He was only wearing his military trousers and boots.

'_What is this? Are those bodies… real?_' She thought to herself as she covered her mouth. _'No way. That's disgusting. At least give the dead a proper burial. My God! That bishop wasn't joking! No wonder warsfiel is banned!'_ She thought. Still, the worst overwhelming fact was that she saw Ayanami like that. Both fear and curiosity consumed her. She took another step closer to get a better look at him. The skin on his chest seemed stretched and irregular. As she examined him, she noticed that his skin slowly started to smooth out from the strings out.

"He's… healing?" Eve muttered, not quite sure how to take the sight. She knew they were warsfiel, so she reasoned that this was to be expected. Still, the essence of the room made her spine quiver. She swallowed hard and went closer until she was directly in the light over the tank. She watched as he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Because of her short stature and his body's elevation over the platform, she couldn't see his face as much as she wished. Suddenly, a thought came to her and started to bother her.

'_What if Hyuuga lied to me?'_ She thought. _'What if he really is the skeleton figure I saw? Is it possible that Ayanami is Verloren? Is that the one thing I missed?'_ She looked to her feet, and then back at him. _'No. That's too silly. That dream had put my head in the clouds. There is no way that can be true. But still… '_ Eve took a deep breath. _'He never did eat. He only had a glass of wine, which could easily be accounted for by some small trick. Besides that, why is his skin stretched so funny under his uniform?'_ She thought a bit more. '_If he is the skeleton covered by a layer of skin and necessary things for an outward appearance, then he won't have organs. If he doesn't have organs, he doesn't have a heart. If he doesn't have a heart… he doesn't have a pulse.'_ She reasoned. _'The gloves would be able to hide his cold, dead hands.'_

She took a few nervous steps closer towards him. She lifted her hand to check the vein at his neck, but he was too high up. She then moved her hand down to his chest where his heart would be. Nervously, she closed her eyes and touched the area over his heart.

She opened her eyes as she felt his pulse. It was a weak, irregular pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked at him, not wanting to wake him up. She gave a small sigh of relief. She decided it was just speculation. She slowly backed away from Ayanami's sleeping body. She turned around and suddenly knocked into something that wasn't there before.

"Oof!" Eve muttered, catching herself. She looked up to see Hyuuga staring down at her with Konatsu running in behind him. "Hyu-!" Eve was stopped by Hyuuga quickly covering her mouth.

"You'll wake him up." Hyuuga muttered to Eve in a hushed whisper. Eve swallowed hard and gave a small nod, but it was too late. Ayanami's eyes opened. He noticed Eve and Hyuuga first, then Konatsu. Hyuuga and Konatsu noticed he was awake, but they didn't want to frighten Eve any more then she already was. Hyuuga whispered to Konatsu, "Get her out of here." Konatsu nodded and grabbed her arm, leading her out and making sure she did not look back. Eve had covered her mouth with one hand and closed her eyes as she walked. She couldn't bare to think about what was in there. As soon as she left the room and Konatsu closed the door, Hyuuga turned looked up at his superior.

"Hyuuga." Ayanami muttered.

"Sorry Aya-tan. We suggested she look around the ship to get comfortable with the layout, but we forgot to warn her about this place." Hyuuga muttered. Ayanami turned off the recovery system with his zaiphon and the strings detached from his body. "How do you feel?" Ayanami moved his hands and his arm.

"Much better." He muttered. "But still completely. One more treatment should be enough."

"Well, there is some good news. Haruse has finally come too." Hyuuga replied.

"The eye of Michael broke his soul." Ayanami muttered. "Eve went in there too, didn't she?"

"Well, we can't exactly say for sure…" Hyuuga muttered. "But we are fairly sure it was her." Ayanami was silent. He started to put his uniform back on. As soon as he had straitened his clothes up with perfection, he turned back to Hyuuga.

"How did she take it?" Ayanami asked.

"Far better then I expected, but still fairly shocked. Though, it's not like we could hide it forever. Even if we warned her, I'm sure curiosity would lead her here eventually." Hyuuga replied. Ayanami said nothing. He turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Aya-tan returned to the commander's seat. How's Eve?" Hyuuga asked Konatsu.

"She closed herself in the empty room that Haruse was in." Konatsu sighed. "Kuroyuri and Haruse are in the mess hall."

"Did you tell Kuroyuri?" Hyuuga asked.

"No… Knowing Kuroyuri, Eve would either have Kuroyuri chasing her with a knife or have her attached to her like a leach." Konatsu replied. "Besides, I thought I would leave Kuroyuri in her happy mode with Haruse."

"True." Hyuuga replied.

"The halls here are so stuffy. It's nothing like the other half of the ship!" A bratty voice called from behind Konatsu and Hyuuga. Konatsu froze and Hyuuga turned towards the voice. It was a blond cadet with bright blue eyes and a snobbish expression.

"What is the Oak boy doing here?" Hyuuga asked in a hushed whisper to Konatsu.

"Stalking me." Konatsu replied.

"What are you talking about?" Shuri Oak, the blond cadet, asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why you're here." Hyuuga replied with his normal smile.

"I'm Ayanami's begleiter of course!" He replied.

"But didn't you get fired?" Hyuuga asked.

"I'm irreplaceable, and Konatsu is supposed to be looking after me." Shuri Oak replied.

"But you have already been replaced." Hyuuga replied.

"What! Me? Replaced! You can't do that! My father is going to be so angry when he finds out!"

"Wasn't he the one that fired you along with Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"I don't care! Who is he? Who replaced me?!" He demanded.

"Well, uh… Ayanami's new begleiter is currently 'busy' right now. Maybe later." Konatsu suggested.

"Fine! I'll go elsewhere then." He said with a snooty expression. He then walked off, commenting on just about everything he saw.

"Did you know he was on board?" Hyuuga asked.

"No." Konatsu replied. "This can't be good."

"Well, at least it's not boring." Hyuuga replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"You act like it ever is…" Konatsu sighed.

"We locked 'that room' so we don't have to worry about anyone unauthorized going in there, but keep an eye on Eve. Make sure the Oak boy doesn't see her. I'll go protect Aya-tan." Hyuuga instructed.

"Yes sir." Konatsu replied. Hyuuga turned and left for the control room.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and most of the soldiers were changing shifts. Ayanami was sitting in the captain's chair, planning his next move. Hyuuga, who was previously doodling, got up and walked over towards his superior.

"Eh, Aya-tan, are we really going to go through with this?" Hyuuga asked. Ayanami opened his eyes and looked towards Hyuuga. Despite everything he dose, Hyuuga was actually far more intelligent then he ever let out. Only a few people, such as Ayanami and Konatsu, knew this.

"Orders are orders; however I won't go down so easily." Ayanami replied.

"Of course. That's why we're always sent…" Hyuuga replied. He sighed and looked at Ayanami slightly worried. Ayanami noticed Hyuuga's expression, but disregarded it.

"We'll arrive at the military base in about a week. We are to act as if it is a former inspection, but the orders were to act as reinforcements against a rebellion." Ayanami continued.

"It makes no sense, Aya-tan. We are hiding the fact that there is a rebellion, but we are hiding it from the military itself. Aren't they supposed to know that they are under attack? It's a far larger problem, isn't it? The rebellion is from the inside." Hyuuga replied as he unwrapped another lollipop. His voice was filled with speculation rather then curiosity. They had both already figured out the answer.

* * *

Konatsu had been standing guard for hours. He was tempted to ask Eve to come out, but every time he was about too, Shuri Oak would appear and bother him to no end. Finally, Shuri got tired and declared that he was going to bed. As soon as he left, Konatsu took a breath of relief. The pest was finally gone. He slowly opened the door and saw Eve curled up in a ball, asleep.

"She must have cried herself to sleep…" Konatsu muttered. Eve had heard Konatsu and slowly woke up. "Oh, sorry if I woke you." Konatsu apologized. Eve yawned. She sat up and looked around. The hat fell off her head and her hair was crinkled.

"Where…" She muttered. "Oh yeah…" She began to recall what happened, though her mind was still in a blur. Thinking back on it while her memory was still hazy, it didn't seem so bad. She slowly picked the hat back up and put it on her head. She then began to stuff her hair back in the hat.

"Are you hungry? You've been in here for hours." Konatsu asked. Eve looked at him, then towards the ground. She was hungry, but she didn't feel like eating. She was still feeling a little sick from earlier. Konatsu got tired of waiting for an answer and finally grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

He was originally going to lead her towards the kitchen, but he suddenly remembered that Kuroyuri and Haruse were in there. He thought it best if Eve ate somewhere else. An idea suddenly came to him. He led her to a meeting room that was used strictly for the higher level Black Hawks. The room was hardly used, but it was still there nonetheless. There was a set of large windows replacing one of the walls, and dark blue walls for the other three sides. In the center stood three leather couches and a large commander seat arranged in a square around a cherry wood table in the center. There was not much more to the room other then a banner on the wall and carpet flooring. Though it was hardly ever used, the room was cleaned recently to look in top shape in case it was.

"Wait here." Konatsu instructed as soon as he led her inside. "I'll be back with food in a moment. Hyuuga and Ayanami will never forgive me if anything happens to you, so be good, ok?"

"Alright." Eve muttered softly. Konatsu barely heard her. Konatsu left the room to fetch her something to eat. Eve walked about the room. She suddenly spotted her backpack with the thick blade on top. Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly ran over too it. She picked up the blade and held it close in her arms. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten about it. As she held it close, she looked out the window wall into the lonely night sky.

The moon was shining brightly behind the misty clouds, and the clouds pushed against the bottom of the glass like mist. It seemed rather romantic, but the thought only made her heart ache. She had not quite understood why. _'Is this because of Ayanami?'_ She thought to herself. She had believed that she had stopped considering him an option a while ago, but the thought of him wouldn't go away. _'He's far older then me. He's dangerous and emotionless. He's so confusing and I don't even think he likes me very much. On top of that… there is… there is…'_ her thought stopped as she began to picture the room again with Ayanami hooked up to the recovery tank.

She put a hand on her forehead and pressed against her face, trying to calm herself down. It was too much for her, but the sight of his beautiful amethyst eyes would not leave her mind. As much as she tried to hide and run away from it, she knew that she had fallen for him. She liked him so much that it hurt. Her mind was a pool of many different mixed emotions. She never wanted to see him again. She wanted to be free of him. But still, something deep within her desired his soft cold touch. She looked towards the ground and tried to stop thinking about it.

Eve suddenly felt something. It was like a strong pulse at the tips of her fingers. She looked out the window to see something moving towards the ship with increasing momentum. It swept passed the side of the ship, right in front of the window. The glass cracked and Eve backed away from the window.

"What on earth was that?" She shuttered with a forced calm. A siren suddenly started to go off. "What the!?"

"Emergency! Emergency!" A strong male voice said over the intercom. "All troops man your stations. Main officers, immediately report to the control room. Platoons Alpha, Bravo, and Delta, arm up and defend the designated entrances. Platoons Charlie and Foxtrot, defend the arms and supply storage. Platoon Echo, defend the steam room. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

* * *

**Lea****: Omg! Cliffhanger! XD **

**Labrador****: Time for my floral prediction. *smile***

**Lea****: Not again!**

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that Eve will loose control of herself. Concerning love, she will have great luck.**

**Lea****: Ok… until the next update, please review! We love to hear from you!**


	10. Ch 9: Bloody Warfare

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, and Lunarady for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: See! Aren't you glad I didn't leave you at that cliff hanger?**

**Ouka****: Oh yes! I find them quite dreadful. *takes a bite of a crumpet.***

**Lea****: Yes, well, let's get started. *takes a sip of Earl Gray tea***

**Ouka****: Indeed. **

**Lea****: Oh, Hyuuga!**

**Hyuuga****: *still eating candy* thress? *note: trying to say 'yes?'***

**Lea****: It's you're que.**

**Hyuuga****: *swallows candy* Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun. **

* * *

Konatsu had just made it to the mess hall when the alarm went off. He cursed under his breath. He left Eve at the other end of the ship near a main entrance. Haruse was carrying the sleeping Kuroyuri, and Konatsu suddenly spotted Haruse. "Hey Haruse," Konatsu called. "Tell Hyuuga I will be late. It's really important. He will know what I'm talking about."

"But-" Haruse started, but Konatsu had already run out of the room, back in the direction he had just come from. Haruse was surprised at his reaction. Konatsu was never one to be late. It was very unlike him. Still, he headed for the control room with Kuroyuri in his arms.

"_*(insert preferred word)*_ !! She better be ok!" Konatsu said to himself as he ran towards the other side of the ship with haste.

* * *

Eve opened the door to see a small squad of soldiers shooting. She saw another man charge at them and slice on of their heads off. The man who charged was hit with a gun and shot several times until he fell over dead. Eve quickly closed the door and swallowed hard. She locked the door and gripped her blade, preparing herself for the worst. She flinched as she heard screams of pain and death.

There was a sudden silence. Eve didn't move and wished that they would ignore the empty room. There was a sudden slam against the door. Eve jumped and braced herself. There was another slam and another slam until the door finally started to give way.

* * *

"Well, that's just about everyone." Hyuuga smiled as Haruse entered the room with Kuroyuri.

"What about Konatsu?" The other black haired man asked.

"He's probably defending Eve, though I don't know why he doesn't bring her down here." Hyuuga replied with a slight whine in his voice.

"Actually, he was in the mess hall when the alarm went off. He said he would be late because he had something important to do." Haruse replied.

"The mess hall?" Hyuuga asked.

"She probably got hungry." The black haired man replied.

"Oh dear… this is not good… Whatever you do, don't tell Aya-tan." Hyuuga commanded.

"Why?" Haruse asked. Suddenly, the doors opened up and Ayanami stepped into the control room, fixing his gloves.

"They have breached the south entrance, but we still have the upper hand." Ayanami informed them. "Each of you will be assigned to the entrances. Kuroyuri and Haruse, take the east entrance. You will take the west. Hyuuga and Konatsu will… where is Konatsu?" Ayanami asked.

"Uh… he should be with Eve." Hyuuga replied.

"I will relieve him then." Ayanami continued. "Take the south entrance."

"What if she still won't come out, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked. Ayanami looked up at Hyuuga and narrowed his eyes. "Right…" Hyuuga replied.

"Move out." Ayanami commanded.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied and left for their respective positions. Ayanami then gave clear instructions to the soldiers running the control room before leaving to find Konatsu.

* * *

A half an hour passed when Hyuuga was able to clear most of the halls going towards the south entrance. He was surprised to find Konatsu warn out and giving orders to a small squad of soldiers that were holding back large numbers. There was a pile of bodies in front of them, from the fierce battle. Hyuuga drew his sword, assumed command, and took most of them out. When the men stopped flooding in, Hyuuga turned to Konatsu.

"Konatsu, what are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked. "We thought you were near the north east part of the ship.

"Eve is…" Konatsu panted.

"Eve is what?" Hyuuga asked, mentally hoping he wouldn't say dead.

"South meeting room." Konatsu replied. "I've been fighting for nearly an hour. Where have you been?"

"They attached and flooded through the central escape routes. I was stuck in the central area." Hyuuga replied. "Our numbers are reduced by a fourth."

"Not too bad for a surprise attack from air pirates. I'm surprised at their numbers." Konatsu replied.

"Yes, well… let's just hope Eve is alright." Hyuuga replied. "I don't think I can face Aya-tan if the third begleiter that he ever cared about died."

"You're right. Let's go." Konatsu replied as he caught his breath. The two went ahead of the defense towards the strikingly empty halls.

"This is the way to the south entrance?" Hyuuga asked, surprised that the flood of attackers had stopped.

"Where is the enemy?" Konatsu replied. Hyuuga walked up to the doors before the main south entrance. He pushed them open and looked at the area with surprise. The light was broken and flickering over a bloody battlefield. No one in the room was alive. Konatsu ran into the room, looking around to see if there were any survivors. "Delta platoon was wiped out, but… most of them are air pirates…" Konatsu muttered with surprise.

"They weren't killed by bullets." Hyuuga muttered, looking a decapitated fighter. Konatsu covered the lower half of his face.

"This is… brutal for even a warsfiel." Konatsu muttered.

"You don't think that…" Hyuuga muttered. Konatsu didn't reply. He took off to a door to the left and down the hall. Hyuuga followed. The hall floor covered in dead bodies, and walls stained with blood. Konatsu suddenly stopped when he saw the hacked down door.

"Eve!" Konatsu called. "Oh God! She's not here! Ayanami is going to kill me."

"Maybe not…" Hyuuga replied, stepping into the old meeting room. The room was still somewhat furnished despite the events. The windows were cracked and there were two bodies on the floor. Hyuuga noticed that Eve's things had been moved but not messed with. More importantly, he saw the empty sheath. He slowly picked it up and turned towards Konatsu.

"No way…" Konatsu muttered with wide eyes. The ship suddenly rumbled. "What was that?"

"Eve's not here. Let's leave and return to our post." Hyuuga replied nonchalantly. Konatsu looked at him blankly for a moment before following him out. Hyuuga frowned as he walked passed the bloodied halls. The whole ordeal left a bad taste in his mouth that not even his sweet cherry lollipop could cure.

* * *

Ayanami looked in the empty white room with irritation. Eve was missing. "Sir!" A soldier called and saluted. "The south gate is secured, but the east entrance needs backup."

"Have everyone hold their position. Expect another attack from the south gate. As for the east gate, Kuroyuri and Haruse should be enough." Ayanami replied.

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and ran off. Kuroyuri and Haruse should have been there by then. He wondered what was taking the pair so long. For precautionary measures, he decided to go himself.

Ayanami walked along the lonely empty halls until he got to the main room before the East entrance. The room was filled with people swarming in. Ayanami realized what had happened. The air pirate's main vessel had attached to the east entrance instead of the south. Strategically, this was a terrible idea for air pirates. Unless the air pirates ship was the same size or large then his own, the wind resistance could easily destroy the link between the two vessels. The south entrance was more ideal because the vessel being attacked would account for all of the wind resistance like a shield.

Kuroyuki was fighting the huge numbers and having the time of her life. Haruse backed her up, just in case she got tired and wanted to take another nap. Ayanami watched as the pair took down most of the numbers with ease. Suddenly, Ayanami felt a pulse. He felt the same power from a distant memory and recognized it.

"Platoon, line up in firing position. Kuroyuri and Haruse, pull back behind the lines." Ayanami commanded.

"Wha?" Kuroyuri asked with confusion. There was another pulse, and this time, Kuroyuri and Haruse also felt it. Kuroyuri froze at the nauseating feeling that began to run through her veins. Haruse quickly grabbed Kuroyuri and ran behind the lines. The platoon began to fire at the enemy. "Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuri said with surprise. "I- I can still fight."

"You're powers won't work." Ayanami replied.

"What do you mean? I can still…" Kuroyuri stopped. She tried to form the warsfiel zaiphon in her hand, but it would not come. It was as if her ability ceased to work. She gasped in shock. "What is this?" She asked in a slight panic. She had never been without her powers, and the sudden loss of them was traumatizing. It seemed like a large part of her suddenly vanished. "No… NO!! NOO!!!" Kuroyuri yelled, repeatedly trying to summon her powers. Nothing came. "It's gone!" Tears of fear started to flow out of her eyes. Haruse hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"It's only temporary. The air is purifying itself and canceling your ability out." Ayanami assured her. "It's not you."

"Then what is-" Haruse started. There was another pulse. The soldiers could feel it now. Many of the air pirates stopped and looked around in confusion. Everyone in the room had slowly begun to stop fighting and began looking around for the source of the pulse. The pulse was followed by another pulse. Then another. Haruse felt an uncomfortable buzz, but Kuroyuri started to feel a burning sensation as the air around her began to purify. It was almost too much for her to bare it without wailing. Ayanami was not affected because the purification was working at the same rate that he gave off malicious energy. The pulse was followed by another, then another, and another, faster and faster and faster and stronger and louder and faster. He gritted his teeth.

"Hold your positions, but do not shoot." Ayanami commanded. _'It's coming…'_ he thought. Some of the soldiers swallowed hard and began to shake. No one but Ayanami seemed to know where the overwhelming power was coming from. Suddenly, it stopped. Many of the soldiers began to take a breath of relief. The door suddenly blew up in a large explosion. Soldiers and invaders alike jumped and began to freak. The smell of death clouded the room.

A lone soldier entered the room.

This soldier was short with messy blue hair hidden under a military cap that was miraculously still on. The soldier's uniform was still crisp and clean, except for their boots that had stepped through gallons of blood from the slaughtered dead. The lone soldier held a jeweled studded, golden hilted, silver thick blade that was coated and dripping with layers of blood, extending to the base of the hilt. The soldier moved gracefully and with silence.

"That's it?" An invader asked laughing. "That's just a short-" The Lone soldier sliced the invader's head clean off his shoulders. The enemy began to panic at the soldier's incredible speed. The soldier moved like a lifeless doll, killing and hacking all who came close without mercy. The enemy aimed their guns and began to fire, but the bullets were stopped by a strong, red zaiphon wall. When the guns began to run out of bullets, the soldier moved again, charging at them like the god of war. The air was coated with a crimson coat of blood and flying limbs. The purified air vanished, and Kuroyuri slowly began to feel better. The figure was moving so fast that most could not keep up with the movements. Within only moments, not a single invader was left alive.

The line of soldiers didn't move and watched with fear. A few of them even wet their pants. No one, except Ayanami, seemed to know who it was. The lone soldier turned towards the entrance and shot a red zaiphon out the door. The main enemy ship detached and fell through the sky towards the barren ground. One of the platoon's soldiers pressed the button to reseal the entrance.

"Is that-?" Haruse muttered. The figure seemed like the one who was in the room when he came too. Kuroyuri, who had not known Eve was even on board, blinked and looked at the soldier. Ayanami walked passed the line of soldiers and walked towards the soldier. The soldier slowly looked up at him to reveal a pair of red rimmed golden eyes.

'_I thought so…'_ Ayanami thought. _'The eye of Michael is suppressing her consciousness and the blade is manipulating her body.'_ Ayanami unlatched the first button of her uniform and examined her glowing red neck. He touched the base, attempting to remove it once more when he suddenly heard it call to him.

'_Friend or foe?'_ Michael asked him subconsciously.

'_That is not for you to decided.'_ Ayanami replied through his mind and revealing a cruel smile.

'_Verloren! You filthy traitor!'_ Michael called.

'_If you still refuse to come out, then sleep.'_ Ayanami replied. Her neck stopped glowing red, and the red ring around her eyes disappeared. Ayanami then snatched the blade out of her hand. Her eyes instantly turned green. Eve returned and took a deep breath, but the strain put on her body was too much. She collapsed and the cap fell off her head. Ayanami picked up the hat that had once belonged to him. He swooped all of her hair back into the hat and placed it securely on her head. He then picked her up and carried her in his arms, still holding her blade with one of his hands. He walked with her passed the line of soldiers.

A soldier who came from the south gate suddenly ran up towards Ayanami. "Sir, the south gate is secure. The enemy is retreating. Should we detach the pirate's small boarding vessel?"

"Not yet. Put all of the dead air pirate bodies in there before detaching. Save the soldier's bodies in the infirmary's cold storage. They will need a proper burial after we land. Get this mess cleaned up before we reach the base." Ayanami replied.

"Yes sir!" The soldier said with a salute. He then took off to go convey the message.

"Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuri muttered.

"Has it returned?" Ayanami asked. Kuroyuri held out her hand and the zaiphon appeared with greater ease. Relief overwhelmed her.

"Who is that?" Haruse asked.

"My begleiter." Ayanami replied. Haruse and Kuroyuri looked at him with surprise. "Hyuuga will explain later." Ayanami continued. He took Eve, turned, and left the room, heading for the main central room.

* * *

Hyuuga and Konatsu were alone, resting in the main central room. The other soldiers were working hard to clean up the mess in the south and east entrances and halls. Hyuuga was leaning against the wall, licking his lollipop while Konatsu was laying down on the couch, fearing what happened to Eve.

"What ever happened to the Oak boy?" Hyuuga asked.

"He decided to turn in hours ago. He's using the spare room." Konatsu replied.

"I see. That room is supposed to be reserved for Aya-tan's begleiter, weather he has one or not." Hyuuga replied. "Aya-tan isn't going to be happy…"

"Geese! Can this day get any crazier?" Konatsu asked.

"You never know." Hyuuga replied with a mischievous smile. Suddenly, Ayanami entered the room with Eve in his arms.

"Ayanami-sama!" "Aya-tan" Hyuuga and Konatsu said at once. Konatsu suddenly spotted Eve.

"Eve!" Konatsu called.

"She's fine." Ayanami replied. "Though not when I found her."

"So the massacre in the south halls were…" Hyuuga started.

"Self preservation." Ayanami replied, dropping the black spotted blood covered blade onto an ebony table. The table collapsed because of the sword's weight. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "The Eye of Michael suppressed her soul while instinct and the soul within the blade took over." Ayanami explained.

"How deadly." Hyuuga replied. "Heaven is as devious as usual."

"Do you know where the sheath is?" Ayanami asked.

"It's right here." Konatsu called. "Hyuuga couldn't stand holding it over a minute."

"Clean and sheath the sword." Ayanami commanded. "Eve's strength is in killing people who are 'tainted'. It's only natural that of the Black Hawks, Konatsu is the only one not completely affected."

"What do you mean?" Konatsu asked.

"It's because you are the only one of the Black Hawk's leading officers that is not warsfiel. You and Aya-tan are the only ones that can stop her when she's in that state. The rest of us would probably be overwhelmed by her holy effect." Hyuuga replied. "Then it's confirmed?" He asked Ayanami.

"Yes. In more ways then one." Ayanami replied.

"What is?" Konatsu asked, walking over to the sword and picking it up. It was so heavy that Konatsu felt like he would topple over. Konatsu let the sword back down, surprised that Eve could carry and kill with such a weight.

"Eve is the reincarnation of the daughter of god. She's the one I have been searching for along with my body." Ayanami replied. "She is the only human that who is on my level in matters of strength. Even the invoked Eye of Michael and Eye of Raphael are no match."

"She is!" Konatsu asked with surprise. He felt a cold sweat on his face and palms. Ayanami didn't reply.

"Konatsu and I will handle the blade and organize the clean up. It's nearly 1 o' clock. You should get some sleep Aya-tan." Hyuuga suggested. "Unlike us, you have to be up tomorrow morning."

"I will manage." Ayanami replied harshly.

"We all know your schedule, Aya-tan. You work from 4 in the morning to 1 the next morning. Frankly speaking, that's not healthy." Hyuuga replied, slightly worried. Ayanami looked at Hyuuga for a moment, then turned towards the door.

"We still have a spare room, correct?" Ayanami asked.

"No... uh… We don't have any more empty rooms." Konatsu replied. "Someone was sleeping in there last time I checked." Ayanami looked at Konatsu. Normally, Ayanami would be demanding answers, but, though he would not admit it, he was too tired to care. He simply turned towards the door and left the room.

Konatsu and Hyuuga watched as Ayanami left. Konatsu took a deep breath. "Something tells me we will mysteriously find Shuri's dead body lying somewhere tomorrow morning."

"Not morning. Tomorrow afternoon." Hyuuga replied, pulling out another lollipop and unwrapping it. "Aya-tan is tired." He said, before sticking the lollipop in his mouth. Konatsu looked over at Hyuuga, wondering how he knew.

* * *

Ayanami walked into his room, the only place he could show weakness. Normally, no one was aloud into his room, but this was a rare exception. His room was fairly larger then the other's quarters. Other officers tended to use their rooms for secrete affairs, so it was a common thing for them to look extravagant. The carpet was dark blue and the walls violet. There was a king size bed in a gold gothic style bed frame with a white canopy with thick white drapes. There was a large window hidden behind white silk curtains. There were three filled bookshelves along the far wall, a dresser, a walk-in closet filled with crisp clean military uniforms, two large, gothic, gold and purple silk couches, and an ebony coffee table, four lamps scattered around the room, a second door leading to his personal bathroom, and plenty of space to walk around in between. He didn't care much for the finery because he was hardly in there anyway.

He walked into the dark room, only lit by the light from the hallway. He glided over to one of the couches and gently set Eve down. He turned on one of the lamps and went back to close his door. He then turned and got ready for bed.

By now he was barely awake and not thinking strait. The lack of sleep had taken a toll on him. As he was about to crawl under his covers, he noticed Eve shaking slightly. _'Must be cold…'_ He thought. He was always cold so it never bothered him. He subconsciously took the blue, silk comforter off of his bed and dragged it over to her. He wrapped the blanket around her and felt her muscles shaking. She moved slightly and gave a small groan.

"Dose it hurt?" He asked.

"So… bloody…" she muttered in her sleep. Ayanami felt slightly guilty and was too out of it to control himself. He subconsciously recalled Yukikaze's first real bloody battle and the look on his face. Yukikaze had latched onto Ayanami and cried for an hour.

Ayanami lifted the blanket covered Eve and held her protectively. After a moment, she seemed to calm down. "Only for a little more… then I will go to bed…" he muttered, but it was too late. He had gotten too comfortable. He slumped over slightly and started to fall asleep holding her. "Yukikaze… Eve…" He barely made out before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Lea****: Thank you for reading, folks! **

**Labrador****: Flower time!**

**Lea****: Not again… I guess I might as well get used to it. **

**Labrador****: The flowers are telling me that Eve will have a rude awakening. Concerning love, she is in luck but dose not know it. **

**Lea****: Well, that's it for now!~ Please review! **


	11. Ch 10: Rude Awakening

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, and tyu123suzy for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Ok, before I start, I want to address something real quickly. **

**Kuroyuri****: AYANAMI-SAMA IS NOT GOING SOFT!! *cries***

**Lea****: Yeah… about that… **

**Haruse****: There. There. ***_**hugs Kuroyuri**_*** It will be ok.**

**Lea****: Yeah, there has been some question about that. *scratches back of head* To answer your questions, he is ****not**** going soft. He was just half awake. He gets little to no sleep. Seriously! I don't know how anyone can live off of 3 hours of sleep and still function properly. I for one go into 'zombie mode' for about an hour if I get fewer then 7 hours of sleep a night. I tried to imply that in the previous chapter, but I don't think I did a very good job. I apologies. That was my bad. In this chapter, I made sure to make that point. Anyway, Hyuuga! *pulls out candied apple***

**Konatsu****: Ack! No more!**

**Hyuuga:**** *takes candied apple* Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fan fic written for fun. ^_^**

**Lea****: Now let the games begin!**

* * *

Eve woke up at 4 O' clock to the sound of a rude alarm clock. Her hair was bent and messy, and she was overheated by the comforter and dark, wool military clothing. She subconsciously turned off the clock with her zaiphon and unbuttoned her jacket, showing her white undershirt. She could hardly see, and her mind couldn't comprehend much when she was half awake. She just wanted too cool down a little so that she could breathe better. Still, she found her constricted position irritating. She tossed off the jacket and the gloves as best she could and snuggled back under the covers.

It was still too warm. She turned again and her hand felt something bone chilling under the covers. She had barely touched Ayanami's cold arm that was still holding her protectively in his sleep. Eve turned slightly and followed his arm to his torso. Eve managed to moved the comforter so that it surrounded the both of them instead of just her. She latched onto Ayanami's cold body, hugging him like a teddy bear. His frozen flesh felt heavenly against her burning skin. She felt herself relax as she slipped into a deep sleep again, not realizing that Ayanami was who she was snuggling so closely against. .

* * *

"Where's Ayanami? Isn't he usually up by now?" Konatsu asked from behind a pile of paperwork. It was nearly 7 in the morning. Most of the Black hawks had stayed up late cleaning up the place, piling the pirate's dead bodies in the boarding vessel, and detaching the small vessel over a wasteland they were passing over. The main leaders only had the chance to snag a few hours before waking up and resuming work.

"I don't know, but we've been getting calls off the hook. He's missed two conference calls already." Katsuragi stated.

"Hey, hey. Aya-tan is under a lot of stress." Hyuuga refuted.

"We've been using those air pirates as an excuse, but we've partially been up all night. What's been with him anyway?" Katsuragi asked. "He's been acting so strange."

"He only gets about 7 hours of sleep a night with an occasional nap when traveling." Hyuuga replied. "And on a normal work day, he only gets about 3 hours of sleep."

"What!" Katsuragi stuttered with surprise. "How can someone function with that little sleep?"

"Aya-tan has a will of diamond." Hyuuga replied. "He always manages."

"What I really want to know is who that soldier was." Haruse muttered with a puppet like expression.

"Oh. Eve? We never did quite explain that, did we?" Hyuuga trailed off.

"That was pastry girl?" Kuroyuri asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, yes…" Konatsu replied. "It turns out there was a lot more then an odd form of zaiphon and a mimic of Ayanami's glare."

"Where is she now?" Haruse asked.

"Good morning everyone. Lovely day isn't it!" Called an annoying voice that suddenly entered the room. Most of the black hawk members jumped with surprise. It was Shuri Oak, the last person any of them wanted to see.

"Not now…" Konatsu muttered, rubbing his forehead with irritation.

"Why's he here? Didn't he get fired?" Haruse asked blankly.

"You could say that. Aya-tan doesn't know… yet…" Hyuuga replied.

"Can I kill him before Ayanami-sama sees him on board?" Kuroyuri asked.

"What are we talking about?" Shuri asked, butting in. "Where is the Chief of Staff?"

"Aya-tan's sleeping." Hyuuga replied.

"Should I wake him up?" Shuri asked.

"Do you want to die?" Katsuragi asked with a serious expression.

"Shh! Don't tell him that!" Konatsu replied. "He's dumb enough to actually try it."

"Well, if you guys don't want me waking Ayanami up, then I guess I'll go eat." Shuri replied, not hearing Konatsu's comment. The Black Hawks main leaders watched patiently as he left the room towards the mess hall. As soon as he closed the door, the higher up black hawks instantly turned back towards each other.

"So where is Eve?" Haruse asked.

"We don't know. She was supposed to be sleeping in the vacant room, but Shuri was sleeping in there." Konatsu replied. "Ayanami-sama carried her off somewhere."

"It was passed Aya-tan's bed time, so there is no telling." Hyuuga continued.

"You don't think that Ayanami-sama is…" Haruse started.

"No." Hyuuga cut in.

"But you know, it might be a good idea if someone did check on him." Konatsu suggested. "But then again…" he trailed off.

"I'll go then." Hyuuga smiled. "Just bury me under that cherry tree near the base." He then turned and left the room. Konatsu saluted Hyuuga for his bravery while Kuroyuri fell back asleep in Haruse's arms.

* * *

Hyuuga slowly turned Ayanami's room's door handle slowly. He carefully slipped into Ayanami's room with the utmost caution, and looked around promptly. He walked carefully, trying his best not to make a single sound. He vaguely heard breathing but no one was on the bed. Hyuuga walked over to Ayanami's giant bed, near his bed side table. He examined the broken clock with the word 'hot' imprinted on the surface, clearly done by zaiphon. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. '_so this is what happened…'_ he thought.

Hyuuga turned and suddenly saw Eve and Ayanami. They were both sitting up curled around each other under a blanket. A smile slowly appeared on his face. He took a step closer to examine his superior's handsome and innocent face next to Eve with her holy and childlike countenance. Hyuuga had only seen Ayanami's expression once before when he was sleeping in a military camp during the war with Raggs. Such wondrous memories of their time together flashed through Hyuuga's mind. Every memory of his beloved superior was a treasure he buried deep within his heart. He never regretted any day he spent with Ayanami.

The moment seemed almost too perfect. Hyuuga snickered. He had prepared for this moment! He pulled out a small pad he hid in his sleeve and a pen promptly began to sketch the pair. He would redraw it and paint it later, if Ayanami had not killed him first. When he was finished with the small yet detailed sketch, he put the pad and pen away and turned to leave the room. He looked back only once before leaving the two in their blissful slumber.

* * *

Hyuuga returned to the circle of Black Hawks unscathed, to everyone's surprise. They looked at him, wanting to hear about his dangerous expedition.

"Well?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Aya-tan's clock is broken and he's sleeping like a log. Eve is too… Give um about an hour." Hyuuga replied.

"So Eve's in there?" Konatsu asked.

"Yep! She's sleeping on the couch." Hyuuga replied. _'snuggling against Ayanami'_ he continued in his mind, but he decided to leave that bit out.

"I see." Konatsu replied, but Hyuuga knew he really didn't. It was another moment that he would treasure forever.

* * *

Ayanami slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. As his vision cleared, the first thing he noticed was Eve, and his hands wrapped around her. He impulsively let her go, though his mind was still hazy. _'What the *(insert preferred word)* am I doing?'_ He asked himself. He turned his head to look around, and light caught his eyes. He quickly turned his head and winced. _'Light?'_ He thought confused. _'Why is their light?'_ He tried to stand up when he realized he had two thin arms wrapped around him. He carefully opened her fists and maneuvered away from her. He slowly stood up and stretched. The room was far too bright for his tastes.

'_What time is it?'_ He thought himself. He walked over towards his bed to look at the clock. He suddenly realized it was broken. His eyes sharpened and now he was alert. He picked up the clock and examined the zaiphon mark on the surface. _'Hot?! Is this some sort of joke?!'_ He thought, putting the clock down. He turned and looked at a different clock he had sitting on bookshelf. He quickly picked it up and looked at the time. His eyes lit up. It was 8:42. He was almost five hours late!

Normally, the shock and stress would cause any superior to panic, but not Ayanami. He simply would not show weakness. He took a shower and did things as he always, despite being late. He knew that the worst thing he could do in the situation was to mess up something else while in the panic of getting ready fast.

As he stepped out of the bathroom with his pants and under shirt on, Eve began to stir. He placed his hand over her forehead and began to chant. A ruin appeared on her head and slowly seeped into her skin.

"You're troublesome…" He muttered. "The memories of yesterday have been sealed. That should hold temporarily, until I can remove them permanently."

He sat down on the end of his bed and began to strap on his boots. Eve finally began to sit up and look around the room.

"Wake up." Ayanami commanded. Eve looked around blankly for a second, then turned and went back to sleep. Ayanami put on his overcoat, gloves, and hat. After he attached his sword to his belt, he quickly glided over to the couch and nudged Eve. "Wake up." He commanded once more. She slowly stretched her arms as she began to sit up. She groaned slightly. She looked at him with blank eyes, and her mind was still in a daze.

"What time is it?" She asked with a low slur.

"It's a little passed nine." Ayanami replied.

"May I have a little more sleep?" Eve asked politely. Ayanami looked at her blankly for a brief moment. In an instant, he drew his sword and sliced the couch in half at an angle that sent Eve momentarily flying. She fell onto the floor face first, cushioned only by the thick comforter. Ayanami snatched the comforter away from her and tossed it onto his bed. Eve sat up and began to rub her face. "That hurt!" She whined.

"Obey me the first time." Ayanami snapped. Eve said nothing and looked at him blankly. She was too tired to fight him. She slowly stood up and glared at him with irritation. Her clothes were crumpled and messed up, and one could clearly see her blue bra through her white undershirt. Ayanami glared back at her until she finally turned her face away. She turned and staggered over to the bathroom. When she reached the door, she accidentally walked into the door. She jumped back, blinking and stunned for a second. When she had settled herself, she proceeded to walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her.

Ayanami left the room and headed down the hall. He could hardly recall what happened the night before, and he was ashamed to think of it. It just wasn't like him. She would need a new uniform when she woke up, but Konatsu had not informed him where her uniforms were. Before he went to the control room, Ayanami started to inspect the place. He touched the walls and could feel the aura of death still stained on the paint even after the blood had been cleaned off. It gave him a vague comfort. He continued to walk and noticed a small group of soldiers cleaning a wall. He continued to walk passed as if he had not noticed them. He entered the next room to the south entrance. He saw Hyuuga standing over a group of soldiers, checking for spots they might have missed. Ayanami turned to head for the main room, when suddenly, Hyuuga noticed his superior's presence. Hyuuga turned and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"Hyuuga." Ayanami muttered, turning towards Hyuuga. Hyuuga smiled his normal sweet smile as he walked over towards his superior. Ayanami looked at Hyuuga with the indifference.

"Did you sleep well?" Hyuuga asked.

"It was average." Ayanami replied emotionlessly. He was never one for small talk.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hyuuga asked. "We were a bit worried about you this morning. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. A new alarm clock." Ayanami replied darkly. Hyuuga looked at Ayanami's blank expression for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Ayanami folded his arms and waited for Hyuuga to quit laughing. "Are you done now?" Ayanami asked as Hyuuga's laugh slowed to a pant.

"Yes. Sorry, Aya-tan." Hyuuga smiled. "I- I just couldn't help it!"

"You went into my room." Ayanami continued with an irritated expression.

"Only because Aya-tan kept getting phone calls. I went to check on you an hour ago." Hyuuga continued. "But it is ok, Aya-tan! We explained about the air pirates and they understood. By the way, how is Eve?"

"She's awake." Ayanami replied tersely. Hyuuga simply smiled. Ayanami knew exactly what Hyuuga was thinking. "So were you the only one, or are there more I have to punish?" Ayanami asked, pulling out his whip with an 'I will *(insert preferred word)* kill you' look.

"I was the only one." Hyuuga replied with his smile. There was a brief moment of silence. Within seconds, Hyuuga found his face planted on the floor with Ayanami's whip around his neck and Ayanami's heavy boot on his back. "Have mercy!" Hyuuga cried.

********(This section has been censored for graphic material. Please enjoy the rest of the program :P )********

"If you don't want to find yourself buried under a cherry tree within the next week, never do it again." Ayanami warned coldly. He got off of Hyuuga and put the whip away. Hyuuga stood up and rubbed his neck, feeling a cold shiver run up and down his spine. Ayanami turned to leave. He needed to ask Konatsu about the uniforms before Eve got out of the shower.

"Oh, Aya-tan." Hyuuga called. Ayanami stopped and turned back to look at Hyuuga. _'You love her, don't you?'_ Hyuuga asked through the link. Ayanami didn't reply. He simply glared. Hyuuga put the lollipop back into his mouth and rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to be in such a hurry you know. Why are you around here anyway, Aya-tan?"

"I'm looking for Konatsu." Ayanami replied, not dropping his glare.

"Oh. Right. About the uniforms? Kuroyuri put the backpack outside your door, but the blade is still in the control room. As for the actual uniforms, they are in the spare room." Hyuuga replied. Ayanami's eyes narrowed.

"Spare room?" Ayanami asked with a dark tone.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that Aya-tan. I didn't bring him on board this time." Hyuuga said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Bring who on board?" Ayanami demanded, pulling the whip back out. Hyuuga felt a sweat drop.

"Shouldn't we get the uniform first?" Hyuuga asked, trying to avoid the question, but Ayanami wanted an answer.

"This place is filthy! Absolutely filthy! What happened here? It was perfect yesterday." A snobbish voice demanded from right beyond a door. Ayanami's glare dropped as he turned towards the door. Hyuuga also perked up and looked towards the door. Shuri Oak came storming in with a nose-in-the-air look of disgust. Ayanami looked at Shuri emotionlessly. Hyuuga watched as he waited for the storm to pass over.

"Hyuuga, why is there trash on board again?" Ayanami asked, surprisingly calm.

"Well… about that…" Hyuuga started.

"Ayanami-sama! I'm back!" Shuri smiled.

"I fired you." Ayanami replied bluntly and without remorse.

"Well, papa said I would be left in Konatsu's care so I…" Shuri started, but was cut off by Ayanami walking over to Shuri, grabbing him by the collar, and throwing him in the general direction of the workers.

"Make him work." Ayanami commanded with a loud, booming, thunderous voice, then turned and left.

"Wait! Work? What do you mean? You can't be serious!" Shuri called as Ayanami exited. Hyuuga looked at Shuri for a brief moment before following Ayanami out.

* * *

Eve was wide awake now. She was pacing around the room with one large towel wrapped around herself while she was drying her hair with a different towel. She didn't know where she was, nor could she leave the room the way she was. The whole situation frustrated her. She was tempted to go back to sleep, but she didn't want another rude awakening. Her hair finally dried and Eve put the damp towel she used to dry her hair around her neck. She folded her arms and tapped her foot, looking around.

The door swung wide open without warning and Eve jumped.

"Hello!" Hyuuga smiled with her bag in one hand and a uniform in the other. Eve looked in shock at first and Hyuuga was also shocked to see her only wearing a towel. Eve screamed. Hyuuga staggered back and closed slammed the door. He took a deep breath, turning slightly red with embarrassment. Eve was also red and hid behind the drapes hanging down from Ayanami's canopy bed just in case.

"Having problems Hyuuga?" Ayanami asked Hyuuga murderously from behind the door.

"She's in a towel." Hyuuga replied.

"Only a towel?" Ayanami asked with irritation.

"I'm not used to dealing with girls. Most of the military consists of males, and the females have their own female officers to deal with them." Hyuuga replied. "There is a difference. A major difference. There is a significant lack of testosterone in the room." Hyuuga continued.

"That's my room." Ayanami replied.

"You know what I mean." Hyuuga refuted. Ayanami said nothing. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. Ayanami snatched the bag and military uniform away from him.

"Wait, you're not going to…" Hyuuga started. Ayanami completely disregarded Hyuuga's objection, and burst into the room. Eve jumped and poked her head out to see who it was. When she saw Ayanami, she flushed and jumped with alarm, and hid back behind the drapes. He tossed the bag towards the bed, and it landed right beside Eve. He then stepped down and hung the uniform over the side of the couch.

"Get dressed." Ayanami demanded. She blushed even deeper. At least Hyuuga's burst gave her enough time to hide where he couldn't see her.

Eve quickly snatched the bag and started going through it to find her underwear. She constantly looked out to make sure neither of the boys were peeking. She slipped into her underwear and looked out once more. "Um…" She started. "Should I just wear civilian clothes?" She asked.

"We have a clean uniform for you." Ayanami replied clearly.

"Could you… um… hand it too me?" Eve asked, feeling awkward. Ayanami signaled Hyuuga. Hyuuga started to hand her the pieces of the uniform from behind the drapes in the order she should put them on. First the undershirt, then the socks, then the trousers, then the belt, then the boots, then the gloves. "Hey, where's the over jacket?" Eve asked.

"First we have to make sure you put everything else on correctly." Hyuuga replied. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah. Um… ok…" She muttered, then stepped out. Ayanami walked towards her, and he seemed to be in a terrible mood. "Are you ok?" Eve asked cautiously. He didn't reply. He quickly inspected her, and fixed a few things. Eve didn't move, but she did blush. He then put the over jacket on for her and buttoned it up. After he straitened it out, he looked at her face with serious eyes. Eve looked into his eyes with a slight curiosity.

"We need to do something about your hair." Ayanami said suddenly.

"Don't cut it!" Eve snapped, holding her hair protectively.

"Actually, she might look cute with short hair." Hyuuga replied in thought.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to grow and maintain this?" Eve refuted.

"Ok… maybe we can braid it like Kuroyuri, or just stuff it under a hat again." Hyuuga suggested.

"I'll put it up…" Eve replied with irritation. She pulled a brush, a comb, and two hair bands out of her bag and walked over to a mirror. She then proceeded to put her long blue hair into two pigtails.

"So cute!" Hyuuga smiled. "You should leave it like that."

"No." Ayanami cut in.

"But why not Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's against Military regulation." He replied. Hyuuga gave a small sigh. He believed Ayanami was far too stubborn. Eve then began to wrap the pigtails into two buns. She held the buns with one hand as she extended her other hand out. Ayanami handed her the hat and Eve put the hat over her hair. She felt the buns unwrap under the hat.

"There." Eve said. "Is that good enough for you?"

"You can still tell your hair is up under the hat." Ayanami replied emotionlessly. Eve sent him a scolding look, but he ignored it. "Hyuuga, hand me your katana." Ayanami commanded.

"But don't you have your own… oh yeah. Yours is a double edged blade. It would be bad if you cut your fingers, Aya-tan." Hyuuga smiled as he drew his long katana and handed it to Ayanami.

"Eep!" Eve jumped and turned to run, but Ayanami grabbed her by the collar.

"Your hair or your head. Choose now." Ayanami started.

"I like them both where they are, thank you very much." Eve snapped. Ayanami gripped her collar tighter. "Ok! Ok! The hair! You can cut the hair!" She yelled. Ayanami let her go.

"Go sit." He commanded, pointing at the chair near his desk. She slowly slugged towards the chair and cautiously sat down. She was not happy about it at all. Ayanami took off the hat, placed it on the desk, pulled out the hair bands and moved her head slightly with his one free hand. Eve closed her eyes. He grabbed all of her hair in one hand and placed the katana underneath her hair. He then sliced the majority of her hair off. He handed the large lock of hair to Hyuuga, then he continued to slice away at her hair. Hyuuga tied the long silky blue hair in a knot and set it on one of Ayanami's dressers. Chances are that Ayanami was planning to use it for some warsfiel spell or experiment later. Ayanami then began to trim her hair to perfection.

"So, Eve, did you sleep well?" Hyuuga asked as Ayanami continued work at her hair.

"Yeah. For a while the blanket made me too hot, so it was hard to breathe, but luckily the couch was nice and cold." Eve replied. Hyuuga tried to refrain from snickering as Ayanami continued to work. Both of them were surprised that she didn't know.

"We'll assign you your own room later." Ayanami said as he finished. He handed the katana back to Hyuuga.

"My own room?" Eve asked. She suddenly flushed dark red at the thought that she was sleeping in Ayanami's room. She had really not thought much about it. Hyuuga simply gave Eve a large grin. Ayanami picked up the hat and put it back on Eve's head. the hat was far to big now, and it slumped over her nose. Eve lifted the hat and opened her eyes. In front of her was a small hand mirror that Hyuuga was holding up for her.

"Cute, huh." Hyuuga smiled.

"I look like a boy." Eve replied as she examined her pixie cut. Her blue hair hung strait and the style looked identical to Teito's hair.

"That's the point." Ayanami replied.

"Right…" Eve replied irritated. Still, her head felt very light. To her own surprise, she actually started to like it.

Hyuuga's hands moved slightly as the reflection of the mirror moved. Eve suddenly saw a skeleton figure reflected in the mirror's image. Eve froze. Her eyes widened when she saw it, but she forced herself not to panic. Her stomach began to turn. She slowly turned around to face the skeleton figure. Instead of the skeleton figure that was in the mirror's reflection, she saw Ayanami standing there, looking towards Hyuuga.

"What's wrong Eve? You look sick." Hyuuga muttered.

"Oh really? This is kind of a big change for me. That's all." Eve lied. "I'll be fine in a minute." She looked back in the mirror and moved her head slightly so she could see Ayanami in the reflection again. Again it showed the skeleton figure in a military uniform. Eve swallowed hard. She knew it. They lied to her. The dream was real. Ayanami really was Verloren, but she couldn't let then know that she just realized.

Ayanami silently turned to leave. He already had enough to do. Hyuuga watched as his superior left and carefully closed the door behind him. Eve continued to gaze into the mirror, looking depressed.

"You like him, don't you?" Hyuuga asked as soon as he thought Ayanami was out of hearing range. Eve suddenly perked up and looked at Hyuuga. Hyuuga was leaning forward slightly so she could see his eyes from behind his square sunglasses.

"What was that?" Eve asked surprised.

"You like Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied.

"Well I…" Eve trailed off, looking away.

"I knew it!" Hyuuga smiled, picking his head back up and smiling normally. Eve turned a deeper red.

"St-stop that!" Eve snapped, standing up. "It's not… it's not like that!" She quickly turned and scampered out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before trying to catch up to Ayanami. She felt so embarrassed. She started to question if she could ever face Hyuuga again. She couldn't believe that he saw right through her.

"They are both so stubborn." Hyuuga sighed with a small smile. He took a deep breath and left the room, trailing behind them.

* * *

**Lea****: Thanks for Reading! Please review! ^_^**

**Labrador****: Time for our floral prediction. **

**Lea****: Ack! Run before he spoils it!**

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that Eve will run across a rude cadet. Concerning love, I feel much frustration from Eve's point of view. **

**Lea****: Well I that's all folks! Tune in next time! Until then, please review!**


	12. Ch 11: False Errand

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi andel, and memememeeeeeeeeeeee for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Ok, I've been working on the next couple of chapters, and they kinda run together. I was a bit hesitant on releasing them just yet. Nevertheless, I decided to be nice and release the next two… **

**Frau****: See. I warned you that she was holding out on you.**

**Teito****: Baka! *hits Frau in the back of the head.***

**Capella****: Teito…**

**Teito****: Capella! **_***glomps***_

**Lea****: . . . ok… The truth is that I'm not trying to hold you on you. It's just taking me a while to organize how I want this all to go down. The hardest part is getting Ayanami's ******* character right! Be warned that the next few chapters are more fanfic then actual plot. I feel like I've been working the plot so much that I haven't been able to really get some good dirt in. I don't want to disappoint my fans. Tee he! **

**Capella****: What dose ******* mean?**

**Frau****: I'll tell you when you get older.**

**Lea****: Hyuuga!**

**Hyuuga****: Right! Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fan fic written for fun!**

* * *

After entering the control room, Eve walked over towards the ebony table. Eve was slightly surprised not to see any of the other Black Hawk superiors. Even Ayanami stepped out after only a quick inspection. Hyuuga finally straggled in, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, your weapon is over there." Hyuuga pointed. Eve saw her blade in its sheath. The other soldiers seemed to be avoiding it, and she didn't really understand why.

Eve walked over towards the blade and picked it up by the sheath. She drew the blade to see it cleaned, but the metal was stained by ominous black spots. She touched the blade, and the marks instantly vaporized. Eve looked at it with surprise. She turned to look back at Hyuuga, who looked surprisingly tense. She turned back towards the corner and sheathed the blade. The sheath began to react to Eve's calm presence and stopped the blade's reaction to Eve's holy power. It now seemed like a completely normal weapon.

Eve slung her thick blade over her back because it was too big to carry at her waist. It was a little awkward for her to deal with it with the military uniform, but she managed. She walked back over to Hyuuga, who seemed to relax considerably.

"You alright?" Eve asked. She tried to ignore how awkward she felt after their previous conversation.

"Um… yes." Hyuuga replied, slightly surprised at her concern. "Why?"

"You seem a bit tense." Eve observed.

"I'm fine. Though, I would appreciate it if you never draw that blade while I'm nearby." Hyuuga replied.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Eve blinked.

"Did you get it at a church?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well… yeah. The man I bought it from said it was from some holy ruin…" Eve started.

"That is a holy item. We are warsfiel." Hyuuga replied. Eve suddenly caught on.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was careless." Eve said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok." Hyuuga smiled cheerfully. "No harm done. It's not active in its sheath, so feel free to carry it around. Just don't draw it."

"Ok…" Eve muttered.

"And just between us," Hyuuga started, leaning over and whispering into her hear. "Kuroyuri and Aya-tan are the most sensitive. Aya-tan is strong enough to withstand it, but if you unsheathe it while Kuroyuri's in the room, she may go into shock."

"I'll keep that in mind." Eve replied.

"Is it safe?" Kuroyuri called to Hyuuga, peeking her head into the room. Eve felt guilt running through her. She was the reason why no one was in the room.

"Yep!" Hyuuga replied with a smile. Kuroyuri skipped cheerfully into the room while Haruse trailed in behind her. Eve looked at Haruse. He looked vagually familiar, but she couldn't remember where she saw him. _*(note: remember, Eve's memories were sealed by Ayanami)*_

"You're…" Haruse started, looking at Eve. Eve looked at Haruse and blinked obliviously. Haruse caught on and stopped.

"She's what?" Kuroyuri asked with an innocent expression.

"We both have blue hair." Haruse replied like an emotionless doll. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"You both do have blue hair." Kuroyuri replied. "But I like Haruse better!" She said, giving him a hug.

"Of course." Haruse replied. Kuroyuri smiled. Eve remained silent and gave a small sigh. The two almost seemed like lovers. She had to admit that they were adorable together, but the air about them felt a little strange. After a moment or two, Kuroyuri fell asleep in Haruse's arms, and Hyuuga began doodling. Konatsu came in a moment later with Katsuragi, both carrying heavy loads of paperwork. Konatsu carefully set it down on the desk and proceeded to look over documents.

Eve sat down, starting to become bored. Ayanami finally marched back into the room with a blank expression on his face. He looked far mellower then he was that morning, though he still looked rather frustrated. He tightened his white glove and began to look around the room. After a few moments passed, he calmed down to his normal, quiet, emotionless self, but something about him seemed a bit tense. He proceeded to start rummaging through paperwork left on his desk. He picked up a folded document and began to read it, pacing back and forth. He seemed almost restless, and Eve wondered what was bothering him.

Curiosity began to get the better of her, and she stood up. Hyuuga grabbed her sleeve, and Eve turned towards Hyuuga with surprise. Hyuuga simply shook his head. "He's busy. You might not want to do that." Hyuuga commented with a slight slur caused by the lollipop in his mouth. Ayanami pulled out a piece of paper and started to write a list.

"Eve." Ayanami called. Eve perked up and turned towards Ayanami. Hyuuga looked at Ayanami with slight surprise. "Come here." Ayanami continued, pointing to the ground right beside him like she was some kind of trained animal. Eve trotted over to the spot as Ayanami handed her the long list. "Get these for me, and be quick about it." Ayanami demanded sharply.

"Yes sir." Eve replied, going over the list. He had written down a list of books and military records and document numbers. He even drew down a small map so he wouldn't have to explain where to fetch them from. She quickly turned and left the room to retrieve what he wanted.

Eve hurried down the hall and accurately followed the directions. She stopped before the door marked and hesitantly stepped inside. To her surprise, the place was dusty and completely unorganized. It was a normal size room with shelves completely filled with books against the wall and piles of more books scattered throughout the room. There were three mahogany tables with smaller stacks of documents on them. A middle aged officer sat at one of the tables, going through old documents to double check them. He held a fountain pen in his hand and started to mark on the pages of a specific document.

"Excuse me." Eve stated. The officer looked up and took a good look at Eve.

"Only the higher black hawks may come here." The officer informed her.

"I'm under orders." Eve replied, handing him the list. "Ayanami needs them, and fast."

"I see… go ahead." He replied bluntly, handing the slip of paper back before turning back to his work. Eve blinked. _'Isn't he going to help me?'_ She thought. She looked around the room and paled. She thought she would never find what he was looking for.

"um…" Eve muttered. She gave a small sigh and began looking. She looked through stacks and stacks and couldn't find a single one. She started searching the shelves, but every single time she looked up, the hat would slump over her eyes or fall off her head. She grew frustrated fast. After a few fruitless moments, the other officer sighed and finally got up. Eve suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"You haven't been here very long have you?" The officer started. Eve shook her head. "Alright lad, I'll help you, but only this once. Over there are the volumes on warsfiel, over here are the reference books, here are the historical records, and here are the documents and records." The officer explained. He then snatched the list from Eve. He walked over to a few shelves and started taking books out. One by one, after taking them out, he would toss them at Eve, who barely began to catch the heavy volumes. She then began to make a stack of them on the floor in front of her.

"Good Lord! He expects me to carry all of these?" Eve started. The officer continued to pull out more books and toss them her way. When he had finally finished, the pile of books and documents was about the same height as Eve herself. She swallowed hard.

"Well, don't keep him waiting." The officer said, handing Eve back the list.

"Is there anything that I can carry this with?" Eve asked.

"No. Why do you think there are so many stacks around here?" the officer replied. "That's usually how he gets his assistants fired."

"Fired?" Eve asked, felling a cold sweat. She began to tug slightly at her collar.

"You don't know? Surely you must have heard the rumors back at the academy." The officer replied with suspicion.

"I did, but I never thought it would be this bad." Eve replied.

"I'd return to the academy before he really becomes slave driver." The officer warned.

"Slave… driver?" Eve asked with hesitation in her voice.

"What do you think the whip is for?" The officer smiled cruelly.

"Eep!" Eve jumped and swallowed hard.

"Don't keep him waiting." The officer smiled. Eve bit her bottom lip. Suddenly, a vague idea came to mind.

"Maybe I could…" Eve muttered. She began to move her hands as letters and words began to fall out of her palm. The zaiphon then began to form and wrap around the books like a bubble barrier. Suddenly, the words wrapped around them until the barrier appeared to be a large sphere of light surrounding the books. The pile began to float and move as she commanded. "Yay! Ayanami won't kill me now!" Eve smiled. The officer looked at Eve with some surprise.

"That's good thinking, cadet." The officer replied. "Just make sure not to destroy the documents." He warned. Eve swallowed hard again.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Eve muttered. She walked over to the door and opened it, holding the door wide open. Carefully, she guided the zaiphon bubble out of the door so that there was no damage to the ship. Eve then carefully closed the door behind her and wandered down the hall. The officer in the room scratched the back of his head and blinked.

"I could have almost sworn that was a girl… Either the Chief of Staff hired a really strange young boy, or that is one cute, short, girly man." The officer muttered with a slight blush.

* * *

Eve carefully stopped her zaiphon, carefully setting the stack of books and documents next to Ayanami's desk. She gave a quick breath of relief. It took a lot out of her to hold her zaiphon that carefully for that long. Ayanami looked over and began taking the books and rushing through them for references. Eve simply stood there, waiting for him to say something or give some signal for her to leave. After a moment of silence, Eve slowly turned to leave when Ayanami perked up from one of the large tomes.

"Eve." Ayanami called clearly.

"Yes?" She asked, turning back towards him.

"Give this to Hyuuga, and fetch me a new pen." Ayanami said, closing the tome and tossing it at her with one graceful hand. Eve barely caught the thick manual, and she nearly fell over from the book's weight. She settled herself from the shock of having a book thrown randomly thrown at her, and took a few extra breaths. She maneuvered the large book so that it was easier to carry, then looked back at Ayanami. He seemed busy, as if he really didn't care that he nearly made her topple over. Still, she found no point in complaining. She turned and headed back down the stairs to carry out his orders.

"Hyuuga!" Eve called as she finally got down the stairs and stumbled over towards the table. Hyuuga looked up at Eve and blinked. "This is from Ayanami." She panted, dropping the large book next to Hyuuga's doodle. She took a deep breath and turned to Hyuuga.

"What is this for?" Hyuuga asked.

"I don't know. Ayanami wanted me to give it to you." Eve replied. She was slightly surprised that Hyuuga didn't know why he was receiving the book. She began to get the feeling that Ayanami was messing with her, but that just didn't seem like him. "Oh." Eve started. "Do you know where a pen is? He wants a new one."

"They are put away over there." Hyuuga smiled, pointing at the top of a bookshelf.

"Wha?" Eve asked, looking at the shelf.

"See that black box with the gold rim on the top shelf being used to keep the books in place? They are in there." Hyuuga replied. "And he'll only use those ones."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Eve replied.

"Nope!" Hyuuga smiled. Eve muttered under her breath and grabbed a chair. She moved it over to the bookshelf and made sure the chair was stable. She then climbed up the chair, attempting to grab the box. Unfortunately, she was too short to reach it. She cursed under her breath again. Suddenly, and idea came to mind. She slowly dropped zaiphon from her hand, and carefully slipped the words between the books, coiling it around the box. She quickly pulled the zaiphon like a rope, and down came the box. She released her zaiphon, and quickly jumped off of the chair to grab it before it broke against the ground. She looked back up at the shelf, and, luckily, the books did not move. Eve gave a small sigh of relief. That was one less thing she had to worry about.

Eve opened the box and pulled out a black pen. She then left the box on top of a lower shelf in case he asked for another one. She shuffled up the stairs once more to deliver his pen. _'This better be it…'_ Eve thought. She slowly walked over to Ayanami's desk and set the pen down in front of him. She then clutched her knees and tried to catch her breath. Ayanami took the pen and pulled out a large 30 page document. He instantly began to fill in blanks. After filling in the first page, he looked back up at Eve, who had just calmed her breathing.

"Eve, go fetch me a pot of tea." Ayanami replied. Eve looked at him blankly for a second before replying.

"Yes sir." Eve replied with forced politeness. She turned and headed back down the stairs, towards the exit of the room. As soon as she walked out the door, a small smirk appeared on Ayanami's face. Hyuuga stopped his daily drawling when he saw Eve leave once more. Hyuuga then turned to look at Ayanami. When Hyuuga saw a small malicious smirk on Ayanami's face, he gave a small sigh and turned back to his artwork.

* * *

Eve entered the room a few moments later, carefully carrying a beautiful tea set on a golden tray. The military chef at the mess hall warned her that the tea set was a priceless present from Princess Ouka herself. She walked up the steps towards Ayanami's desk with great care, and gave another sigh of relief as she maneuvered to the desk and set down the tray. By now she was exhausted. Not only was it heavy, but also the officers wandering the halls had no regard for her. If it wasn't for her quick reflex and grace, the set could have been broken ten times over. She rubbed the sweat off from under the brim of her hat and tried to calm herself once more.

Ayanami looked up again to see the tea set on his desk and nothing broken. The small smirk on his face was still there, as he looked at her. Eve felt a slight blush, and she innocently turned her head to look at the pile of books.

"Eve." Ayanami started with calm strength. Eve quickly turned back towards him again. She blushed more as she looked at the smirk on his face. He was silent for a moment and looked at her as if he was savoring it. Eve was wondering weather he was going to compliment her, or if he just wanted to look at her. Still, the rare sign of emotion was something new to her. She began to ponder what it could mean.

"Go to my room and bring me one of my spare seals. It's in the desk, top drawer." Ayanami commanded. Eve gaped for a second, then quickly closed her mouth. After watching her expression, he turned back to his document. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. She gritted her teeth and quickly turned to go retrieve the stamper before she lost her temper.

* * *

Moments passed once more as Eve exited Ayanami's room with the stamper. She was still fuming and cursing in her mind. She knew that after this would probably be another errand followed by another and another and another. Even more, she figured that Ayanami probably didn't need any of it. She bet that if she just opened up his bottom drawer, she would find at least ten of those same black pens and two of those seals. Still, she knew better then to fight back. Ayanami was not someone she wanted to mess with.

As she was walking down the halls, she noticed a group of soldiers cleaning the walls. She smelled a slight scent of iron, but did not know where it was coming from. Suddenly, she began to vaguely remember what happened the night before. The symbol oh her forehead began to appear, and her memories suddenly became dormant. Eve blinked and looked around, wondering what just happened. Believing it was nothing, she suddenly remembered her errand and turned to continue with her job.

"Why do I have to do this?!" One of the soldiers demanded. Eve turned her head to see Shuri Oak, but she did not know who he was or his reputation. Eve ignored him and continued to walk.

"Hey, isn't that Ayanami's begleiter?" One soldier asked to the other.

"Yeah. That one's strange, but I heard some freaky rumors about him from the guys that worked night shift during the raid." Replied the other.

"Wait! That's his new begleiter! That thing is my replacement?!" Shuri yelled. Eve stopped and slowly turned towards Shuri, giving him a death glare. A few of the soldiers freaked, but Shuri, being an idiot, did not. He walked over to Eve, scrunching his nose and looking at her with childish malice. Eve folded her arms and looked at him with irritation. "That's a big weapon for a small little shrimp." Shuri snapped. "I don't know what you have that I don't."

"How about a decent personality?" Eve snapped back.

"I don't understand what you're getting at. I'm obviously better!" He replied, placing a light aristocratic hand on his chest and lifting his nose to the air. His stuck up attitude and lack of intelligence was frustrating her even more, and she already was not in the mood to be messed with.

"Oh right. I forgot something else." Eve smiled sweetly. Internally, she was holding back from her desire to kill him then and there.

"Something else?" Shuri asked. He opened his mouth to give a speech about his superiority, but Eve quickly cut in before he spoke.

"Oh yes! Hyuuga said that Ayanami's begleiter always has to be cute." Eve finished with a sweet smile.

"Cute?!" Shuri snapped.

"Yes. Cute." Eve replied, putting her hands on her hips and leaning over slightly to get in his face. "So go *(insert preferred word)* off and do your own work! I'm busy!"

"How dare you?! The Chief of Staff will hear about this!" Shuri started. Eve rolled her eyes and began to turn away, when suddenly, Shuri lifted her off the ground and carried her over his shoulder.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?!" Eve demanded, kicking and struggling. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Not until I see Ayanami first!" Shuri snapped. Eve suddenly realized that she was getting a free ride back to the room. She stopped struggling and let her body relax. He really was an idiot.

* * *

The black hawks stared as Shuri entered the room with Eve over his shoulder. She looked up and waved at the others. Kuroyuri blinked and Konatsu slapped his forehead. Hyuuga gave a gawking look of shock. All of them began to tune into Ayanami's mind as Shuri approached him.

"Ayanami! What is the meaning of this?! How could you replace me with this… this…" He started, taking Eve and setting her in front of Ayanami. Ayanami looked up at Eve, and completely disregarded Shuri's complaint. Ayanami turned back to his document and held out one hand towards Eve. Eve quickly pulled the stamper out and gazed at it. She wanted to throw it into that emotionless face of his, but reason ruled otherwise. She slowly walked over and hesitantly placed it into Ayanami's hand. Ayanami quickly took the seal and stamped the document. He then put it to the side and picked up another book from the pile and other blank document.

"Ayanami! Don't ignore me!" Shuri yelled. "Why did you replace me with… with HIM?!"

"Well, he's not completely useless." Ayanami replied, turning back to his work. Shuri gaped in shock at Ayanami's response. Eve looked at Ayanami, flabbergasted. She couldn't believe he said that after all of the work she did. She then gritted her teeth and sent a death glare at him. A moment of silence passed. Eve began to settle down and contain her anger. Ayanami slowly looked up at Shuri, then at Eve. "Why is their trash still here?" Ayanami asked Eve disgruntled.

"Trash? Where?" Shuri asked, looking around. Eve looked at Shuri, chagrined. She simply couldn't believe there was someone that dumb.

"I don't know sir." Eve replied.

"Get rid of it." Ayanami commanded coldly.

"Get rid of it?" Eve asked with slight surprise at how simply he put it. A smile suddenly appeared on her face as her eyes narrowed mischievously at Shuri. "With pleasure." She continued. She moved over towards the ledge and turned towards Shuri. "Hey, cadet, help me remove this piece of trash, would you?" Eve asked sweetly. Shuri perked up and walked over to Eve.

"Why do I have to help you?" He demanded, moving towards Eve as if to intimidate her. As soon as he had gotten close enough to the edge, Eve quickly grabbed him and tossed him over the side. Shuri screamed as he fell towards the lower room. Luckily, Konatsu was able to save him before he fell against Hyuuga's desk.

Eve dusted her gloves off, surprised at her own strength. She was also glad to let some of her anger out. "Your evil, you know that?" Eve replied bluntly. Ayanami didn't reply. Moments of silence passed.

"Eve." He called out once more from behind the book.

"Yes?" Eve replied dully. Her eyes were heavy, and she was in no mood to humor him anymore.

Ayanami's eyes moved toward the side for a moment. "That's enough for today." He said, closing his eyes. He stood up and walked passed her. He opened his eyes and peered at her with emptiness. "Don't follow me." Ayanami muttered as he passed her, he then turned to walk down the stairs. Eve turned and watched as he left.

After he left, Eve turned and went to his empty desk. She took a quick look around before examining it. The desk was fairly basic with five drawers: two on the left, two on the right, and one long skinny one in the middle. She began to notice that he hadn't even touched the tea set at the corner of his desk, or even half of the documents. Eve hesitantly walked over and opened the bottom left hand drawer. She looked inside and her face changed to a look of disgust. He had at least ten of the same stampers and a pile of the same black pens. Eve closed the drawer and tightened her fist. She wanted to strangle him.

* * *

Ayanami walked into 'that' room again and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock the door. He trusted Hyuuga to keep Eve out of there after what happened last time. He began to take off his gloves and remove the upper half of his clothing (aka undershirt, over jacket, and hat). He gave a small sigh, hoping that his small nap in recovery would not be interrupted again. He walked over to the recovery tank as strings reacted to his presence and attached to him. He closed his eyes as the malicious energy slowly began to lift his body from the ground.

* * *

**Lea:**** And on to the next chapter! **

**Labrador****: Not quite yet. **

**Lea:**** Oh right… Why on earth would they want to listen to your predictions if I'm handing them the next chapter? **

**Labrador****: To spoil it before they read it. *smile***

**Lea****: grr…**

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that…. Oh my! Lea, you're evil!**

**Lea:**** Tee he! I know. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading folks. Please review! **


	13. Ch 12: Torture

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi andel, and memememeeeeeeeeeeee for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Ok, this is the last one I'm releasing for tonight. I will have the others out soon, but realize that I am having a few difficulties. Please be patient. **

**Katsuragi****: Yes, please. Especially because I will have more face time.**

**Lea****: Right… about that… . **

**Frau****: Spoilers?**

**Lea****: NO!! Hyuuga, quickly say the disclaimer before Frau gives away vital information! **_***tosses lollipop to Hyuuga***_

**Hyuuga****: Ok! **_***catches it***_** Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fan fic written for fun!**

**Lea****: Let's get going!**

* * *

"Say Hyuuga. What is Ayanami doing anyway?" Eve finally asked. She was bored out of her mind. He had been gone for hours. All of the main black hawks just ate in the mess hall, and now Eve was walking down the hall next to Hyuuga. Kuroyuri and Haruse stayed behind in the kitchen while Konatsu and Katsuragi went back to finish up paperwork. Hyuuga decided to go ahead and show her the room she would be staying in before heading back.

"He's… uh… I don't know." Hyuuga lied. "Probably thinking through strategies and so forth."

"Strategies?" Eve asked. "What for? We're not at war anymore. In fact, now that I think about it, where are we going and why?"

"So many questions?" Hyuuga replied casually. "It's nothing big. We're just doing a routine inspection. We're going to a base near the capital." Eve stopped walking. Hyuuga took a few more steps, then stopped and turned towards Eve.

"Why don't I believe that?" Eve stated bluntly, giving him a cold stare.

"Because we don't either." Hyuuga replied, smiling merrily. Eve blinked.

"What?" Eve blinked, confused.

"It's something you learn when you stay with us long enough. We're a special unit. We're not supposed to be used unless absolutely necessary. The military also has a department of men trained for this kind of 'basic inspection'."

"Then, sending us makes no sense." Eve replied.

"Precisely." Hyuuga smiled.

"But- but!" Eve stuttered.

"There's a rumor of a rebellion." Hyuuga finally said. "If that is the case, then the warsfiel division, aka, the Black Hawks, is the only one small, strong, and organized enough to take down such a threat if that be the case."

"Oh…" Eve muttered. "But I don't have any combat experience."

"What about those air pirates from yesterday?" Hyuuga asked.

"Air pirates? What air pirates?" Eve asked blankly. "When did that happen?!" She demanded. Hyuuga looked at Eve with some surprise.

"But weren't you right in the middle of…" Hyuuga stopped. He leaned over towards Eve and lifted up her bangs. Underneath was a glowing Vertrag symbol. Ayanami had sealed her memories. _*note: in previous chapters if you missed it*_ "Never mind" Hyuuga smiled, lowering his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"No! Tell me." Eve demanded.

"It's a military joke." Hyuuga replied. "Anyway, Aya-tan will probably leave you out of it. Don't worry. It will be fine." Hyuuga then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. Eve gave a small sigh.

"You military people are so weird." She muttered.

"I suppose." Hyuuga replied, starting to walk again. Eve began to trail behind him. Moments passed, and Eve suddenly stopped again.

"Hyuuga…" Eve called. Hyuuga stopped and turned towards her again. "What's down there?" She asked, pointing down a different hall. It was the 'authorized personal only' hall where 'that room' was.

"Oh that? Those are the um… private warsfiel rooms. I wouldn't go down there." Hyuuga warned, but Eve had already started walking down the hall. "E-Eve. Stop. What are you doing?" Hyuuga called as his sunglasses slipped down. He pushed up his sunglasses and ran between her and the hall to stop her.

"Maybe Ayanami's down there." Eve replied innocently.

"That's the last place Aya-tan wants you to go!" Hyuuga replied, surprisingly stern.

"Why?" Eve asked. "Warsfiel rooms can't be that bad."

"Because Aya-tan wouldn't want it." Hyuuga insisted.

"Ayanami didn't want my hair long either." Eve snapped, folding her arms stubbornly. "And I didn't particularly agree." She was still angry at Ayanami for the multiple things he pulled throughout the day.

"Eve, seriously, please don't." Hyuuga replied adamantly. "You really, really, really don't want to know what's down there. Besides that, Aya-tan will have my head."

"But I'm curious… and I'm worried about him." Eve muttered. "I mean, he's a real *(insert preferred word)*, that's for sure, but dose he even eat or sleep?"

"Oh he dose." Hyuuga replied assuring, picturing the pair sleeping on the couch together.

"Only a glass of wine." Eve replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Eating? He eats. He eats about twice as much as I do. He never in public, but he eats. Seriously, you don't need to worry about him. He's fine. Let me just take you to your room, ok?" Hyuuga continued. Eve looked down the forbidden hallway, then back at Hyuuga.

"Fine…" Eve muttered with irritation as she turned back around. Hyuuga took a breath of relief and began to lead her down the correct hall.

After a few more moments passed, Hyuuga and Eve finally arrived at her room. Hyuuga stopped in front of the door and opened it up for her. Eve walked into the dark room while Hyuuga turned on the lights. It was the spare room from earlier; however, Ayanami had Konatsu move Shuri out and clean the place. It was a relatively small and simple room, unlike Ayanami's room. There was a single bed leaning against a far wall and under a small widow. There was also a small empty bookshelf, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a small personal bathroom with a shower. The closet was filled with military uniforms, and her small bag was sitting underneath. What stood out to Eve the most was the large mirror hanging over the desk.

Eve walked over to the closet and started looking at the military uniforms. "Wow… you don't forget anything do you?" Eve asked.

"Aya-tan has a way of not overlooking anything." Hyuuga replied. She noticed her bag at the bottom of the closet and picked it up.

"Hey, wasn't this in Ayanami's room?" She asked.

"I brought it over earlier." Hyuuga replied. "But don't worry, Aya-tan handled your dirty clothes."

"He…" Eve stopped and froze, dropping the bag. Her eyes widened and her face turned a deep red.

"Yep! Lacy underwear and all." Hyuuga replied with a smile. Her nose began to bleed, and she felt herself burning up under the wool uniform. "Uh… your nose is bleeding."

"It-it is?" Eve stuttered. Hyuuga handed her a tissue and she started to clean it up.

"Yep… just be glad that Ayanami isn't one of those weird guys that likes to keep girls underwear." Hyuuga replied. "It really would be a scandal if all of those noble girls found out."

Eve gaped. "You… you wouldn't!"

"Nah. Aya-tan would kill me!~" Hyuuga replied with a mischievous smile.

"I may kill you here and now." Eve snapped.

"Well, before you come to such a conclusion, I'm going back. See ya Eve." Hyuuga smiled, waving cheerfully as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

Hyuuga looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was looking. He wafted his hand as a kor appeared. "That one's important to Verloren. Watch her and make sure she doesn't go down 'that' hallway, or do anything dumb. If she dose, signal one of us." Hyuuga commanded in a hushed voice. "And whatever you do, no hurting her or imprinting her with the curse." Hyuuga then let the kor go. The kor floated above the doorframe, waiting like a guard dog.

* * *

Eve couldn't help the curiosity. She felt that Hyuuga was obviously hiding something and she wanted to know what it was. A few hours later, she made her resolve. She took off her hat and the thick blade before leaving the room. After all, she didn't want to attract attention. All she wanted was one quick glance.

It was just passed midnight when Ayanami finished healing. As he starting putting his uniform back on, he decided to eat before going to bed. Just about everyone else had gone to sleep hours before, except for a few lower officers taking their shift piloting the airship. All of the higher Black Hawks were exhausted after they pulled an all nighter the night before in order to clean up the mess.

Ayanami walked out of the room, buttoning the last buttons of his over jacket. He looked around as he placed his cap on his head and closed the door behind him. There was a small flicker in the back of his mind. He turned towards the side to see a kor floating about. His eyes narrowed as he looked at it. The kor spun around in odd circles for a moment before flying over towards Ayanami. Ayanami quickly snatched it out of the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. The kor continued to flutter as meaningless word fragments started to pass through Ayanami's mind. The only interpretable words were 'girl' and 'Hyuuga.' Ayanami let the kor go, but the kor still fluttered about ominously. Ayanami continued to walk, ignoring the kor.

Eve was looking both ways down the hall, backing up towards the forbidden hall. She felt there was no harm in what she was doing as long as no one else knew. Eve slowly turned to walk down the hall, and she, unknowingly, walked face first into Ayanami's chest.

"Oof! Huh?" Eve gasped, jumping back. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Aya-" She stopped, speechless.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" Ayanami asked tersely, looking down at her with his sharp violet eyes.

"I… I…" She stuttered. No words came to her. Ayanami folded his arms and glared at her. Suddenly, her eyes were diverted by the flying boned figure that began to whip around Eve's head. "Ack! What is that?" She asked, putting two hands on her head and ducking from its path.

"A kor." Ayanami replied, not taking his eyes off of her. The kor wisped by her ear and flew to land on his shoulder.

"Servants of Verloren… it seems to have taken a liking to you Ayanami." Eve replied, dusting herself off as the minor threat had stopped.

"You're just stalling." Ayanami replied.

"You're right. I was just wondering how many skeletons are hiding in your closet." Eve replied.

"None that you should know about." Ayanami replied.

"None, Verloren?" Eve asked sweetly.

"None, reincarnated daughter of the Chief of Heaven." Ayanami replied.

"So you admit it?" Eve asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"I never denied it." Ayanami replied.

"Then why did you let Hyuuga lie to me?" Eve demanded.

"To keep you from 'kicking and screaming.'" Ayanami replied mockingly. Eve folded her arms and glared at him.

"All you would have had to do was ask." Eve replied. "I would have come."

"Before or after you recalled what I let you get away with." Ayanami replied. Eve opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. She went silent for a moment. She finally sighed.

"Ok. You're right. I admit it. I probably wouldn't have." Eve replied. "So the 'assistant' job was just an excuse to get me on board so you could that stone back. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it kind of vanished on me. I had it in my hand once second, then poof, it was gone." She finished casually as if she didn't care. Ayanami didn't reply. He simply grabbed her collar and began to drag her down the hall. "Hey. What are you doing? Let me go!" She demanded.

"Fighting me is useless. You should know that by now. The only thing you will accomplish is waking everyone else up." Ayanami replied as he continued to drag her. "Which still won't stop me."

"Whatever…" Eve muttered, folding her arms as she was dragged. "Though the least you could do is carry me."

"And why would I do that?" Ayanami asked coldly.

"Dragging me will make holes in my uniform and scuff my shoes." Eve replied. "That's tax money going down the drain. Besides, it would give you a bad image if your assistant goes to a formal inspection in a worn down uniform."

Ayanami ignored her complaint and continued to drag her.

* * *

Eve gave a small sigh as Ayanami stopped at the door to her room. "You can let me down now, Ayanami." Eve told him. He smiled wickedly. Eve suddenly paled.

"Ayanami?" Eve stuttered.

Ayanami suddenly let Eve go. "Oof!" She yelped, rubbing her tailbone after it lightly hit the carpet.

"People are sleeping, Eve." Ayanami reminded her. Eve closed her mouth and bit her bottom lip. She felt that this couldn't end well. Ayanami opened the door before scooping her up by the collar and dragging her into the room.

"So, are you going to let me…" Eve stopped when she heard gears moved. Ayanami locked the door. "Did you just lock us in?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What did you do that for?!" Eve snapped.

"You ask too many questions." He replied.

"Good." Eve snapped. Ayanami remained silent. He walked over to his bed and threw Eve down into the normal, but soft mattress. She quickly sat back up with an alarmed expression, but Ayanami pushed her back down. She began to struggle and squirm until Ayanami leaned over her and put one cold, glove covered finger delicately over her bottom lip. Eve froze as if hypnotized by this enchantment. Her eyes softened as she began to calm down. _'What is he doing?'_ She thought. _'Why can't I… move?'_

Eve groaned slightly as she tried to move, but her body would not respond. Ayanami slowly began to unbutton and open her over jacket, pushing it open. He carefully pulled off his pure white glove with his teeth and placed it to the side. He wanted to make sure nothing would get in his way. He lightly pressed his finger against the side of her cheekbone and traced his way to her collarbone. His frozen touch sent cold chills of ecstasy down her spine. Ayanami eyes narrowed as his fingers seeped into her neck. He was so close to his goal: the Eye of Michael secretly lodged in her throat.

Eve's mind began to panic as she felt the stone block her airway. Her mouth opened as she choked for air. The Eye if Michael refused to leave Eve's body. Ayanami grit his teeth in frustration as it fought him. Power currents started to form around Eve's body as she started releasing large amounts of holy power. His violet eyes began to glow as her power started to eat away at his barrier of malice.

Moments passed as Ayanami fought the Eye of Michael with her wild powers constantly getting in the way. As much as he didn't want to, Ayanami knew he had to stop. Eve was turning death pale from air loss and she was releasing too much uncontrolled power. As soon as he let go, her holy power began to settle once more.

Ayanami removed his hand that was holding her chest down. He picked up the small white glove and began to put it back on his hand. In his mind, he cursed. The Eye of Michael's tie to her body was stronger then he thought. The task would have been as easy as picking a berry off of a small, thorn-less bush if he had his real body. Still, he couldn't depend on what he knew he didn't have. He would somehow make-do eventually.

She sat up quickly, choking and rubber her head. "You… just… how?" She asked between breaths. Her throat burned, but something in her mind flamed like hell's inferno. In the midst of what just happened, her holy power broke the seal Ayanami placed over her memory. The pictures in her mind slowly began to unfold and consume her.

Sweat dripped down the side of her face. She could remember it all. She could recall the room and the stench of iron and rotting bodies. She could remember locking herself in the white room and crying herself to sleep. She could sense the hopelessness she felt as the air pirates broke through the room. She could see the blood as it slowly fell after she lost control over herself and slaughtered them all. Most of all, she realized how much she became infatuated by Ayanami and his sadistic violet eyes despite all reason. It was almost too much for her to handle.

Eve's breathing slowed as Ayanami's powers settled. Ayanami took one look at her and realized something was off. The innocent sharp spark in her eyes was gone. Her eyes had become empty and dull as if there was no life in her at all. She looked as if she had stopped fighting before he had the chance to do anything. His eyes narrowed as he reached his hand out and touched her forehead. Instantly, she awkwardly dodged him and snapped back into reality.

"My head… Were those memories?" She asked herself slowly, rubbing her head and trying to sort her memories out.

A small smirk grew on his face as life returned to her eyes. His eyes glowed like a hungry panther. The seal was broken, but that didn't matter. As of now, he was focused on was satisfying his own desires. Eve stopped rubbing her forehead and looked back up at Ayanami. Fear suddenly crept into Eve's face as she slowly tried to scoot away from him. The over jacket hung loosely off of one shoulder and tangled her movements.

"Ayanami? Why looking at me like that?" Eve stuttered with a shaking voice. Ayanami grabbed the top of her boot and pulled her towards him, placing his face only inches away from hers.

"You've been a bad girl Eve. I'm going to punish you." He replied coaxingly. She swallowed hard. As soon as he let go of her boot, she turned and tried to push away, but he was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She flushed as her face was only inches away from his. She quickly closed her eyes and looked away.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" She screamed, struggling and squirming as hard as she could. She felt his face slide against her cheek as he whispered into her ear.

"That's right. Squeal." He whispered softly into her ear. She grunted and tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He slowly twisted her arms and she cried out in pain. She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold the pain in. He let one of her hands go and wrapped his free arm around her lower back. He continued to twist her arm in a way that she could hardly move. Even if she did try anything with her free hand, she wouldn't be able to reach him.

"You EVIL… You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Eve snapped. He didn't reply. Instead he tilted his head and softly kissed the back of her neck. Chills ran down her spine as she began to panic again. She could feel his cold breath trailing down her neck as she fought him. Her entire body filled with a fluttering sensation that confused her innocent heart.

"Of course." He replied softly like a calm wind during a cold, harsh winter. He slowly slid his free hand up from her back to the tip of her chin. He tilted her head up so that he could clearly see the horror on her face. Eve opened one of her eyes to see what he was doing. "Still feeling defiant?" He asked with his perfectly curved lips. Eve quickly closed her eye again.

"I- I'll be good. I won't steal or sneak around anymore. Just please, let me go." She pleaded. His smile dropped. He was slightly disappointed in her response. He wanted her to fight more, but he had momentarily forgotten that she knew how to be rational even in extreme panic and under heavy emotional stress. In retaliation, he twisted her arms harder. She winced and tried to hold in the pain. The smirk on his face reappeared. "Stop Ayanami!" She finally yelled. "You're going to break my arm!" She had a point. It was surprising that her bone didn't break already. Her wrist was now red and the skin was beginning to rip and bleed. People were easy to break. Ayanami felt that was the best part about torture. As much as he wanted to break her, he did need her in 'decent' condition the next day. Still, he wasn't through with her. He still wanted to hear her lovely screams.

"Call me my name. I want to hear you say it." He whispered to her.

"Ayanami." She muttered.

"Not that one." He replied, pulling harder. She grunted and tried to fight him again. His arms still held her still like thick chains.

"Ver- Verloren!" She shouted in desperation. Ayanami released her arm. She fell forward, planting her face against his soft chest. Her arm felt numb and she began to rub her wrist with her free hand. She could still feel the weight of Ayanami's eyes piercing into her back and his strong arms wrapped around her. He slid another arm under her and pulled her towards him again. This time she didn't fight him as he held her close.

She had never felt so trapped.

"Do you hate me?" He asked with words like sweet poison. Eve didn't reply. She felt broken. She didn't know herself anymore. Because of him, her hands became bloody, she lost her mental innocence, she felt caged, and her heart was broken. The only thing he managed not take away from her was her purity. "If you hate me, hate me." He whispered to her tenderly. "Hate me passionately. Hate me without a second thought."

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" She finally demanded. "You stole my innocence. Why?"

"I lost all of mine, and everything else, because of your soul." Ayanami cooed with resentment. "And now, I've found you after all of these years."

"That's it? That's your reason? What the hell kind of reason is that?!" She yelled with fury, "You crazy, sadistic, vile… vile… thing! It could have been anyone! It could have been a rich, smart, noble girl who's head over their heels in love with you! You only picked and tortured me because of my soul?! I never did anything to you! I hardly even know you! All I wanted was freedom, and you- you…"

"Do you hate me?" He asked again, squeezing her lightly.

"I…" she stopped. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so confused. The events fell together so quickly that she couldn't think strait. Time slowed as warm tears finally began to seep out of her eyes. She began to shake as she tried to stop the tears, but like the rain, only more came. He slowly began to let her go and looked at her face.

"Go away! Don't look at me." She snapped, quickly shielded her face with her arms. He still knew, and said nothing. She felt so small and weak compared to the demon that loomed over her.

"Goodnight Eve." He muttered smoothly like thick cream. He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead, but what seemed like kindness was simply another device of torment. Eve winced at the touch of his cold lips. He slowly stood up and turned to leave the room. As he unlocked the door, he turned to look at her once more with a small curved smirk. She was still hiding her face, but he could still see the tears falling onto the covers. He left the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

His face changed to show irritation as he slowly walked down the halls. He was unsatisfied. For some reason he couldn't quite grasp, he felt no pleasure at seeing her tears and humiliation. It wasn't enough. If it was any other girl, he would have felt the greatest indulgence, but not now. The pain couldn't satisfy him. He wanted more. He craved something else. As he walked more, he felt a strange slight throb in his chest. He ignored it and kept walking.

* * *

Tears were still crawling down her face as she buried herself between the pillow and blankets. He was finally gone. Still, she realized that her temporary isolation would not last. She would have to face him the next day… and the next day… and the next day, on and on until the ship landed. She could not escape him.

* * *

**Lea****: Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**Labrador****: Yes. Please do. Now it's time for my floural predictions. **

**Lea****: Oh just get it done and over with…**

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that Eve gets sick and… Lea, am I hearing this correctly?**

**Lea:**** About Ayanami and the wars and the… yep! **

**Labrador****: Oh my…**

**Lea****: Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. We love to hear from you! **


	14. Ch 13: A lonely heart

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, and Ohime-chan for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Sorry for the late reply. This chapter is about twice as long as my normal chapters. I just didn't have the heart (or correct place) to split it up. **

**Yukikaze****: Yep! :3**

**Lea****: Ok, quick note about this guy. *points at Yukikaze*. Most people have not read "Begleiter", and there is a major misconception about him. Most people think Yukikaze is the begleiter who died protecting Ayanami in the one-shot, but ****THAT IS NOT TRUE****!! In "Begeiter", Yukikaze was the ****MAIN CHARACTER****!! The story of the begleiter who died protecting Ayanami was told to Yukikaze by Hyuuga, and that begleiter is nameless. (Trust me, I read that short story over and over and over). **

**Hyuuga****: It's true! **

**Lea****: It is revealed to us, however, that Yukikaze is dead. It's in the Drama CDs. I have no earthly idea how, so I made up something tragic. If and when I find out, I will change it to fit the story. As of now, it stays this way. So Ayanami now has two dead begleiters. I hope that clears things up. **

**Yukikaze****: Wait, if I'm dead, then how an I here?**

**Lea****: I asked Caster to drag your soul back here temporarily for my explanation. Back to the great beyond with ye!**

**Yukikaze****: Ok! *puppy dog eyes* *vanishes***

**Lea****: Hyuuga! *tosses lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: *catches lollipop* Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun!**

**Lea****: Thanks! Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

"Eve!~ Waky waky!" Hyuuga called as he opened her door. Kuroyuri, filled with curiosity, along with Haruse and Konatsu, trailed behind him. Eve slowly sat up from under the covers. She looked strained and haggard. Her eyes were bloodshot and dulled from the pain.

"We made lots of cakes this morning!" Kuroyuri smiled cheerfully. "Want one, pastry girl?"

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry…" Eve responded kindly, but with a hint of sadness. Kuroyuri looked at Eve with slight surprise and seemed somewhat hurt. Haruse hugged Kuroyuri.

"Are you alright Eve? You don't look so good." Hyuuga observed.

"I'm fine." Eve lied, looking away.

"Haruse, why dose pastry girl have red eyes? They're not bleeding." Kuroyuri asked with her usual cuteness.

"Hyuuga and Kuroyuri are right. You don't look good at all! You look like you haven't slept for days." Konatsu replied, walking up to Eve and talking a good look at her.

"I couldn't sleep… I had a lot on my mind. That's all." Eve cut in. "I'm fine, really."

"Fine enough to go through a day with Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked. Eve's eyes widened at the sudden thought.

"Um… well I… I…" Eve started to reply, but no words came to her.

"Oh my~ You are not well at all, are you?" Hyuuga cut in. "Kuroyuri, Hyuuga, could you two go bring someone from the medical unit? Preferably one with a healing zaiphon. Konatsu, go tell Aya-tan that Eve is sick."

"Ok!" Kuroyuri smiled, dragging Haruse out of the room.

"Yes sir!" Konatsu saluted before following Haruse out.

"But- " Eve objected, but Hyuuga placed a finger over Eve's mouth.

"Now now, Eve, you should get some rest." Hyuuga smiled.

"But I can't sleep…" Eve muttered, looking away.

"Aya-tan and Katsuragi should be returning from their inspection soon." Hyuuga said. "They will probably want to check on you too." Eve's eyes widened. His name hurt like a jab from a dagger in her side. Sweat started to form on her face. Hyuuga noticed the reaction and said nothing. He lifted up her bangs and noticed the seal missing. _'The seal is gone and the Eye of Michael has been tampered with.'_

"I… I don't want to see him." Eve stuttered, tightening her grip on the blankets.

"Why's that?" Hyuuga asked, touching her shoulder and leaning over to look at her face.

"WAHH!!" Eve screamed out of impulse. Hyuuga quickly removed his hand and looked at Eve with surprise. After a moment, they both settled themselves. "I'm sorry… I…" Eve stopped, looking towards the ground. Hyuuga looked at her and sighed, almost as if he was expecting this, or possibly even worse. Eve was too mentally distressed to notice.

"What did he do to you?" Hyuuga asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked, trying to act innocent.

"Your wrist." Hyuuga continued. "What did Aya-tan do to you?"

"No-nothing." Eve stuttered. Hyuuga simply looked at her, waiting for an honest answer. "Ok. Ok. It was my fault. I goaded him and he punished me. I really don't want to talk about it." She replied quickly, and returned to her gloomy state.

"Thought so…" Hyuuga replied with a smile. Eve's eyes suddenly lit up like angry flames.

"Thought so? What do you mean by that?!" Eve snapped.

"Call it a good guess." Hyuuga replied.

"Oh? And how did you know it was Ayanami?!" Eve demanded.

"He's used that arm-twisting method on criminals, but usually he doesn't hesitate to shatter your arms. He has quite a reputation as a torturer." Hyuuga replied nonchalantly. "And considering your still wearing yesterday's uniform, which is in fairly good condition, I can assume you're still a virgin." Hyuuga finished. Eve looked at him for a moment with disbelief.

"What?" Eve asked surprised. "And how did you know I'm a virgin?!"

"It's a male thing." Hyuuga replied without a care. "Aya-tan's a sadistic misanthrope. He'd prefer to torture someone to death then to have a one night stand. Actually, he'd rather not deal with woman at all. They annoy him. That's just how Aya-tan is!" Hyuuga smiled. She became furious again.

"He can rot in hell for all I care!" Eve snapped. Hyuuga looked at her, slightly taken aback. "Seriously, Hyuuga," Eve continued. "You mean you knew Ayanami was like that, and you didn't even bother to give me a hint?! Is there any other reputations he has that I should know about before he kills me?!" Eve snapped.

"Lets see…" Hyuuga stopped and put a hand under his chin in thought, "torturer, sadist, strategist, brilliant, workaholic, psychotic, cool-headed, slave-driver, crazy, impulsively-angered, maniacal, serious, shall I go on with the titles?" He asked with a smile. Eve gritted her teeth and threw one of her two pillows at Hyuuga's face. "I take it your not happy."

"Not happy? NOT HAPPY?! For the past three days, you were trying to set me up with him! In fact, you were the one that convinced me to go on this psychotic joy-ride in the first place!" Eve snapped. "You could have at least given me some warning!"

"But I thought it was obvious." Hyuuga replied, scratching the side of his head.

"Not to that extreme!" Eve refuted. There was a long, silent pause. Eve went into fetal position and began to chew on her thumb nail.

"Perhaps I should tell you a bit more about him then. It's only fair." Hyuuga replied from behind his square sunglasses. Eve perked her head up and glared at Hyuuga. Hyuuga sat down in the desk chair and pulled out a lollipop. After putting it in his mouth, he put his arms behind his head and stared out into space in thought.

"I've known Aya-tan for years. We were in the same class, but… well… he was always that quiet studious type. I'm pretty sure he hated me always standing over his shoulder and trying to get him to open up. He had a rough life, but he was a natural for the military. No doubt about that. He came from a family of low, ruined nobles and no one let him forget it. Even back at the academy, he was always emotionless and cold. Still, there was always something special and singular about him. Something in his eyes, you know? His eyes were always so lonely and sad, but he still stayed strong and kept to himself. After we got out of the academy, we were immediately drafted into the Raggs war. Aya-tan quickly rose through the ranks, and I was always right behind him. And well, towards the beginning of the Raggs war, he was assigned his first beglieter." Hyuuga started.

"And?" Eve asked, not seeing a point.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm getting there." Hyuuga smiled. "The two worked together very well, and Ayanami trusted him very deeply. It was almost as if they were married." Hyuuga laughed. "His first assistant was smart, sharp, and always on point. Well, towards the end of the war, the two were fairly attached. Aya-tan even started to smile a little. You wouldn't believe it, but… it was a beautiful smile. It was only small and faint, but it was so sincere. That begleiter served him without a second thought to his own life, and eventually, he lost his life protecting Aya-tan from an enemy."

"Oh…" Eve muttered.

"That's not the end of it though. After all, the Raggs war ended 10 years ago." Hyuuga continued.

"Wait! How old is Ayanami?" Eve demanded.

"We're both 28." Hyuuga replied.

'_I can't believe he's 10 years older then me…'_ Eve thought, feeling slightly awkward.

"As you can imagine, Ayanami fired every assistant they sent him. Eventually though, there was one candidate he didn't fire. It was back with the Black Hawks were first being formed and it was mainly just Aya-tan and me. I think Aya-tan had just become the Chief of Staff as well. The next assistant he had was named Yukikaze." Hyuuga smiled.

"Yukikaze? You mean he had a female assistant?" Eve asked.

"Nope. Yukikaze was a boy." Hyuuga replied.

"Right…" Eve muttered, looking away.

"He was cute though. He was the opposite of Aya-tan's first assistant. He was a total klutz, but he really did try." Hyuuga smiled in remembrance. "He was nearly always late, and Aya-tan always called him a useless lump. I remember once that he tripped and fell when carrying in Ayanami's tea and the teapot smashed against Aya-tan's face!"

"Oh dear…" Eve muttered. "I can only imagine what Ayanami put him through."

"Yeah… Aya-tan treated him more like a pet then a person. Then again, he always dose. I even remember making this same sort of speech to him about Aya-tan's first begleiter at lunch one day when he was feeling down. He never refused to give up being the best begleiter he could be. One time though, we had a run in with a criminal who had the ability to shape shift. He turned into varies military men, including Yukikaze, in an attempted to steal the Eye of Raphael. Yukikaze and the criminal began to fight, each claiming to be the real one, but Ayanami could tell the difference. He said that Yukikaze had the 'eyes of a puppy'." Hyuuga smiled.

"Ok. I don't believe that." Eve replied.

"Oh? Trust me, it's true. After that little mishap, Yukikaze promised that he wouldn't die like his previous beglieter, but fate had other plans." Hyuuga sighed. "There was another rebellion and we were sent to silence it. Katsuragi and Kuroyuri had just joined the Black Hawks as well. It was all going fine until… well…" Hyuuga stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yukikaze wasn't made for war. The blood and death overwhelmed him. After that first rebellion, he was never quite the same. After we returned, we heard that there was another breakout at a base where Yukikaze's older twin brother was stationed. His brother was killed when leading a defense squad. After the threat was settled, Ayanami accompanied Yukikaze to go see his dead brother before they buried him, but..." Hyuuga stopped again.

"But what?" Eve asked.

"Ayanami always had lots of enemies. Rebels and military men alike probably hate Ayanami more then anyone else enlisted." Hyuuga continued. "Word got out about Ayanami accompanying Yukikaze to pay their final respects. To make a very long story short, an assassin tried to kill Aya-tan, but Yukikaze was accidentally killed instead. Before he died, Yukikaze said that he was happy to have met Aya-tan and he didn't regret any of it. Even though Yukikaze said that, Aya-tan still didn't quite believe it. Even now, I'm sure he blames himself for both of their deaths." Hyuuga finished.

Eve was silent. After hearing all of that, the torment she had felt didn't seem nearly as bad compared to what he went through. Eve had never experienced the loss of someone so close. The more she thought about it in silence, the more she realized how strong the bond the soldiers shared was. Ayanami began to appear as more of a big brother figure who was forced to act strong and cold in all possible situations, but never was allowed to express himself because of circumstance.

"So, are you still sure you don't want to talk to him?" Hyuuga asked. Unknown to either Hyuuga or Eve, Ayanami was walking to one of the conference rooms and heard them as he passed by the door. Ayanami suddenly stopped when he heard their voices and began to listen.

"Well… After hearing all that, I wouldn't mind a good talk, though, he's not really the talkative type. His actions tend to speak for him. I feel like he hates me and doesn't want me near him at all. Now, thinking about it, that whole torture experience was probably his way of saying that the Eye of Michael is the only reason he allows me to be here, and that I really don't belong." Eve sighed.

"Aww~ Eve, don't say that." Hyuuga replied.

"But it's true." Eve replied. "I'm lucky that he hasn't killed me yet."

"Actually, we were very surprised about that as well." Hyuuga admitted. "Aya-tan would normally kill someone on the spot or torture them to death without mercy for something like that. You're a bit of a special case."

"Let me guess." Eve replied bluntly. "It's because I'm the reincarnated daughter of some dohicky who he loved once upon a time."

"That played a little in it, but actually, he mentioned something about when he was fighting you the night you tried to steal the Eye of Michael." Hyuuga replied.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Don't you remember anything?" Hyuuga asked. "Anything at all?" There was a long pause of silence. Moments upon moments passed. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh *(insert preferred word)*!!" She yelled at the sudden epiphany.

"Remember now?" Hyuuga asked.

"If I see that bishop again, I'll kill him! I'll put him in a bag and throw him down a cliff! Ug! I knew he was up to something like that! I knew he was trying to start a huge political mess! I knew it! Damn… and to think... He knew Ayanami would be there, and he knew he was Verloren. I bet the real reason he forced me to do it was because I was his only known possible weakness! Yeah, yeah, just throw his supposed lover at him! Damn… that was a low… *(insert preferred word)*!!" Eve ranted.

"Now do you see why he didn't kill you?" Hyuuga asked.

"He should…" Eve replied. "Torture really was a mercy."

"He said he could tell you never really wanted to do it." Hyuuga continued. "He saw the whole thing coming a mile away. You were the only thing he didn't quite expect. He even mentioned allowing you to actually steal the Eye of Michael from him, just to see what you would do."

"I knew taking it was too easy…" Eve muttered. "And here I thought I was over examining things."

"He forgave you because you didn't give it to Zehel, but he was irritated that you took it in the first place."

"I was mad at both of them." Eve replied. "I was mad at Frau for forcing me into a terrible situation, and I was mad at Ayanami for the stunts he pulled on me at the party. I felt it was my way of getting back at both of them, and it also removed the political problem. I just never thought it would go inside of me."

"Yeah… it dose that." Hyuuga replied nonchalantly. Eve looked at him with irritation. Of course he would have known that. Eve hardly knew anything about it before she stole it, other then what the bishop briefly told her. "Well, now that that's settled, don't punish yourself. Take a good nap, and eat." Hyuuga continued.

"I was never trying to punish myself. I'm not that stupid. It's just… so confusing! I tried to sleep, but I just can't relax enough. I know I'm starving, but the thought of food just makes me want to gag. So many things were dropped on me at once that I don't know what to think." Eve sighed. "I'll be fine. Talking to you helped. I… I just need some time to sort things out… a lot of time…"

"I'll have Kuroyuri bring you some of the cakes when she and Haruse get back." Hyuuga sighed. "Try to relax."

Ayanami began to walk again as if he heard nothing. 

Eve wrapped the blanket around herself and tried to sort things out. Everything made a lot more sense, but it was still a little hazy to her.

Kuroyuri entered the room carrying a first aid kit with Haruse trailing behind her. "We got him!" Kuroyuri smiled. A young, shy soldier looked into the room.

"Ayanami's clumsy beglieter got sick and hurt himself." Hyuuga smiled. Eve didn't particularly like getting referred to as a boy, but she didn't complain.

"Well, I can tend to his wounds, but zaiphon can't cure the sickness." The soldier replied. Kuroyuri nudged the soldier and he slowly walked over to Eve. The soldier looked at Eve and scratched the back of his head. "Oh my… he doesn't look good at all dose he." He said to Hyuuga, then turned to Eve. "What hurts?"

Eve said nothing and lifted her arm from under the covers, but still kept the blanket close against her.

"Oh my!" the soldier stopped and examined her wrist. "How did you manage that?!"

"Did I mention that he was clumsy?" Hyuuga smiled.

"Right…" the soldier replied. "Don't ask, don't tell." He lifted up the sleeve of the white undershirt. She was still in yesterday's uniform, except for the boots, belt and over jacket. "His arm bone is bent too. It's surprising it didn't snap." He winced. "Anywhere else?" Eve still said nothing and showed her other arm. "This one is bent too, but not that bad."

"Can you fix it?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah." The solder replied. He moved his arms and blue zaiphon began dropping out of his fingers. He ran his fingers down her arms and her bone slowly straightened correctly. He began to drop a few words into her wrist. Eve winced as the zaiphon touched, but after a moment, it felt fine. "How dose it feel?" He asked. Eve began to move her wrist around.

"It's healed…" Eve muttered. The soldier jumped slightly at the pitch of her voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, blushing and scratching the back of his head. He began to act slightly flustered.

"You ok? You're turning red." Eve muttered.

"You're really cute." He finally said. Eve gaped. "Uh… I um… for a guy I mean. I'm not gay! I uh… Sorry!" He stuttered, completely embarrassed. "I got to go back to work!" He said too quickly. He than turned and left the room. Eve stared at the door for a moment after he left.

"Hyuuga… did he just…" Eve started, still in shock.

"I told you that you were cute." Hyuuga replied. "Oh, Kuroyuri, Eve said she would eat some of your small cakes after she has a nap. Not too many though cause she's sick."

"15 then?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Just one." Hyuuga replied. "She doesn't eat as much as us."

"Ok." Kuroyuri smiled before skipping out of the room. Haruse followed behind.

"Try to get some sleep Eve. Aya-tan won't be happy to have a 'useless' person on board." Hyuuga replied merrily before stepping out.

'_Right…'_ Eve thought, slightly annoyed. She gave a small sigh and embraced the silence. She was still consumed by depression. Still, Hyuuga was right. She couldn't just get herself sick. She slowly forced herself to come out of the covers and she went to go sit down at the desk. She leaned over, planted her chin against the cherry wood surface, and stared intently at the mirror. Konatsu was right too. She had no idea why the medic soldier thought she was cute when she looked comparable to a train wreck. Eve glared at herself and focused directly at her bloodshot eyes.

What Ayanami did the night before was the first thing that came to her mind, but she felt that she already dwelt on it long enough. It was still painfully traumatizing, but she tried to replace the horrifying memories with facts and excuses. It was working well enough, so she didn't question it further. She pushed the thought aside and tried to focus on one of her other emotional scars.

"Well… I guess I'm a murderer now…" She muttered to herself. "It was self defense, but I still killed them- massacred them- lots of them. I'm… terrible… How did I do it?" She pondered. "I've never really fought before. I never even learned self defense. But still… somehow I slaughtered them so… so revoltingly!" She suddenly stopped and shook her head. "What am I thinking? I killed them and I'm wondering how I did it? What's wrong with me? How could I have done such a terrible thing in the first place?" She trailed off, staring at her hands. She sighed and rested her head against the table. She began to sort through more in her mind. The maze in her mind slowly began to unravel as things slowly began to line up once more. As they did, she slowly began to relax. Eventually, she dozed off into sleep.

* * *

Unknown to Eve, all of the Black Hawk leaders knew what had happened to her before they visited her that morning. When Hyuuga asked where she was, Ayanami didn't hesitate to tell him that he tormented her the night before. Hyuuga and Konatsu both felt worried and somewhat guilty about it. Kuroyuri, on the other hand, was curious to see if Eve killed herself yet. Haruse and Katsuragi didn't really care, but Haruse went to see her because Kuroyuri did. In the end, even though she seemed like a total wreck, they were surprised at how well she was doing. Hyuuga didn't even mind getting some of the blame. In fact, it made him feel somewhat relieved.

* * *

A while later, Ayanami stopped his work to check on Eve. Hyuuga pestered and pressed on him for nearly an hour, insisting that he see her. He didn't feel worried or sorry, rather he felt obligated to make sure his subordinate was alright. More or less, he just wanted Hyuuga out of his face. Still, Ayanami felt it would be rather irritating if he walked in on her impulsively doing something rash, like slitting her wrist. It didn't seem like something Eve would do, but even rational people like her did do uncharacteristic things from time to time.

Ayanami slowly opened the door and walked in. She was still sleeping at the desk like a bear in hibernation. He walked over to take a closer look at her. Konatsu was right. The sleep was slowly rejuvenating her, but she still looked worn out. He watched her for a moment with bitter irritation. She had done far better then most people he tortured.

He wanted to hear her scream again, but he knew he couldn't do as much as he wanted. She was only a temporary soldier who technically didn't do anything wrong. From a political standpoint, the Eye of Michael was still in his possession; he couldn't let anyone know that it was actually inside of her. Not only that, but he knew she was of noble blood even though she didn't. _*note: back in chapter 2 and 3*_ He would no doubt be Court Marshaled, and possibly executed if the truth became public.

There was no mercy for a warsfiel, and he knew that very well. Persecution was heavy and their existence was already an unforgivable crime. If he got caught doing anything scandalous, it not only meant his death but also the death of all of his warsfiel subordinates. Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, Konatsu, Haruse, Katsuragi… it was only under his tight leash that they were aloud to live. There could be no mistakes. A single mistake could mean the death of them all.

Still, he had his reasons for the multiple risks. If he was correct about what was waiting for them when they landed, Eve would be necessary. She was his pocketed ace, and the only concealed one he had. He needed her in fit enough condition to fight, weather she was willing to or not.

Using zaiphon, Ayanami moved Eve from the desk back to her bed. After, he stepped towards the wall and placed his hand on it. At his command, a wars rushed out of him and seeped into the wall, coating the entire room. Within a few seconds, the wars hid itself. He turned to look at her. She looked undoubtedly fragile. He gazed at her graceful glasslike neck and chest that slowly raised and lowered like a little bluebird. He took a step back to contain his overwhelming desire to break her.

'_There will be others. Not her.'_ he assured himself. Eve began to stir, but did not wake up.

As he headed back towards the door, Ayanami stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror. At first, it showed his majestic human appearance, but after a few seconds passed, his reflection changed to his skeleton from. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his reflection, and the mirror suddenly cracked in response. Ayanami lowered his cap slightly and left the room.

* * *

Eve woke up in the mid afternoon, feeling much better. Still, she didn't feel quite right. She felt as if she was being watched, but she concluded that it was because the torture left her in a state of paranoia. The first thing she noticed was the large crack in the ominous mirror. She wondered what had happened to it, but she discarded it as unimportant. She noticed a small silver dish covered by a silver top. She lifted the top out of curiosity. Underneath was a cute, small, decorated strawberry cake. Eve gave a slight smile when she thought of Kuroyuri, but it quickly faded. The feelings of melancholy still overwhelmed her. She gave a small sigh and went to go take a shower to ease her nerves.

* * *

Ayanami was working hard on going through documents and signing papers. As he finished his stack, Hyuuga came up to Ayanami with another pile of papers, and Konatsu followed behind.

"The paperwork I promised you to do is done, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga smiled brightly. _*note: from back in chapter 1 and 2* _Ayanami stopped and look up at Hyuuga, and then at Konatsu.

"I was surprised. He actually did it." Konatsu assured Ayanami as Hyuuga placed the documents on the desk. Ayanami began to flip through the long pile of paperwork. Hyuuga not having work usually meant that he would either waste time drawing or pester Ayanami at his desk. Ayanami found Hyuuga rather trying. He left the paperwork alone and turned back to his work.

"I'm going to go check on Eve-chan!" Hyuuga smiled.

"Don't bother. I checked on her ten minutes ago and she was still sleeping." Ayanami replied.

"Chibi is still sleeping?" Hyuuga blinked.

"Chibi?" Konatsu asked.

"Well, every girl needs a cute nickname." Hyuuga replied.

"I don't think Eve would appreciate you calling her short." Konatsu sighed.

"But she looks short." Hyuuga replied.

"She's a girl. If she was a boy, yes she would be a little shorter then average, but considering she's a girl, she's actually rather tall. You're just a giant." Konatsu reasoned.

"You sure?" Hyuuga asked.

"In height, girls average 5'3" while boys average about 5'8". I'd say she was about 5'7". Kuroyuri is about 4'8". I'm 5'8". Ayanami-sama is 6'1". Hyuuga, you're 6'7". You're a giant."

"I suppose so." Hyuuga laughed.

'_A bluebird suits her more then name Chibi'_ Ayanami thought, recalling her beautifully frail sleeping frame. Still, he said nothing.

"Anyway, Aya-tan, how's Chibi?" He asked again. Konatsu slapped his forehead.

"Sleeping," Ayanami replied, "though she might be up soon."

"But Ayanami-sama, haven't you been at your desk all day?" Konatsu asked. Ayanami wafted his hand as a sphere appeared. The image of Eve's room began to appear in the sphere. "A wars then…" Konatsu muttered.

"Aya-tan, can you make it bigger. I can't see anything." Hyuuga whined. Ayanami was about to stop the illusion, but instead, he flicked his wrist until the sphere was about the size of a beach ball. Ayanami didn't mind having Hyuuga keep an eye on her. It got him out of his face and doing something that was somewhat useful.

"Where's Eve?" Hyuuga asked. "I don't see Chibi anywhere."

"She should be in the bed." Ayanami replied.

"Nope. She's not there…" Konatsu continued. Ayanami perked his eyes up to look at the sphere.

"Oh wait. There she is." Hyuuga smiled and looked with interest as Eve walked out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her frame and another around her neck.

"Oh my gawd!" Konatsu flushed and covered his mouth as blood started to flow from his nose. Konatsu jumped when he realized his nose was bleeding and he ruined a good pair of gloves. He quickly left to go get something to stop the bleeding.

Ayanami also looked at her, though his eyes were more distant. He didn't care that she was only being covered up with a towel. In his eyes, she looked just about the same as any other girl. As he looked at her a moment more, he began to notice a certain grace in her movements. He also felt something alluring about how her wet hair hung over her softened eyes. Still, it meant little to nothing to him. He was easily able to ignore it and go back to work.

* * *

Eve began to dry her hair, and her short hair fluffed up into a poofed wad. She dropped the towel and fingered her hair. She wasn't used to it being so short. She pranced over to the dresser, looking for a brush. Not finding one, she began searching through the drawers with no luck. She gave a small sigh and glided over to search the bathroom. She still could not find one.

* * *

Hyuuga began to snicker at her irritation and crazy hair. Ayanami looked up once more. After realizing that there was nothing worth noting, he turned back to his work.

* * *

Eve grabbed her bag and dug into one of the smaller pockets, eventually pulling out a brush. She quickly brushed her damp hair down before it dried that way. She gave a small sigh and rummaged through her bag again. She noticed everything was neatly folded and clean. "What the…" Eve muttered. She suddenly pulled out the green dress she had worn the day she ran away from home. "This was filthy from the country roads… How did it get cleaned?" She suddenly stopped and blushed deep red. "Damn it Hyuuga! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Hyuuga laughed at hearing her outburst. Ayanami lifted his eyes and looked at Hyuuga suspiciously. "What did you tell her?" Ayanami demanded with words like ice.

"I told her that Aya-tan handled her dirty clothes." Hyuuga replied nonchalantly.

"I have servants for that." Ayanami refuted with no emotion.

"What about yesterday?" Hyuuga smirked mischievously.

"You fainted when I told you to do it." Ayanami replied coolly.

"But it's still fun to watch all the same." Hyuuga replied. Ayanami's irritation ran to his grip, and his fingers put too much pressure on his pen, snapping it in half. Hyuuga's eyes suddenly widened as he barely dodged both parts of the broken pen that flew passed his face like speeding bullets. Ayanami opened up the bottom left drawer and pulled out another pen. Hyuuga swallowed hard when he saw how deep the pen parts were lodged into the now-broken tile floor. He silently turned to watch Eve.

* * *

Eve was standing in front of the closet wearing lacy white underwear and a matching bra. She flipped through the uniforms, wondering how on earth they knew her size. She however, forced herself to stop thinking about it. It kind of freaked her out.

She really didn't want to wear the uniform again. She found the thick wool fabric very hot and stuffy. She knew she would have to wear it later, but preferred something lighter for now. She turned and walked back to the bag and started pulling out numerous different outfits. Most of them she had bought at the shop near the train station. Still, she looked at the green dress and brown corset. Kuroyuri thought it was weird, but she still liked it. She always wore that outfit whenever she was depressed.

She slipped the outfit on and did a little turn. The green dress still to her mid-calf and the brown corset hugged her curves. She brushed her hands against her tiny waist and looked at herself in the broken mirror with a small smile. Her smile dropped as her eyes lowered. She gave a little tug at her hair. She didn't feel pretty anymore. Instead, she felt foolish. The more she looked at herself, the more she felt she felt overwhelmed with gloom. Even her eyes were laced with sadness. She was certain now that she wasn't the same person she was a week ago.

She grew up. She didn't even realize it. Before she had whined about being ignorant and locked up like a bird, but now she was juggling between unrequited feelings, infatuation, dark pasts, murder, warsfiel, and pain.

Her eyes lowered as she diverted her face away from the mirror, but suddenly, she felt a spark within her. She lifted her head up and looked towards the window. "What am I doing?" She asked herself, feeling awkward. She slapped herself and took a deep breath. Somehow, she had finally snapped out of it.

"Get a grip. So what if I'm not the same anymore?" She said, loosening her corset and taking the dress off. "I never wanted to be the same. That's why I left, right? So what if my hair is gone and I don't feel pretty anymore? I was prepared for something like this to happen. It could have been worse. This was my choice. I left home. I chose not to go back. I didn't want to be ignorant. Did I honestly think I wouldn't loose my innocence in the process?" Eve told herself. "This should have been expected…"

* * *

Hyuuga listened with interest and Ayanami also perked up.

* * *

"I can't keep up this foolish wistful thinking about the past. What happened happened. I can only move on from here." Eve told herself with a determined tone. She picked up the dress and began folding it. "Yeah, I killed. I don't know how, but I did. If I didn't, I would be dead. This isn't a fairy tail. I'm not some princess. No handsome knight is going to ride up and save me. I'm 18 years old. I got to take care of myself." Eve reminded herself. There was a brief silence, and Eve took a breath. "Ayanami tortured me, but it was my fault. I should have known better. And besides, if it was anyone else, it could have been worse… far worse. I'm alive and with my purity. Even my wounds are healed." She stopped and sighed.

"Besides, I shouldn't complain. He's had it worse. I'm sure they all have. Everything's so complicated." Eve muttered. "There is so much pain and sadness here. It makes me wonder how Hyuuga can even smile like that… The two of them are probably together doing something…" Eve stopped and looked back towards the door. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She slowly began to realize that she just couldn't bring herself to hate him anymore, even if she tried. "Ayanami's not such a bad guy. He's just… just Ayanami…" She finally concluded with a lack of a better word.

* * *

"Oh wow, Aya-tan. What did you think of that?" Hyuuga smiled.

"Eve needs to work on her vocabulary." Ayanami replied bluntly.

"Surrrrrrrre." Hyuuga replied. "Whatever you say Aya-tan."

"What did I miss?" Konatsu asked, heading back.

"You missed it, Konatsu. She made a rather impressive speech." Hyuuga smiled. "But Aya-tan is still dry."

"Torturing her will be more enjoyable." Ayanami remarked with a lightly curved sadistic smile. Konatsu and Hyuuga quivered from the cold cruelty in his voice. Ayanami picked up another document and continued to work. _'Eve's a saint'_ Hyuuga thought, but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Eve went through several different outfits. She was now putting on one of her newer outfits: a gothic v-neck purple top with a pair of black shorts with purple ribbons weaved down the sides. She wished her hair was still long so she could put her hair in pigtails and tie ribbons in them. Still, she tied a small purple ribbon over her long bangs. It fell out. She sighed and began to play with the ribbon as she looked at herself in the broken mirror. She decided she didn't like the outfit too much either. There wasn't enough her in it. She took it off and started looking through the outfits again.

* * *

"I liked the blue-green outfit better." Hyuuga speculated as he watched her pick through clothes in her underwear. Konatsu sat in a chair beside Hyuuga, watching Eve while eating some of Hyuuga's chocolates.

"They all look good on her." Konatsu shrugged.

"Well, some of them look awkward when she has short hair though…" Hyuuga muttered. "She looks so frail with her neck exposed."

"True… I wonder what convinced her to buy all of those clothes." Konatsu muttered.

"I wonder how she managed to stuff all of them in that small bag." Hyuuga continued.

Ayanami was peacefully continuing his work. He was done with all of the work that he needed to catch up on, and now he was finishing up all of the work he needed to do within the next week. Occasionally he would glance up to make sure his subordinates weren't doing anything stupid, but other then that, he worked undisturbed.

Katsuragi trailed up the stairs and walked over towards Ayanami's desk. He glanced towards Hyuuga and Konatsu, then back towards Ayanami.

"Ayanami-sama." Katsuragi started. Ayanami looked up and said nothing. "The messages have been sent regarding our position and the casualties. We are to stop by the capital for a few days for reinforcements before heading out for the base. The orders came from above."

"I see. At this rate, we should be at the capital by tomorrow afternoon." Ayanami replied. "Send the orders to the pilots."

"Orders were sent to the pilots before I was informed, sir. Apparently, the higher ups didn't want any more improvisations like at the church." Katsuragi replied with slight irritation in his voice.

Ayanami narrowed his eyes. "I see…" he replied coldly.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking…" Katsuragi muttered, looking over towards Hyuuga and Konatsu, then back at Ayanami. Ayanami didn't respond. He only looked at Katsuragi with an emotionless expression, as if the answer was obvious. "Right…" Katsuragi finally said. "Excuse me then."

Ayanami turned back to his work and Katsuragi went over to Hyuuga and Konatsu.

"Red's a bit weird, don't you think?" Hyuuga muttered analytically.

"You're right. I like the style, but the color is kind of bold. If it were yellow it might be better…" Konatsu replied. "But red's not bad…"

"Yeah. I could see her in yellow." Hyuuga replied with an approving nod.

"Konatsu, I'm surprised at you!" Katsuragi snapped. Konatsu jumped and Hyuuga turned nonchalantly.

"I uh… this… this isn't what it looks like!" Konatsu stuttered. He did have to admit that this was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Oh come on." Hyuuga smiled, taking out his lollipop. "Everyone needs a break now and then. Besides, we're doing something useful." He said, twirling the lollipop between his fingers.

"Such as…" Katsuragi started.

"Watching chibi-chan!" Hyuuga smiled.

"Chibi?" Katsuragi muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"He means Eve." Konatsu replied bluntly.

"Eve… Eve… Oh! That one girl. Her…" Katsuragi replied after a little thought.

"Yep!" Hyuuga smiled, then stuffed the lollipop back into his mouth and turned back towards the sphere. Konatsu had to settle himself after being embarrassed. Katsuragi took another step forward and looked into the sphere. He felt himself somehow get sucked in. He watched as she slowly slipped the slid the red and black outfit off and put her hands on her delicate hips. He began to feel overheated in his uniform as she fixed her bra and stared off into space in thought.

"Dose she… know that we're watching her?" Katsuragi asked a little hesitant.

"Nope!" Hyuuga replied cheerfully. "That's the best part about it. She would murder us if she knew."

"I see…" Katsuragi trailed off and continued to watch. He really didn't care who Eve was or that she was significantly younger then him. Like most military men, he rarely had any time for girls, but secretly, he visited 'dirty bars' in his spare time. Getting fan service from any attractive girl was enough to satisfy him. Katsuragi watched with full attention towards her slender body and graceful movements. He only wished that he had a bottle of sake to drink as he watched her.

Konatsu stopped watching Eve for a moment and looked at Katsuragi. He was slightly surprised when he realized that Katsuragi was a dirty old man. Still, Konatsu felt that he wasn't one to talk after watching her for so long.

Hyuuga watched closely as Eve walked over to the desk and noticed the tin covered plate again. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that…" She muttered. Hyuuga snickered. Eve took a large piece of the small cake and pushed it into her mouth with the fork. After she swallowed it, she began to gag. "Holy-!" she stopped as she began to cough. "How much sugar did she put in it!?"

"A lot!" Hyuuga laughed.

"Poor Eve. I can't believe she actually ate it." Konatsu replied, covering the lower half of his mouth. They watched as she fingered the cake. She still had ¾ of the cake left to eat. She looked at it distastefully, but she didn't want to upset Kuroyuri either. Too the men's surprise, Eve picked up the rest of the cake and shoved it into her mouth. She covered her mouth and after a few bites, she forced herself to swallow it.

"Ohhh!" Katsuragi muttered with amusement.

"She certainly has guts." Konatsu muttered. "I hope she doesn't throw it up later."

"Aya-tan, you just missed it!" Hyuuga called to Ayanami, "Eve just ate Kuroyuri's cake!" Ayanami looked at Hyuuga for a moment like he was an idiot. Hyuuga just smiled. Ayanami silently turned back to his work.

Ayanami took a long breath as he finally finished. He stood up, took a few files, and left the room. He would have to carry them down to the filing room and organize them. 

* * *

Eve finally got up from the desk. "I hope I never have to eat another one of those again…" She muttered distastefully. She walked over to the pile of clothes and looked through them again. She finally picked up a pair of khaki shorts and a tight sky-blue tank-top. She put them on and did a spin around. She liked how the top emphasized her figure while the shorts gave a loose feel. "I think I like this…" She muttered with a small smile. "Not stuffy and not heavy." She smiled. She then began to fold and put away her clothes. Just as she finished, she heard a knock at the door. Her eyes lit up as she looked at it. She assumed it was Hyuuga or Konatsu, but just to be safe, she hid under the covers.

"Come in." She called hoarsely with a fake cough.

* * *

"Wait. What's going on?" Konatsu muttered.

"Um… Aya-tan…" Hyuuga muttered. "There's two soldiers in Eve's room, and neither of them are Kuroyuri or Haruse… Aya-tan?" Hyuuga suddenly turned to see his superior missing. "Where did Aya-tan go?"

"Who knows…" Katsuragi muttered, still staring at the sphere. "This is better then watching French dancers."

* * *

"What do you want?" Eve snapped from under the covers.

"How disgraceful, getting a cold." Shuri replied.

"Sh-shut up!" Eve snapped.

"This is a really bad idea." Said another young soldier. "Even if he wasn't sick, he still is Ayanami's begleiter." He reasoned. Eve winced when she was called 'he.' It hurt her feminine pride.

"I don't care." Shuri replied. "There is something fishy about him, and I want to know what it is." Eve wanted to give a smart-alecky remark, but no comment came to mind. She pulled the covers tighter and said nothing.

"Seriously Shuri, we should just leave." The young soldier insisted.

"Leave if you want you coward." Shuri snapped. "I'm going to make the whelp pay."

"You- you can't do that!" The young soldier stuttered in horror.

"Yes I can." Shuri replied bluntly. The soldier stepped between Shuri and Eve.

"Look, he's sick. That's just low." The solder replied. "At least wait until he's feeling better."

"No way. What's low is getting called over and thrown over the railing!" Shuri replied snobbishly. The soldier stopped and turned to Eve with disbelief.

"Well, I can't exactly argue with that," Eve admitted, "but it was well worth it."

"See! See! He admits it! I have reasons. Let's just mess him up bad before we get caught." Shuri snapped.

"Oh. Hello Ayanami!" Eve smiled as she noticed Ayanami passing by her door. Ayanami stopped at her doorway and looked into the room. Shuri and the young soldier tightened up and slowly turned around to see Ayanami. They quickly ran out of the room and burst down the hall in panic. "And good riddance…" Eve muttered. Ayanami said nothing. He turned his head back into the room and looked at her.

"Thanks…" She muttered, standing up.

"I didn't do anything." Ayanami replied frankly. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The two looked at each other, and they both said nothing. When she looked passed him at the broken mirror, every other shard reflected his human self while the others reflected his skeleton self. Eve found it very strange. Eve looked from the mirror back at him. Something about his disposition seemed a bit off to her, but she said nothing.

Ayanami took a few steps forward and Eve took a step back. Ayanami set the files he was carrying down on the desk, but did not stop looking at her. "You're awake." He finally said, but it did not ease the heavy tension in the air.

"Yes…" She replied. "But how did you-"

"How do you feel?" He asked tersely, purposely interrupting her. She diverted her face and looked toward the ground.

"Better…" She muttered after a brief second. He began to feel the throb in his chest, but it was stronger then when he left her the night before.

"I expect you will be working tomorrow." Ayanami continued.

"Yes…" She trailed off. Ayanami took a few more steps toward her, and she took another step back. He placed his hand lightly under her chin, but she quickly pulled away. He automatically grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She yelped as she stumbled back towards him; her head was only inches away from his chest. He placed his hand back under her chin and examined her eyes again.

"Your eyes are still bloodshot. Go to bed early." He commanded before lowering his hand and letting her wrist go. He turned away to walk towards the desk as the pain in his chest grew stronger.

Eve settled herself again. She had been bracing herself for another session of torture. _'It must be my imagination, but did he just show concern for me?'_ Eve thought surprised. Now she was certain there was something off about him.

"Ayanami, are you ok?" Eve asked shyly.

"I'm fine." He replied emotionlessly as he picked the files back up.

"It's hard to tell with your white hair, but I think you look paler then usual." She replied. He stood up strait and faced the wall with his back towards her. The throb in his chest began to grow almost unbearable. He felt being impaled in the chest by a dull spear would have been relief. His breathing suddenly became heavy and he closed his eyes. He was fully healed and he didn't understand what could be wrong with him. He took a deep breath and tried to force it down.

She took a shy step towards him. She reached her hand slowly out to him, but didn't know weather it was a good idea to touch him or not. He turned around to face her before she could decide. Eve lowered her hand and looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'm fine Eve." Ayanami said in his normal tone of voice. Still, she could tell he was in pain. Her eyes narrowed. He was an excellent liar, but she knew better.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Eve pressed.

"I am not." He replied sternly, but his chest continued to throb.

"We all know you're strong and determined, but if you keep pushing your body, you'll break yourself down." Eve continued. Ayanami said nothing, but glared at her as if belittling her. "Ok, fine! Don't listen to me." Eve snapped, looking away.

"I know my limits." He replied. "Learn your own." Eve's eyes lit up at the insult.

Ayanami turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Eve gritted her teeth and remained silent. _'Ug! That man!'_ She thought, staring at the door. _'All I did was show a little concern! Still, that was… strange…'_

* * *

… _kill… kill… kill… kill… Not now. Not her. She's not the one I want. I want her father. I will fill his heart with everlasting despair and destroy him. The world will be devoured in a sea of flames. Destroy… everything... Take it all back…_ Ayanami thought, gritting his teeth. _It's only a matter of time._ His head began to spin as he tried to control himself. He ignored it and forced himself to stay focused. The throb in his chest slowly began to die down, but it would not leave completely.

Ayanami walked into the small, dark filing room and closed the door behind him. He was finally alone. He walked over to the cabinets and slid the files into place. He stood up and leaned against the cabinet. He closed his eyes and slowly began to lower his guard. The pain became more apparent on his face as he began to pant. Memories started to rush though his head.

"_You!! You killed my daughter!!" _

"I didn't do it…" Ayanami muttered under his breath, placing a hand on his throbbing chest. "I was framed… they set me up…"

"_I'll make you a deal, Verloren. If you find her soul, I'll give her, and everything else, back." _He heard ramming through his head.

_Liars! …kill… kill them… kill them all… _

"_You have… a sad wish..."_ He heard Profe's voice ring in his mind, _"but… even if you obtain your "body"… what you truly desire… you won't obtain a second time."_

Ayanami's eyes opened slightly, giving a vague, distant, and sad expression. Memories of her flooded into his mind. He remembered her so clearly, even after 1000 years. He remembered her lively smile and outstretched arms. He recalled her sweet laugh and graceful movements across the fields of purgatory. She didn't speak sweet lies, but rather, simple truths that melted his ice cold heart. For years, centuries, he longed for her soft, light touch and warm embrace. As the memories flew by, he also remembered when he first met Eve. He could never deny the resemblance. Their manners, habits, and even looks were identical. Despite this, he wouldn't let her interfere with his judgment. He had already decided that he would keep her at a distance. He was determined to be alone.

Ayanami felt himself calm significantly after remembering her. The throb in his chest gradually stopped and the desire to kill faded away. _I wasted too much time…_ he thought, closing his eyes again. He turned and left the room.

* * *

**Lea****: Phew! That took forever. Editing was a pain. . It took me far longer to edit it then it took to write the darn thing! . **

**Labrador****: I'm sure they thoroughly enjoyed it. **

**Lea****: Yeah, well… Ayanami's character is difficult, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. **

**Labrador****: Flower prediction time! ^_^**

**Lea****: Get it done and over with. **

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that the Black Hawks will arrive at the capital. Concerning love, Eve will have… intresting luck.**

**Lea****: Well, that's all for now folks! Please review! **


	15. Ch 14: Dreaming until dawn

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tah~~, anonymous, and TraumaOueenAmy for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Ok, I know that there are probably a lot of questions about where I have been. Unfortunately, I had to put my writing on hold to go through a giant evil monstrous event called… *shiver* … final exams. **

**Caster****: Yes, and if she doesn't pass school, she doesn't get a good job. If she doesn't get a good job, she can't eat and maintain her computer. And if she doesn't eat and maintain her computer, no fanfics. **

**Lea****: Oh great… cause that makes me feel sooooo much better. Anyway, I'm back, but I'm still not fully in the gear of things. I even had to move a lot of this chapter into the next chapter in order to get this out faster. Sorry about the break. I'll try to update soon. Hyuuga, lollipop time!**

**Hyuuga****: Yay! Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fan fic written for fun!**

**Lea****: Ok, onward we go! **

**Edit: Oh, by the way, when I first uploaded, for some reason, the separation bars were not appearing, so I am replacing them with a bunch of 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Say, Verloren, do you ever get lonely?" A clear, innocent voice asked. A vague scene appeared in the great darkness: a large field flooded with white flowers that stretched for miles and miles. The field was surrounded by a small forest, and off in the distance stood the city of the heavens.

"No. This is my duty." Verloren replied.

"But no one comes here and you don't do anything. Aren't you bored? Don't you want to go and see the world and learn things?" The voice asked as her frame appeared. She was a tall young girl with long silky blue hair that was gathered and pinned on the side of her head. She wore a blue garb lined with gold to express her high station in heaven, and strapped to her back was the ancient thick blade. She smiled sweetly as she outstretched her arms wide as if to show how big the world was.

"I have been granted all knowledge by your father, the chief of heaven. There is no point in leaving in order to learn." Verloren replied tersely. He looked away, almost hiding his head behind the black hood of his cloak.

"But knowing something and experiencing it are two different things." The girl reasoned.

"How so?" Verloren asked. The girl pranced to his side like a graceful gazelle and stopped in front of him. Verloren turned back to look at her with his almost-vacant violet eyes. Her smile was so soft and sincere, and her eyes shined like brightly polished glittering jewels. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tip-toes, then lightly kissed his cheek. Verloren's eyes lit up, and he took a step back in surprise.

"This is!" Verloren asked, lightly touching his cheek. She laughed with innocent sweetness, like a clear-ringing of a church bell.

"Haven't you ever felt love before?" she asked curiously.

"Love?" Verloren asked. "I suppose I haven't."

"Yes. Now do you understand?" She asked. As he resettled himself, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"You shouldn't keep coming here." He finally said with terse seriousness. His voice was low and grave like a stone cold tomb.

"I know…" She muttered, looking towards the white blossoms. "But I love it here."

"You can't afford to be around me. Coming here is forbidden. You know that." Verloren tried to reason. "Besides, though a supposed perfect creation, I am merely a servant in the eyes of you father."

"What's your point?" Eve asked nonchalantly. "If you're just a servant, it should give me more of a right to come here."

"I know why you come here." Verloren continued emotionlessly. She paused and looked at him. "Your father wants to see you married soon and has been lining up bachelors close to your status. The more frequently they arrive, the more you sneak out and come here. Your father has already become suspicious of his whereabouts, and you know what will happen when he finds out."

"I don't care." She finally replied with bold determination. "I like you Verloren. No, I love you! Everyone is 'your father' this and 'your position' that. What am I? Some trophy? I don't want to marry someone like that! No one asks me about how I feel or who I am. All I am to them is the chief of heaven's daughter. But you- you are different. You actually see me for who I am. And Verloren, I- … I can't stand court. Everyone is either sucking up or stabbing each other in the back. Whenever anyone mentions you, they always exaggerate and make up lies. I tried to talk to father, but he's always busy. My servants, Michael and Raphael, are always vague and never express opinions. But you understand me, and you're honest. Being here with you makes me feel free. I've never felt this way around anyone else. I really do love you. I mean every word of it!"

Verloren looked at her and said nothing. She looked at his blank eyes, then towards the ground.

"I see… I'll leave." She muttered. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned and headed back toward the city. Verloren lifted his hand as if to stop her, but quickly lowered it. He watched her for a moment as she slowly began to fade.

Verloren dropped his scythe. He took a step forward. Then another. Suddenly, he found himself chasing after her. When heard the steps, she stopped, wiped her tears and turned behind her. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Verloren, you…" She muttered with surprise.

"Don't leave." He muttered softly into her ear, closing his eyes with a breath of relief. She also wrapped her arms around him. The field faded into darkness. He opened his eyes and saw that she had vanished into dust and blew away. His scythe was gone. His black cloak melted into the ground, showing him in his military uniform. He stood there, emotionlessly as the pain began to resurface. He was used to the pain to the point that he still felt nothing at all.

"Ayanami." A male voice called. He turned and saw his first begleiter saluting him, but he faded into darkness.

"Ayanami" Another familiar voice called. He turned the other way and saw Yukikaze waving merrily, but he vanished into the wind. He heard a few steps from behind him, but he didn't turn to look.

"Ayanami" A familiar girl's voice called. He did not turn. "Ayanami!" The voice called again as if demanding a response.

"Eve…" He replied, but still did not turn.

"I'm not going away." She called. "It's me, Ayanami. Honest!" His heart began to ache as long forgotten emotions began to revisit him. He knew them well and contained them behind his emotionless expression, though this was the strongest he had felt them in a long time. Still, he did not turn. "I…I understand. It hurts, doesn't it… I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have listened." The girl muttered. "But I am here, weather I remember it or not. It's still me." She said, and hugged him from behind, but he stood still and said nothing. He only looked into the endless darkness ahead of him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami suddenly woke up as the dream ended. He rubbed his aching forehead and ran a hand through his soft, snowy hair and peered around the dark room. He looked to the side at his clock. _'4:13…'_ He thought. He stood up and got ready for another day of work.

By 5 o'clock, he had finished with his morning routine and checked over a dozen documents in his room. He tightened his white gloves as he left the room. He walked down the halls, heading for the control room when he suddenly passed by Eve's door. He stopped and looked at the door with heavy eyes. All of the other Black Hawks, with the exception of Konatsu, were exceptionally lazy, and he was certain none of them would remember to wake her up.

Ayanami opened the door and stepped into the room. He silently glided over towards Eve and looked down at her in utter silence. Her arm shielded her face from the light of the rising sun in the distance. The clouds outside her small window were glowing light pink and lavender as they flew. He watched her small frame for a moment in silence. She was shaking as if scared.

For a brief moment, he remembered the dream. Strange, foreign feelings came to him, but he easily discarded them as nothing. Even so, a thought began to creep into his mind. _'Should I give her a chance?'_ He thought. There was silence.

"Wake up, Eve." He finally said. Eve did not stir. Ayanami lightly nudged her with his boot, as if he were trying to wake a dog. "Eve, wake up." He said again. Eve groaned and turned her head, gripping her hair and curling tighter into a ball. _'She's having a nightmare…'_ Ayanami thought. "Eve." he called again sternly. Her eyes peeped open, though it was clear that her mind comprehended little to nothing. Ayanami drew his sword and pointed the tip close to her eyes. Eve's eyes danced at the blades shimmer and she small a whiff of the metal. The green in her eyes started to fade to gold. Almost instantly, she leapt out of bed, like a wild cat. She surged at him, arms forward as if to strangle him. Instantaneously, Ayanami stepped aside and dodged. Eve landed with inhuman grace and spun towards him as if dancing. Her eyes were bright gold now with no hint of green, and she looked at him like a lifeless doll.

"Blue hair and Gold eyes, the colors of heaven… as I thought. It seems as if there are some things you have not forgotten, Eve." Ayanami spoke with calming clarity. Eve's eyes softened and faded back to green, as if she subconsciously recognized the voice. She was standing, but she was still shaking and her eyes showed her exhaustion. She began to mumble under her breath as she systematically began to take off her clothes as she swaggered towards the bathroom like a drunk. She slammed the door behind her.

Ayanami looked at the clock on the wall. _'It's still a little passed five.'_ He thought. He moved the chair and sat down with his back facing the broken mirror and facing the bathroom door. He folded his arms and waited.

Time passed and Ayanami looked at the clock again. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and steam began to rush out and fill the room. "Ug… what a terrible dream…" Eve muttered, rubbing her head. Ayanami turned his head back towards the door. She stepped out into the room, tying the loose towel around her body. Her eyes moved as she glanced around the room and suddenly lit up.

"WAAAHHHH!" She screamed and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." She repeated over and over, breathing deeply as her face flushed a deep red. "Clothes… I got to put on my clothes…" She stuttered in slight panic. Suddenly, she realized that there were no clothes in the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and poked her head out to see her pajamas scattered across the floor. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. She put a hand over her mouth as she continued to stare. She couldn't believe what she had done. Ayanami couldn't help but smirk at the expression pasted on her face.

"Did I…" Eve muttered.

"Yes you did." Ayanami muttered. Eve suddenly noticed the clock and what time it was.

"Why are you here," Eve demanded, "and at 5:32 in the morning no less!"

"We'll be arriving at the capital at 8 o'clock. From there we will be escorted to the castle while our ship is being supplied and dead soldiers escorted off. Princess Ouka has requested my audience." Ayanami started with his calm and professional tone.

"Princess Ouka!" Eve stuttered.

"Tomorrow, my subordinates and I will attend their funeral. You will be left to act as an escort for Ouka-hime until further notice." Ayanami continued with no emotion.

"Me escort the princess? But I'm… I'm common!" Eve objected, not quite knowing how to react.

"Everything has already been arranged. End of discussion." He finished.

"Fine…" Eve sighed. "Thank you very much. Now, um… could you please uh… leave so I can get dressed?" Eve muttered as her voice gradually became low and shy.

"My presence didn't stop you earlier." Ayanami replied plainly. Eve fumed.

"I was half awake, you *(incert preferred word)*!" Eve snapped. "I wasn't thinking properly!"

"Why? Are you ashamed?" Ayanami asked seriously.

"Yes, you dirty pervert!" Eve yelled.

"Why?" He pressed with a small smirk.

"Well, I…" She stopped and thought about it for a moment. She suddenly recalled Hyuuga's words:

'_Aya-tan's a sadistic misanthrope. He'd prefer to torture someone to death then to have a one night stand. Actually, he'd rather not deal with woman at all. They annoy him. That's just how Aya-tan is!'_

'_He's just playing with me.'_ Eve thought with a small sigh_. 'just like at the restaurant… and while we danced… and at the balcony… and… Oh God! I can't believe this guy!'_

"You're terrible, you know that. Sooner or later it will catch up with you!" Eve finally finished.

"I'm sure it will." Ayanami replied, but by the tone of his voice, Eve couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was discarding her words as an empty threat. She bit her bottom lip and stepped out the bathroom with the towel fastened around her waist. She watched him closely as she moved across the room. As she suspected, he had a fixed glance on her face rather then the rest of her body. Still, she felt exceptionally awkward. She quickly snatched her brush and bag and shuffled back into the bathroom.

A moment later, she stepped out in her underwear with her hair damp from the steam and brushed neatly. She unenthusiastically walked towards the closet and stopped. She turned her head and shot an 'I want to kill you' glance towards Ayanami before turning back to the closet. Ayanami, of course, appeared unaffected and unmoved.

Eve grunted as she began to put on the uniform. When she had put everything on except the over jacket and the hat, she slipped the jacket off the hanger with her glove covered hands. She would have rather not worn it. She felt hot and stuffy enough as it was, and the wool would not make her feel any better. Still, Ayanami stood there watching, and chances are that he probably wouldn't leave until she did. Eve sighed and slipped on the overjacket.

"You're putting it on wrong." Ayanami cut in as she began to button it.

"Right… Whatever." She snapped, buttoning it up anyway. She suddenly realized that he was right. She had one extra button on the left side at the top and one extra button on the right side at the bottom. She gritted her teeth and began to unbutton it and start over. Ayanami merely sat and watched as she began with the buttons again.

"You're doing it wrong." Ayanami continued. "Start with the bottom and work up to the collar."

"Ok, Mr. Perfect, how about you do it!" Eve snapped. Ayanami said nothing but made a slight gesture. Eve moved towards him and stopped in front of the chair, waiting for him to stand up.

"Closer." He continued. Eve took a few steps closer until she was inches away from him and the chair. He sat up and reached his hand out, grabbing her collar and pulling her towards him. She nearly stumbled into his chest, but caught herself. He began to pull her closer as he began to button the overjacket. Eve flushed as she watched his eyes move and his fingers swiftly move up towards her chest. The jacket was far to hot and she began to breath heavily. Her stomach began to flutter when she realized that his face was only inches away from her own.

"Ayanami, I… I fell strange…" she stuttered. Ayanami stopped working for a second and looked up at her eyes. He could instantly see the innocent confusion on her face. He had known about this before, but he had hoped that his coldness towards her would cause it to stop. After all, torturing her was an attempt to replace the growing love for him with fear. For the first time, torture didn't seem to work. He began to wonder if she was completely immune to every evil thing he did. He was slowly beginning to run out of options.

He felt it was partly his fault for seducing her, but at that point he thought he had the freedom to attach a kor to her and work from there. His current mission and the Eye of Michael incident made him completely change his plan. Her presence was annoying, but his own slowly-developing feelings that he continued to ignore were more frustrating to deal with. He couldn't escape the fact that she was the woman he once loved so strongly, and sooner or later, he knew his own suppressed feelings would eventually catch up with him. Constantly forced to be around her was only making the process hasten. He had to do something.

Eve looked at him, beginning to feel anxious. He wasn't talking and that worried her.

"Have you felt like this before?" Ayanami finally asked.

"Not very often, but only around you." Eve confessed.

"I see…" Ayanami muttered and continued to button up the overjacket. "You might be overheated or not completely recovered from yesterday."

"Maybe…" Eve muttered, looking away. Ayanami put his hand under her chin and made her look at him again. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath. Eve closed her eyes. "I…" She muttered as she felt as if she were on fire. Ayanami latched the top of her collar and looked at her face.

"There… you can move now." Ayanami finished coldly. Eve opened her eyes to see a pair of venomous violet eyes staring at her. She jumped and backed away, feeling a jitter run throughout her system.

He closed his eyes and stood up. He tightened his gloves and opened his eyes again. He glanced at her with suspicion and malice. He walked over towards the edge of her bed and picked up her thick blade. He felt rejecting waves run throughout his hand as he held it. He turned towards Eve and tossed it at her. "Don't let it leave your side." He ordered. Eve slipped it over her uniform. He fixed his hat and turned to walk out of the room with his usual, stoic air. After leaving the room without bothering to close the door behind him, he walked back down to the control room to resume his work.

Eve started at the open door. "Did that just… happen?" She asked herself. "I can't believe he saw me… and buttoned my… and I… I actually wanted to…" She stopped and pictured her shoving her lips into his. "KYAHH! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She stuttered, grabbing her hair and walking in circles. "What the hell? No. This… this simply can't be happening. No way. This… can't… NOO!" She stuttered. "I almost… I wanted to… ugg! With him? Why do I like him so much? Why him of all people?"

In the middle of her rant, Hyuuga passed by the open door, yawning. He stopped when he heard the commotion and turned to look into the door, scratching the back of his head. He lazily looked at Eve through his sunglasses, and gave a small chuckle. He then kept walking.

Eve finally calmed herself down and sat down at the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "I can't keep this up…" Eve told herself. "I feel like I'm going mad. I knew I liked him, but… how long has it been? Only a few days? It's not reasonable. I just can't do this. I'm fairly certain he knows too. Damn…" She stopped and breathed in silence. She wanted to cry but she had no tears. "I… I'm just like any other girl to him… and he plays with me and he tortured me… but I… it won't stop… why won't it stop?" She muttered, grabbing her chest. She began to breathe again until she slowly began to calm down. A few moments later, she lifted her head and looked at the clock. "It's a little passed six… two hours until we land…" She muttered. She grabbed her hat and dragged herself out the door with a small groan. Her life seemed to get harder and harder by the day.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami was the first to enter the control room. He flipped on the lights and headed up to his desk. He flipped through the piles of completed paperwork. Everything had been processed for the next two months. Everything was surprisingly in order and how it should be. Even more surprising was the fact that he did not have any work other then commanding for the next few hours.

He sat down in his chair and leaned back into the seat. He slowly closed his eyes as his thoughts began to resurface. First, he went over plans for his mission and reexamined every tactic and possible outcome. Second, he thought about how to handle Princess Ouka. Her father was a pushover, but she was far cleverer then she appeared. Not only has she desired to speak to him, but Ouka had also demanded he give her an escort so that she could go into town without her personal guard nagging her. Ayanami, of course, could not refuse. Eve was an easy sacrifice to give her as long as she gave her back before they departed. It got Eve out of his presence as well.

Unexpected to him, he began to recall Eve that morning when he was fixing her uniform. He then began to visualize just how badly it could have gone. It would have been so easy for him. The door was closed, her face was inches away, and his hands were already… but he stopped in mid thought. The possibility was painfully nauseating enough. It just wasn't like him. Still, her expression was desirable. Memories of torturing her came to mind. Her screams were music to his ears, even if it wasn't enough to fill his selfish desire for her agony. A small smile appeared on his face as the memory replayed itself over and over. She was his bluebird. He could clip her wings if he wanted. Still, he couldn't stop her from singing, and her song was becoming a nuisance.

"Morning Aya-tan!" Hyuuga called in a surprisingly giddy mood. He was usually annoyingly whiny and tired in the mornings. Konatsu trailed in behind with a bleary countenance and a cup of coffee, as usual.

"Hyuuga… Konatsu…" Ayanami muttered as they came in the door.

"Up early as always, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied, folding his arms behind his head. "Wacha working on."

"Nothing as of now." Ayanami replied.

"No work? That's rare." Hyuuga replied. It was because of the wars Ayanami planted in Eve's room that he was able to distract Hyuuga and the others so he could actually get things done. Still, Ayanami said nothing.

Eve trailed through the door almost lifelessly with her hat gripped in her hand. Though it seemed as if she was half awake, she was simply in gloom after the morning's strange events.

"Ah! Looks like Eve is up!" Hyuuga smiled.

"Go to hell." Eve snapped in retaliation to his overly cheery behavior.

"My, my. Looks like someone is cranky in the mornings." Hyuuga replied.

"Please don't make me strangle you, Hyuuga." Eve replied with a sigh. "I'm really not in the mood." Hyuuga simply smiled and said nothing.

Eve walked heavily up the stairs and staggered towards the others. Hyuuga glided over to her, thinking about the scene he saw that morning.

"So, Chibi, how are you doing this morning?" Hyuuga asked.

"Please, Hyuuga. Do I really have to… Chibi? I'm not short!" Eve snapped.

"You look short." Hyuuga replied. Konatsu simply drunk his morning coffee lazily and said nothing. All of the noise was giving both Konatsu and Ayanami a headache.

"You're just a giant." Eve snapped.

"Then what should I call you?" Hyuuga asked. "How about bunny."

"No."

"Kitty?"

"No."

"Sakura?"

"No."

"Oh! I know! How about gumdrop?"

"Good God, No!"

"Just call her a blue jay and be done with it!" Ayanami boomed when he finally had enough of their bickering.

"Blue jay?" Hyuuga muttered and looked her over. "Aren't they known for being both intelligent and aggressive?" Ayanami simply gave Hyuuga a narrowed-eyed blunt look. Hyuuga then looked over at Eve, who was also shooting him an angry glare. "Oh my! It dose suit her perfectly!" Hyuuga smiled. Eve was mentally fuming, but tried to restrain herself and her regain composure.

"So, how was you're morning, blue jay?" Hyuuga asked.

"Strange, but that nickname isn't making it any better." Eve replied, holding her temper. "Just call me Eve. It's easy enough to remember."

"But we can't call you Eve when we land, and sense Jay is a boy's name…" Hyuuga smiled.

"No!" Eve snapped.

"Sure! Why not?" Hyuuga smiled. Eve glared at him. For a moment, she had forgotten how stubborn Hyuuga could be. He was always a pushover whenever Ayanami spoke, but when dealing with her, he acted as stubborn, and possibly as dumb, as a mule. Still, Eve always suspected there was something a off with his personality. Something about him just didn't add up.

Moments later, Haruse trailed in the door with Kuroyuri in his arms. He looked surprisingly happy.

"Hello Haruse!" Hyuuga smiled as Haruse trailed up the stairs. "How was your night with Kuroyuri?"

"Fun." He replied simply. Eve suddenly cringed. She began to imagine what happened, and she never thought they were that intimate. Even more disturbing was the fact that Kuroyuri was, or at least looked, far younger then she was.

Katsuragi trailed in a moment later, rubbing his head and carrying a glass of a red substance. He staggered and groaned as he walked, occasionally sipping the strange red liquid that looked as if it was a mixture of thick tomato juice and shredded herbs.

"Hyuuga… don't tell me…" Eve whispered to Hyuuga.

"He had a little too much last night, if you know what I mean." Hyuuga whispered back. Eve couldn't believe her eyes. She now understood why Ayanami woke her up himself instead of forcing one of them to wake her like he normally would. In fact, she began to wonder how Ayanami managed not to strangle them all by now.

The two hours passed in slow silence. Eve was growing drowsy from the long wait. After four cups of coffee, Konatsu was finally up and running normally. Haruse watched Kuroyuri, who was still sleeping, and Hyuuga was goofing off as usual. Katsurugi was at the end of his hangover, but still looked positively miserable. Ayanami was still in his chair, eyes closed and in deep thought.

Suddenly, a screen came on, showing three of the head pilots. "Sir, we're approaching the landing zone."

"Proceed." Ayanami replied.

"Yes sir. Commencing landing sequence." The soldier replied. The screen turned off and Ayanami stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Time to go…" Hyuuga muttered and stood up. At Hyuuga's words, the rest of them stood and followed Ayanami out.

The ship latch opened once more and Eve took a deep breath. She would finally be free of them for at least a little while. As the latched stopped, Ayanami started down the stairs and the others trailed behind. Military men were lined up at the sides and saluted. She had almost forgotten how important Ayanami was.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: Yay! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! **

**Labrador****: Floral prediction time! **

**Lea****: Sorry, but not this week. **

**Labrador****: Why not? **

**Lea****: *duct tapes Labrador's mouth* Sorry, but I want to keep the next two chapters a surprise. Until then, please review! We love to hear from you! *drags Labrador away***


	16. Ch 15: Landing

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, and Leaaa's biggest faan for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea****: Sorry for not posting this earlier. I cut the previous chapter short, so this one is longer then usual. Also, it has a lot of grammar that I need to go over. *sighs* **

**Hyuuga****: Lea's been working extra hard on this one!**

**Lea****: Well, I still don't feel like I'm quite back in my full swing, but I'm working on it.**

**Ouka****: That's ok, Lea. I'm in this chapter, so it's all good. **

**Lea****: Right… Hyuuga! *tosses bag of sweets with a lollipop sticking out of the top***

**Hyuuga****: Right. Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The Black Hawks were met by an escort, who led them down to a meeting room. The room was empty except for an old man who looked in his mid 50s and a young girl with striking white hair who looked about Eve's age. The door was closed and guarded by a few soldiers, and the walls were obviously soundproof. The walls were cold slate white and there was a long wooden cherry wood table surrounded by black leather chairs. The old man was sitting down while the girl stood behind him with her arms folded behind her back.

Eve looked them both over, especially the girl. She was a cheerful, but majestic girl with a personality that was easy for Eve to read. Her face read angelic, but she had a glint of mischievousness in her purple eyes. She was much like Eve herself, though more worldly and less rational.

Eve's eyes then switched to the old man. He wasn't too old, but he clearly was not young anymore either. Eve couldn't seem to guess his age, though she knew he was at least over 40. His eyes were daggers, much like Ayanami, and his overwhelming military air could be felt clearly through his manor. His expression was steadfast and calculating, as if every command was a sound unshakeable judgment. Eve wouldn't have been surprised if Ayanami and the old man knew each other for a long time.

"Chairman Miroku and Princess Ouka." Ayanami started as he walked over to the cherry wood table.

'_That's Princess Ouka?'_ Eve thought.

"Chief of Staff Ayanami." The old man Miroku started. "I see you are in good health."

"Fortunately, though if possible, I request an explanation." Ayanami started, even though his 'request' sounded more like a demand. He took a seat on one of the black leather chairs while putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands near the tip of his cold expressionless lips.

"What for, Ayanami?" Miroku asked. "You've probably devised more about the situation then I have."

"First, I'd like to speak about that attack we received." Ayanami replied, not bothering to refute Miroku's argument. "Those 'air pirates' took out over half of my men. Not only were they overwhelming in numbers, but they also had combat experience and were well stocked." Ayanami started.

"Most usually are." Miroku replied.

"Perhaps you do not understand me. Are 'air pirates' usually stocked with military artillery and armor? Do most air pirate's fighting styles and tactics resemble those taught by the academy? Do most air pirates carry around military IDs?" Ayanami asked, pulling a few IDs out of his jacket pocket and tossing them on the table.

"Their base is… I see…" Miroku muttered.

"I am not talking about a small assault. There were two carriers and at least ten assault crafts."

"That many? You can't be serious." Ouka demanded. "That's like a small armada! You're just one ship."

"The numbers so seem a bit much." Miroku admitted.

"I have no reason to lie." Ayanami replied. "Nevertheless, I'd also like to know why orders were specifically sent to my pilots under your name without going through me first."

"I never ordered the pilots to be notified. I specifically sent a notice to you that we were able to provide relief." Miroku replied, folding his arms.

"As I thought." Ayanami replied. "Last thing… this mission… I have been looking through documents and found that the place I've been sent to inspect has projects for creating anti-warsfiel weaponry. There are also rumors of rebellion in the area. Those men who attacked my ship also seem to be related to the area, according to the name tags."

"The council seems determined to get rid of you." Miroku agreed. "You and the Black Hawks have truly become an eyesore."

"Under the king's orders, the Black Hawks are aloud to exist under my command. The council can't turn down the king's direct orders. Considering that our country has gained many victories and land because of our efforts, there is no way of talking the king out of his decision. Still, many nobles and military officers resent the kings decision. This is not a rebellion against the government. It's an assassination attempt on my life. If I die by some otherworldly cause, my subordinate's previous death sentence will be carried out. It also creates an opening for a very valuable position." Ayanami finished.

Eve stiffened. She began to slowly digest the pieces of information in her mind. Slowly, she began to understand what kind of bond Ayanami had with his subordinates. As obnoxious as they seemed to be to Ayanami, Eve realized how incredibly loyal they also were to him. It made sense considering warsfiel was illegal.

"We both know this. What are you going to do about it?" Miroku continued.

"It's an order from the council. I can't refuse it. I'll just smash them." Ayanami smiled wickedly.

"Yes, yes. You can discuss tactics and have your fun later." Ouka started. "But for now you're on peaceful soil, and you probably will be for the next few days."

"No. They plan to strike again before I depart." Ayanami replied to Ouka.

"I'm sorry, Ayanami-sama, but I just can't picture anyone killing you. Either way, which one am I getting tomorrow?"

Ayanami lifted his hand and gave Hyuuga a signal. Hyuuga slipped behind Eve and pushed her forward. Eve stumbled for a moment, but caught herself.

"That one?" Ouka asked.

"Yep!" Hyuuga smiled. "You get the bluejay."

"Bluejay? Aren't they known for being both intelligent and aggressive?" Ouka asked.

"Please, don't remind me…" Eve muttered.

"Ayanami… that cadet…" Miroku started.

"Yes?" Ayanami asked.

"Well, who is he?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?" Ouka asked "Didn't he go through the academy?"

"No… this one did not…" Ayanami started. "This is my beglieter."

"WHAT?" Ouka stuttered in shock. Miroku simply looked Eve over. "You have another begleiter? But I thought…" Ouka quickly stopped, and looked between Ayanami and Eve. "I mean, he looks weak for, uh… your assistant. Are you sure he can protect me?" She said, quickly changing the direction of the subject.

"You don't object to having him prove himself, do you Ayanami? After all, we have plenty of time. I'm sure there are a few spare guards in the training rooms." Miroku suggested. Eve began to get a cold sweat as her stomach began to turn in knots. In her mind, she was praying Ayanami would turn down the request.

"I see no reason why not." Ayanami replied. Eve looked at Ayanami dumfounded. She couldn't believe he would throw her into a lions den with no formal training when he would be the one looking bad if she failed. If it were any other circumstance, Eve would have seen it coming a mile away, but she thought he would be more cautious when trying to impress someone. Miroku stood up and walked over towards Eve, looking at her strait in the eye. Eve bit her tongue and looked at him nervously. Miroku patted Eve on the head and she winced slightly.

"He reminds me of Teito, though he seems a bit too sweet for the military." Miroku replied. Ouka moved towards Eve and also looked at her strait in the eye. Eve looked at Ouka's long pigtailed hair and felt a growing envy. Though short hair was more convenient, she still missed her beautiful long hair that Ayanami maliciously chopped off. She still couldn't quite forgive him for it. Ayanami stood up and tightened his glove. He turned and looked at Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, come with me. Katsuragi, take the rest of the Black Hawks and foresee the resupply and preparations." Ayanami commanded.

"Aye aye, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga smiled with a salute.

"Yes sir." Katsuragi also replied with a salute.

"And you…" Ayanami started, glaring at Eve.

"Yes sir?" Eve asked unenthusiastically. Ayanami gripped behind her collar and began to drag her out the door. Eve sighed and folded her arms, letting him. Dragging her seemed to be Ayanami's way of saying that she wasn't getting out of it. She found herself growing accustomed to his personality, even if he did throw her a curve ball every now and then. Hyuuga smiled and followed cheerfully with his arms behind his head, and Miroku and Ouka also followed them out.

Ouka watched Eve with bright curiosity. Eve took notice of it and also began to look Ouka over again. She looked not to different then Eve herself before Ayanami changed her. Eve was only slightly jealous of her innocent nature, but her long silky white hair began to grind on Eve's nerves. Eve found herself lifting her hand and tugging at her own short blue hair, feeling some sense of resentment. _'It will grow back'_ Eve reasoned in thought, _'though Ayanami might make me keep it short. Either way, it shouldn't be that big of a deal'_ She sighed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve looked around the plain, empty training room. The walls were light gray and the floor was simple blue gripped tile flooring. The room had two metal doors, on in front of Eve and the other behind her, and a large, thick, soundproof window to Eve's right. Eve turned her face to her right to look out the window, and she noticed Miroku observing her with sharp, critical eyes while Ouka watched her with a cheerful bubbly look. Eve swallowed hard.

Ayanami put a hand on Eve's shoulder and lowered his mouth to her ear. Eve jolted slightly but calmed down when she saw the white hair under his cap.

"You may use your zaiphon, but do not draw your weapon. You are trying to prove yourself, not kill them." Ayanami commanded.

"Kill them?" Eve stuttered. "I'm more worried about them killing me."

"A death by their hands will be a mercy if you dare embarrass me." Ayanami replied darkly. Eve shivered as she felt his cold breath roll down her back. Ayanami lifted his heavy hand from off of her shoulder and silently trekked out of the room, where Hyuuga was waiting for him. Eve turned to look at him as Hyuuga closed and locked the door behind him. She stood there alone.

Eve now didn't feel nervousness. She was overwhelmed with fear. The last thing she ever wanted to see was an unmerciful Ayanami. The merciful side of him was bad enough. More then that, she knew that he was completely serious. Her eyes widened as she began to recall the terror he put her through, and she understood how much he had held back. The more she though about it, the more she felt her internal turmoil grow.

Ayanami walked over to Miroku and looked at Eve through the window. He was enjoying the terror that was clearly painted on her face. A slight, sincere smile crept onto his face as he looked at her, wide eyed and biting one of her nails like a nervous wreck. She was so pure, so easy to manipulate, yet so ingenious. Having her work for him was the greatest indulgence he felt in years.

"We have a few academy students who are willing to fight him. They aren't as good as our fully trained soldiers, but they will do. How many should I send in? One? Two?" Miroku asked, noting her fear.

"Ten." Ayanami replied.

"Ten?" Ouka asked surprised. "But he looks so scared."

"Ten." Ayanami assured her. Miroku gave the signal as ten soldiers walked into the room.

"Are you sure about this, Ayanami. He's obviously frightened." Ouka observed as the door closed behind the soldiers. Eve took a step back as her eyes started to fade from green to gold.

"I say what I mean." Ayanami replied. "Ten is the minimum necessary to prove my point."

"Minimum? You must have a lot of faith in him." Ouka replied.

"It's more of a matter of fact then faith." Ayanami replied. Ouka was quiet for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Wait, what did you say to him?" Ouka asked.

"A few comforting words." Ayanami replied with a cruel smile. "She works best when threatened."

"So she's… She?" Ouka stuttered.

"Yes. She." Ayanami replied. "She's afraid of me more then she's afraid of them."

"A woman then?" Miroku muttered surprised.

"Ayanami! What is the meaning of this?" Ouka demanded.

"It's starting." Ayanami replied. Ouka held her tongues, despite her objections, and turned to look out the window. Miroku did so as well.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Two of the ten soldiers stepped towards her, snickering as they looked at her. The fear began to drain from Eve's face. Her hands dropped as she stood up strait, almost motionless. Eve's entire aura seemed to completely change as she looked at the soldiers with a blank, doll like expression. The two soldiers noticed the sudden change and stepped close to her with curiosity, reaching their hands out to touch her.

All of the sudden Eve's golden eyes flared. She grabbed the soldier on her left and threw him into the soldier to her right, flinging them into the far wall. The other soldiers suddenly gasped as Eve rushed at the remaining eight soldiers with lightning speed. Within a blink of an eye, Eve had knocked the breath out of two of them and grabbed another. She grabbed him by the neck, mercilessly knocking him out and nearly strangling him. She began to slowly walk towards the five remaining soldiers, who simply couldn't believe their eyes.

Eve could feel the fear surrounding them. Her first impulse told her to strike, but suddenly, her aura began to pick up an odd atmosphere. One of the soldiers in the back acted calm and resolved, and Eve's subconscious state reacted, thinking it was Ayanami by his emotion. As she looked at the soldier as her eyes slowly started to fade back to green. When Eve's consciousness gained control, the first thing she realized was that the soldier wasn't Ayanami. She looked around, thinking Ayanami was in the room, but was surprised to see he was still looking at her through the window. She rubbed the side of her head, feeling exceptionally strange.

"That is Eve." Ayanami started. "Ironically that is the same Eve in the story of Verloren. She's a bit defiant and unwilling, but that is only expected with the soul of one who was once in the top leagues of heaven. When threatened, however, the results are as you see."

"Amazing. Is that really a human girl?" Ouka asked.

"Yes, and this is barely scratching the surface of her capabilities. I forbid her to use her weapon or to kill. She is in defensive mode and is switching between conscious and subconscious." Ayanami continued. "There is a visible difference between the two states of mind. Eve herself may say she would hurt someone when she's angry, but I haven't even seen her hurt a fly. Her internal instincts, however, are wired to protect the self at all costs, even if it means shutting off her conscious mind completely."

"Then the attack you received the other day…" Ouka muttered.

"About half of the enemy soldiers, and even some of our own were wiped out by her going fully berserk." Ayanami replied.

"It was a bloody massacre." Hyuuga admitted, with a slightly serious expression as he looked at Eve. "I think she took it hard at first, but she's coped with it."

"Just like that?" Ouka asked, putting her hands on her hips and giving Hyuuga a weird look. "She doesn't sound to exceptionally holy to me."

"I believe you misunderstand." Hyuuga replied, scratching the back of his head with a smile. "Eve tore herself up over it, along with some… other things… Anyway, it was her own rationality that kept her running. She realized it was a matter of them or her, and there was no bringing them back. She tries not to worry about the bad past that she can't change."

"Oh…" Ouka replied, looking at her almost admirably.

"So, how would you describe this transformation, Ayanami-sama?"

"Hyuuga, explain things." Ayanami commanded.

"Aye, Aya-tan. Normally in the reincarnation process, all memories are forgotten, but because she was once the daughter of the chief of heaven, her powers were to great for it to actually work properly. She still subconsciously remembers everything." Hyuuga started. "It doesn't matter how much they tried to brainwash her; the memories still and always will exist. The best they could do was suppressing the memories in order for her to live as a normal human, but…"

"She remembers how to fight?" Miroku asked.

"Her weapon was the key to her door of memories." Hyuuga continued. "To a fighter, the weapon is an extension of your body. She had been with that weapon in heaven for so long that her soul had naturally become attached to it. That connection between her past self and who she is now exists because of the weapon. Even so, normally she might recognize something about the shape, grip, weight or the metal, but nothing more. When threatened, however; the soul subconsciously recognizes the blade and habitually draws those suppressed memories as a primal instinct in self defense."

"Is that possible?" Ouka asked.

"We do that to soldiers all the time, Ouka-hime! We train them and train them to the point where they can fight in their sleep. It's repeated until it becomes an automatic reaction in the specified circumstances. It's so that when they are on the battlefield, they will still fight and do what they are supposed to when their mind is panicked. Eve's position is the same concept."

"I see… incredible." Ouka muttered.

"Now that she has drawn those memories, the seal on her suppressed memories has been cracked. Her body is adjusting itself in response. The more she draws on those memories, the more the seal will crack. Soon, that seal will break and her memories, soul, and body will sync again. Once as that happens, she will be able to fight like this freely." Hyuuga finished.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve continued to rub the side of her head, puzzled. She still didn't quite understand how she did it or why she thought Ayanami was in the room. She began to feel strong, stronger then she ever felt before. She felt as if she was beginning to understand her own body. The movements and her breathing somehow made sense, as if she had fought like this thousands of times. Still, she knew that she never had.

Eve finally looked up at the remaining soldiers. Four of the five soldiers looked at each other as Eve looked at the wounded soldiers with a worried expression. They groaned and wobbled out of the door, where a medic met them. She finally turned and looked at the five men left standing. The one soldier standing determined caught Eve's eye. There was something strange about him, as if he had a greater purpose, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Jake, you get him." "No way man, I'm not going near him." Two soldiers started. They then began arguing amongst themselves. Eve sighed and turned towards Ayanami, who was also observing her bickering. Ayanami was staring at Eve with a clear, heavy stare, and Eve swallowed hard. She then looked back at the arguing soldiers, then at Ayanami.

Hyuuga, Ouka, and Miroku were too busy talking about something to pick up Eve's confusion, but Ayanami, who was watching her closely, did. She gave him a look with her pure green eyes that seemed to ask 'What do I do?' Ayanami simply gave a small, cruel smile and gestured his head to the side, suggesting she take them out. Eve pulled at her collar as she began to feel a cold sweat.

She turned back to the soldiers nervously, but quickly looked at Ayanami again. Eve used her eyes to signal at the one soldier who was different. Ayanami glared at her with irritation, but still, Eve signaled at the soldier persistantly. Ayanami turned his head and looked at the soldier. After looking him over, Ayanami quickly picked up on his strange overwhelming calm determination. His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he looked at him before turning his head back at Eve. He gave her a small nod as if he understood. Eve gave him a smile and slight nod as if to thank him. She then turned towards the arguing soldiers.

The soldier's conversation had gotten to the point where they were too busy arguing, to even remember Eve. It would be a disgrace to put such soldiers on the battlefield. The green eyed Eve used this to her advantage and ran over, kicking one of the soldiers behind his head. He fell to the ground and cried in pain. Eve felt a twang suddenly run through her leg. She grabbed her shin and winced. In response, red zaiphon started spilling out of her hand, healing her leg almost instantaneously. The soldier she kicked took that opportunity and ran at her. Her eyes turned to a mixture of gold and green as she surged forward, punching him in the gut. She saw his eyes widened as the breath was knocked out of him. He fell to the floor, grabbing his chest in pain, and Eve stepped back in slight shock. Eve breathed heavily as her eyes reverted back to full green.

"I've had enough!" One soldier yelled. He crossed his arms as blue zaiphon formed through his hands.

"It's blue…" Eve muttered in sudden realization. The soldier flung the attacking zaiphon at Eve, but her eyes turned to full gold and she grabbed it.

"What?" The soldier yelled, pushing his zaiphon harder at her. The calm soldier in the back suddenly looked at her with alarm. She still held it and did not move as green seeped back into her eyes.

"Why is it blue?" Eve asked. The soldier did not respond, but looked at her with a puzzled expression. Eve spun and flung his own zaiphon back at him. He went flying and the words were imprinted into the wall. He fell to the ground, face down and unconscious.

"Is that some sort of trick question?" Another soldier asked. "It's always blue."

"Always… blue?" Eve stuttered with confusion. "But…" She suddenly remembered the medic. He also had blue zaiphon, but she thought it was because his could heal. She suddenly realized that when she healed herself only seconds ago, her zaiphon was still red. This was the first time she realized there was a difference.

Eve lifted her hand up and drew it down like an 's'. It's blood red sheen began to glow like a hunter's moon.

"She's a…" The odd, calmer solder started.

"You witch! Warsfiel!" The second yelled. Eve's eyes widened.

"I… I'm not a witch!" Eve stuttered, closing her eyes and flinging it at the second. He was flung to the ground with his uniform ripped and chest red with blood. Eve opened her eyes. "I… I'm sorry- I." She stuttered. The soldier jumped up and started at her.

"Die monster!" The second to last soldier yelled charged at her. She moved her hand as the zaiphon formed changed into a white shield. He suddenly tried to evade her defenses like a wild man. Eve still held her defenses.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ouka gasped and covered the lower part of her face. "She's a warsfiel?" Ouka yelled.

"A common misconception." Hyuuga replied cheerfully.

"You mean I'm wrong?" Ouka asked. "But the black hawks are the only ones I've seen who have red zaiphon or can do things like that!"

"Red zaiphon is a sign of the higher heavenly ranks. Apparently, when using the Eye of Raphael or Eye of Michael, the user also forms red zaiphon. Isn't that true?" Hyuuga asked, looking at Miroku.

"It is…" Miroku muttered, looking away.

"Oh…" Ouka muttered.

"Warsfiel derives its power from Verloren, who was once in heaven's upper ranks, so it is also red." Hyuuga continued. "Remember, Eve is the daughter of the chief of heaven. In fact, fight wise, she was close to the same level that Verloren himself was. She doesn't need to derive anything from anyone. That is her own special ability, though not as strong as it could be. After all, she is only just starting to awaken. Besides, her shield is white. If she was a warsfiel, it would be stained black as a sign of Verloren's fall. She the white is a symbol that shows she is still in heaven's good favor."

"Ok… that makes sense." Ouka smiled. "Geese, that soldier is still going at it…"

"They are trained to do so…" Miroku muttered. "She's too merciful, Ayanami. He should also be down."

"I beg to differ… It's not a matter of mercy." Ayanami replied.

"I think you're right, Aya-tan… that's not good…" Hyuuga muttered, observing her expression. "She looks emotionally pained. He probably said something that brought up bad memories. You might want to…" Hyuuga stopped and looked at Ayanami. Ayanami looked at Hyuuga, but said nothing. His eyes were cold and harsh. He looked back at Eve and the soldier she was fighting. His eyes then turned toward the soldier who Eve wanted him to watch. The more he thought about it, the more abnormal the lone soldier's behavior seemed to be. It would be easy to strike Eve from behind, yet he didn't seem interested in fighting Eve at all. Ayanami suddenly spotted a slight glimmer of something lodged in the lone soldier's boot.

"Hyuuga, get Ouka and Miroku away from the window." Ayanami commanded before silently turning towards the door.

"What's going on?" Ouka asked Hyuuga as the three backed a good distance away from the window.

Hyuuga looked at Ayanami, who sent him a sharp stare and slight nod toward the soldier Eve wasn't fighting. Hyuuga's careless expression vanished as his eyes sharpened like a vicious, wild dragon waiting to strike. Hyuuga stood calm with even every slight motion fluent like water.

"Hyuuga, what's happening?" Ouka demanded. Hyuuga slowly towards Ouka as if he were standing in a current. Ouka jumped when she saw his fierce eyes.

Hyuuga closed his eye briefly and tilted his head slightly to the side with a sweet expression. "Don't worry. Aya-tan and I will handle this." He assured her kindly before opening his dragon like eyes and facing the window. He stood between Ouka and the window with his hands on his katana, waiting patiently.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve finally took an opening and punched the bleeding soldier in the gut. When he finally fell over, Eve's defense dropped as she fell on one knee, panting. He had worn her out. Still, she looked up at the last soldier, who finally began to move. Eve forced herself to stand back up, but still panted heavily. She didn't know if she could take on the last one. The last soldier began to circle her, and Eve also began to move. As he began to step closer towards the window, Eve's eyes widened. She stopped moving and watched him. He still stepped towards the window. Eve began to circle back towards him. He stopped and reached down, grabbing his boot.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Suddenly, a loud burst sounded through the air as the window cracked and glass spilled on the floor. The Ouka and Miroku looked out the window in slight panic to see that the soldier had pulled out a gun. Hyuuga, who had glided toward the window when it broke, opened his fist to show the bullet that he caught in his hand. Eve's eyes had widened. He lunged towards the window, but stopped when he saw Ayanami missing and Hyuuga ready on the other side. Eve saw the fear on Ouka's face and recognized herself in her. She felt a surge of determination to stop the soldier.

Eve's eyes faded only slightly gold as she rushed at him grabbing his hand with the gun in it. She successfully knocked the gun out of his hand, but suddenly, her body's limits began to catch up with her. She was already out of breath and pain began to spark throughout her entire body.

"Send in soldiers. Restrain him!" Miroku commanded. A soldier saluted before going to summon other soldiers.

The soldier elbowed her in the chest, then turned and punched her in the gut. Eve stumbled back, but caught herself and surged at him again. She felt her body slow as the pain increased, but she refused to stop. She slowly recalled her body's previous movements, but she felt too sluggish and tired to use most of them. Eve punched him, then spun and kicked him, but he stepped back and dodged her slowing movements. Eve began to curse under her breath as she fell on one knee, breathing heavily again. She couldn't understand why of all times her body decided not to work.

Eve lifted her head and noticed that Ayanami had already slipped into the room, but the soldier had not yet noticed. Ayanami stood silently, watching them. He noted Eve's eye color and state of mind, but did not intervene with their brawl quite yet. Eve realized this and forced herself to stand back up and face the soldier. Once again, she started at him.

The soldier grabbed Eve and tried to toss her over his shoulder, but Eve grabbed onto him and twisted him into an awkward position. He finally grabbed a tight hold on her and slammed her into the ground. Eve gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. The soldier picked up the gun as Eve forced herself to sit up. She tried to release her zaiphon, but she couldn't find the energy. Despite this, she still tried to fight back.

The soldier walked back to Eve and picked her up by the collar. Suddenly, soldiers flooded into the room. The soldier quickly put the gun to Eve's head. Ayanami, who was leaning against the opposite wall, looked at the situation with disgust. Eve rolled her head back to look at Ayanami with her softening, tired expression, but the gleam in her eye suggested her trust in him. Ayanami nodded back at her, knowing she was trying to hand him the opportunity. Eve closed her eyes, as if showing him she accepted any fate he gave her. Ayanami rotated his wrist and began to move.

"Drop your weapons or I'll blow his…" The soldier started, but suddenly stopped as a strange black substance appeared around his entire body. He screamed in pain as his arm was severely twisted and broken in six places. The gun fell out of his hand as his hand was disfigured by a strange and incredible force. Eve's eyes opened as she instantly pried herself out of his grasp and fell to the ground, out of the way. Several officers grabbed the rebel soldier to contain him. The rebelling soldier cursed as he saw Ayanami standing there.

"Damn you, Ayanami! Damn you to hell! You may kill me, but I swear that soon you will face a cold tomb!" the soldier yelled fiercely.

"You're right. I'm going to a funeral tomorrow. Lock him up. I will deal with him personally later." Ayanami commanded darkly as he wafted his hand and the black substance vanished. He felt he would thoroughly enjoy the torment he had planned for him. The officers filed out of the room with a tight grip on the rebel soldier.

Eve tried to catch her breath. Ayanami slowly walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Stand up." Ayanami commanded. Eve recognized his voice and grunted. She slid her arms forward and pressed against the ground. Her arms wobbled, and she collapsed before she could lift herself off of the ground. She tried again and made no progress. Instead, she moved her arms ever so slightly, but no zaiphon came. She was too low on energy.

"Ayanami, is red zaiphon weird?" Eve muttered.

"It's stronger then blue." Ayanami replied. "And usually only humans who are warsfiel have red zaiphon."

"Is that why I was…" Eve stopped and began to remember her past. She recalled the numerous beatings and the endless lectures about her supposed witchery, but she was filled with anger when she finally realized what had caused it. It wasn't even her fault. Still, no words came.

"You are not one of us." Ayanami replied coldly with distant eyes. Eve felt a heavy twang in her chest. The words hurt her badly, even if it meant that she wasn't the evil devil everyone else claimed she was.

"I really don't belong anywhere, do I?" Eve replied, forcing a smile on her face, but it quickly faded from exhaustion. Ayanami said nothing. His silence hurt her worse then his words. Still, she looked towards the floor sadly, taking long deep breaths. She pushed herself up, and staggered clumsily as she forced herself to stand. She shook uncontrollably. It was hard for her to keep balanced, and her entire body felt like a limp noodle. Ayanami slowly turned towards the door. Eve took two awkward steps before falling to the ground again. Ayanami stopped again, turned, and looked at her sprawled on the ground. She was shaking as she still tried to get back up. It was pathetic.

Ayanami took a few steps toward her and picked her up by the collar as if she were a stray pet. He stared directly into her eyes as her body hung limp. She forced herself to look up and back at his cold stare. He said nothing. She looked back towards the ground, feeling some shame for her own weakness.

"Well," Ayanami finally said, "you're not completely useless." Her eyes lit up and she forced herself to look up at him again. His eyes held the same hard glaze of frozen sadness, and Eve could still recognize it though her body was failing her. There was a certain firm stillness about him that simply would not change, but at the same time, she knew they were both alone. He turned, lowering Eve to the floor; then proceeded to drag her out of the room. Eve felt the rosy color bloom in her cheeks. That phrase had a completely different meaning to her from the first time she heard it. It was as if that was his way of finally accepting her. Finally, with a soft smile on her face, she drifted into unconsciousness.

Ayanami dragged Eve over to Miroku and the somewhat startled Ouka. Hyuuga was standing to the side, arms folded behind his head with his careless casual expression. Ayanami lifted her limp unconscious body to Miroku and Ouka.

"Well, I had my doubts at first, but now I see that you have a fine begleiter… The experience will be good for you, Ayanami-sama." Miroku nodded approvingly.

"I'm sure the royal guard will approve with Miroku's consent. Hakuren will be coming with us as well. That should be more then enough." Ouka smiled. "But really, Ayanami-sama, you shouldn't carry your begleiter like that." She said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning slightly forward. Ayanami looked at Ouka, then at Eve, then at Ouka once more.

"Do you mean that he should carry the bluejay over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, or in both arms like a bride?" Hyuuga asked Ouka. Ayanami grew in irritation. "I think the bride would be more appropriate." Hyuuga continued, before finding Eve's unconscious body suddenly flung at him, hitting him strait on the chest. Hyuuga stumbled backward, catching her.

"I'm behind schedule. I will speak with you later, Ayanami-sama." Miroku stated with a slight nod. The old man then left the room.

"Ouka, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Ayanami asked with his same emotionlessly countenance.

"Yes… about the arrangement. I was thinking about it." Ouka started, looking away from Eve towards the ground. "I know my father has been pestering you, and I'm sick of the charade."

"Hyuuga, take care of my begleiter. I need to speak with Ouka, preferably in private." He stopped and looked directly at Eve with an icy expression that showed pure seriousness.

"Actually, Ayanami-sama, how about you take care of her. After this, I don't want you to be without a body guard. Besides, I've want to see how you would carry a bride." Ouka smiled sweetly. Ayanami stiffened slightly, and turned to look at Ouka.

"Ouka-hime, you shouldn't joke about such matters." Ayanami replied with a serious expression.

"But Ayanami, I'm being completely serious." Ouka replied. "I'll even follow behind so you don't have to worry about me either." Ayanami looked at her with a blunt expression, as if to say he knew exactly what she was doing. Ouka giggled, but her smile soon dropped. She could hardly stand his serious nature.

"As you wish." Ayanami replied, though it was clear that he was opposed to the idea. He walked over to Hyuuga and took Eve out of his arms, carrying her with both hands. He looked down at her calm face as he pressed her against his chest. Ouka and Hyuuga smiled and snickered when they saw this. Ayanami, of course, was disgusted and unenthusiastic about the whole idea. Ouka finally sighed with a smile and looked up at him.

"I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in. Unfortunately all of the rooms are doubles. You'll still get a commander's room, but even you will still have to share."

"I'll manage." Ayanami replied tersely.

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea anyway, considering the recent events… But you know, Ayanami, if you ask nicely, I could find you a honeymoon suite." Ouka continued, jokingly with a wink.

"We are still only engaged, Ouka." Ayanami replied, calmly.

"I was talking about with her, not me. It was a joke." Ouka snapped with irritation.

"Engaged?" Hyuuga muttered with slight interest.

"Didn't you know?" Ouka asked Hyuuga surprised.

"I don't mix private matters with business." Ayanami told Ouka.

"Ayanami and I are engaged." Ouka said bluntly. "It was… an arranged marriage that my father hoped would… patch things up." Hyuuga stopped in his tracks and looked at Ayanami.

"You sly dog! You never told me!" Hyuuga smirked, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. His sunglasses slid down as he looked at all three of them.

"What's wrong?" Ouka asked. Ayanami quickly shot him a silencing glance.

"Uh… nothing." Hyuuga smiled, pushing his sunglasses back up. He swallowed hard.

"Ok." Ouka smiled cheerfully before she spun around cheerfully, leading the way. Hyuuga sighed as he looked at Ayanami carrying Eve. It was no wonder he couldn't quite get Ayanami to like Eve. Ayanami was a man of obligation, not love. This would not end well.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: That's it for now folks. I hoped you liked that ending surprise. Yes, I did take that whole marriage idea from the manga, though they never actually tell you who Ouka's engaged to in the manga. I'm kinda doing my own thing by this point.**

**Labrador****: Are you satisfied?**

**Lea****: Not yet. I debating over all of the multiple ways Eve's going to find out.**

**Labrador****: You gave away my floral prediction! **

**Lea****: *shrugs* We all saw it coming. Other then that, Eve's going to have another little surprise coming via Ouka. **

**Labrador****: Oh goodness. **

**Lea****: Alright. Thank you for reading! Please review! We love to hear from you! **


	17. Ch 16: Eve in Dreamland

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi**, **lil miss blackky,** **Kaerelie Cecilia and Tala Medori for reviewing! We love to hear from you.**

**Lea:**** HEY GUYS! XD I've missed you so much. I've been on vacation, but as soon as I got back, I got back to work. Oh oh, before this chapter starts, there are a few things I got to say. **

**Hakuren****: And since there are so many things, I helped Lea manage them. **

**Lea****: Ok… **

**1) I'm heading to college soon, and this is a big change for me, but none the less, I'll still continue writing. I don't know how this will affect my writing speed though, so please be patient with me. **

**2) I've been getting messages about people copying my work. I'm glad that so many people like my work and I'm even happier that I'm inspiring people, but please please please please please do not steal my ideas. I really find it discouraging to hear that my hard work is being stolen. It also makes it hard for me to work.**

**3) I want to thank all of my fans who have been reading for so long! I am eternally grateful for all of the wonderful comments and messages I've been getting. I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and I made sure to make this chapter extra long with a good old surprise at the end. **

**Ok, Hakuren, is that all? **

**Hakuren****: Yes, you seemed to hit all three of the points. **

**Lea****: Ok! Good! Oh Hyuuga! *pulls out lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: *takes lollipop* Ok! Lea Andrews dose not own 07 ghost! This is just a fanfic written for fun. **

**Lea****: Anyway, please enjoy! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_What is this place?"_ Eve asked, looking around in darkness. Vague white walls appeared to all sides of her, and people with blank white masks for faces and hollow black marks for eyes began to wonder around. She then saw herself in a blue and gold garment. Her hair was long again, and pinned to the side with a large white pin. On her back rested the thick blade that she was so attached to. She did not wear a mask, but the world around her still acted as if she belonged there. _"Not here again."_ Eve started, rubbing her head. _"I don't like this place."_ She thought as she began to move.

"_No, stop."_ She told herself, but she still walked, looking at all of the people merrily. She waved cheerfully though, inside, all she felt was endless emptiness. She began to wander throughout the city until she came to a large, gothic white building with blue and gold banners like the ones she saw at the church. She slowly began to walk towards the place. "Father! Father!" Eve began to call out as she entered the bleak doors and down the white hollow hallways. _"No! Don't go there! Stop! Please stop!"_ Eve thought, but she didn't stop. "Oh, there you are father." Eve smiled, running up to a tall man with perfectly groomed white hair, but he was also wearing the mask with a black tear under his right eye. He stood in the center of the white room looking around as if there was more there then what Eve saw.

"Eve, where have you been?" The man she called 'father' asked.

"Wandering around heaven." Eve replied with sweet innocence. _"Get out of there!"_ Eve internally cried, but her other self did not answer.

"Again?" He asked. "You don't want to keep this suitor waiting, do you?"

"Hey, I made sure I was on time. But father, before we start this again, I… I want to tell you something." Eve started, blushing ever so slightly.

"Maybe later, Eve." He replied.

"No. I… I have to tell you now. Please!" Eve insisted.

"If it's that urgent, then by all means, go ahead." He replied in a gentle manner.

"Remember when you sent me to go to the city on the other side of the mountain pass to send that message to the king of the water spirits?" She started, looking toward the ground and putting her hands together at the smile of her back.

"Yes, I remember. You were gone a week longer then expected, than you came back through the forbidden fields of purgatory. You already gave me an explanation, and I forgave you. Though, I'm glad I gave Verloren all knowledge, otherwise he would have killed you." He replied, recalling the account.

"Well, I… I don't know how to say this but, I think I'm in love with him." Eve replied, squinting her eyes as if she were waiting for his sudden disapproval.

"With the king of the water spirits?" He asked to her surprise.

"No… With Verloren." Eve replied.

"What?" The father asked in alarm.

"But, he was… he was so kind and so honest. He was also so handsome and graceful and… and just perfect!" Eve insisted.

"I see. So my perfect creation caught my daughter's heart. I suppose that's understandable. He is perfect. But in all honesty Eve, I'm sure this is just hormonal. Don't worry, my daughter. In a few years, he will mean nothing to you."

"But- but father!" Eve stuttered.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, Verloren was made to live his life in complete isolation. He won't desire companionship. He will only leave you with a broken heart. I want to see you off happy, with someone who will take care of you." He replied.

"I… I understand father." Eve replied, looking down towards the ground. Her father put a strong hand on her shoulder as if to assure her that everything would be alright. Eve looked back up at him, staring into where his eyes would be, and gave him a slight nod. The world around her slowly faded into darkness as the white walls became stained with black malice. Her father vanished and she was standing alone in complete emptiness.

Suddenly, a light beamed behind her, and Eve quickly turned towards it. In the light stood a shadow figure that stared at her with possessive eyes.

"My dear sweet lady." The shadow figure smiled. _"Not him again!"_ Eve gasped and turned to run, but the shadow figure chased after her. Eve ran, occasionally running into an invisible wall, and he would be right behind her. She ran and ran into the endless darkness, barely escaping his grasp, until suddenly; she came upon the edge of a field of white flowers.

"Verloren! Verloren! Anyone! Please!" Eve yelled, as she slowly became exhausted.

"Sorry, but no one will save you. If I can't have your heart, then no one will!" The shadowed figure replied. Eve drew her blade and held it defensively.

"Stop this madness!" Eve demanded. "I am free to give my heart to whoever I wish!" Time suddenly froze and Eve gasped as she felt a sharp twang running through her back.

"Then I will simply destroy it." He whispered into her ear from behind. Eve slowly turned her head towards him before she fell to the ground feeling unbearable pain. "Unfortunately, I can not do as I wish, otherwise everyone will know I killed you. Don't even bother trying to heal yourself, for this blade was enchanted to kill gods. Your pathetic zaiphon ability is useless. I will leave you with the torment of knowing your dearest love will receive the blame for your death. I hope we met in the next life, my dearest, sweetest Eve." He said before walking off.

"No…" Eve muttered as everything began to fade. She knew she was dying, but she was determined to live. Still her zaiphon failed to appear and it was growing harder for her to breath. Her heart ached as her vision began to fail her. Tears finally began to flow from her eyes, knowing she couldn't escape her fate. She took one last breath and slowly exhaled the word "Ver…lor…en…" as all faded to darkness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"NOOOO!" Eve screamed as she jolted awake. She began to breathe heavily as she woke. Her body wouldn't stop shaking and fear would not leave her mind. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, swallowed hard, and ran a hand through her short hair. "Not again…" She muttered softly as she began to get a grasp of herself. It was dark and she could feel that she was still in her uniform. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed that she had been laid down on a soft black couch to the side of a large room, and there was a thin maroon blanket covering her. She began to unbutton the top buttons of her over jacket, feeling overheated from the thick layers of wool. Suddenly she heard a creak and as light crept into the room blinding her.

"Waah! Who- whose there?" Eve demanded with fear in her voice as she shielded her blinded eyes. She suddenly heard another click as if a door had closed and the lights suddenly came on. Her eyes ached as they tried to quickly adjust to the bright light.

"You're finally awake." The man said briefly and without emotion.

"That voice… Ayanami?" Eve stuttered as her eyes began to readjust.

"Yes." He replied tersely.

"Where are we? What time is it?" Eve questioned.

"It's one in the morning. You blacked out and have been screaming and yelling in your sleep for hours." He replied.

"Oh… sorry… I had a bad dream…" Eve muttered apologetically as she put her hand between the lights and her eyes and stared at the ground. "But don't worry. You weren't in it." There was silence for a brief moment, and then, Ayanami began to speak again.

"The ship is undergoing repairs. Most of the soldiers are staying in the barracks, but the officers under my direct command, the Black Hawks, were invited to stay as guests in the palace's spare rooms. We're sharing a room." He replied crisp and clear as he moved about the room. As her vision became clearer, she noticed by his movement that he was removing his gloves and unbuttoning his jacket.

"So… We're…" Eve stopped and looked away from him towards the ground blushing a deep rosy red. "Wouldn't you rather room with Hyuuga?" Eve stuttered with embarrassment.

"I would, but Princess Ouka believed it would be more 'fitting' if I shared a room with my assistant. She even thought it better that you're a girl." Ayanami replied with bitter irritation.

"Better? Why? Dose she think your homosexual or something?" Eve asked innocently. Ayanami stopped and turned towards her, giving her a violent glare. Eve then suddenly remembered when Hyuuga said Ayanami's assistants were like 'marriage partners' and Ayanami's reaction then. "Well, you do have a bad reputation with women." She stuttered.

"Go back to bed." He snapped harshly. Eve quickly looked up at him just as he was taking off his overjacket with his back towards her. Eve stared at him with wide eyes and put a hand over her mouth as she gaped at him. Even worse, she began to picture Hyuuga looming over Ayanami, and she slapped her own cheek to stop the mental scene from developing any worse.

Next he took off came his hat, which he placed on the bed post. Then he sat on the bed to unstrap is boots. After kicking his boots off, he reached his arms around himself and pulled off his white shirt as he kicked off his socks. As he tossed away his white shirt, he stopped and slowly turned his head towards Eve, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. Eve felt a jolt run through her system, and she grabbed for the maroon blanket and covered herself with it.

Within the moment, Ayanami stood looming over her. Eve slowly poked her head out from under the covers like a cowering kitten, and looked up at him and his bare chest.

"Had enough?" He asked coldly.

"Of what?" Eve asked, faking innocence.

"Unnecessary comments and staring." He replied. Eve winced and said nothing. His words stung. "That is precisely why I hate women." He finished coldly

"Which part? Fact that they're attracted to you, or that they misunderstand you, or that they're deceitful? Or maybe it's just that you feel their useless compared to men, except for Kuroyuri. Work and loyalty seems to be all that's ever on your mind. I bet you don't even care about marriage or love or finding a soul mate, which is usually a girl's top priority." Eve replied.

"All of the above, though, you're wrong about one thing." Ayanami replied.

"And what's that?" Eve asked.

"You have no idea what's on my mind" He replied. Eve was silent for a moment.

"Ok. You win." She replied. "I have absolutely no idea what kind of things are in that head of yours."

"Is this 'love' a priority of yours?" Ayanami asked darkly.

"NO! I mean yes! I mean… Ok, it's something I think about, but it's not a goal or anything!" Eve admitted, blushing. Ayanami looked at her as if he didn't believe her. Eve stood up and walked away from him, looking towards the door first, then towards the window.

"I… I really want to see more of this world that I have been isolated from. I want to understand enough about it so that I can make my own opinions about it. For example, people always say that warsfiel are terrible, but the black hawks have been far kinder to me then the other nobles or my self-righteous teachers. Society seems so prejudice. That's why I want to judge the world for myself." She said, opening her arms and twirling around as if to show just how big the world before her was. "And in terms of love, I've only heard about it in story books. I want to experience it myself, just like everything else. I mean, for all I know, it could be completely different then how I imagine it."

Ayanami continued to looked at her as his gaze softened ever so slightly. Even after so many past lives, her habits had not changed. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised, and as the bittersweet memory resurfaced, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Oh come on. Don't look at me that way." Eve finally burst out. "I'm being serious!"

"I know." He replied devilishly. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Not anything that you probably don't already know. I've been getting these weird nightmares lately…" Eve muttered. There was more silence.

"You should get to bed, Eve." He said, dropping his smirk "I still have work to do, and it's late. Nightmares or not, you still have to escort Princess Ouka tomorrow."

"You're right…" Eve replied with a sigh. Reluctantly, Eve walked passed him and looked down at the couch. For some reason she couldn't quite describe, her heart ached. He watched her closely in the corner of her eye as she stared at the couch with a lonely expression. She looked up and turned to Ayanami. "Well, um… goodnight, Ayanami. Don't stay up too late, ok."

"I'm a grown man, Eve." Ayanami replied frigidly as he walked over to his desk and not looking at her as he talked.

"Of course…" Eve replied as she sat back down on the couch and curled up as if to go to sleep. He turned wafted his hands and the light switch turned itself off as he sat at his desk. He turned on the small desk lamp and pulled out a few blank pieces of paper. Eve watch as he took up his pen and began writing. She turned over and faced the back of the couch and tried to go back to sleep despite how restless she really felt.

Eve's eyes opened about an hour later. She just couldn't sleep. She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her hair. She turned her head and looked towards the bed, where she thought Ayanami would be sleeping by now. He wasn't there. She then turned to his desk. The light was on, but he was gone. She looked around the room, and finally noticed a figure standing at the window, looking out unto the distance while the light glowed against his bare back.

"Ayanami?" Eve asked. The figure perked and looked towards her. She could recognize his face in the moonlight, though something was different about him when he was dressed so informally. He seemed almost calmer, sadder, and less dangerous despite the fact that the sharp icy glow in his eyes was the same.

"Go back to sleep Eve." He commanded sharply after a moment of silence.

"I can't sleep…" Eve muttered. Ayanami looked at her, then turned his attention back out the window. Eve got up and walked over towards him in her wrinkly white shirt and wool trousers. She stood beside him and looked out the window, wondering what he was looking at. The moon was bright, and its light illuminated the city below, giving the whole view a mystic glow. "It's pretty." Eve muttered. Ayanami was silent, though he was now more focused on her then the city. His eyes gleamed like daggers as he watched her innocent expression. She was reminding him too much of her past self in the fields of purgatory, and his emotions began to scrape at his sanity. It was almost too much for his mind to control when he was already exhausted.

"Ayanami, why are you still awake?" She asked curiously, looking up into his eyes as if his icy glare didn't bother her anymore. "You're working way too hard."

He said nothing. He turned and faced away from her with his back towards the window. Eve glared at him suspiciously, but it did no good. He was expressionless despite all odds.

Ayanami began to feel the throb in his chest again as he began craving her. He couldn't get her off of his mind when she was standing so close to him. Still, his will barred any emotions from coming out, though his emotions were driving him mad.

"What's wrong?" She asked, touching his shoulder. "My God!" Eve gasped as she lifted her hand. "You're freezing! Like a… like a…"

"Corpse." Ayanami finished, with a sneer.

"Are you alive, or are you walking dead." Eve muttered wearily, looked at his chest.

"Both and neither." Ayanami replied distantly. "My heart beats but there is no warmth."

'_Stop looking at me like that._' He thought. Eve looked at him for a moment before placing a hand softly against his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his cold heartbeat and he closed his eyes, feeling her warmth. "Eve, stop it." He commanded as he took a step back. She opened her eyes and trotted back to the couch, grabbing the maroon blanket. She walked back over to him and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"We'll if you're already cold, you shouldn't walk around shirtless. You'll get sick." Eve replied stubbornly. He looked at her furiously. She was ignoring him.

"Take it back Eve. I don't need it." He callously said, taking it off his shoulders and handing it back to her.

"I don't need it. I'm overheated anyway." Eve replied, fanning herself.

'_don't make me want you any more then I already do.'_ Ayanami thought as he threw the blanket at her regardless and turned away from her as if she was acting like a pest. Eve slowly gathered the blanket off of her head and clenched her teeth. She threw the blanket at the back of his head, yelling, "Take the stupid God-damn blanket, you cold-hearted freak!" The blanket fell down the floor and Ayanami slowly turned to her with a murderous stare. Eve said nothing but only stared back.

"Go to bed Eve." Ayanami commanded calmly despite his deadly expression. Eve scowled at him, though she knew better then to mess with him when he looked at her like that. She finally turned around and tried to go back to sleep before Ayanami decided to 'punish' her, which he might just do later anyway. She laid there for moments and moments, but she still couldn't sleep. She could hear the endless taps of his pen from the other side of the silent room. She slowly turned to see what Ayanami was doing. He was silently writing at his desk again with, to her surprise, the blanket hanging over the side of his chair. _'At least that's a start…'_ Eve thought as she turned her head and went back to sleep.

Ayanami went through the multiple strategies that he had drawn out. So far, everything was going as he expected. He looked towards Eve, and knew that she was finally asleep. She was more trouble then he wanted to put up with; however, she was necessary, just like Teito was. A kor that he was waiting for entered his room through the window. It had been scouting Teito for a week now and reported their progress. He had, reluctantly, put off dealing with Teito in order to deal with Eve and keep her under his control. Still, it gave him time to finish his preparations before the 'festival' began.

Ayanami's mind then began to wonder through more 'trivial' matters. Ouka had asked him to call of the engagement, though he wasn't too surprised. He was actually more surprised that their little game lasted this long. They had never planned to get married from the beginning. It was a simple way for both Ouka and himself to get what they wanted. Now that they both had settled things, there was no point to continue with the hoax. The canceled marriage would put the king at his mercy, just as Ayanami needed. Ouka and he agreed that they would announce the canceled engagement the day he left. The quicker and less questions the better. It also kept the knowledge of their engagement at a minimum. He would talk with Hyuuga at the funeral in order to keep the others from knowing. Eve, of course, was the last person he wanted to let know. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved her too much. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

'_I still have a few more days until the mission is completed. After the rebellion is silenced, I can void her existence from the military records and move from there… Miroku and Ouka are the only two who know, and informing them was the minimum requirement to allow her to stay this long. Neither of them would miss her. Still… I…'_ He stopped in mid thought and put a hand on his throbbing chest.

He was healed now, and Eve was already his. Soon, heaven would be at his mercy. Pandora's box and the remaining fragments of his power within the 7 ghosts were all he needed now. It was only a matter of time and careful planning. He couldn't let his desire for her mess everything up.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Eve…" She heard a strong voice call. Eve stirred despite how much she wanted to stay asleep. She felt a little nudge on her shoulder. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling awake and well rested. She stretched as her eyes began to adjust to the bright light.

"What weird dreams…" She muttered.

"Are you awake?" The voice asked. Eve looked behind herself to see Ayanami's sharp eyes peering into hers.

"WAAH!" Eve gasped, then she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. "So-sorry." She stuttered. He was buttoning the top of his overjacket and straightening his gloves. His hair was still damp, and the thick air around him smelled of fresh lilac.

"Ouka-hime will be here soon. Dress casual for your outing. I will be attending the funeral." Ayanami started. Eve noticed herself on the couch with the maroon blanket on the back of his chair. She began to silently remember what happened that night.

"Ayanami…" Eve started. He simply turned and looked at Eve. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Um… I… " Eve started, looking away. There was another moment of silence. Eve couldn't find any words to say, but Ayanami could understand just by looking at her.

"Get up." Ayanami commanded, closing his eyes.

"Right." Eve muttered, crawling off of the couch and standing up. Ayanami opened his eyes and put on his hat before turning and walking to the door. When he got to the door, he stopped and looked back at Eve. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Ayanami replied, looking down towards the doorknob with a vacant, yet almost sad expression. He didn't move. Eve walked over too him curiously, wondering what on earth was on his mind. He was hiding something, and she could feel it

"Eve." He muttered softly in an almost vague tone.

"Are you alright?" She asked, standing only two feet away from him. He looked at her with icy and distant eyes as though he was but an emotionless doll. For a split second, he took a step towards her. She froze. He delicately ran his hand down the side of her soft face, tugging lightly at her short blue hair when his hand had reached the end of her jawbone.

"Be good." He whispered softly as he starring strait into her eyes. He quickly let her hair go and glided out the door, closing it effortlessly behind him.

She felt her entire being swell with alarm. She quickly reached for the door knob and opened the door. "AYANAMI!" she called at the top of her lungs. There was silence. She looked around to see that he had mysteriously vanished. Eve's eyes widened as she slowly closed the door, feeling like a fool. The room was filled with silence as she lightly tugged at her hair.

"God…" She finally muttered. "What was that about?" A moment later, she somewhat settled herself and began to pace around the room, confused. In the midst of thought, she suddenly recalled what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh crap. I'm supposed to be… Princess Ouka could be… The last thing I want now is Ayanami getting mad at me." She stuttered and rushed to get ready.

Moments later, Eve was wearing a blue dress with a white corset style top. She sat cross legged on his bed and began to dry her wet hair when suddenly, the door opened. Eve perked up and looked over when a small figure perked into the room.

"Hello?" Ouka muttered as she trailed into the room. "Hey! What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I beg your pardon?" Eve stuttered.

"Oh wait! You're his begleiter, right?" Ouka asked brightly.

"Um… yes? Who else would I be?" Eve asked.

"Oh right. I forgot you were a girl. I thought you were sneaking in."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Eve objected.

"Because girls have a bad habit of falling head-over-their-heels in love with you-know-who. I can't imagine why. He has a terrible personality. It wouldn't be the first time girls have broken into his room. The castle maids and noble's daughters are particularly annoying." Ouka explained.

"I see…" Eve muttered. "Don't worry. It's nothing of the sort. I'm not the type of girl who would do something like that."

"Oh good!" Ouka smiled. "I wouldn't be irritated if you were going after my fiancé." Eve suddenly stiffened.

"Excuse me?" Eve muttered. "I don't think I heard that right."

"He didn't tell you either?" Ouka asked. "Well, I suppose there's no point in telling anyone anymore." She muttered dully.

"Excuse me?" Eve said as her jaw dropped as she looked at Ouka insistently.

"We're engaged. Apparently he never told anyone, though I can't say I'm surprised." Ouka explained. Eve said nothing, but simply stared blankly at Ouka. She was completely shocked. "What?" Ouka asked.

"I- I'm so sorry. I never realized that he was…" Eve stopped, trying to digest the overwhelming thing she just heard. She was trying to get a hold of herself before she burst into tears.

"Not for much longer. I'm going to call it off." Ouka cut in. Eve took a deep breath.

"Calling… it… off?" Eve stuttered, just as she was falling apart.

"Of course. Good heavens! I never planned to marry him in the first place." Ouka replied. "He makes men cry like little girls."

"Oh. Oh!" Eve replied, as her mind began grasping the situation with relief. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down. "Sorry, you threw me a curve ball." Eve replied, as she began to contain herself again.

"I guess it is surprising." Ouka replied. "My cousin isn't very agreeable."

"Cousin? Hold on, wait. You and Ayanami are cousins? I was told he was from a ruined noble family!" Eve objected as she recalled Hyuuga's story.

"Well, that too, but…" Ouka trailed off.

"Well, I guess you two do look alike, but… You're related and you're going to get married?" Eve continued even more confused. "Isn't that kind of screwed up?"

"You-you misunderstand!" Ouka stuttered. "I said we never planned to get married in the first place, right?"

"I know, but still..." Eve replied. "But now that I think about it… you wouldn't have the power to cut it off if it was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I can't really imagine him in love with anyone either. Why on earth did you two set up a marriage in the first place? And if you really were cousins, why would Hyuuga lie to me about him being from a family of ruined nobles? Well, I guess it wouldn't be the first time he lied though…" Eve admitted. Ouka looked at Eve with alarm.

"That's only half of the-" Ouka stopped, as if she almost reviled some huge secret. "But that's family business. You shouldn't be poking your nose where it doesn't belong." She warned. Eve looked at Ouka slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry." Eve replied.

"I forgive you." Ouka smiled sweetly. "Just don't go asking around about it until after I call it off, ok?"

"Sure?" Eve replied suspiciously.

"Anyway, get your shoes on and comb your hair. We're wasting time here." Ouka replied with a smile.

"Alright." Eve replied, knowing Ouka was hiding something. _'What if Hyuuga wasn't trying to lie? Hyuuga did mention something about how people mistreated him because of his low status. That would make since but… if he was royalty, wouldn't people know? The teachers would probably pamper him, but Hyuuga never mentioned anything like that. If Ayanami was royalty, why would he be in the academy in the first place? The military is no place for royals. He would be tutored at the castle like Ouka because he was an heir to the throne. Still, I can't deny the resemblance…'_ Eve thought as she brushed out her damp hair. _'What is really going on here?_' She sighed when she finished, and she put on a pair of plain black shoes.

"Hey," Eve asked. "Do you see a black bag or my blade anywhere?" Ouka pointed towards the couch. "Figures…" Eve muttered, looking where Ouka directed. She slowly lifted the blade by the sheath and slid it over her head. She adjusted it so the blade lay properly against her back. She then grabbed the bag and began shuffling through it. "Ha! Here it is." Eve smirked. Surprisingly, no one had stolen the gold she made off of Mrs. Gates. She put a small handful of gold in a small pouch and hid it in her corset top. "Sorry about that. I'm ready."

"Good." Ouka replied. "Let's meet up with Hakuren and get out of here."

"As you wish." Eve replied. Eve had to admit that Ouka's optimism was contagious.

"You know though… you remind me of someone I read about in a book once." Ouka smiled, tilting her head so her pigtails moved in waves.

"Really? Who?" Eve asked.

"That girl Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Of course, if you're Alice, I get to be the white bunny."

"Sure. Why not?" Eve shrugged.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Wait here." Ouka smiled as soon as the pair exited the front doors of the castle. "You can sit in the shade if you want. Just stay here."

"But my lady?" Eve called. Ouka stopped and turned around.

"You stay put. Princesses orders!" Ouka replied. "It will only take a minute. Promise!" Eve wanted to object but she knew it would do no good. Ouka smiled and skipped off to the side gardens, leaving Eve at the front door. Eve knew chasing her would just get her lost, and she was sure Ouka knew the place inside and out. Eve had no choice but to stay put. She sighed as she sat down on the castle steps waiting for her to return.

Moments passed and Ouka did not return. Eve sat there, staring at the darkening sky. "It's looks like it's going to rain soon." Eve muttered to herself. As more time passed, Eve wondered if something happened to her. Slowly, Eve became more and more paranoid. If something did happen to Ouka, it would be her fault. Ayanami probably wouldn't ever forgive her for loosing his fiancé, even if Ouka was planning to end the engagement soon. Still, Eve stared at the darkened sky.

The castle door suddenly opened and Eve jumped with alarm. She looked towards the door and gave a huge sigh of relief when she saw Hyuuga stepping out.

"Hyuuga!" Eve started.

"Hmm? Oh. Eve." Hyuuga replied yawning as he stepped down the steps.

"I need your help. It's important." Eve started.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ouka-hime?" Hyuuga replied, pulling out a lollipop with a dazed expression and same creepy smile. Suddenly, the words _'Cheshire cat'_ ran through her head, but she ignored it.

"But that's just it." Eve said, "Please before Ayanami…"

"Yes?" A voice called from Eve's side. Eve turned her head to see Ayanami looming over her.

"Eep!" Eve yelled in surprise when she saw him and stopped to catch her breath. Ayanami looked around for a brief moment then looked at Eve.

"Where is Ouka?" Ayanami asked. Eve looked at Ayanami with a face of despair as if he just asked the wrong question. Ayanami's eyes narrowed to a harsh gaze when he saw her expression. Eve swallowed hard.

"Well, um… sir… She ordered me to stay her and she ran off." Eve admitted.

"Why didn't you follow her?" Ayanami snapped with a cold harsh voice. _'Follow the white rabbit?'_ Eve thought, but pushed the irritating thought aside.

"I was going to but she said it was 'Princesses order's' and she promised it would only take a minute." Eve replied.

"Which way did she go?" Ayanami demanded angrily. _'Mad hatter'_ Eve thought, looking at his chest rather then his threatening eyes.

"That way." Eve replied pointing towards the side garden.

"Then she still should be on palace grounds." Ayanami replied. "I'll have to keep this at a minimum… Hyuuga…"

"Yes sir." Hyuuga replied lazily as if he understood despite his drowsiness. Ayanami put his hand up to his face and began to chant. Black ruins began to form from his red zaiphon and they ran through the ground. Ayanami closed his eyes. As time passed, eve looked away back towards the castle door.

Haruse came out the door with Kuroyuri in his arms. _'Kuroyuri is the dormouse…'_ Eve thought dully. _'Dose that make Haruse the March Hare?'_ Katsuragi stumbled out right behind and Eve thought _'the caterpillar'_ Konatsu appeared, but not from inside the castle. He ran from the gates towards the castle front, huffing and puffing for breath. _'the race… dodo?'_ Eve thought, recalling the story. _'Why the hell am I thinking about __Alice in Wonderland__ at a time like this?' _

"Sir." Konatsu started. "We're scheduled to leave in twenty minutes."

"You're really going out in this?" Eve asked.

"In what?" Konatsu asked.

"Can't you smell it?" Eve asked.

"Smell what? That thick earthy scent?" Konatsu asked. "We are outside."

"A storm is starting to roll in." Eve replied bluntly.

"I found her. She's with someone." Ayanami cut in as the black ruins faded into nothingness.

"Oh thank goodness." Eve replied with relief, but she spoke too soon. Ayanami grabbed Eve's hand and began pulling her along behind him. Eve stumbled, but quickly caught herself and walked along behind him. Eve blushed at the sudden realization that they were holding hands, but she said nothing, knowing Ayanami meant nothing by it. He led her through a trail of extravagant rosebushes. The garden had a soft scented romantic air that was emphasized by the hazy air, but Ayanami's cold, unmoved expression seemed to kill any mood the scene may set.

Ayanami began to trek along side the castle's stone walls at a pace Eve could barely keep up with. Finally, Ayanami turned the corner and spotted Ouka with someone towards the middle of the side garden.

"There she is…" Ayanami muttered.

"Where?" Eve asked as Ayanami continued to pull her along. She continued to look as she headed towards Ouka's direction. Eventually, Eve spotted them. "Who's that girl Ouka's leaning over? Do you know her?" Eve asked. Ayanami didn't answer. "That style of clothing… where have I seen it before…" Ayanami suddenly stopped. He turned and looked at Eve threateningly, but her eyes were fixed upon the two in the distance.

"He's a bishop apprentice." Ayanami informed her, turning his face to look at the apprentice. _'What is a clergyman doing here? I can't see his face…'_ He thought.

"Ayanami?" Eve muttered. Ayanami didn't reply. He was looking at the stranger with a look of disgust.

Ayanami wafted his hand as a wars appeared in his grasp. He lowered his hand as the darkness seeped off of him into the ground. He lifted his hand as a sphere appeared, showing a closer view of the scene.

"What is that?" Eve asked, wide eyed as she looked.

"Don't stand too close." He warned darkly, putting his free hand between her and the sphere. Eve looked at him, then at the sphere. As his fingertips moved, the sphere's view changed the position and focus of the picture within. Eve watched as she listened to the voices coming out of the sphere.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"But Ouka-hime, your father is worried. He knows you've been skipping lessons again." The boy started.

"We'll if you're that worried about my studies, just tutor me in the carriage." Ouka replied.

"But Ouka-hime, that's not the point I'm trying to make." He objected.

"Yeah. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Hakuren. Ayanami's given us an escort. Beside's that, she actually listens to me. She's actually waiting by the front gate instead of like those other dogs of his that followed me everywhere I went." Ouka replied.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami examined the boy's face. He was handsome and about Eve's age, with long gold hair in a white clasp and bright violet eyes. When Eve looked at him, he seemed to be the perfect 'knight in shining armor' figure. His expression was calm and rational, and there was a vague sincerity about him. He did have a thin, womanly frame, but his eyes showed his calm intelligence. _'that boy… is he the Mock Turtle or Bill the lizard? In that case, where is the Queen of Hearts? Why am I still thinking about __Alice in Wonderland__ anyway?'_ Eve thought.

"It's just the other Oak boy." Ayanami muttered. _'He should know better then to make a scene.' _Ayanami thought as he clasped his hand and the sphere vanished. He then turned to lead Eve towards the two.

"Wait." Eve insisted.

"Why?" He snapped.

"Well, because-." Eve started, but they were interrupted by Ouka screaming. Ayanami and Eve turned to look at the two in the far distance, but they saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What the hell?" Eve muttered. Ayanami wafted his hand and the sphere reappeared so they could get a closer view.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ouka-hime. Are you alright?" Hakuren asked. Princess Ouka was holding on tightly to Hakuren, flushing a deep shade of red.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." She stuttered, blushing as she straightened herself up.

"Don't worry. It was just a little mouse." He assured her. "It already ran off so don't worry."

"Ok… If you say so…" She started. "Hakuren."

"Yes?" He asked. Ouka leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Ayanami and Eve looked with shock as they watched the young bishop turn as red as a tomato. "O-Ouka-hime!" He stuttered with alarm.

"Thank you." Ouka muttered bashfully.

"But Ouka-hime." He stuttered confused.

"Would you just drop the 'hime' and just call me Ouka?" She asked. "We're friends right? Oh and… please don't tell anyone I'm scared of mice, ok? Please?"

"Alright…" he replied with a sigh. "I won't tell anyone."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve's eyes dulled as she watched. _'Oh yeah… Ouka's fallen for him like a sucker. No wonder she wanted me to stay put.'_ She thought bluntly. Ayanami said nothing. He clasped the sphere of darkness in his hand and it vanished. Eve didn't know what quite to say. Ayanami just witnessed his fiancé/cousin cheating on him and kissing a clergyman of all people. Eve didn't even know weather or not Ayanami really liked Ouka or if he knew she was planning on canceling the engagement. Worst of all, Ayanami was as expressionless as a doll. Eve didn't know what he was really thinking.

"Ayanami?" Eve asked. He didn't respond. "A-at least Ouka isn't hurt, right?" Eve muttered. He still said nothing. The wars returned and slithered around Ayanami arm before vanishing from human sight.

'_Hyuuga._' Ayanami thought through his mind link.

'_You got thirteen minutes to be back here, and the cost is still clear. The officials are late as usual as well.'_ Hyuuga thought lazily. _'What's the situation over there?'_

'_Ouka's fine… I'm heading back.'_ Ayanami replied.

'_Aye, Aya-tan. We're waiting for ya.'_ Hyuuga replied.

"I have a funeral to attend to." Ayanami muttered to her. "Go give my regards to Princess Ouka." He commanded before starting off back where they came from at a fast pace.

"Ayanami!" Eve called, wide eyed and worried, but he did not stop. Her eyes narrowed as she chased after him. _'Damn it! That man!'_ Eve thought with irritation, but she still kept running. She turned the corner and saw as Ayanami started walking down the path lined with thorny tangled rose bushes. Eve took a deep breath before running down the path.

Ayanami heard the pitter patter of steps behind him and slowed, gripping his sheathed sword. When the sound was close enough, he turned prepared to attack, but when he saw Eve, he quickly let go of his sword and looked at her.

"Fi-na-lly…" Eve made out between pants.

"Eve, why are you following me?" Ayanami demanded harshly as if he had just about had enough of her.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Eve asked as she caught her breath.

"Go back." He commanded.

"No. I need to talk to you." Eve replied.

"I'm listening." He said, looking away from her towards the path. Eve took a few deep breaths and tried to contain herself.

"I know you're engaged to Princess Ouka, ok!" Eve finally burst out.

"What?" Ayanami asked, quickly turning his head to look at her.

"She… she told me this morning. She also said that she was your cousin. And when I saw just a moment ago, I felt that you couldn't be fine after seeing that." Eve muttered. Ayanami looked to the ground, then looked away from her. He was expecting her to break down in tears at the very least. "And I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for some of the things I did, especially for last night." Eve finished. Ayanami turned and looked at her again.

"And…" Ayanami insisted.

"I was intruding when I shouldn't have and I…" Eve stopped and looked away shyly.

"Look at me when you talk." He commanded, putting a hand under her chin and making her look up at his glowing violet eyes. As she did, she could feel his cold breath against her face and the weight of his eyes. She tried to keep her eyes on him, but she couldn't help but avert her eyes away.

"Well I mean I… you kept warning me and I ignored you and I…" She stuttered, feeling a strong fluttering in her chest. She could feel her palms sweating and body shaking from nervousness.

"Eve, get to the point. I have to leave within the next ten minutes." He replied coldly, dropping his hand from under her chin and turning to face away from her. She took a breath of the thick perfumed air and felt her mind calm, but she still felt her body fluttering and heart beating strongly within her chest.

"Fine! I will." Eve snapped. "I shouldn't have tired to push you so much. It was wrong of me." She started, "Thank you for everything you've done for me, and I'm sorry for being such a pest. I won't say anything about you and Ouka or what we just saw, ok. I know you probably don't like telling people that kind of thing. I'm also sorry about your fiancé cheating on you. I'd like to offer to help sooth your feelings in any way, but I know you would just get mad at me. Just… just go to you're funeral, ok." Eve finished turning away from him and starting to walk off.

Eve headed down the rose path, knowing he would simply say nothing. His sentiments were always cold and painful for her to endure. She would rather walk away then sit there waiting for answers and receive only cold silence. Still, she couldn't get over the nauseatingly empty feeling left in her heart. Every time it steadily got worse, and now she almost felt like a walking corpse. She knew from the beginning that her feelings for him would never be returned, but she never imagined it would affect her this much.

"Eve, your going the wrong way." Ayanami informed her, but her mind was too cluttered to hear him. "Eve." He called again with frustration as he walked towards her. He leaned over and grabbed her on the shoulder to get her attention. Eve jumped at the sudden though and turned towards him, but she turned too fast and…

...time seemed to stop at that very moment…

…the two looked at each other with shock; the unthinkable happened…

…the embrace of warm and cold nurtured by the heavy scent of white roses in bloom…

…their eyes softened, but nothing else seemed to move…

…They only way they knew time was passing was by the soft pitter-patter of rain beginning to fall...

The two suddenly stepped away from each other, taking deep breaths. Eve had a look of shock as she tried to grasp what just happened. She placed her finger to her bottom lip, feeling the cold left behind. Ayanami, on the other hand, instantly regained his composure. He turned away from her, looking off into the distance. He knew it was an accident, but that didn't stop the taste of her sweet innocence lingering in his breath.

"Oh my God… Did we just…" Eve stuttered. Ayanami turned back toward her, examining the panicked look on her face.

"The front of the castle is west. Ouka is south. You're facing north." Ayanami informed her impassively. Eve said nothing and stood still. After a moment, she turned to her left and jogged back towards the front of the castle. Ayanami followed behind her at a slower pace. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he watched her with vamperic eyes. His emotions had settled and realigned in their proper places. Her reaction, her expression, her soft innocent touch, it was everything he had been craving, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

'_I can't believe it.' _Eve thought as she walked through the light rain_. 'There is no way. I- I kissed him? No. That's not possible. There is no way. I've never kissed anyone before. Oh God! I have to be dreaming! He-he's engaged, and- and ten years older then me! It was just an accident. I didn't mean too. Oh God. Oh God! Oh God! What if someone saw us? He could be ruined. He's going to kill me. I just know it. Oh God! I'm so terrible! I mean, he's engaged! Well, Ouka did do it too, but still!'_ Eve thought in panic. Though she seemed fine from the outside, she was almost to the point of ripping her hair out. She finally forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. _'I can't go up there like this. No one can know. Ayanami won't mention it, right? I mean, he was able to hide the fact that he was engaged, right? I'll just have to pretend like it never happened. Yeah… that's what I'll do. Everything will be just fine…'_ Eve though as she calmed herself down. She slowly lifted her hand and touched her bottom lip again. _'but that moment. Him and I… it was… it was… indescribable.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: That's it for today folks! I hope you enjoyed the ending! I know I did. **

**Labrador****: It took you long enough, Miss Mistress of Suspense**

**Lea****: Hey, the best things take time to build. I spent a week trying to perfect that moment and write it correctly! I was too picky that I almost didn't put it in there.**

**Labrador****: Sure… Ok! Floral prediction time! **

**Lea****: Go ahead… *grumble***

**Labrador****: It seems that Ayanami will encounter great pain as the storm rolls in.**

**Lea****: Oh? It's not about Eve this time.**

**Labrado****r: Eve's prediction came with the ****Alice in Wonderland**** symbolism, even though that comes way later. **

**Lea****: Right… Anyway folks, please review! We love to hear from you! Until next time, I wish thee good health and fortune!**


	18. Ch 17: The Servant of Death

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi**, **lil miss blackky,** **Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, and Chibirisu for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea****: This chapter took me so long to write! Ugg. Seriously, this is a freaking marathon! I nearly broke it in half and had one chapter on Eve's point of view and another on Ayanami's point of view, but I didn't want to ruin the feel of it.**

**Hakuren****: Yes, well at least me and my lovely face will entrance the readers the whole time. *****pulls out compact mirror***** Beauty is such a sin!**

**Kururu****: Get over yourself! Princess Ouka deserves more then you!**

**Ouka****: Kururu!**

**Lea****: Anyway... mostly, I spent time reading and rereading the manga to get Ouka and Hakuren's personalities down. Note, there are a few scenes from the manga that I synced with my plot, but I tried to keep them brief so that I wasn't redundant. Just so you guys know.**

**Ouka****: Yep! On that note, Lea was nice enough to make it quit raining before we go out. Still, the sky is still dark and the air is still hazy.**

**Lea****: Yep. I always love the feel before a storm! Oh, I tried to keep this from getting confusing, so I put point of view notes before each section so you wouldn't get lost. I hope it helps. **

**Ouka****: Anyway, lets go Hakuren! I'm tired of waiting!**

**Hakuren****: Ok! Fine fine! **

**Lea****: Lets get started! Oh Hyuuga! *****pulls out a box of caramel apples***

**Hyuuga****: *****steals box* Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun!**

**Lea****: Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Looks like we're almost there, Aya-tan." Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami said nothing, but stared out the carriage window. "Hey, Aya-tan, how much longer do we going to keep this up?"

"Until after the mission, unless Eve fully awakens before hand." Ayanami replied. "That would be troublesome."

"Ok." Hyuuga smiled as he pulled out a sucker. "But do you really want to go through with it."

"My word is final." He replied, closing his eyes. There was silence. Silence and darkness. His past life memories began to resurface, and he recalled the day of her funeral.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Verloren's flashback)**

"Verloren, would you kill me?" Eve started as she picked a flower in the fields of purgatory.

"What?" Verloren asked.

"If I die, I can stay with you forever. It will only hurt for a moment, right? Besides, I can't bare to get married to whoever my father chooses. My heart belongs only to you." Eve started. "You're the only one that makes me happy."

"I won't do it Eve." Verloren replied sternly. "Killing yourself is selfish, and asking me to do it for you is more so. If you truly want to make me happy, then live Eve. Live and be happy. With the all-knowledge, I will watch ever moment of your happiness."

"Verloren…" Eve muttered. "I understand. That was selfish of me." She said as tears rolled down her cheek. "It hurts, but I- I will smile for you." She said, forcing a smile as she cried. "And I will live so that you can see this smile."

"Eve, it's ok to cry." He replied walking over and holding her in his arms. "This is our last time together. Cry. Cry for both of us. I don't have tears." He replied. Eve looked at him as more tears came. She buried her head against his robe and wept bitterly against his chest.

Moments upon moments passed, and Verloren stood there, stroking her hair. Neither of them wanted to let go. They had been in this innocent love for years upon years upon years. Though it seemed inevitable, neither wanted to face the end of it. Not then, not ever. Fate was cruel. When it was time, Eve stood strongly and went away silently. That was the last time I saw her alive.

'_How could I have been so blind. I had the all knowledge, but I never saw what she was really trying to tell me. I never understood the torment she endured nor the trials she faced. I didn't even realize it until it was too late…' _

'_Her stone cold corpse surrounded by the flowers I promised her… the flowers she loved. She laid lifeless… the exact opposite of how she should be...'_

_'her lively air, her smile, the way she grit her teeth when she pouted, and how she stuck her hands on her hips and glared when she was angry or frustrated... it was all gone...'_

Verloren burst through the doors of heaven's church and spotted the coffin.

"This is- It can't be! EVE!" Verloren yelled in disbelief.

"Verloren! What are you doing here?" The chief of heaven demanded. Guards instantly turned to grab him, but he warded them off with his scythe.

"I don't care! Say it isn't so!" Verloren yelled.

"My daughter… she is dead..." The chief of heaven muttered. Verloren's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Who did this?" Verloren demanded. "Who killed Eve?"

"Stop faking innocence, Verloren! We all know you did it!"

"What?" Verloren asked taken aback.

"This is your fault! You killed her!"

"I loved her!" Verloren yelled.

"LIES! You can not love! You can not feel anything! I made you that way!"

'_No! It can't be.'_ Verloren thought. _'Did she really kill herself?'_ "Her soul!" Verloren started.

"What?" The chief of heaven said surprised. The people began to murmur suspiciously.

"Eve's soul! Don't you see that's it? If we can find it, then it's possible that she can be revived!" Verloren explained. "As long as her soul is in tact, I can reawaken her memories and she'll be the same as before. If we move fast enough, we can even reuse her vessel."

The crowd began to murmur again.

"Fine! I'll believe you for now. Take me too her." The chief of heaven commanded.

'_So we went to the field where I spent nearly my entire life. In my mind, I knew exactly where she would be. She would be waiting among the white flowers in that meadow,' _

"Eve! Eve!" Verloren called, running ahead of the group.

"Is this who you're looking for?" A man asked, holding Eve's large and pure soul in his dark grasp.

"EVE!" Verloren yelled, speeding towards them like lightning and without hesitation.

"Stop or I'll break her!" He yelled. Verloren reluctantly stopped several meters away, barely able to suppress his will. "The chief of heaven is more devious then you know." He continued. "This person, this precious person is the only reason the church is considered holy. You don't know how much I longed for her, how much I lusted for her… but you, you stole her heart from me!" He yelled.

"You!" Verloren muttered as the all-knowledge recaptured the scene of her death. "YOU KILLED HER!" Verloren yelled with rage.

"That's right. And to her last breath, she called for you. You stole her from me, so I will make sure everything is stolen from you." Verloren's eyes widened as the man dropped the soul.

"No!" Verloren yelled, running after her soul, but it was too late. Her soul seeped below the ground and fell to earth.

"You- you bastard!" Verloren yelled, pulling out his scythe and swinging at him. He dodged and vanished into thin air.

"Verloren!" The group yelled.

'_Things had suddenly began to move faster then they had in a thousand years. It had never occurred to me then… why hadn't they come sooner?' _

"Her soul… her soul fell." Verloren muttered with both disbelief and despair.

"You're the murderer! You murdered my daughter." The chief of heaven yelled.

"No! I swear I didn't!" Verloren replied.

"Alright then. I'll make you a deal. Go to the human realm and find her soul. If you do, I will revive Eve, and I'll remove your sentence." He started. "And if she truly dose love you, then I'll even allow her to marry you as an apology."

"But... but you must know. The only way to tell is for me to kill them." Verloren replied. "Are you really telling me to slaughter thousands?"

"Who's more important to you?" The chief of heaven demanded. Verloren grit his teeth.

"Eve is; however, that would completely destroy the human world's equilibrium."

"She's my beloved daughter! I don't mind the means as long as her soul is safely returned to me!" He replied.

"If that is how you feel, then I'll do it without hesitation." Verloren replied.

'_Years passed and I didn't even realize it. To help my search, I created thousands of familiars called kor. Initially, they were pure angel-winged birds that simply read the soul's three dreams. Because Eve's soul fell, she wouldn't have the dreams and the kor could identify her. As time passed, however, my power became stained black from the souls of thousands of innocents. The kor's forms had changed into a bony, twisted shape in relation to my heart. And I... I had changed. I changed for the worst. I hated it. I truly hated it. All emotion that she taught me vanished as my heart became as hard and cold as a stone amid a winter storm. Still, I would not stop. I had to find her. She was the only light within the vast growing darkness of my soul.' _

'_Where is it?'_ Verloren thought. _'It... It definitely fell to this world. Where is it? Is it you? No… then you? I can't find it by myself! That chief of heaven, he set me up! In that case… I will not stop until I've bitten into all of the souls…'_

"That's far enough, Verloren!" A voice said. Verloren turned to see seven copies of himself. "According to our orders from the chief of heaven, you will be executed."

'_What is this?'_ Verloren thought with shock. _'Why? Why do they have the same form as me? The chief of heaven used my fragments to create them?'_

"Laughable! I alone am Verloren!" Verloren yelled. "How dare he betray me like this?"

"Betray? You're slaughtering thousands!" The copies replied.

"Who do you think gave me that order?" Verloren replied furiously. They looked at each other for a moment, then at him.

"We're sorry, but I'm sure you understand. We have our own orders." They replied. Verloren grit his teeth and wafted his hands. An overwhelming number of kor appeared and surrounded them. In a last attempt to kill him, one of the replicas threw his scythe at Verloren, hitting him in the back.

"Pathetic!" Verloren yelled as he removed the scythe and broke with his bare hands.

"He broke it!" The replica stuttered.

"He broke Zehel's scythe with his bare hand?" Another stuttered with surprise.

"You poor excuses for replicas, go back to that chief of heaven and tell him I will not yield." Verloren snapped.

"After him! After him! Don't let him escape!" They yelled.

'_I escaped, and I continued running. I had nowhere to go now. Death didn't seem… all that bad… I remember, before changing my appearance to my human form before my breath ran out. I fought and killed and slaughtered without stopping for so long. This was…unavoidable.' _

"I wonder when he'll wake up." A young girl asked. Verloren opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" He muttered, rubbing his head.

"You collapsed in front of our house. Are you alright?" The girl asked. Verloren turned his head to see a young child who looked identical to Eve. The only difference was that her eyes had changed from gold to green.

"Eve?" Verloren said with surprise.

"Eve?" The little girl asked. "I'm Merlyn." She smiled. "Say Mister, have I met you somewhere before? You look familiar."

'_Of course.'_ Verloren thought. _'She wouldn't remember me or her name then.'_ "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Really? Did you love her?" Merlyn asked.

"Yes… I still do." He replied. The girl also smiled sweetly as she looked up at him. _'That smile… there is no doubt. This child's has Eve's soul. Still, she's… I can't do it. I can't kill her. Not her. Anyone but her. Perhaps this whole thing was just a mistake.'_ Verloren thought. "How did I get here?" He asked.

"I saw you on the front lawn, and I used the words to carry you in." She smiled.

"Words?" He asked.

"Yep!" She smiled, spinning around with her arms outstretched as red words appeared at her fingertips.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They went away. They did promise they would come back some day though." Merlyn replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Mommy said they would return from the market with lots of good things for my birthday, but my birthday already passed and they still haven't come home yet."

"I see." he replied. _'Either they abandoned her or her parents are dead.'_ he thought.

"Hey, Mister, are you a prince?" Merlyn asked. He perked up slightly surprised.

"No… I'm just a servant." He replied.

"Really? But you look like a prince, just like the story books." Merlyn smiled. "The prince always kisses the fair maiden and they live happily ever after." She smiled. Verloren didn't reply. "That's what my I told mommy I wanted for my birthday."

'_Maybe her death was for the best…' _Verloren thought_. 'Instead of going back, I'll simply continue to watch over her in the human world as she is reborn again and again. Perhaps this is selfish, but I will atone for the thousands I killed by protecting her, the one I love.'_

'_But that desire… could never come true... '_

At that moment, Verloren's eyes lit up as he felt something coming their way. At first, he thought it was their replicas, but he felt it was something more devious. "Merlyn, some strong people are coming to take me away."

"But why?" Merlyn asked. "Have you done something bad?"

"Yes. I did something very bad. I sincerely regret it." He replied. "Don't be sad. At the very least, let me give you something that may protect you." He continued.

"But…" Merlyn objected, but Verloren put a finger over her lips. _'Even the slightest stain may convince them that this is not her.'_ He thought. He slid his hand down and seeped his fingers into her chest. As he released his dark energy into her body, her soul instantly purified it.

"That-that tickles!" She giggled as her soul began to glow even brighter.

'That won't work...' He thought. "Merlyn, you said you wanted a prince for your birthday?"

"Yep! And I want him to look just like you!" She smiled innocently.

"If you were to meet such a prince, how would you kiss him?" he asked expressionlessly

"Well, first, he would sweep me off my feet, and then I would put my arms around his neck and kiss him." She replied with childlike innocence.

'How simple.' He thought. "Like this?" He asked, sweeping her up and carrying her in his arms.

"Yep! Just like this!" She replied. "Say Mister, you have the prettiest white hair! It's just like snow. And your eyes are just like mommy's favorite stones!"

"You think so?" He asked as his eyes finally started to soften. _'It's hard to imagine this child as my Eve. Still, I haven't felt like this in a long time. I wonder... I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a daughter of my own...' _

"Yep!" She replied. "Hey Mister, are you sure you're not a prince?"

"I'm not a prince, but... I suppose I could be a prince for you." He replied.

Merlyn blushed and smiled. "Yay! My prince!" She said, wrapping her hands around his head and kissing him on the cheek. Verloren looked at her and touched the side of her cheek, and he could feel the vague darkness that just entered her. _'That should be enough._' He thought. _'I wasted too much time. Someone is already here.'_

"Well, when your mother comes home with your real prince, I'm sure he'll be a really lucky fellow." Verloren replied, lifting her up in the air before setting her down on the ground. He then turned to leave the small house.

"Mister! Mister! Please don't leave!" Merlyn begged, grabbing the side of his cloak.

"Merlyn, listen to me." He started, turning and bending down to her level. "Please, stay in here and don't come out until the moon comes up." He commanded. "People have come here to get me, and It would make me very sad if they hurt you." Reluctantly the child nodded obediently and stayed. Verloren left the place.

"So, Verloren, did you find her?" A voice asked. Verloren turned and looked up on the roof, where he knew he had been waiting. It was the man who initially threw Eve's soul down to the human realm. He jumped down and began walking towards him.

"You!" Verloren yelled, pulling out his scythe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! You don't want to get into more trouble then you're already in, do you?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" Verloren demanded.

"Surely, you already know…" He replied.

"The chief of heaven set me up. What's more to tell?" Verloren snapped.

"The chief of heaven ordered me to throw down Eve's soul." The man replied. Verloren's eyes widened. "That's right. I'm just another servant who fell in love with Eve. I spent ten years in war to gain a noble's status so that I even had a chance. I was then offered her hand in marriage if she accepted me, but that day… she professed her undying love for you! You might imagine what it had done to me. Just the mere thought ripped me to pieces. Then the chief of heaven made me a deal. He said if I killed her, then I would have her hand in marriage when she was reborn. Don't you see it?" He asked as he laughed like a mad man.

"No…" Verloren muttered, as his eyes widened. The world's knowledge started to awaken as he began to see everything. His Eve was now only a pile of bones.

"That's right. We were all just pawns, even our beloved lady. Her pure soul was ripped, broken, and placed under numerous heavy seals by order of that monster who made us. As you saw, she's just a lowly human now! He told me that once you returned with her soul that she would be made to love me and me alone, but when he also promised you her hand in marriage, everything became clear to me. He had no intention of ever resurrecting Eve!"

"Damn it!" Verloren yelled, then clenched his teeth with fury. _'How dare he… how could he do that to his own daughter?'_

"You think that's absurd?" He laughed watching Verloren with crazed eyes. "When I found out, I had to know the reason why! I spent years trying to found out the answer, the years you were gone and slaying humans under his orders. Eventually, I did. Supposedly, after he created you, he continually boasted to the other gods about how perfect you were and how well his plan for the human world was. It was nothing new. He had done it for hundreds of years."

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Verloren demanded.

"Wait, wait. Let me finish. Finally, a young, nameless, but powerful goddess, appeared at heavens court for the first time, and found his boasting irritating. There was a very interesting rumor about her as well. The first was that she was said to have been made by other gods using methods outlawed by the chief of heaven in order to make a being more perfect then you were. Unfortunately, she was incomplete and unstable as a being, but she was said to have power surpassing the chief of heaven himself. Well, weather that is true or not, she got tired of listening to him boast, and left him a prophetic warning. She said, "If you do not change, your own foolish pride will be your downfall. 1000 years after your beloved creation's death, he will return to take your place as the chief of heaven." Of course, the goddess was publicly killed for making such a statement, but she had such a pure and beautiful soul that the chief of heaven simply couldn't destroy it. Instead, he made her complete, and suppressed the soul's power and memories. Then he had her reborn; however, that goddess was too strong to be born as a human. Even more coincidental, she was reborn as our beloved Eve. The chief of heaven was enraged, but of course, he couldn't kill her himself."

"You liar! I have all of the world's knowledge and there has not been such a thing." Verloren snapped.

"You think the all-father would want anyone to know? Any knowledge of opposition to him is removed, and witnesses of the opposition are banned from speaking. It's funny how the truth is considered both blasphemy and treasonous. There is no truth in that heaven. There is nothing but lies and whispers! All you know is everything that he allows you to know. There is no 'all knowledge.' He set this whole plot up. This was simply an excuse to destroy you and make sure that neither you nor Eve ever return! And in those thousand years before you return, he's going to make everyone in the world hate you because you killed his beloved Eve. That's right, everyone. You were only digging your own grave more by slaughtering humans!"

"Shut-SHUT UP!" Verloren yelled. "Your words are madness!"

"Madness? Don't you see it, Verloren? We're all mad, especially you!" He laughed. A vision of the thousands he murdered appeared to him all at once. He gritted his teeth as his face twisted into smile.

"DIE!" Verloren roared like lightning with wide eyes. _'Kill… kill him… I will kill him!'_ Ayanami thought as he swung his scythe.

"Is this it? Is this all of the power the great and perfect Verloren has?" The man provoked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Verloren yelled and began to laugh wildly. Black power began to seep from Verloren and consume the surroundings with decay. The man grabbed his scythe, attempting to taunt him more. Suddenly, something sparked and a hidden power awoke within his scythe. The scythe's end opened like a mouth and consumed the man, soul and all.

Silence passed, as if nothing had happened at all. Verloren gripped his scythe as it began to whimper sadly like a dog. _'This is… this scythe has come alive. No, it has always been a part of myself.'_ He thought as he stroked around the mouth of the scythe. It seemed to calm down. _'Is it over? I've avenged Eve and found her soul.'_ He closed his eyes as he felt something approaching. His eyes opened, showing a sharp gaze. _'No. It's not over! It won't be over until I expose the truth and destroy him. If she said I will overturn him, so be it!_'

"Verloren!" The seven copies yelled as they appeared before him again.

"My executioners have arrived…" Verloren muttered. "Tell me, before I die, what are your names."

"Vertrag" "Profe" "Fest" "Randkalt" "Ea" "Relect" "Zehel" "We are the seven ghosts."

'_My fragments…'_ He thought. "Interesting…" Me muttered. "Engrave it into my soul!" He yelled as he began to attack.

'_I remember it so well, the sound of metal, the cries of pain, the rapture of the infinite darkness wailing inside of me. They fell so easily. And then…'_

"That presence…" Verloren thought as his eyes widened. He turned his head to see the house behind him surrounded by darkness and Merlyn yelled as she was being consumed by his power. _'What am I doing? Is this what I really wanted?'_ He asked himself as he watched the seven ghosts struggling against his overwhelming strength. He looked up to heaven and stopped releasing the power.

"He let his guard down! Now!" One yelled, but Merlyn's eyes lit up gold, and she ran and stood in front of Verloren protectively. Verloren's eyes lit up with surprise. Even more surprising, the seven ghosts actually stopped.

"Girl! What are you doing? Stand down!" One yelled.

"He's a traitor. Don't you understand?" Another yelled.

"No. She doesn't understand." Verloren replied calmly.

"Mister said he's sorry he was bad! Can't you forgive him?" Merlyn pleaded. "He's- he's my prince! Please don't hurt him!"

"I'm sorry, Merlyn, but your pleas can not reach them." Verloren muttered, bending down and patting her head.

"But- but- That's just not right!" The child yelled crying. "Please don't go away. Mama and Papa haven't come back yet. It's not fair."

"You're right. It's not fair." Verloren muttered before standing back up. "Seven ghosts, I will surrender if and only if you promise me something. I'm sure, as my fragments, you are beings of your word."

The seven ghosts looked at each other, then at him.

"What do you desire." The seven ghosts asked.

"Do not harm this child and erase her memories of me. I want her to live a normal life." Verloren replied, looking down at her.

"You killed thousands, yet you make such a request?" One yelled with disbelief.

"Yes." Verloren replied.

"It will be done." Said another. "Hand over your scythe."

Verloren closed his eyes and handed it over to Zehel. Instantly, the scythe attached to Zehel's arm and began to rebel ferociously.

"We'll make this as quick as possible." One assured him.

"Let it be done." Verloren replied.

"Mister! What are you doing?" Merlyn yelled.

"Live… Live for the both of us. I'm just a lowly servant, but I hope you find your prince some day." He muttered as one of the ghosts severed Verloren's head from his body. His head flew as his blood spilled like red paint, staining his pure white hair and pale body. Merlyn watched, wide eyes and speechless. When she finally caught what breath she could, she screamed with all her might.

"Though his head is severed, he is still alive. We need the traitor back to heaven quickly before his body puts itself back together. Relect, we leave her memories to you."

"Are you sure? Perhaps we should report this to the chief of heaven." Relect asked.

"There's no point. It's just a human." Fest said. "Still, I must admit she has a beautiful soul, dispute a few stains. Still, Verloren did surrender."

"You're right." Relect muttered as he removed the memories from Merlyn.

'_Pain… immeasurable pain followed. I was trapped in the unending darkness as I was ripped apart. All resistance led to nothing, and I was destined to live tragic lives despite my innocence. Innocence leads to nothing, but knowledge brings pain.'_

'_And in the end, the nameless goddess's prophesy was twisted by the gods to say that I will lead the world to ruin. If it's destruction they desire, they destruction I will grant them until there is nothing left but the lifeless land.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Ayanami)**

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yes?" Ayanami asked.

"You've been dozing off again. I've been calling you for nearly ten minutes." Hyuuga replied. "I was trying to tell you we are almost there, but it looks like we are here."

"I see…" Ayanami muttered.

"You're not alright, are you?" Hyuuga replied. Ayanami did not reply. "Are you?" Hyuuga insisted.

"I'm not alright. I never was since the day I was born in this human body." Ayanami replied. "And I will not stop."

He was a man who was a slave of death, weather it be that life or any of his previous lives. Death he served and death he brought. Death was forever chained to his soul. From the beginning of his life as a human, his only hope and love was already gone. He was born a dead man, and death was the only thing he had left to give with the short life he was granted.

… There are things I must do… for both of us…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Switching to Eve)**

Eve, Ouka, Hakuren, and Ouka's pet dragon named Kururu spent the next few hours shopping and strolling around town. It was the first time Eve had seen a real live dragon, and she looked at Kururu with interest, but the black dragon remained mostly silent on Ouka's shoulders, though it kept a close eye on Eve.

As time flew by, Eve realized that Hakuren was actually a rather princely character, and the more she saw Ouka and Hakuren together, the more she realized why Ouka liked him so much. Still, Eve wasn't interested in Hakuren. She felt that though he had a handsome face and charming air, something about him was missing. Not only that, but Eve found it annoying when she noticed that he kept looking at his reflection in mirrors muttering about how beautiful he was like some Adonis!

Ouka loved dressing Eve up like a doll and looking through antique shops. Eve was excited at first, but after a while, she just got bored with it. Eve couldn't understand how Ouka could keep up with her spirit all day. She was grateful for Hakuren's encouragement, though after a little while, she started to find his kind words superficial and annoying. It was the first time she realized how much she actually hated being patronized.

"Hey Ouka," Eve started, "Are you sure you want to continue? It's not raining here now, but it looks like a lightning storm will roll in, in about an hour or two." Eve warned as she walked behind Ouka.

"She dose have a point." Hakuren, who was standing beside Ouka, replied. "We've visited just about all of the stores in town."

"Of course I'm sure. I can stand a few drops of rain." Ouka replied. "Just one or two more, and then we'll head back. I promise."

"Right…" Eve replied, narrowing her eyes. Right before the black hawks left the palace, Ouka finally showed up with Hakuren and apologized for the wait. Ayanami slapped Eve in front of Ouka and after a brief scolding, told Eve not to separate from Ouka again. Eve, of course, knew why he really did it. If he hadn't, then Ouka would run off with Hakuren and really get into trouble. Still, Eve couldn't help but feel part of it was malice from the accidental kiss. Eve herself never quite registered that it happened *(she's in denial)*.

"Hey, lets go in here!" Ouka smiled merrily.

"Ok." Eve replied, following Ouka and Hakuren in. "What kind of place is this?"

"Looks like a candy shop." Hakuren replied.

"Oh good! I love candy!" Ouka smiled. Eve looked around the store and recalled first meeting Hyuuga and Ayanami. Though it was only a few days ago, it had seemed like years had passed. Eve recalled how creepy she had found Hyuuga when they first met and she remembered Ayanami's captivating yet emotionless expressions. She giggled when she remembered how angry Ayanami had looked when Hyuuga talked to her for the first time.

"Are you going to get anything Ouka?" Eve asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Ouka replied. Eve started looking through the candy and started grabbing small bags of lollipops, taffy, chocolates, and other sweets.

"Are you really getting all of that?" Hakuren asked.

"Yeah. My friends love candy, especially Hyuuga." Eve replied cheerfully.

"Friends?" Hakuren asked.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure if Aya-tan would appreciate it."

"Aya-tan?" Hakuren stuttered alarmed.

"Did I say Aya-tan? Goodness, now I'm starting to sound like Hyuuga." Eve replied with a chuckle.

"Just what are you?" Hakuren asked.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Nevermind." Hakuren replied. Eve set the candy on the check out counter and ordered a pound of fudge to go with her order. As the clerk started ringing up Eve's order, Hakuren tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me Eve, but I think my boot is coming loose. Could you hold my baculus for a moment." He asked, handing her his staff.

"Sure." Eve replied, taking the staff. "Why's it called a baculus?" She asked curiously.

"Because it's used to exterminate kor." Hakuren replied as he bent down to fix his boot. Eve shifted uncomfortably and said nothing. When Hakuren finished fixing his boot, he stood up and held his hand out. Eve handed him the staff.

"Hey miss." The clerk said.

"Oh sorry." Eve replied as she pulled out a few coins to pay the clerk.

Hakuren looked at the baculus with alarm. _'It's not black! She's not a warsfiel! More then that, she only touched it and it's filled with so much energy that it is about to break!'_

"Alright. I'm ready. Are you Ouka?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. I already checked out. Come on!" She smiled. Eve trailed out behind Ouka and Hakuren trailed behind Eve.

'_Something is not right about her…'_ Hakuren thought, staring at the back of Eve's head.

"Oh Eve, Hakuren, look! It's a fortune teller." Ouka smiled.

"You should refrain from those places, Ouka." Hakuren replied.

"What's a fortune teller?" Eve asked.

"Are you serious?" Ouka asked. "What side of the planet did you come from?"

"I come from the country… the deep country…" Eve replied bluntly with sharp eyes.

"You don't sound like it." Ouka replied.

"Still, I'm getting some bad vibes from that place." Eve replied turning her head.

"Yeah. Those places always creep me out. I just thought Eve would be interested in something like that." Ouka replied with a smile.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Eve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, silly." Ouka replied with a giggle.

'_Ouka is quite different then I thought'_ Eve thought. _'She's smarter then she looks too...'_ Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she caught a glimps of something in a store window. "Is that…" Eve stopped and walked over to the window. "This store sells liquor from my home town!"

"I didn't know you were into alcohol." Ouka giggled.

"Oh give me a break." Eve replied, pressing her face against the window. "Oh my…! That year! I can't believe there is still more of this!" Eve said surprised. _'Ayanami will love it!' _She thought_._

"What is it?" Ouka asked.

"Look over in the back. It's an old blush wine! That company went out of business a few years ago, so their stuff is rare. It's a very good year too! It looks like the seal is still on it."

"All of that commotion for a bottle of wine?" Ouka asked.

"Ok, I admit it. Back at my hometown, I wasn't supposed to leave the house. My parents were rarely home and I was always watched by this terrible governess!"

"Surely she couldn't be all that bad compared to my old governess." Ouka smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure Mrs. Graydon can top any bad governess you've had. She was an evil old devil!" Eve replied. Ouka's eyes widened as she stiffened. "I suck out all the time to go to town. I admit working at a few breweries and bars to get enough money to get away from that evil old lady." Eve laughed. "And then when I saved enough, got old enough, and got my papers strait, I ran away!"

"So alcohol is something you're an expert in." Hakuren chuckled.

"Yep." Eve laughed.

"Out of curiosity though, how can you see the numbers from here?" Hakuren asked, but Eve disregarded his comment.

"Ouka, please, please, please just give me one minute." Eve replied. "And would you please stay near the window so I can see you. I did promise Ayanami."

"I don't object." Ouka replied.

"Hakuren, could you hold this for me." Eve asked, handing him the bag filled with the fudge and candy.

"Sure. And don't worry. I'll make sure she says put." Hakuren replied.

"Thank you." Eve replied gratefully before running in the store. She took the wine and brought it to the clerk, though constantly looking out the window to make sure Ouka was still there.

"I'd like to buy this please." Eve told the clerk.

"Oh my. You have very good eyes young lady. This is one of my favorite wines. I loved it so much that I have a few bottles of it still in the back. They're off limits of course." The clerk chuckled.

"How much?" Eve asked quickly.

"For you… 50 gold pieces." He replied. Eve looked at the wine and then at the clerk. Though it wasn't cheep, she knew he was cutting her a very good deal.

"Fine." Eve replied and dug into her bag of gold and quickly began counting gold pieces.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (While Eve was in the store…)**

"Hakuren, we need to talk" Ouka said outside the door with a serious expression.

"Huh?" Hakuren stuttered at her sudden change in attitude.

"Hakuren, Mrs. Graydon was my terrible old governess." Ouka explained in a hushed whisper. Hakuren's eyes widened.

"Ouka-hime, do you get the feeling that…" Hakuren started.

"It's as if she's really someone important, but someone else has been trying to hide her. I mean, she's not the type of girl to work at a bar so she could run away. At least, she dosn't seem like it." Ouka finished. "But still, I want to know why." Ouka muttered. _'Is Ayanami hiding something? The fact that she is the reincarnation of the beloved maiden Eve killed by Verloren dose seem to be his central interest. That alone would be enough to convince anyone to let her tag along in secret. Even so, he has not mentioned anything about her background. Either he completely disregarded it because it was not important to him, or he's also hiding it.'_

"There's something strange about her that I just can't put my finger on…" Hakuren admitted. "It's like there's something strong hidden inside of her."

"Still, I don't think that's quite it." Ouka replied. _'Her power is actually quite hard to detect when she wasn't fighting. With a quite life in the country, that form would never awaken.'_ Ouka thought. "I think there's something more here that we're missing."

"I agree." Hakuren muttered.

"Help! Somebody please!" A poor child in tattered clothes yelled. "My sister is- someone please help my sister!"

"Hakuren." Ouka said, turning to him.

"Ouka-hime, we promised we'd wait." Hakuren stuttered.

"I know, but..." Ouka stopped and looked at the child. "Kururu, once as we get there, I want you to guide Eve to us, and apologies to her for me. I'm sure she'll understand." Ouka muttered as she went to the child. "Lead the way." She said.

"Thank you miss!" The boy said and led the way. Hakuren set down Eve's box of candy and quickly followed after.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Back to Eve)**

"Ok. That's fifty." Eve replied.

"Thank you very much." The clerk replied, taking the gold pieces and ringing her up. He wrapped the bottle so it wouldn't get damaged and handed it to her. Eve took the wine and turned her head to Ouka and Hakuren gone.

'Oh no!" Eve thought as her eyes widened with alarm. She quickly took off out of the store and looked around for the two. They were gone, and Eve's bag of candy was left right in front of the window. _'Damn! I should have known better!'_ She thought, scooping up the bag of candy. _'They couldn't have gone far…'_ Eve instantly

"Ouka! Hakuren!" Eve called, looking around the area. Suddenly, something jolted through Eve's mind and a gold ring appeared in her green eyes. She began to see a vivid image of the world's time going backwards for a moment. _'Who's that child with them? They went that way?'_ Eve thought as she saw their figures moving.

"Eve… Lady Eve…" A ghastly voice called from behind. Eve slowly turned and saw a figure in a black robe.

"Can I help you?" Eve replied.

"You're soul…" The figure groaned, pointing at her. Eve took a step back. "GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" It screamed. Eve's eyes widened as the figure transformed into a gigantic black formless mass. _'Holy *(insert preferred word)*! Ouka and Hakuren… I got to find Ouka and Hakuren…'_ Eve thought, turning and bursting into a run as people screamed.

"COME BACK TO ME! COME BACK BELOVED MAIDEN!" The black thing screamed. Eve closed her eyes and kept running. She opened her eyes as she saw the vague vision of Ouka and Hakuren running through the ally.

'_Damn! What did I ever do to deserve this?'_ Eve thought, trying not to panic. Suddenly, Kururu trotted back and saw Eve running with the black mass trailing behind.

"Eve-sama!" Kururu yelled and jumped on her shoulder as they two came in contact. Eve didn't stop running.

"What is that thing!" Kururu yelled. "Is that a giant wars?"

"I-I don't know!" Eve yelled. "Where's Ouka-hime?"

"You're taking that thing in the princesses' direction?" Kururu yelled.

"Soul! That soul!" Others muttered as more began to gather.

"Well, what do you propose? I can't take um by myself, and you guys promised not to run off!" Eve yelled angerly as she ran. Suddenly, another wars jumped out in front of Eve.

"Ack! To the left! Left!" The dragon instructed as Eve ran to what looked like a church entrence. _'This is… a church?'_ Eve thought. Suddenly, she saw Ouka and Hakurne.

"Ouka! Hakuren!" Eve called.

"See! She found us! Everything is fine." Ouka replied. Eve ran over to them, out of breath.

"Eve-sama! Look!" Kururu said. Eve turned to look behind her.

"They're… gone?" Eve muttered with surprise.

"What's gone?" Hakuren asked.

"Nevermind." Eve muttered.

"I'm sorry, for running off on you. It's just this child…" Ouka started, wafting towards a crying poor child.

"Child?" Eve asked obliviously. "Where? Why are you pointing at that black mucky thing?"

"Muck? How could you say such a thing?" Ouka snapped. "I don't care if he is poor!" Eve blinked with surprise.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked.

"My sister, she is dead." The child started. Eve and Ouka turned to look at the child.

"What?" Ouka asked.

"Ouka, get away!" Eve yelled as the child began to admit dark energy.

"You're four years too late! Give me back my sister!" He yelled as he transformed into a wars that surged at Ouka. Hakuren quickly stepped in and purified it with one swing of his staff.

'_This... this staff is still filled with this much energy!'_ Hakuren thought. He then turned and looked at eve suspiciously. "Eve, tell me something. By black muck, you weren't trying to be rude. You literally saw the war's true black form, didn't you?" Hakuren asked.

"You mean you saw something different?" Eve asked surprised. All three suddenly flinched when they heard the sound of multiple windows cracking.

"COME BACK!" The giant black mass yelled, moving towards the three with speed. Eve dodged to the left with her things in her arms and Kururu on her shoulder while Hakuren grabbed Ouka and dodged to the right.

"-the hell?" Eve stammered. "Is Ouka alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ouka yelled. The black figure turned and took off after Eve.

"Another wars?" Hakuren muttered surprised as Hakuren and Ouka quickly stood up. '_No. It's not just one or two. I can't even count them all!' _

"BELOVED!" It called.

"What are you talking about?" Eve screamed. "GO AWAY!"

Ouka pulled out a small baculus rod and used it to attempt to restrict the thing's movements, but her zaiphon broke from the extreme pressure of their numbers. "Im-impossible!" Ouka stuttered.

"Get away from her!" Hakuren yelled, swinging his baculus staff. As he swung, the staff glowed and shattered into thousands of pieces, releasing a large wave towards the thing. It stopped and wailed with pain. Eve quickly ran back towards Hakuren and Ouka.

"How dare you interfere, retched humans!" The thing yelled. Eve set her things off to the side, looking at the thing with determined eyes. Kururu hopped off Eve's shoulder as Eve began moving towards the wars.

"Eve! Don't!" Ouka yelled.

"I'll be fine! You're the princess and Ayanami will kill me if anything happens to you!" Eve yelled. Eve took off the thick blade that was leaning against her back and walked over to Hakuren. _'That's right…'_ Eve thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. _'She probably means more to him then I ever will. But still… I will protect what he holds dear.'_

Eve stood silently as waves of light started admitting from her body. _'STOP!'_ Something yelled within Eve. Suddenly, the waves of light vanished back into herself. _'What?'_ Eve thought surprised as she looked at her sword. _'It's a trap! They'll find us!'_ The voice demanded. _'I don't care. I have to protect Ouka!'_ Eve thought back as she began fighting herself. _'That's already been accounted for!'_ Her internal voice screamed back. _'Put your weapon back and lower your guard!'_ It commanded. Eve still fought it until it took full control and forced her to lower her guard.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Hakuren yelled as the darkness came at her.

"I can't control myself!" Eve yelled. Hakuren burst into a run to back Eve up, but an unknown force threw him back.

Eve closed her eyes and ignored her surroundings. Suddenly, a kor flew by and stood between Eve and the wars, flapping ominously. It was the same kor that Hyuuga sent to watch over Eve.

"Eve watch out!" Ouka yelled said running towards her.

"Be still!" Eve yelled as her eyes flared gold. "Don't harm it!" Ouka froze. The wars began whispering, and then retreated back to the city. Eve took a deep sigh of relief though her eyes were still gold. She stood calmly in an elegant mannor, looking up at the kor and extending her hand. As the kor approached her, it began to purify and transform into a white bird with a jewel on it's forehead. *(aka the ones on the sign posts in chapter 52 of the manga)*

"What the?" Hakuren stuttered. The bird hopped onto Eve's shoulder and rubbed her neck lovingly. "What is that?" Hakuren asked with shock.

"I thought you knew. This is a kor, the familiar of Verloren." The gold eyed Eve replied with sharp but mystical looking eyes. "This was their original form."

"You mean this whole time we were... killing birds?" Hakuren yelled.

"That's right." Eve replied.

"Verloren did that to those sweet little birds?" Ouka yelled with anger.

"No. That was done to Verloren." Eve replied with a cunning smirk. The bird hopped back to her finger and Eve lifted her hand. The bird fluttered up into the air and its feathers fell off one by one until it returned to its bony shape. Eve's eyes suddenly opened fully as they turned back green. She then blinked with a confused expression. "What am I doing?" Eve asked herself.

"Why do you run from me, my holy maiden? My sweet, sweet Eve?" A black figure with a higher pitched voice asked Eve. Eve jumped and turned to see the figure looming over her. She cringed. A black formless thing appeared out of nowhere and began to morph into a more human shape.

"What the hell?" Eve stuttered.

"Holy maiden? Did Verloren send you?" Hakuren yelled.

'_Verloren? It can't be!'_ Eve thought alarmed.

"Silence human! You know nothing!" It yelled as the darkness finally took the shape of a human. "Eve. Don't you remember me? Surely you remember." It said, looking at her with possessive eyes.

"You!" Eve said with alarm.

"You know him?" Hakuren asked surprised.

"Th-that was- that was just a dream!" Eve stuttered.

"A dream?" Hakuren stuttered. _'It's just like Teito…'_

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, and now neither your father nor Verloren can save you!" He chuckled, running at her. _'This is the same way he killed me in the dream!'_ Eve remembered, and she sung behind herself instead of in front, knocking the shadow figure back. Green eyed Eve winced as her muscles ached with pain. Her eyes then began fading between green and gold.

"Impressive. So you do remember me!" The black figure chuckled. "But can you do it a second time?"

"Not now! I can't merge here." The golden eyed Eve yelled.

"But we want you to wake up, dearest. I even brought those wars here to hasten your revival, but it seems _**he**_ still wants to interfere."

"You're mad! Stop obsessing over the dead! Do you even understand the consequences of what you're trying to do?" She snapped.

"Of course! I lust for you, my love!" The figure laughed.

"I do not belong to you. Be gone!" She yelled. _'I have to go dormant. Any longer and it's all over.'_ Gold eyed Eve thought. Eve's eyes quickly turned to green and she nearly fell over from a lack of balance.

"Eve!" Ouka yelled. She tried to follow the battle, worried, but her eyes couldn't keep up. Suddenly, Ouka felt a burning sensation running up from her hand. "Hakuren… I feel… I feel strange…" Ouka muttered as her chest began to burn.

"Ouka-hime?" Hakuren stuttered as Ouka collapsed. "Ouka-hime!"

Eve grit her teeth and held her position. _'I can't do this…'_ Eve thought as sweat ran down her face. _'He's going to kill me! But I- I can't die now!'_ He began to run at her again, when Eve began to glow as he came at her, though her eyes were still green. Eve dodged and began to fight back, though her moves had drastically slowed and her attacks were weak.

"Level 1 Initiated. Beginning research." Ouka started as her eyes dimmed and a blue stone appeared in her right hand. "Targets confirmed. Level 100 release."

Suddenly, Eve caught a glimpse of him behind her and she knew what was coming next. _'NOOO!'_ Eve thought, as she waited for impact, but something unexpected happened. Her eyes flared red as wings sprouted from her back, stabbing the figure from behind.

"You will not harm the Lady Eve." The Eye of Michael said through Eve as it appeared on her neck.

"You!" The black figure yelled.

"Maximum output reached. Initiating combat mode." Ouka muttered with wide blue eyes.

"This figure is but a puppet. I will return for you, maiden!" The black figure yelled harshly as he was blown away by Ouka's attack.

"Target 1 obliterated. Target 2 confirmed." Ouka started.

"Internal maximum output increasing." The red eyed Eve stuttered as her eyes began wavering between gold and red. "Restriction. Restriction. Control levels depleting."

"Target 2 locked." Ouka said, about to attack.

"Raphael! Abort! Abort!" The Eye of Michael warned through Eve. "This vessel contains Lady Eve-hime's soul! Her defense mode is activating and the seals are snapping. I can't hold- her back- much longer."

"Switching to analysis mode. Beginning research." Ouka muttered. "Target confirmed. Mission aborted." Suddenly, the light and zaiphon formation around Ouka vanished and the Eye of Raphiel vanished into her hand as she fell to the ground. Eve grunted as the Eye of Michael seeped back onto her neck.

"What just…" Hakuren muttered. "Ouka-hime? Are you alright?" He gasped with alarm. Ouka sat up and began rubbing her head.

Eve looked up at the sky with brightened but innocent gold eyes that were different then the gold eyes she had previously. _'Where am I? This place… so strange… This can't possibly be the human world, can it?'_ Eve thought. _'What am I doing here?'_ Eve looked down and noticed the blue and white dress. _'What am I wearing?'_ She thought, looking down and shaking her dress. Suddenly, something occurred to her and she touched the top of her head. _'My-my hair!'_ she thought, grabbing her hair. _'It's butchered! What's going on here? Where is father? Where is Verloren?'_ She thought, staring to panic.

"I'm fine, but… what just happened? Where's Eve?" Ouka asked. Suddenly, she spotted Eve on the ground. "Eve!" Ouka called.

"_**Who's calling me? How do you know my name?"**_ Eve demanded in a language Ouka and Hakuren couldn't understand. She turned to see Ouka and Hakuren. _**"A- a human?"**_ Eve stuttered surprised.

'_What on earth is she saying?'_ Hakuren thought.

"Eve?" Ouka muttered with surprise.

"_**Raphael?"**_ Eve stuttered, lifting her hand with some relief. _**"Is that you? Is that really you?"**_

"What are you saying? What's gotten into you?" Ouka replied worried. "It's me, Ouka! Princess Ouka!"

"_**Ou-ka?"**_ Eve muttered. Her eyes lit up with surprise, as her eyes started to fade to green. _'This is- Wait! Back then, I could have sworn that I died! What if this isn't my body? Huh? There is someone else?'_ Eve thought. At the sudden thought, her breath shortened and her sight started to fade. _**"For-forgive me."**_ Eve stuttered as she grabbed her chest. The gold completely faded from her eyes, and her body collapsed.

"Eve? Eve!" Ouka stuttered, running over to her. "Eve, what's wrong? Wake up!" Ouka demanded.

'_That language… No way… Eve really can't be 'that Eve', can she?'_ Kururu thought. _'Is it possible that after Verloren killed her that she was reincarnated as a human? Dose that mean that the shadow really was Verloren?' _

"Hakuren, where did he go?" Ouka stuttered. "Did he do this?"

'_Ouka doesn't remember?'_ Hakuren thought with surprise. "She's fine. Eve destroyed him. Her breathing rate is calming down, and her pulse is slowing down. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ouka muttered with her hand over Eve's chest and the other checking her pulse. "I would never be able to forgive myself if she died."

"Ouka-hime?" Hakuren muttered.

"It's alright princess." Kururu muttered,

"I'm sorry Hakuren. I really don't know what's come over me the past few days. I- I haven't been myself at all." She stuttered as tears rolled down her cheek. "We should have just waited."

"Ouka-hime… I'm sure she understands." Hakuren muttered, putting a hand of comfort on her back. Lightning cracked through the sky. "You grab the bags. I'll carry Eve. It looks like she was right. This storm looks pretty nasty. Let's get back to the palace before it starts raining."

"Alright." Ouka replied, whipping her tears. Ouka grabbed the bags as Hakuren picked up the unconscious Eve. The two then headed back to the carriage.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (back to Ayanami)**

Lightning cracked through the sky as the funeral finished. The soldiers were saluting in formation as the music finished playing and the dead soldiers were covered with piles of dirt.

"Fallout." Ayanami yelled as the soldiers went out of formation to morn their fellow men. Ayanami instantly turned and began to wonder off to the other side of the graveyard.

"That was a nice service." Hyuuga smiled as he followed Ayanami. Ayanami didn't reply. Hyuuga stopped and watched as his superior walked over to a familiar sight. Ayanami bent down over a gravestone.

"It's been a while… Yukikaze…" Ayanami muttered in almost a whisper.

Hyuuga watched from a distance, leaning on a nearby cherry tree so that Ayanami could have his space. Two soldiers walked over towards Hyuuga; one young man from a different nobleman's unit, and Ayanami's reference room officer (from chapter 11 of the fanfic if you don't remember).

"Excuse me, major, where is the Chief of Staff? We have a message for him from the higher ups." The younger soldier asked.

"Aya-tan's busy." Hyuuga replied, wafting towards Ayanami.

"Who's grave is that?" The young officer asked curiously.

"That grave, and the one to the right of it are Ayanami's two beloved begleiters, and the one on the left is one of the begleiter's twin brother." Hyuuga replied with rare sadness in his voice.

"Beloved? Like that man can…" The man started. Hyuuga's eyes lit up and he grabbed his sword with growing rage.

"He was a good lad. All three of them were." The reference room officer quickly cut in. "Such tragic accidents."

"Indeed." Hyuuga muttered, calming down.

"Come" The reference room officer told the young officer. "Those nobles can wait."

"Yes sir." The young officer replied, starting to feel terrible for his outburst. Hyuuga turned his head back towards Ayanami. Lightning cracked as the storm began to reach there. Ayanami stood up and looked at the grave with sorrowful eyes as raindrops began to patter against the ground. Ayanami stood up and too off his hat, looking up at the gray sky. Rain pattered against his face and rolled down like tears, as if the world were allowing him to cry the tears that he could not.

"How long has it been?" Ayanami seemed to ask the sky, before closing his eyes.

"A-Aya-tan!" Hyuuga suddenly yelled, running towards him as a man emerged and ran at Ayanami with a knife, but Hyuuga couldn't make it. At the last moment, Ayanami opened his eyes and grabbed the assassin's arm, dropping his hat as he did. He twisted the assassins arm behind his back, snapping the bone and pinning him down. Two more assassins quickly leaped out from behind tombstones towards him, but Hyuuga sliced them before they could come near.

"Who sent you?" Ayanami boomed furiously as lightning cracked across the sky once more. The assassin only winced in pain as Ayanami's twisting snapped his arm bone again. "ANSWER ME!" He demanded. The assassin looked at him speechless with fear in his eyes, then passed out from the pain.

The two soldiers looked at the pair with shock. The reference room officer quickly snapped out of it and turned to the young soldier. "Quickly, alert the other nobles! Tell them someone attempted to assassinate the Chief of Staff!" The officer demanded. The younger one nodded and swallowed hard before turning and running off to relay the message.

"This turned out to be another bloody mess…" Ayanami muttered with disgust as he threw down the unconscious assassin like a rag doll.

"Aye." Hyuuga replied, picking up the assassin. "But I made sure to cut them so that the blood wouldn't get on their graves." Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami turned his head and looked at the three graves to see that no blood landed on them.

"Hyuuga… thank you…" Ayanami muttered before closing his eyes. Hyuuga patted Ayanami on the back.

"It's the least I could do." Hyuuga replied cheerfully. "Let's head back." He suggested. Ayanami said nothing. He scooped up his hat and dusted it off before placing it on his head. He then headed back towards the entrance where his carriage was waiting.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (This next part is Eve's dream/flashback)**

"Hmm… she said it's just this way." Eve muttered, trotting into the unfamiliar woods on an armored horse. Again she saw herself with her long luxurious hair pinned to the side while she wore a nostalgic blue and gold dress and matching boots. "But geese. Why did the bridge have to be out? This is such a pain."

Eve went through the forest depending on the signs for directions. "What a strange place… Those birds are cute though." She muttered. Time passed and it seemed like she was getting nowhere. "Woah!" She said, stopping her horse. "How dreadful. I'm lost." Eve muttered, getting off her horse. She turned her head and looked back the way she came, but she saw nothing but trees. The horse shook nervously at the surroundings. "There, there. It's alright Arcady." Eve muttered, stroking the horse's neck. She began to lead her horse through the dark woods until she came up upon a set of signs. "This is- Hey! Weren't we just here?" Eve stuttered with irritation. _'ugg! We've been going in circles for hours!'_ She thought, then bent down to examine the signs with suspicion. "Are these really accurate?"

Suddenly, Eve felt a shadow looming over her, and she quickly turned to face it, drawing her blade. "Whose there?" Eve demanded.

"It's dangerous here." The figure, a skeleton in a black robe, replied as he blocked her blade.

"WAHHHH!" Eve screamed. She took a deep breath trying to settle herself down while stuttering. "W-W-Which part is!"

"This area is restricted. Eve, this is no place for one such as you. Return." The skeleton instructed in a cold, harsh, yet vaguely familiar voice.

"You know of me?" Eve replied with surprise. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Verloren." The skeleton started. "I have been given all knowledge by the chief of heaven."

'_Father?'_ Eve thought. "Wait. Verloren? That Verloren? Father's most perfect creation?" Eve asked with surprise.

"Yes." He replied tersely.

"You're appearance is… rather different, huh?" Eve replied, not knowing quite how to phrase it.

"Yes. I preside over death and gather souls. This form is a symbol of utter death."

"But it's so… expressionless…" Eve replied. He was silent for a moment. Eve looked at him curiously, wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"Well then… in that case…" He started, putting his hand to his face and shifting his hand down. "As you desire, is this satisfactory?" He asked as a beautiful snow haired and violet-eyed face appeared. Eve's eyes widened as she looked at him with shock.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

'_Ayanami!'_ Eve thought as she jolted awake. _'Another… dream?'_ She began panting and breathing heavily.

"Eve?" Ouka asked. "Thank goodness!" She said, hugging her.

"Ouka-hime? Hakuren?" Eve stuttered.

"You're alright!" Hakuren replied relieved.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Eve asked as she looked around what seemed like a tiny but comfortable boxed room. She rubbed her head with confusion. "Where… are we?"

"We're in the carriage?" Ouka replied. "Thank goodness you remember me. I was really worried."

"Sorry." Eve muttered. "What exactly... happened back there? I think I remember most of it, but the entire time, I felt like I wasn't the one controlling myself. I know that sounds weird but it's true."

"Yeah. I can't remember much of it either." Ouka admitted. Kururu hopped onto Eve's shoulder and began examining her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Eve asked. Kururu then hopped back to Ouka's shoulder and rested, though she still watched Eve closely.

"What's wrong Kururu? You've been acting very strange this entire time.

The carriage rolled to a stop as Eve looked out the window. She looked around at the wind blew harshly against the palace trees. White and red rose petals began to dance in the wind ominously.

"We're here already?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. You've been asleep for a long time." Hakuren replied.

"Oh... sorry..." Eve muttered then looked out the window. "Wow... I never expected the storm to be this bad." Eve admitted. "It's a good thing we're not in the clouds. At this rate, we may have to stay longer."

"Oh, I don't mind that." Ouka replied with a smile.

"Um... what?" Eve asked.

"Court meets tomorrow night. Ayanami was planning on leaving before they met to avoid more unnecessary attention. Anyway, I'd feel a lot better if you were there. And then I can introduce you to all of the noble boys!" Ouka smiled. Hakuren shifted uncomfortably. He hated going to court with Ouka because his father was always there.

"Pardon me, but what?" Eve stuttered, taken aback.

"It's like a big ball. At first, the nobles discuss 'important matters' and then there is music, dancing, and entertainment afterwords. I usually get bored with them, but it could be fun if I had a friend go with me." Ouka explained.

"Well, I- I don't know. I'm not a noble." Eve replied, though in actuality, she really, really, really didn't want to go after what happened a few days before.

"I'll think of something." Ouka smiled. Eve didn't exactly like how this seemed to be going. Ouka was too insistant. A servant finally came by and opened the door, and the three of us hopped out of the carriage.

"Eve, you forgot something." Hakuren said, handing her the box of fudge, the wine, and her blade.

"Oh! Thanks!" Eve smiled. She took the blade first and slung it over her back before taking her bags. Ouka smiled as she carried Kururu and her own four bags toward the castle. Eve and Hakuren trailed behind, feeling extreme relief that the long trip was over.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea:**** Thank you guys for reading! Ok, after you read that, I'm sure you guys have questions. I want to say tough-luck, but even I admit it was a bit confusing. I want to make a few quick notes for people who got confused. I'll try to make it as clear as possible.**

**Caster****: I'll help! It wasn't all that confusing!**

**Lea****: Oh hush smarty pants! As I said earlier, I tied a lot plot to the actual manga. The prophesy and a few parts of the flashbacks ****are from the manga****. If you want to go back and read the flashbacks, they're in chapters 46 and 52. Also, the Verloren Myth is in chapter 11 and the first mentioning of the ancient prophesy is in chapter 13… I think… (I forgot where the whole prophesy was, and I didn't want to search through 60 chapters just to find it again.)**

**Caster****: So tell us about Eve's personality shift.**

**Lea****: Ok. Here was my main area of concern: the golden eyed Eve. I will go into more depth later, but here is what you need to know. Eve's berserk defense mode that she supposedly had since she was Verloren's Eve is the power and abilities of the nameless goddess. Verloren's Eve has gold eyes because she was born with access to that power when needed, but the green eyed Eve was completely separated from that power at birth, so her eyes were green. The switching with Eve was the seals breaking down and the soul's memories trying to get in sync like Ayanami said. The gold eyed Eve and Ouka and Hakuren could understand was the nameless goddess. The innocent looking gold eyed Eve that they couldn't understand was Verloren's Eve. So yes, they were three different parts of her (her and two past lives). I hope that makes sense.**

**Caster****: I think you made it clear enough. **

**Lea****: Good. **

**Labrador****: My turn! My turn! **

**Lea****: Oh dear. Fine. Go ahead. **

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that Ayanami- *Lea covers Labrador's mouth***

**Lea****: Skip that part! Skip that part!**

**Labrador****: Ok, fine! SOMETHING happens to Ayanami. The flowers tell me that concerning love, Eve will have… *gasps* excellent luck!**

**Lea****: Don't keep your hopes up. I can decide to be evil.**

**Labrador****: Even though you cried your eyes out multiple times while writing Verloren's past?**

**Lea****: Don't tell them that! **

**Caster****: But you did! I saw you!**

**Lea****: Oh hush! Anyway, thanks for reading folks! Please review.**

**Caster****: And please post questions so I can pester Lea as she answers you!**


	19. Ch 18: Amid the Storm 1

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi**, **lil miss blackky,** **Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, and Chibi risu for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea****: Ok, after the last chapter, (which was 31 pages long) I decided that I'm going to keep the chapters shorter, but update more often. Why? It's easier to read and deal with.**

**Caster****: Yes. The last chapter was quite ridiculous.**

**Lea****: Yeah. I felt most of the confusion was due to the length. Unfortunately, I almost pulled a 40+ page stunt, so I decided to break it up a bit. This one is only 10 pages. I'll try to update the next few chapters soon, but I make no promises because I'm going down to my college soon. **

**Labrador****: Oh yes, and since the next few chapters were supposed to be one, my floral prediction has unfortunately not come into effect yet, ****but it will still happen eventually****! I will continue my predictions at the end of the chapters just to upset Lea. **

**Lea****: Ugg... stupid spoilers.**

**Labrador****: It's for the fans.**

**Lea****: Whatever... Oh, small rant: I finally decided to buy hard copies of the 07-ghost in English cause using notes were getting a bit cluttery. I decided to read the manga again, and I found out that they changed a lot of the manga when it was sold in English. In fact, they took out one of my favorite scenes with Ayanami and Hyuuga. (stamp to the face). I felt irritated that a lot of Ayanami's characterization was taken out. Not only that, but the English translation has a different prophesy then the one I remember... ugg... I may have to rethink my story just a tad as I readjust. **

**Caster****: Why don't you just keep the story the same? It's just a fanfic and it's not like it matters that much anyway. Especially when you've already written this far into it.**

**Lea****: Well I like to do my work well, thank you very much!**

**Shuri****: yeah yeah, whatever. It's not like it really matters because I haven't been in it in a while. **

**Lea****: Oh shut up you! *smacks Shuri with a 2X4 again* Anyway, Hyuuga!**

**Hyuuga****: Lea dose not own 07 ghost. This is a fanfiction written for fun. Still we ask that you please be considerate and do not steal Lea's ideas.**

**Lea****: Ok, forward we go!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Ayanami dredged into palace soaked and dripping water from his heavy uniform. His wet underlings trailed behind, though they did not feel so much displeasure from walking through the heavy downpour. Thunder cracked across the sky as they entered; rain trying to invade the dry insides as much as possible before the doormen locked it out. It fell in sheets, beating wildly against the windows without ceasing.

"Welcome Chief of Staff." The servants greeted with a bow, but he didn't reply. His clothes felt heavy and uncomfortable as they stuck coldly to his skin, and his hat and hair dripped water like tears down the crevice of his face, but he tried to ignore it dispute how much it irritated him. Still, his expression was still cold and emotionless like a marble statue of an ancient Greek god. He continued forwards, though his boots squeaked as he walked, and he felt his feet squish against the bottom of his water filled boots.

"Oh dear." Ouka muttered, running up to the group. "Are you guys alright?" She asked. Ayanami didn't say a word.

"We're soaked to the bone!" Hyuuga laughed with his overly-friendly smile.

"Coco and soup sound good about now." Katsuragi smiled.

"Really?" Kuroyuri asked.

"That dose sound good." Ouka replied. "I'll go tell the castle chef."

"Yay!" Hyuuga cheered. Konatsu whacked him on the back of his head to remind him to use his manners.

"Is that alright with you Ayanami-sama?" Ouka asked.

"By all means go ahead. All of you are dismissed." He said. They cheered and dispersed, except Hyuuga, who walked over towards Ayanami.

"Aya-tan, do you want to eat with me?" Hyuuga asked, leaning against him. Ayanami's sharp eyes and displeased expression spoke for him. Hyuuga quickly took his arm off of Ayanami and he said nothing. Ayanami walked passed Ouka, and Ouka turned her head to look at him, as he did.

"How dare you be so rude to Princess Ouka-hime!" Kururu said, emerging from behind Ouka's shoulder. Ayanami stopped and slowly turned to Ouka with a stern but distant expression.

"Don't mind her." Ouka replied. "She's just a bit... upset at the moment."

Ayanami turned to face forward. He said nothing for a moment, but suddenly something occurred to him. "Where's Eve?" He asked.

"Oh, she's doing me a favor." Ouka replied.

"Did everything proceed smoothly?" He continued, still not looking at her.

"It was good until um..." Ouka trailed off.

"Until what?" Ayanami asked, finally turning to look at her.

"That Eve is a bipolar wars magnet!" Kururu yelled. Ayanami's eyes suddenly sharpened with interest.

"Kururu!" Ouka snapped. "Nevermind." She started, turning to Ayanami. "Don't worry about it. I'll send Eve to you when I'm done with her."

"Princess Roseamanelle-hime." Ayanami started with a growing, malicious smirk. "You're hiding something."

"And if I am?" Ouka replied. Ayanami simply looked at her as if he were amused. Ouka grit her teeth and looked away. "Ok... I ran off because there was a poor child in trouble. Eve followed me, but a bunch of wars went after her."

"Not just one or two." Kururu insisted. "There were easily twenty!"

"It turned out the child was a wars as well, and Eve tried to warn me. I misunderstood her and things got messy. Everything is fine now, but during that time Eve was acting... strange. It was like she was the same person yet several different people at once. Then when things got more loony, she started speaking in some weird language and then collapsed. When she woke up, she could only vaguely remember what happened." Ouka finished. Ayanami turned his head and looked at the ground silently for a moment as if something was bothering him. "Ayanami-sama..." Ouka muttered. Ayanami perked up and looked at her with a blank face.

"Nevermind..." Ouka muttered, looking away. Ayanami said nothing.

"Chief of Staff, Ayanami-sama." A soldier called, running up to him and saluting.

"Yes?" He asked, turning towards the soldier.

"A meeting has been called and your presence is requested immediately." The soldier reported.

"I see. Tell them-" Ayanami started.

"Tell them to wait!" Ouka cut in. Ayanami said nothing, and the soldier looked at her with surprise.

"But- but your highness!" The soldier stuttered.

"The Honorable Chief of Staff is dealing with me right now, and if they have a problem with that, they can take it up with the royal family." Ouka snapped. "He will come when I am finished with him!"

"Of- of course your highness." The soldier replied, saluting to the princess.

"Dismissed." Ayanami replied. The soldier dropped his salute and turned to relate the message. After the soldier left, Ayanami turned back to Ouka. "Princess Roseamanelle, that wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was! I'm not finished with you! And stop calling me Roseamanelle. Call me Ouka!" Ouka snapped, then paused for a moment. "Go take a bath and get into dry clothes before you make yourself sick. After that, we need to talk."

"Yes, Ouka-hime." He replied expressionlessly. She said nothing. He looked at her for a moment, then turned to go follow her orders.

"That goes for you too, you know." Ouka said, turning to Hyuuga.

"Yes ma'am!" Hyuuga smiled with a salute. Ayanami silently began to trail towards his room. Ouka went to follow after him, but Hyuuga quickly and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned back to look at Hyuuga and Hyuuga shook his head 'no'. The two looked back towards Ayanami and waited until he had left the room.

"So what really happened." Ouka demanded.

"Another assassination attempt at the worst possible place." Hyuuga muttered.

"Oh good heavens!" Ouka stuttered with surprise. "Don't tell me it was..." She started. Hyuuga lowered his head and nodded.

"I... I see." She muttered. "I suppose this isn't the best time, but I have a question." Ouka said to Hyuuga.

"Huh?" Hyuuga asked.

"Do you think Ayanami would mind letting Eve work for me?" Ouka asked.

"I don't know. I think Aya-tan wouldn't be willing to give her up." Hyuuga muttered.

"I see. Nevermind then." Ouka smiled.

"Why do you ask?" Hyuuga wondered.

"Well, she's interesting. She's fun to be around and she's an excellent body guard. I mean, I never really had a friend that was a girl, and I want someone that I can talk to about... girly things. You know, cute boys, romantic stories, and other things." Ouka smiled.

"Well, there is no written contract keeping Eve to the military, so I guess even Aya-tan can't make her stay. Still, I think Aya-tan needs someone like her around." Hyuuga sighed.

"I see what you mean..." Ouka muttered, then looked to the ground with her girly personality gone as if revealing her true, wise nature. "You know, it took me a year to convince him to call me Ouka instead of Roseamanelle, and when he did, he always spoke formally. I never knew weather he felt completely distant towards me or if he was simply mocking me. I hoped he'd open up to me a little more after our engagement, but instead, he left and never spoke to me unless necessary. I honestly couldn't believe it when he came back dragging Eve behind him like a rag doll and actually calling me Ouka-hime. Still... Whenever I saw them together, for some reason, she looked pained as if she's being pushed to the edge. I know he needs her, but is it really alright sacrifice her in order to save him? I'm a bit worried for her sake."

"I see... I suppose..." Hyuuga muttered in thought as he put a hand to his chin.

"Yeah..." Ouka muttered. "I mean, Eve's power is incredible, and I'm sure she makes a fine soldier. Still, she is just a girl."

"I'll go talk to him." Hyuuga smiled brightly. "Just let me get changed first."

"Ok! Thanks!" Ouka smiled.

"No problem!" Hyuuga smiled, lifting a hand as he walked off merrily to his room. He whistled as his jacket dripped water and boots squeaked against the floor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"I'm back!" Ouka smiled, walking into her large spacious bedroom, which looked like any little girl's dream bedroom. The place was covered with stuffed animals and her bed was gold with a white and pink embroiled drapes. She had three bookshelves filled with books, a desk with a fluffy blue chair, and in the middle of the room was a table surrounded by several different pink and gold chairs where they were served tea a few minutes before.

"Oh good!" Hakuren smiled in his usual bishop garb as he leaned back in one of the pink chairs.

"I got the documents you wanted." Eve informed her, standing up beside the chair Hakuren was in. Eve had changed back into her uniform as soon as they got back; however, Eve left the hat back in the room, because Ouka decorated her hair with fake flowers and ribbons and refused to let Eve take them out.

"Oh good." Ouka replied. "Ayanami-sama just got back!"

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yes. Now I can get this legal stuff done and over with." Ouka smiled.

"Ok. But first, can I take this stuff out of my hair?" Eve asked.

"Nonsense! You look adorable!" Ouka replied. "I'm sending you to him just the way you are now, so bring the documents and lets get a move on."

_'Why me?'_ Eve thought with embarrassment.

"Hakuren, could you wait here for me please? I'll be right back." Ouka smiled.

"Sure." He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Ouka-hime, I will also stay here." Kururu stated.

"Ok." She replied. Kururu jumped off of Ouka's shoulder and pranced over towards Hakuren. Ouka then proceeded to drag the reluctant Eve out of the room and towards Ayanami's temporary bedroom.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ouka asked. "Go in."

"Well, um..." Eve muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ouka asked.

"I don't know. I just got this strange feeling that I shouldn't go in just yet..." Eve tried to explain.

"Really?" Ouka asked with interest.

"It-it's probably nothing." Eve replied with a jittery tone. She didn't want Ouka getting any bad ideas. Eve walked to the door and knocked three times, but there was no response. Slowly, she opened the door and walked into the room, not seeing Ayanami anywhere. Ouka peeked in and stayed by the door frame. "Wait here." Eve insisted. "I'll tell you if it's safe."

"Safe? Why wouldn't it be?" Ouka asked.

"You never know. There might be assassins hiding behind the bed or silly girls in the bathroom." Eve warned.

"Good point. I'll wait out here." Ouka replied. Eve closed the door and began looking around.

"Ayanami? Ayanami-sama." Eve called softly. The bathroom door suddenly opened as sweet smelling steam seeped into the room. Eve jumped and turned towards the opening door.

"Who's there?" Ayanami demanded, looking out of the bathroom door. When he saw Eve, he took a deep breath before stepping out into the room bare chested with a towel around his neck, white shirt in his hand, and his military jeans on, but the belt undone. Eve froze and flushed red as he ran a hand through his damp white hair.

"So-sorry to interrupt. I didn't know you were taking a bath." She stuttered with embarrassment.

"Didn't Ouka tell you?" Ayanami replied. Eve shook her head 'no'. "Eve, your hair is..." He started, looking at the fake white flowers and white ribbons delicately weaved into her hair with disgust.

"A courtesy of Ouka-hime." Eve quickly cut in, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "She refuses to let me take them out." She explained. He said nothing.

"Is something... wrong?" She asked, taking a step towards him. He took a step back and shot her a sharp gaze as if warning her to stay away. 'So something is wrong.' She thought. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, but he looked away, not saying a word. He left the towel on his head while Eve tried to think of something to say to him. Still, she felt her mind somewhat in a daze from the thick, heavy scent.

"What is that strong smell?" Eve asked, rubbing her head.

"Lilac shampoo and rose soap. It was made by the servants of this castle from very expensive materials and fresh flower essence so it's very strong." He replied in a solemn voice.

"I see." Eve replied, strait at him with a calm expression. He glanced back at her, then looked away.

"Is it safe?" Ouka asked from behind the door.

"I wouldn't come in just yet." Eve quickly warned. "He's not fully..." Eve started, but Ouka opened the door anyway. "dressed." Eve finished as Ouka flushed a deep rosy red.

"Ack!" She said, quickly closing the door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She called from behind the door. Eve giggled, but tried her hardest not to.

"What did you want to talk about, Princess Roseamanelle-hime?" He asked coldly, as he took the towel and started rubbing it against his white hair to dry it faster. Ouka was still flustered and calming herself from behind the door.

"Um... Princess Ouka-hime wanted to give you these." Eve said for Ouka, handing him the papers. He took the papers and looked at her suspiciously. He then turned and began to look them over and read the fine print. He then set the papers down on the desk, picked up a pen, and signed them. He then dropped the pen back onto his desk and handed the papers to Eve.

"Is this all?" He asked.

"I don't know. It... it should be. Let me ask her." Eve said as she took the papers. She walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Ouka standing out in the hallway. "Here Ouka." Eve said, handing her the papers. "He wants to know if that's everything." Ouka quickly glanced through the papers and looked up back at Eve.

"Yes. That's all the paperwork anyway." Ouka said. Eve turned her head back towards Ayanami.

"She said that's all the paperwork." Eve replied. Ouka looked through the papers once more with satisfaction.

"Good. Now the engagement is officially over." Ouka smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Wait, that's for the engagement? Is that really necessary?" Eve asked. "I mean, it's not a divorce."

"This paperwork proves that the engagement is canceled." Ouka explained. "Because I'm royalty, and Ayanami is too busy working, this paper announces it for both of us."

"So you're both single now." Eve muttered.

"Yep!" Ouka smiled. Eve glanced behind herself at Ayanami for a moment before looking at Ouka.

"And now you're going to go after Hakuren." Eve continued.

"What gives you that idea?" Ouka snapped.

"Call it a hunch." Eve replied bluntly.

"Oh, Eve." Ouka started.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Out of curiosity, how can you stand being around him when he's only half dressed." Ouka asked.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that's the first time you've seen a man with his shirt off!" Eve stuttered.

"Well yes." Ouka replied bluntly. Eve paused for a moment.

"I've seen worse." She replied.

"You have?" Ouka asked with alarm.

"Um... well yeah." Eve blushed. "Though I have to admit Ayanami's has a really nice build."

"Eve, you..." Ouka stuttered.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you a still a virgin?" Ouka asked with suspicion.

"What?" Eve asked flushing a deep red and gripping the doorknob. "Of course I am! What the hell makes you think otherwise?" She replied with shock.

"But you said..." Ouka muttered.

"F-forget what I said." Eve quickly cut in.

"Excuse me," Ayanami asked, putting a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"Eep!" Eve jumped.

"Princess Roseamanelle, what did you wish to discuss?" Ayanami asked from behind the door.

"P-put a shirt on!" Ouka yelled out of impulse. He gave her a coy smirk before turning his back to them and taking the towel off of his head. "Don't look at me like that!" Ouka snapped, turning as red as a tomato. Ayanami turned his face and looked at her with his usual emotionless look and with dull eyes as if he had just lost interest in Ouka.

"Well... We did kind of come in on him at a bad time." Eve muttered to her, scratching the back of her head. "At least it seems that he's feeling better."

Ouka said nothing. Ayanami put on the white shirt and tucked it into his jeans. He fixed his belt then moved over to his bed, sat down, and proceeded to put on his socks and strap his boots on. Ouka was still standing in the hall, feeling flustered while Eve leaned against the door frame.

"How do you put up with him?" Ouka finally asked.

"You get used to it after a few days." Eve replied. "Besides, he kind of has to. Otherwise nothing gets done."

"You mean he dose this often?" Ouka asked with surprise.

"Go around without a shirt? N-No way!" Eve stuttered with alarm as she flushed dark red.

"Shh!" Ouka replied, covering her mouth. Ayanami lifted his head towards them for a moment, then stood up. He walked passed the door and picked up a pair of dry white gloves from his desk.

"Do you two still need something?" He asked as he put his gloves on.

"Well, I came to return your bluejay and get the papers signed. Aside from that, I was thinking about giving you the day off." Ouka started, facing away from the door. "You work too hard.

"Amen to that!" Eve replied.

"You don't have the authority to allow me the day off, and I don't have the time. I leave tomorrow at noon." Ayanami replied straightforwardly. Ouka opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it once more.

"B-but." She stuttered.

"Aside from that, the nobles probably have thousands of documents stocked up that all need my signature, and I am already missing a meeting." Ayanami reminded her. "I'll be lucky if I get sleep tonight."

"Do they plan on working you to death?" Ouka asked with alarm.

"Yes." He replied as if she were stupid.

"Ok..." Ouka muttered, feeling utterly defeated, "Next topic then. Eve mentioned something about wine from her hometown where she was raised. I was wondering if you knew anything about her background."

"Of course I do." Ayanami replied.

"Well?" Ouka started.

"Eve is right there." Ayanami replied dully. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I just want to make sure you really know." Ouka replied. He was silent for a moment.

"She's from the countryside of the third district near a small town named Harmony. They are famous for producing the wine for churches in the empire." Ayanami replied as he went to his closet and grabbed one of his spare over-jackets. "It's natural that she would have some knowledge of it." He said as he put it on and started to button it up. After that, he strapped on his belts and put his sword to his side.

"I see..." Ouka muttered. "I'll let you go to your meeting. I want to see you directly afterwords."

"Yes, Princess Roseamanelle-hime." He replied as he slipped out the door and passed Ouka.

"Ayanami, your hat." Eve called.

"It's wet right now." He replied. "Wearing hats is technically optional for officers so it should be fine."

"Are you sure? You can use the one you gave me. I don't want anyone having an excuse to strain you more."

"Keep it." He insisted. "Having a hat isn't going to stop the nobles and officers from having a conniption anyway." He replied, turning and bending down to tug lightly at Eve's short blue hair. Eve instantly flushed a deep red as her heart began to race.

"If you say so." Eve replied, looking strait at him.

"I do say so." He cooed playfully, bending over closer and keeping his face only inches away from hers. He stared enticingly into her immaculate green eyes. She quickly looked away towards the ground.

"Why? Are you going to make me keep it if I hand it too you?" She goaded, putting her hands on her hips while still looking away to try to hide how perturbed she was. "Well that's not very nice."

"Perhaps, but I'm not a very nice person." He replied coquettishly as he put a hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could look right into her eyes.

"Yeah. You're the devil." She jabbed. "You're Mephistopheles in a military uniform!"

"Oh? Is that so, my little..." Ayanami started but was cut off by a 'THUMP!' Ayanami and Eve turned their head to see Ouka fainted on the floor.

"Ouka?" Eve asked, quickly turning and kneeling down beside her body. "Oh my- Is she ok?" She asked, grabbing her hand and trying to feel her pulse.

"Perhaps I played too much..." Ayanami muttered dully.

"What did you do to her?" Eve demanded.

"Ouka's very sheltered, but she's an endless romantic. Fainting is just her way of reacting to certain things." Ayanami replied.

"You can't be serious." Eve replied.

"A boy kissed her by accident once, and that was the same result." Ayanami assured her. "I'm surprised she didn't faint from seeing me half dressed, though I suppose our conversation pushed her over the edge."

"But... but we didn't do anything?" Eve objected. He chuckled cruelly under his breath. "H-hey! Stop that!" Eve demanded, flushing red with embarrassment. He placed a hand on his forehead as he tried to hold in his laughter. Eve swallowed hard and said nothing.

"I have a meeting. Take care of Princess Roseamanelle while I'm gone, Evelyn." He instructed, looking at her with insidious eyes.

"I will." She snapped, turning her head away and folding her arms. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "What did you just call-" Eve started, but when she turned her head, he was already gone. "No way..." She muttered, covering her mouth. She got up and looked down both ways, but he was nowhere to be scene. "Where did he- and how dose he know that name?" She stuttered with alarm. She swallowed hard as she looked down the hall, feeling slightly paranoid. After a moment, she sighed as she looked down at Ouka. She closed the door to Ayanami's room and grabbed Ouka under her shoulders, dragging her down the hall back to Ouka's room. Still, Eve couldn't shake the bad feeling she had after Ayanami called her by that name.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: Ok, That's all for now. Sorry it's a bit short. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but like I said, no promises. **

**Caster****: Hm... it seems there were a few questions, and there is a request from a while back that needs answering.**

**Lea****: Ok... for the answer to the question from...**

**cool guy 33: Eve in the previous chapter was speaking in the 'language of the gods' (aka the same one Michael was speaking in chapters 6 and 8 of the manga). **

**Chibi risu: The gloomy shadow thing was the shadow of the person who killed her. It wasn't the real person in person, but rather a puppet controlled by them. Eve can't remember what he looked like either. That's for later. And yes, the nameless goddess is Eve. **

**Caster****: And the request?**

**Lea****: Ok, 'weird requester' requested that at some point in the story, Aya-tan gets jealous. Oh, don't worry. It will come. Trust me, it will come. Ayanami isn't getting out of his bad karma. *evil laugh***

**Labrador****: Floral prediction time! The flowers tell me that Eve's past will be revealed, though the Queen of Hearts has not yet come. **

**Lea****: Ok! That's it everyone! Please review! We love to hear from you! **


	20. Ch 19: Amid the Storm 2

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi**, **lil miss blackky,** **Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, Chibi risu, rosewhip889, ZoraUProlece, and Yumelove for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea****: Yeah, so I'm moving Caster's questions to the beginning of the chapter instead of the end. Labrador's floral predictions will stay at the end though. **

**Caster****: Yep. So lets get started.**

**Frau****: But what about me?**

**Lea****: I'll think of something eventually. Ok! to the following:**

**coolguy_33: Writers block? Hmm... I enjoy this story. I can just pop up with ideas and throw them in. Then I like making up excuses for why it happened. Still, I had a basic story plot from the beginning... I just added a lot onto it to make it entertaining. I laugh so much when I write this stuff.**

**ZoraUProlece: Wow! You have a lot to say! Lol. I'm surprised you picked up on some of that. I'm even more flattered that you (and some of my other readers) have read this multiple times. Most of the explanations you are looking for are in this chapter. I was going to put them in the previous, but I felt that would break the flow. This one is about 27 pages, so I hope that's long enough for you for now. I'll try to keep them decent length so it doesn't kill the story for you. Just remember it will take a while for me to put them up cause I'll be busy with college. As for the spelling mistakes, it's not something I pick up on easily. 'Does' is a common error for me. Their easier to see with shorter chapters. I'll try to work on that, but no promises.**

**Kaerelie Cecilia: Wow. Also surprised you picked up on that. I almost felt like keeping Ayanami his same stone faced self, but I figured I'd let more of his demonic side come out because he's dealing with a lot of stress and pain. As for the nameless goddess, she is simply nameless. When I studied mythology, I learned that names in the old days were a way of proving ownership. It was believed that since your parents named you, they owned you. Names also have meanings because it was believed they predicted who you would become. That's why in Jewish-Christian-Islamic mythology, the 'God' does not have a name. 'God' and 'Allah' and 'Yahweh' are the language's term of reference to the supreme being they worshiped because we do not know His actual name. Also, in the Bible when God told man to name all of the plants and animals in the beginning, that was supposedly God's way of saying man had dominion over all of the earth. In that sense, being nameless is a symbol that at Eve's true form isn't and can't be owned by anyone. That's kind of what I was indirectly hitting at. Still, she was given the name 'Eve' when she was born for the ****second**** time as the chief of heaven's daughter after her soul was broken down for the first time. Eve means 'life' and 'light' in Hebrew while Evelyn means 'beautiful bird' in French and 'desired' in German. Hope that makes more sense.**

**All other comment writers: Thanks for the support! Your words truly make writing this enjoyable! **

**Caster****: Ok, that seems to be all...**

**Lea****: Good! Hyuuga!**

**Hyuuga****: Right on! Lea Andrews does not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun. Still we ask that you be considerate and don't steal her ideas. **

**Lea****: Yay! On with the show! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve sat in a fluffy chair in Ouka's bedroom, feeling exhausted. She never realized how heavy Ouka was, and dragging her all the way across the palace was a pain. To make things worse, Eve's silent other half didn't contribute any power to help her either. Eve rubbed her aching arms and waited patiently for Ouka to wake up.

To Eve's surprise, Hakuren was gone. He was supposed to be waiting for the two to return, but Eve figured he got bored and probably went off to stare at himself in the mirror. Still, Eve was getting tired of watching Ouka all day and more then willing to get back to her real job.

Eve knew Ouka wasn't a bad person, but she was, undoubtedly, a handful. Unlike her cousin Ayanami, Ouka had a bad habit of breaking the rules and putting off opinions. Ouka didn't mind getting herself into trouble either as long as someone else in need could be helped. Eve would have encouraged it if she wasn't the one who had to make sure Ouka didn't do anything stupid. Eve only wished that she realized beforehand that 'watching her' actually meant 'babysitting' someone her age that she couldn't exactly oppose. At least with Ayanami, she didn't have to worry about him doing things without thinking them through or having a backup plan. Still, Ayanami did have his own bad habits. He hardly talked and he was always so cold. Worst of all, she couldn't stop liking him dispute everything he put her though. She felt like it was a huge mistake that would lead to her own demise, but she still couldn't stop no matter what logic she threw at her heart.

Nearly an hour passed by in silence.

"Nuuuhhhhhh..." Ouka groaned, sitting up slowly. "W-wha? Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head with confusion. Eve perked up and turned towards her.

"I took you back to your room after you fainted." Eve muttered. "Ayanami went to the meeting. I don't know when he'll be back though."

"I see... I'm sorry." Ouka replied apologetically.

"It's alright." Eve sighed. "I just don't get it though." She started.

"Get what?" Ouka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"If seeing a guy shirtless and flirty conversations can make you faint, why didn't you faint when you kissed Hakuren?" Eve asked.

"Y-you saw that?" Ouka asked, flushing red with alarm.

"Oops..." Eve muttered. Ouka's eyes narrowed as she stared at her as if demanding an answer. "Oh come on!" Eve snapped. "I got worried! You were gone for a long time and Ayanami would kill me if something happened to you."

"Fine... fine..." Ouka replied. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I did faint with my first kiss... and the second... and almost the third. I got used to it I guess."

"How can you get used to kissing and still faint from seeing a guy with his shirt off?" Eve asked.

"What? Haven't you ever kissed a guy before?" Ouka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I uh..." Eve muttered. She couldn't tell Ouka she just lost her first kiss that morning by accidentally kissing Ayanami when they were still engaged. Ouka looked at Eve's flustered expression and sighed.

"That was the first time I've seen a guy that informally dressed, ok?" Ouka replied. "As you said, you've seen worse. I haven't. Boys... they give off these weird vibes when they're like that. You know, when they're all flirty and stuff. Ayanami's vibes are probably one of the worst that I've encountered. Still, I've rarely had to deal with them because he's such an ice cube."

"Oh! So it's the pheromones!" Eve replied with a slight snicker.

"Pheromones?" Ouka asked confused.

"It's a chemical that everyone constantly puts off. They're like little invisible indicators. The body puts off a lot of a specific one when things get, how to put it... steamy." Eve replied. "You probably are sensitive to that, which causes you to faint."

"Maybe..." She muttered. "Hakuren is sweet and I'm comfortable being around him. I wouldn't say he's a brother to me, but I think he's more of a partner. I don't get those weird vibes from him, which is probably why I like him so much." She replied sweetly.

"Makes sense, I guess..." Eve muttered, thinking back on the event. _'Hakuren was surprised when she kissed him, and he is a clergyman.'_ Eve thought. _'He's probably not interested in girls. Still, I can't tell Ouka that. She'd probably flip out.'_

"There was one other boy that I never got like that around. I liked him a lot." Ouka smiled.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yep! He was short for a boy, but he was still about my height and my age. He was going on a journey to find the truth, and I gave him my mother's earrings to help him."

"Wait, wait, was he a clergyman?" Eve asked with suspicion.

"Well, actually... yes he was." Ouka replied simply. "He was a bishop's apprentice." Eve sighed and rubbed her head, trying to conceal her opposition to the idea of pursuing those weird church folk. "He gave me something too!" She continued with a bright and cheerful smile. "It's a bunny! Oh where is it? I know I put it around here..."

"Ouka-hime." Kururu said, jumping out of the blue from the other side of Ouka's bed and handing her a poorly made rag doll that looked like a cat.

"Huh?" Eve stuttered with alarm. _'When did she get there?'_

"Oh Kururu! Thank you!" Ouka smiled. "This is the bunny!"

"That's a bunny?" Eve asked in disbelief as she looked at the doll. _'It looks like a dog's chew toy... Well, I guess that explains why she wanted to be the 'white rabbit'.'_

"Yep!" Ouka smiled.

"Ouka-hime, you shouldn't spill your secrets so easily." Kururu advised.

"Don't worry." Eve cut in. "I can keep a secret." _'After all,' _She thought_ 'I never mentioned that Ayanami was with me when I caught you cheating on him.' _

"See? It's ok." Ouka replied, hugging the doll close to her heart.

"Eve." The dragon started. "I don't mean to pry, but how old are you?"

"I'm 18." Eve replied. "Why?"

"You're that old?" Ouka stuttered with alarm.

"Um... yes. I have to be 18 to get a job or a home without my parent's signature. How old are you?" Eve asked, wondering what was with her reaction.

"Me? I'm 15." Ouka replied. Eve stared at Ouka dumfounded.

"You're only 15 and you were going to marry someone who's 13 years older then yourself?" Eve said with alarm. "That's- that's-"

"I told you, it was only temporary! Stop reacting like that!" Ouka demanded. "Really, is that the first thing you always think about?"

"I can't help it. He's my boss." Eve retorted.

"It's not that big of a deal honestly. It happens all the time with nobles and royalty because there are only certain people we are aloud to marry. Even if we are cousins and there is a major difference in age, it's perfectly normal."

"Ouka?" The dragon objected.

"She already knows we're cousins." Ouka replied with irritation. "I haven't told her anything else."

"She's telling the truth." Eve replied, calm and blunt. "It's kinda annoying, but she says it's none of my business."

"Damn right it isn't!" The dragons snapped.

"Kururu!" Ouka snapped. The hot tempered dragon flinched.

"Nobles are weird." Eve muttered to herself.

"Oh? And you aren't noble yourself?" The Kururu asked harshly.

"Um... no. I'm not. I'm just a commoner. At least I'm pretty sure I am anyway." Eve told the dragon.

"You mean the Black Hawks just picked you up off of the streets?" The dragon asked.

"Well, there was a bit more the that, but pretty much." Eve shrugged. "Why dose everyone ask me that?"

"Well, it's because you look almost identical to the child I saw a long time ago, and you would be the right age as well." Kururu replied.

"Well, my parents both worked when I was little and they are never home. I asked them about it, but they never did tell me. Well, dad only worked during the day and always came home to see me, but mom was always gone. Still, I'm pretty sure my dad's died when I was very young, but my mom insisted he was alive up until the day I left. Mother was always gone on 'business trips' for long periods of time, and my aunt was usually at work as well. I had several caretakers, governesses, and teachers to make sure I stayed out of trouble." Eve replied.

"That is strange." Ouka replied. "Your parents must be very rich."

"Yeah. I was guessing they were wealthy merchants or owned a business or two. Still, my mother and I aren't on good terms. That's why I left when I got old enough. I mean, my mom probably was glad to be rid of me. I feel rather lucky that I met Hyuuga and Ayanami."

"That's too bad." Ouka replied. Eve turned her head and looked at Ouka with a sharp cold glare. "I-I mean that you and your mom aren't on good terms." Ouka continued with a stutter, "I love my mom." Ouka looked at Eve, shaken up with surprise. She never realized that Eve and Ayanami had the same eyes. Eve still wasn't convinced, but she said nothing.

"Who else asked you if you had noble blood?" The Kururu asked impatiently.

"Ayanami did after we first met." Eve started, scratching the back of her head. "It was the day after I had just run away from home, and I met Hyuuga in front of the candy store at the train station. Hyuuga insisted I went to lunch with them, so I did. I'm sure Ayanami wasn't too happy about it, especially because we sat right next to each other. Right before I left, he asked if I was a noble. It was kind of out of the blue."

"And what did you say?" Ouka asked with curiosity.

"I told him I wasn't, though I did admit that I wasn't sure." Eve replied. "Still, I don't think it's that big of a deal, and I really don't care."

"I see." Ouka replied. "And then he offered you a job?"

"Nope. Hyuuga did and Ayanami and I shot him down. I got a job later as a model for a lady named Mrs. Gates, and ran into them both at a noble's party. After... um... things happened and well, Ayanami got me out of a jam and now I work for him." Eve replied.

"Things... happened?" Ouka asked.

"Yeah." Eve replied, trying not to disclose any of the real details. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Eve looked at Ouka, and Ouka looked back at Eve. The two then looked towards the door.

"I'll get it." Eve muttered hesitantly. She slowly got up from her soft, comfortable chair and shuffled towards the door. She opened the door, somewhat hoping to see a man in uniform, but instead she saw Hakuren standing with damp hair, though his clothes were dry.

"Hello Eve. I'm back. I'm sorry I left before you two returned." Hakuren smiled. "I went to go get my mail, but it was raining so hard that I had to change clothes after I got back inside."

"It's alright. We were just talking." Ouka replied. Eve wafted her arm as if to let him in. He silently walked into the room and looked at Ouka, who was laying in her bed with the 'bunny' still pressed to her chest. Ouka smiled and Eve looked between the two with suspicion.

"Oh, I passed by one of the soldiers. They wanted me to tell you the meeting is over." Hakuren told Ouka.

"Eve, could you go get Ayanami?" Ouka asked sweetly.

"Sure." Eve sighed, quickly stepping out of the room. She closed the door gently before walking down the hall. "Hmm... I wonder where he'll be..." she muttered as she turned the corner. Words simply couldn't express how badly she wanted to see the others.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ouka's room was filled with silence for nearly a minute. They both wanted to make sure Eve was gone.

"Did you check the record." Ouka finally asked.

"Yes. I did." Hakuren replied. "It seems that we may be right. Still..."

"Still what?" Ouka asked.

"The librarian said someone else looked up the same file this morning. In fact, it was the Chief of Staff and Chairman Miroku themselves. They said Miroku left for the grand library in town around noon to investigate it further." Hakuren replied. "Do you think they removed some of the records?"

"No. I doubt it." Ouka replied. "Her story does fit somewhat, but it's still to vague. Eve won't give me details. I'm afraid... that the Black Hawks are already a few steps ahead of us."

"What will you do?" Hakuren asked. Ouka was silent for a moment.

"I would like it if Eve could stay, and I could confirm it myself." Ouka replied. "This is a serious matter."

"Will Ayanami hand her over?" Hakuren asked.

"I doubt it." Ouka replied. "But don't worry. I'll think of something."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami closed his eyes and opened his mind. _'Hyuuga...'_ He called.

_'Huh?'_ Hyuuga thought yawning._ 'Aya-tan?'_

_'The meeting is over. Where are you?'_ Ayanami thought calmly.

_'I'm in the lounge.'_ Hyuuga replied lazily.

_'I'm on my way.'_ Ayanami replied as he opened his eyes. Hyuuga could feel the endless cold chaotic darkness circulating through Ayanami's mind. It was far worse then usual.

_'Hey Aya-tan, how much paperwork did they give you?'_ Hyuuga asked, somewhat worried.

_'More then I've made you do throughout your entire career.'_ Ayanami thought back.

_'Ack! That sounds sooooo painful!'_ Hyuuga started. _'Perhaps you should-'_

_'Don't even think about it.'_ Ayanami cut in.

_'But Aya-tan!'_ Hyuuga whined.

_'Hyuuga...'_ Ayanami thought with growing frustration. He walked into the hall and entered the lounge.

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga yelled cheerfully as he burst over towards Ayanami only to quickly find himself once again below Ayanami's boot. "Ouch... that hurts Aya-tan..."

"Get up." Ayanami instructed as he removed his foot from the back of Hyuuga's head.

"Yes... sir..." Hyuuga muttered. He slowly got up and rubbed his head while Ayanami closed and locked the door. "Ohh~ I see you've undergone a bit of a change." Hyuuga smiled.

"Don't remind me." Ayanami replied tersely as he turned his head away. It was clear that it wasn't his day. Hyuuga looked at his superior worried, and Ayanami said nothing.

"It's too bad you don't keep your hat off more often." Hyuuga started.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Ayanami retorted.

"Oh yeah, Aya-tan, Ouka wanted me to talk to you." Hyuuga sighed, taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"What dose she want now?" He asked impatiently.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Excuse me." Eve asked, tapping a female servant on the shoulder. "Have you seen the Chief of Staff?"

"Yes. He went that way just now." The servant replied. "By the way... I don't mean to pry but your hair is... um..."

"A courtesy of Princess Ouka-hime." Eve replied.

"Of course." The servant replied. Eve sighed.

_'Really, Ouka. Really?'_ Eve thought with irritation as she walked down the hall. The fake white flowers and ribbons were still tied in her hair, though gravity was slowly pulling them out of place.

Eve stopped when she vaguely heard Ayanami and Hyuuga talking. She looked around, but couldn't find the source of their voices.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ouka wants Eve to stay as one of her bodyguards." Hyuuga started, holding nothing back.

"I'm fine with that. As long as I have her back before we leave tomorrow." Ayanami replied, not wanting to deal with Ouka. Her petty constant demands always got in his way of doing things.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve finally identified the right door and slowly walked over to it, lifting her hand to grab the doorknob, halfway listening in on their conversation.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I think she means permanently." Hyuuga replied. "She likes the idea of talking to someone her age about romantic stories and cute boys and-"

"Dose Eve know?" Ayanami quickly cut in.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve froze. _'They're talking about me?'_ Eve thought and slowly lowered her hand from the knob and stared at it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I don't know. They were together all day, so there is no telling. Why?" Hyuuga asked.

"There is no contract." Ayanami muttered, holding in frustration that yet another thing had come up. "We might have been able to drag her on a little misadventure, but by this point it will be harder to force her to stay, especially when Ouka is getting in my way again." This is why he didn't want to stop in the first place. He only stopped because he had to.

"Aya-tan, what haven't you told me?" Hyuuga asked.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve slowly and carefully pressed against the door, listening with interest.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Nothing I haven't already mentioned." Ayanami replied. "Eve's current state is like a ticking bomb. Being around me is causing the seals to deteriorate faster then they already are. Someone knows about Eve's condition and is using my familiars to try and break down the seals faster. Breaking those seals and forcing her to synchronize is worse then invoking the Eye of Michael and Eye of Raphael put together." Ayanami explained with a frustrated tone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'What?'_ Eve thought, jerking head head back with surprise.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There is a way to control the seals breakdown and stabilize the power from going out of control. It's not difficult, but it takes time. We can't be separated." Ayanami continued.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve's eyes softened with some relief, though she felt her heart sink at the same time. _'Why hadn't I known about this?'_ She thought.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So what will you do if Ouka insists." Hyuuga asked.

"I'll do what I have to." Ayanami replied.

"And what if she does want to stay with Ouka." Hyuuga muttered.

"Then I will drag her." Ayanami replied without hesitation. "Eve is essential for the coming mission. I can't make Konatsu do everything himself. Besides that, Baroness Winchester is coming to the castle in a few days. We're lucky she wasn't already here. If Eve does stay, she will be found out easily."

"Baroness?..." Hyuuga muttered in thought.

"Eve's mother." Ayanami reminded him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve's eyes lit up from behind the door. _'Baroness? My mother is a... No! Anyone but her! Please tell me she of all people isn't coming here!'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh that's right. I forgot." Hyuuga muttered. "It doesn't matter if she's legally able to do as she pleases without her parents consent. Because she has high noble blood, her traveling with us could be seen as kidnapping. Such a huge scandal would easily be the end of us."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'There's no way!'_ Eve thought. _'It... it can't be!'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm not afraid of nobles quarrels. We have tread in dark territory since the day we were organized. Still, supposedly Evelyn Aldegonda Winchester is dead, and has been for years." Ayanami told Hyuuga. "That could be enough grounds to assure our safety... or so I hoped. I checked the castle records this morning with Miroku's aid, I found multiple things were missing. It was truly pathetic, Hyuuga. Other then the vague accident records, there was absolutely no proof that she is dead. No burial certificate nor records that a casket or burial sight had been purchased. I could not even find out the day she died." Ayanami continued. "Miroku found her situation interesting and is investigating it for me. It's his way of thanking me for retrieving the Eye of Michael secretly pursuing Teito."

"It can't be that bad, can it? She should at least have a death warrant." Hyuuga replied.

"The only thing on the death warrant was her name." Ayanami replied.

"Ok, that is pathetic." Hyuuga replied with a slight giggle.

"Chances are they covered the whole thing up with bribes and forgot to make fake material proof. Still, I don't think they would be that careless." Ayanami muttered. "Then again, I never was the one who awakened the power within Eve. That happened on her own."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve continued to listen, though she simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Still, she wasn't satisfied until she had heard all of it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You mean to say they planned to kill her quickly and cover it up with real evidence before anyone found out." Hyuuga replied. "If that is the case, her condition has been going on for years and she probably never realized it. That would explain why her body isn't breaking down from her power's pressure, and why the state of her zaiphon was so strong to begin with. Still, there are some things I just don't get. Why would they want her dead in the first place? Why even bother to educate her either?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'That's right... it's just speculation.'_ Eve thought with relief. _'They're just mistaken. That's all...'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Hyuuga." Ayanami replied with a cunning smile. Eve's eyes widened again as she felt her heart skip a beat. Ayanami's smile dropped as he looked back up at Hyuuga with a serious expression. "You're viewing the whole situation with her as who she is now. Who she is now is the result of what happened."

"What do you mean, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked cutely.

"We both know she isn't normal. Her quick rebound to traumatizing events is also impressive; and it's not because she's a holy maid. It's because she has grown accustomed to it as a lifestyle."

"I see." Hyuuga replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose I have been underestimating her situation."

"If it wasn't out of pity, then why were you so eager to approve of her?" Ayanami demanded icily.

"Oh? It's because I wanted Aya-tan to have a girlfriend." Hyuuga replied. Ayanami slowly turned his head towards Hyuuga with vindictive eyes. "J-joke! That was a joke, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga stuttered quickly, fumbling over his own words. "Eve had a strong zaiphon ability and she seemed to have great potential. The girlfriend thing was just a plus. Besides, she has the same eyes as you."

"She does, doesn't she." Ayanami muttered, suppressing his temper. "She hides them well, but they've never gone away." He walking over to the door, and knowing she was there, he unlocked and opened the door.

"Wha-!" Eve gasped as she stumbled forward and landed in his grasp.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Eve. You might get in deep trouble." Ayanami said with a viperous smile as he held her against his chest. Quickly, she tried to pry herself away, but Ayanami simply grabbed her under her arms just as Hyuuga closed the door.

"Let me go Ayanami!" Eve demanded.

"Oh, and just what are you planning to do?" He asked in a sweetly poisoned tone.

"Get away from you!" Eve replied, struggling to break free. Ayanami slipped one of his hands down to her wrist, then twisted her wrists behind her back and placed his head next to her ear. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Be good and calm down." Ayanami cooed into her ear, but Eve only struggled more. Hyuuga sighed and pulled a sour apple lollipop from his pocket. He unwrapped it, and stuck it into Eve's mouth. Eve stopped and looked up at the black haired giant with surprise.

"Bluejay-chan, try not to struggle against the Chief of Staff too much. He gets vicious when he's aroused." Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami quickly shot him a silencing glance while Eve turned her face away and forced herself to calm down. Ayanami said nothing as he slowly released her. Eve began to rub her wrists, not saying a word.

"You ok?" Hyuuga asked, tilting his head the side with a smile. Eve lightly nodded _'_yes'.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eve asked with a slur as she began sucking on the lollipop.

"About what?" Hyuuga asked.

"Everything." Eve replied.

"But you heard didn't you?" Hyuuga asked. "If we didn't want you to hear, we would have barely spoken, and you wouldn't have been able to follow us at all."

"You mean... " Eve muttered, calming down. "How did I know you know I was there?"

"I could hear you breathing, and I'm sure Aya-tan could spot you hiding a mile away." Hyuuga replied. Both Eve and Ayanami said nothing.

_'You two are so perfect for each other that it's sinful.'_ Hyuuga thought to Ayanami.

_'Go do something useful.'_ Ayanami ordered.

"Aya-tan, I'm going to go check on your paperwork situation." Hyuuga smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Take your time." Ayanami replied. Hyuuga nodded.

"Oh, Jay-chan, love your hair, by the way." Hyuuga smiled before quickly slipping out of the room.

Eve sighed and said nothing. She watched the door for a moment before slowly and reluctantly turning back to Ayanami. Ayanami placed his hand on her lower back. She jumped slightly at his touch as he guided her away from the door and closer to the center of the room. Eve looked away from him, feeling strong flutters in her gut. She felt so many mixed emotions of confusion, distress, despair, and nervousness that she felt like she wanted to vomit. Eve took the lollipop out of her mouth. It was already mostly gone. Ayanami watched her, noticing how pale she looked. Again, he felt the light throb in his chest, but the welled up anger he had felt all day easily overshadowed it.

"How long... how long did you know this?" Eve started after the long silence.

"I suspected it from the beginning," He replied, "because I've met you before."

"W-what?" Eve asked shocked, turning to look at him. "I don't remember such a thing!"

"You were three years old," He cut in with dull eyes and an expressionless face. "and I was thirteen." Eve looked up at him. She stuck the lollipop back in her mouth and looked towards the ground, not knowing what to say. She fingered the rim of the lollipop nervously, afraid of what truths would come out of his mouth. "So, care to tell us what really happened?" He continued. "I'm curious." Eve took the lollipop out of her mouth and looked at it sadly, not saying anything. "Speak, Evelyn." he commanded harshly.

"Don't call me that!" Eve burst out. "Don't ever call me by that name ever again!" Ayanami looked at her unmoved. She shoved the lollipop back in her mouth and looked away again, waiting for her frustration to dissipate. She just couldn't stand looking at him when he looked at her so blankly. She was more concerned about what was turning him into a cold stone.

"Why?" He insisted after a moment of silence. Eve swirled the lollipop around her mouth a few times before taking it out of her mouth to answer him.

"Everyone... Everyone used to call me that name. I... I vaguely remember... They always said that name and looked at me with those deceitful eyes. So many faces. I can't remember them all, but I know they were there. Also... Mother also always called me Evelyn, and she always said it with this sneer that I can never forget. I-I hated it! B-but dad always called me Eve. Just Eve. Short, sweet, and simple. He said he wanted 'Eve' to be put on my birth certificate, but my mother thought it wasn't a disgrace for her daughter to have a common name. I was given the name Evelyn simply to satisfy her. That's why I don't like it, ok. So please... Just call me Eve." Eve replied with a softer tone. Ayanami said nothing, still unmoved. Eve turned away from him and stared at the lollipop. She closed her eyes and reached back into the buried memories in her mind.

"Father... always took me out in the afternoons, and I remember it always being really cold. Sometimes we would sit in our backyard with a cup of coco, and sometimes we would go to the park. We would just sit there, talking and watching the snow fall. I remembered how beautiful it was... that white, beautiful, silent, cold, and gentle snow." Eve muttered, slowly turning and looking up at Ayanami.

"_It's pretty... just like snow..."_ Ayanami heard crawling in the back of his mind. Eve looked back down and looked back at the lollipop.

"Mom was rarely home, and I was thankful for it." Eve continued. "She was always gone on 'business'. Once, I asked my father why mother hated us so much, and he told me it was because mother never really loved us. He said she once loved a mysterious prince in a far off kingdom, but he got married and so did she." Eve started. "He said they weren't meant to be together but they were anyway. That's why she was never home."

"By prince, you don't mean the King of Raggs, do you?" Ayanami asked.

"I don't know." Eve replied, biting the remainder of the candy off of the green sucker and throwing the stick into the trash. "I always figured they used that terminology because I liked fairy tales. I never expected them to be serious. Besides, I was so dense that didn't even realize I was a noble. Even now I still don't believe it."

"Baroness Winchester _was_ an emissary for the Kingdom or Raggs." Ayanami muttered. "Thinking about it, that would be the right time..." He muttered with a smirk. _'That baroness has terrible luck.'_

"Huh?" Eve perked up, looking at him. He said nothing and her eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something."

"Finish your story." Ayanami replied. "I want to hear the rest of it."

"What if I don't want to?" Eve asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ayanami asked darkly as he began to looming over her. Eve quickly turned away from him, looking towards the ground.

"Father said he never had to worry about being lonely because I was always there, even when mother wasn't. I never really knew why either of them were gone. When I asked, father told me it was just 'work'. With them constantly saying 'work' or 'business' I never imagined we were actually the same nobles in fairy tales who would be rich and do absolutely nothing."

"So you assumed you were a commoner." He replied. Eve nodded.

"Yes. I was just fine with being common." She continued. "I figured all of those 'important people' could handle all of the crap the world throws at them while my insignificant self could go on my own adventures without being bothered. Honestly, I still don't quite believe you, but I know you have no reason to lie. Why are you so curious anyway? There are lots of other nobles." She said, trying to avoid talking about what he sought.

"Everyone at the academy knew about the duke and his daughter tragically dying." Ayanami replied coldly. Eve suddenly turned towards him with alarm. "Your father donated several million dollars to the military yearly because he believed that a good national army kept peace and protected civilians." Ayanami replied, looking down at her with ire. "If it wasn't for the war with Raggs, half of the military bases and the academy would have shut down completely."

"So that's why you..." Eve stopped. There was a pause of silence between them.

"On the princesses birthday, the duke's carriage collided with a slave trader's wagon." He cruelly started. Eve's eyes widened as she slowly lifted her hands to her head, trying to suppress the memories. "The driver, the duke, and his daughter were found burred under the wooden carriage and the caretaker was found covered in blood outside of the carriage. It was believed she went flying out the window from the impact." He finished, growing impatient for an answer, but Eve was still reluctant to say anything. He took a step closer and placed his hand to the side of her neck, trailing his hand up to her chin. He lifted her face so that they were looking directly in each others eyes. Still, she tried to look away.

"Look at me." He calmly commanded.

"N-no!" Eve yelled. She lifted the hands from her head and quickly pushed him away, stumbled backwards, and fell onto the floor. Ayanami took one step towards her, but she quickly scrambled up and burst toward the door. She grabbed the door knob, but suddenly remembered it was locked. She then began to examine the door, trying to figure out how to unlock it when a hand slammed on the door right next to her face. Eve jumped and froze. She could feel his cold breath trailing down her neck as he trapped her from behind. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking with fear. All she wanted was to get out of there.

"Eve... What happened that day won't change the fact that you are my subordinate. I protect all who are loyal to me, no matter the costs." He whispered gently as he slowly let his hand down, and Eve's eyes glistened with surprise as she stared at the door. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I... I'm sorry." She muttered as she calmed down and her eyes softened. She felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"Don't be." He replied. "It only disgusts me."

Eve still faced the door, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. She then began to unearth the memory she buried so deeply within herself.

"It was... another cold day. I was only six years old. Father told me he was going to take me to a magnificent party where I would meet the princess like in the fairy tales. He bought me a beautiful dress, and we agreed upon a diamond necklace to give her. Then a few weeks later, father and I left with my caretaker to go, and..." Eve stopped. "While we were driving, the caretaker turned to say something to the driver, but when she did, blood went flying from his neck." Eve muttered. "I got so scared, and suddenly, I heard someone call out to me. Everything went dark and I remember being in a place filled with mirrors where I was tangle in ribbons. It was nauseating and I couldn't stop panicking to get free of the chain-like threads. In front of me was a sleeping glass woman covered in those same ribbons. I called out to the glass lady, amid the chaos and her eyes opened. The next thing I remember, I was standing outside of the carriage." Eve muttered, rubbing her hand against her head.

"I was so stunned I couldn't move. All I remember was standing there speechless as I looked at my father's destroyed carriage. I didn't even think about how I got out. Then people came in black uniforms, and lifted the boards. My father was laying there... so lifeless. I had never seen such a thing before. He turned a weird gray shade and he wasn't breathing. I remember calling out to him and shaking him, but he didn't respond. Amid my tears... the caretaker began to stand up from under the boards and move. There was something strange about her, some glint in her eyes. She stood and her stomach was cut open from the knife she was carrying, and her insides were falling out. It was so disgusting!" Eve said as she grew pale and her stomach clutching in knots. "Ugg... Just thinking about it makes me sick... She... she came running at me with those crazed eyes and then I..." Eve stopped and grit her teeth. She couldn't say it.

"If you didn't kill her, you would be dead." Ayanami muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I almost wish she did kill me." Eve yelled, trying to hold back the graphic memories. "I didn't mean to. Honest! I was... I was just so scared that I really didn't know what I was doing. I put my arms in front of me and then the red words came out of nowhere. I... I always could use it, but that day it came out on it's own." She replied, then stopped. She didn't want to tell him any more then she had to. She simply wanted to bury it once again.

"It's not that you couldn't control it." Ayanami muttered. "It's that someone else was using it."

"What?" Eve asked.

"Who took you in?" He asked, dodging her question.

"My mother and my aunt." Eve replied. "My father... really is dead..."

"Yes. Duke Winchester is dead." Ayanami replied.

"Thank you." Eve muttered, closing her eyes. After a brief reflection, Eve opened her eyes again and looked up at him. "My... my Aunt took me in directly after the accident, and I kept asking what happened to my father but she never told me. She always looked at me with that same pained expression and I always felt like I was never going to see him again. Mother came back a week later and stayed for a few months. When I asked... mother... she told my father survived, but had amnesia from the severe head injures. I was sure the thought would relieve me, but it never did. I could never get the look of his face out of my mind, nor stop the feeling that he was gone forever. A few months later, she left for about a year. When she returned, she told me he began to recover, and that he never wanted to see me ever again." Eve replied.

"Don't tell me you honestly believed her." He said. Eve stopped and turned back towards Ayanami. She looked up into his eyes then stared at his chest.

"I wanted to, but I knew she was lying. When I demanded she told me the truth, she beat me. Then she left home again and came back a week later with a man. Mother insisted enthusiastically that it was my father, but I knew better. Even at that age, I knew that she had gone mad. To make things worse, I walked in on them sleeping together in the library. The whole thing was mortifying, but it didn't stop there. Every time she visited, she came home with a new 'father' for me and it was the same routine. Even if I didn't see anything, I could hear their voices echoing down the halls of that empty mansion. As I got older, I had gotten used to it until... one of them started looking at me strangely, and I didn't like it. I think I was twelve... maybe thirteen. He came in my room right as I was getting ready for bed and he went after me. I jumped out of the window and managed to escape, but the older I became, the more frequently they went after me. All I could really do was run and hide. It... it worked but... the lingering paranoia still wouldn't go away. I stopped taking showers when they were around, and I got into a habit of locking my doors and sleeping on the roof or outside."

"Do I scare you?" Ayanami asked. Eve nodded, then looked away.

"Yes... you do scare me, but fear is nothing new to me. I had to learn how too keep a cool head in the face of terror, and I learned how to bite my tongue when I was in pain... I'm sure you understand now. I had to leave that place. It was ripping me apart. I was lucky, but I didn't want to take my chances guessing how long that luck would last. I wanted to bury my past forever when I left that place."

_'As I thought... A normal person wouldn't recover so fast after I tortured them. Hyuuga did mention something of a slight panic attack when he lightly touched her after as well... Still... defiant and undefiled is hard to resist.' _He thought, imagining the sweet voice of her panicked cries. He began to crave her wildly once more, almost wishing he could hear her scream in pain as he tenderly whispered all of his desires to her. Still, he kept full control over himself and his emotions.

Part of him couldn't understand his obsession. He didn't mind ripping girl's feelings apart. He loved destroying betrayers and enemies through torture. Still, he never once hurt his companions. They were precious to him... even the obnoxious Hyuuga. He felt that he would usually be overprotective of her, but instead, he was more willing to watch her scream like the virgin damsel she was. As much as he hated the thought, he considered that perhaps Hyuuga did have a point. This was the first time he had to seriously fight himself. He'd have to do something about that heart of his, or at least change his tactics before things got out of hand.

"Ayanami..." She muttered, looking at the ground.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Being with you and the other black hawks is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Though there was pain and grief, there was also comfort and humor. This was the first time I ever felt like I actually belonged somewhere. You don't have to worry about me staying with Ouka. Staying here would simply drive me mad. I... I would be happy if I could stay by your side."

"Even if I hurt you again?" He asked.

"It's not like I haven't been hurt before. J-Just don't lock me up." She replied.

He said nothing but looked down at her with frigid eyes filled with sadness. Eve looked up at him and felt herself entranced by the crystal clear violet that gazed down upon her. _'Yes... look at me.'_ He thought raising a hand and gently pressing it against her face. _'come closer... I know what you crave.'_ He thought as Eve lightly touched his hand and pressed it against her face. His comforting soft and cold touch... how she desired it for so long. Finally, she knew she could no longer hold herself back.

"Forgive me." She muttered, taking a deep breath. She took a step forward, and pressed against his chest.

_'Eve... you innocent fool...'_ he thought with a devilish smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer. _'How can such simple shallow words move you? But I know... it's your heart and not your mind that blinds you this way. Your love for me has made you so predictable... so easy to manipulate. If only you had realized... you desire freedom, but I am putting you in chains. And now, I doubt you could ever let this go...' _He thought._ 'Still... how is it that you can calm my hatred?'_

"Feel better." Ayanami asked, looking down at her as she pressed against his beating heart.

"Yes..." She muttered, never wanting to let him go. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his body's rhythm. "It's strange... I feel so calm... You must have had a rough day." She muttered, lifting her head and looking up at him.

"I'm fine." He insisted calmly. She didn't buy it.

"You don't have to lie." Eve replied. "But you don't have to talk about it either. Don't try denying it."

"What makes you so certain?" He asked.

"You're acting far more smooth then usual, and you have a short temper today. They only times you try to seduce me are times when you want something from me. The only times you're short tempered are the times when your upset or you worked too long." Eve replied, pressing against his chest. "What do you really want from me?"

"I'll let you know when that time comes." He cooed to her sweetly. Eve tensed when she heard his honeyed words. She knew it was too good to be true. His kindness was fake, despite how good it felt. "Eve." He muttered to her. She quickly pried herself away from him and walked over to the side wall with one hand on her forehead. She leaned against the wall and said nothing. She was so disgusted that she didn't even want to look at him. Finally she stood up strait and turned to him.

"Stop playing with me." She finally demanded. "I'm not a toy."

"Play with you? I've comforted you and told you the truth. What else do you want?" He asked coldly as if he really didn't care.

"Don't lie to me!" Eve yelled furiously. "I don't want your petty pity. All you've ever done was manipulate me. I'm just another useable pawn. I doubt that you ever really cared about me!"

Suddenly Ayanami's eyes lit up with fury as he suddenly lost control of himself. He rushed up to her, grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her against the wall. She gasped from the pain as he forced his lips against hers. She struggled to get free, but all effort was useless. She was trapped, and there was no escaping him. His burning lust, her sweet innocence, he couldn't get enough. She tried to breath as he yearned for more. Still, his mind slowly grasped a hold of himself and yanked back his emotions. Slowly, he pulled his face away and looked down at her.

"Foolish woman, take the hint." He snapped. She breathed deeply and stared at him flabbergasted. He let go of one of her wrists and pressing a hand under her chin. "I'm only gentle for your sake. Don't push me." He advised. "You're dismissed." He said as he let her go. She fell to her knees and stared out into the distance, still shocked. Ayanami turned and walked to the door, unlocked it, and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ayanami took a few steps down the hall, breathing heavily before he finally stopped and leaned against the wall. Slowly, he placing a hand over his throbbing chest and breathed deeply. _'It seems we are both fools...' _he thought. _'I should have left you there like I planned... Next time, I might not stop.'_

Eve's head was spinning and her lips buzzed. Minutes passed before she could finally decently think strait. _'I truly am an idiot...' _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall. By now, he had calmed down significantly. Still, the fact that he lost control of himself for the first time threw him off completely.

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga called, ran down the hall.

"Yes?" He asked, slowly turning towards Hyuuga with dull eyes in his expressionless face.

"Aww~ you look so manly with your hat off!" Hyuuga started cheerfully.

"Report." Ayanami replied calmly.

"Oh, right... Old man Miroku has returned. He's in the study in the west hall. Also, between Konatsu and Katsuragi, they managed to find old documents that were still valid on the exact same issues they wanted you to sign for. Your work's been cut by about half. Still, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this... I saw several of the generals, nobles, and colonels are looking up old records and muttering about something. They seemed rather upset." Hyuuga muttered.

"Of course they would be. They have to see me alive instead of signing off your execution papers." Ayanami replied. "It's essential that we get out of here as soon as possible."

"I'm a little surprised though." Hyuuga muttered. "It's been a few years since anyone's made moves to get rid of us."

"They've simply forgotten the consequences of what they are trying to do." Ayanami replied in a candid tone.

"True... a good reminder is always necessary." Hyuuga replied. "So, can I take Jay-chan to go get some hot coco while you do paperwork?" Hyuuga asked.

"You're going to make flight preparations and inspect the new supplies and men while I'm busy." Ayanami instructed quickly with a sharp and icy tone.

"Aye, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied with a salute. Hyuuga then walked passed Ayanami, whistling with satisfaction. Ayanami watched him suspiciously for a moment before resuming his own direction.

_'Hey, Aya-tan.'_ Hyuuga thought to Ayanami in a cheery tone.

_'What?'_ Ayanami asked dully.

_'I'd be more careful, Aya-tan. It would be bad if any of your other underlings caught you blushing.'_ Hyuuga jested. Ayanami suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to look at his face reflected in the marble walls. As he looked, his eyes lit up with alarm. Though the image was vivid, he could still clearly see the bright pink standing out against his snow white hair. Hyuuga chuckled from a distance.

_'Go to work!'_ Aynami snapped to Hyuuga.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Eve? Eeeeeeve?" Hyuuga called, walking into the lounge. Eve was still leaning against the wall, and staring off into space as if she was paralyzed. "Hello Bluejay-chan!" Eve did not reply. "Aww~ You're blushing too!" Hyuuga smiled. "He kissed you, didn't he."

"Forcefully." Eve finally replied.

"How romantic." Hyuuga replied.

"Spare me." Eve snapped, looking away.

"If I didn't know he was with you, I would have sworn he was drunk." Hyuuga laughed. "Which reminds me. Weren't you supposed to be doing something." He asked, looking down at Eve with cunning eyes. Eve's mind slowly began to reorganize. After about a minute, her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Oh crap!" Eve yelled. "I was supposed to bring him to Ouka-hime! Excuse me Hyuuga!" Eve stuttered quickly with alarm, and burst out of the room. Hyuuga snickered and pulled out another lollipop to celebrate his victory.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Chairman Miroku." Ayanami stared, walking into what looked like a comfortable, well furnished study.

"Chief of Staff Ayanami." Miroku replied.

"Miroku, did you bring the records?" Ayanami asked.

"Yes." He replied. "You'll find some of the information quite unique."

"Perhaps..." Ayanami replied. "You won't regret this. In fact, if I am correct, I have unearthed something you'll find fascinating."

"Oh?" Miroku asked with interest. Ayanami walked over and looked at the small pile of folders piled on the table. To Miroku's surprise, he picked up the Baroness's file first and looked at dates. "All reports regarding Evelyn are mostly empty." Miroku started. "Her father was an excellent man. He was well loved and a great supporter of the military. His death was a great loss. The accident was very unexpected."

"Really?" Ayanami replied. "I think it was."

"Did you find something?" Miroku asked.

"I found a confirmation for my theory." Ayanami replied. "Eve is, by no doubt, Evelyn Winchester. Still, there is more to it."

"Enlighten me." Miroku replied.

"Miroku, who was it that my begleiter reminded you of? I believe you have mentioned it when you first saw her." Ayanami started.

"Teito Kline." Miroku replied. "She's a bit taller but she has the same physique and green eyes."

"Eve is 18, and Teito is about 16 now." Ayanami started. "You'll never guess who else has green eyes and was sent to Raggs six months after Evelyn was born." Miroku's eyes widened and he quickly went to Ayanami's side to look at the document. "What do you think?" Ayanami asked. "Eve's mother stayed in Raggs for three years strait. She only returned to the empire sparingly after that. Oh, and look. She even was so kind to come back a month previous to the Duke's death." He finished with sarcasm.

"Who would have thought?" Miroku muttered.

"The duke," Ayanami replied simply, "who mentioned it to Evelyn on a cold winters day."

"So she orders someone to kill them both with the intention of later kill the queen. Then she tries to become the queen herself." Miroku muttered.

"Why not? She has a good enough status, and already bore him a son." Ayanami replied jeeringly. "Then while she's gone, the jealous queen supposedly killed her child. Somehow, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs managed to survive and was renamed Teito. Within the month of the duke's death, the Raggs War started and The baroness couldn't return. Eve and Teito are half siblings with different fathers." Ayanami finished. Miroku nodded, looking at the papers with awe. Suddenly, there was a strong knock on the door.

"Come in." Ayanami called. The door opened and Hakuren walked in. Ayanami turned his head and examined the Oak boy closely.

"Chief of Staff, Ayanami-sama I presume." Hakuren started.

"Yes." Ayanami replied laconically.

"Ouka-hime requests your presence immediately." Hakuren announced.

"Tell her I will be down there shortly." Ayanami replied.

"Of course... I don't mean to pry, but where is Eve?" Hakuren asked.

"I already dismissed her for the night." Ayanami replied. Hakuren's eyes lit up.

"What did you do to her?" Hakuren demanded. Ayanami looked up at him expressionlessly and said nothing. "Why won't you answer?" Hakuren asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I told you I dismissed her for the night." Ayanami replied. "Don't make me repeat myself." Hakuren said nothing. Ayanami then turned to Miroku. "Excuse me, Ex-general Miroku. It seems the Princess needs entertainment."

"How disappointing, but I understand." Miroku replied. "I'll handle the documents."

"Thank you." Ayanami replied out of ritualistic habit. He then turned and walked out of the door.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve walked down the hall, wondering where on earth Ayanami disappeared to.

"He's not wearing his hat today." One of the female servants whispered.

"Doesn't he look so fine?" Said another.

"If only he wasn't royalty. I'd make a move on him." Another giggled.

"Shh! Don't talk about that." the first said, hushing her. "Besides, isn't he's a warfiel?"

"Who gives a damn about particulars when he looks that sexy?" the second insisted.

Eve's temper began to rise as she heard them talking, whispering, and giggling. She knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Excuse me?" Eve started, trying to hold back her vexation.

"WAAH!" The girls jumped and screamed with surprise. Eve looked down the hall and suddenly noticed Ayanami at the far end of the hall, walking away with Hakuren right in front of him. As Ayanami turned the corner, the servants ignored Eve and ran to look at him from behind the next corner. Eve grit her teeth. She walked down the hall, passed the servants, and cautiously made her way towards the Chief of Staff.

"That blue-haired boy is kinda cute..." One of the servants whispered.

"I don't know. He was a bit too girly looking for my tastes." Another replied, folding her arms.

"True. And what's with the hair decoration? What kind of guy wears ribbons and white flowers?" The third said with disgust.

"Ayanami-sama!" Eve called. Ayanami stopped and turned around.

"Eve?" Hakuren asked.

"You..." Ayanami stopped. Eve looked up at him, then towards the ground, not quite knowing what to say.

"I- I fo-forgot that I'm supposed to bring you to Ouka-hime." Eve stuttered nervously.

"I'm heading that way." Ayanami replied. "I want to issue a formal complaint about her decorating my assistants hair with inappropriate accessories and then refusing to let them take it down."

"inappropriate... accessories?" One of the servants muttered from behind the corner.

"Oh that princess and her sense of humor." The second giggled. Hakuren and Eve turned their heads to the corner of the hall and the three ducked behind the wall.

"By the way," Eve muttered so Hakuren and Ayanami could hear, but the servants couldn't, "you might want to be careful. You have a few flirtatious followers who want you to be their Casanova."

"Is that so?" He inquired smoothly like thick cream with a touch of bad intention.

"Um... yes." Eve replied bluntly as she began to see ideas spur through his head through his intoxicating, violet eyes. Eve swallowed hard.

"It looks like one of your flowers is coming out." He said calmly like gentle snow. Eve froze as she was captured by the incubus's curse. He lightly putting a hand under her chin as he moved closer to her. "It would be bad if it fell out and you were punished for it." He muttered devilishly with a cruel, yet vivacious smile. Eve felt her face quickly flush and her heart began rapidly pounding against her ribcage. Hakuren froze as his jaw dropped with shock. Eve could only watch stiffly as he lifted his hands and lightly touching a flower, slowly bending closer. She stood there stunned as his hypnotic violet eyes focused deeply into hers.

"SQWEEE!" The girls shrieked as blood began to run from their noses. Eve quickly snapped out of it and turned her head to face the servants just as the three faint from the overwhelming happiness.

"You devil." Eve stated bluntly, looking at the servants with an icy glare.

"You're welcome." He replied, dropping all emotion as he turning away from her coldly.

"You weren't actually going to..." Hakuren started.

"Of course not." Ayanami assured him, though his mischievous eyes were not so convincing. Hakuren said nothing. He only slowly turned and began walking down the hall. Ayanami trailed behind. Just as Eve began to follow them, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Eve asked.

"Evelyn I presume." Miroku smiled.

"Just call me Eve, please." Eve replied. She took his hand and bowed, as was the proper greeting.

"How formal." the chairman smiled. Eve blinked feeling confused. "Don't worry, it was the proper gesture for your status." the old man assured her.

"So you know then..." Eve muttered.

"Yes... but don't feel weary. Every person holds their own darkness." Miroku replied.

"True..." Eve replied.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ouka-hime, I brought him." Hakuren called as he opened the door. Ayanami walked into the room and didn't say a word.

"Oh! Thank you." Ouka smiled as Ayanami stood there. "Where is Eve?"

"That's weird. I thought she was following us." Hakuren muttered. "She probably wondered off." Ayanami said nothing.

"Oh... I see... I was kind of hoping she would be here as well." Ouka replied. "Anyway, Ayanami... I don't want to take up too much of your time so I'll try to be brief."

"What do you want with me?" Ayanami asked frankly.

"Spill it. Who is Eve?" Ouka demanded.

"Eve is Eve." Ayanami replied.

"Don't give me that!" Ouka snapped. "I know that you know about her."

"Indeed. You were questioning me about it not too long ago." Ayanami replied.

"Well." Ouka started.

"She's 18 and she ran away from her home in the third district. She lived in a small town called Harmony..." He started again.

"I heard you were looking up files on Evelyn." Hakuren cut in.

"Yes. Evelyn Winchester's father, Duke Winchester, was a major contributor to the military academy." Ayanami replied.

"Will you still deny it?" Ouka asked.

"I haven't denied anything." Ayanami replied.

"Ok, let me rephrase. Is Eve really Evelyn Winchester?" Ouka asked, demanding an answer.

"Evelyn Winchester supposedly died 13 years ago." Ayanami replied.

"Yes, but are Eve and Evelyn the same person?" Ouka asked.

"Is it possible for a person who was announced dead to be alive?" Ayanami asked.

"As difficult as ever." Ouka grumbled. "Fine then. If you do not answer me, I request that you leave Eve here to work as my body guard. I'll find out the answer myself."

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Ayanami replied.

"Impossible?" Ouka replied.

"Eve is not a slave. She is my subordinate; therefore, you can force her to do anything beyond reason. Everything will proceed as first planned. Eve will stay with me and you will not object to it." Ayanami stated frankly.

"And keep her from facing her destiny?" Ouka snapped.

"Destiny you call it?" He stared, slowly and darkly. He lifted his head and looked at Ouka as if she were worse then scum beneath his feet. "Do you think Eve wants to face this 'destiny' you or anyone has planned for her?" Ayanami asked. "Did you even think about the consequences of what would happen to both me and my unit for your 'destiny'? How uncommonly selfish of you."

Ouka looked at him, taken aback as the gaze in his eyes scrambled her thoughts. Even Hakuren and Kururu were frozen speechless.

"W-what if I tell father?" Ouka asked, trying to think quick dispute her fear.

"What if I claim my rightful place." Ayanami refuted.

"Are you... angry?" Ouka asked. Ayanami didn't reply. He only stared at her viciously as if demanding she give him want he wanted. "You may go." Ouka gave in, looking away.

"So be it." He replied, turning and leaving the room. Moments upon moments passed by between Ouka, Hakuren, and Kururu. None of them said a word.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Would you mind helping an old man carry some papers?" Miroku asked.

"Not at all." Eve replied, following behind him. "Ayanami seems to like talking to you." Eve started, following the old man into the study.

"Yes. He was my begleiter." Miroku replied, handing her a pile of documents. Eve took them and followed behind him as he exited the study.

"Really?" Eve asked with surprise as the two walked down the halls. "I... I don't mean to pry, but I was told he was from a fallen noble family, but I also heard he was Ouka's cousin. It's been bugging me. Which one is he?"

"He is both." Miroku replied.

"Both?" Eve asked.

"The whole story is a bit of a mess, but I doubt he would ever tell the story himself." Miroku started. "He is the only son of the previous King of Barsburg, and the true heir to the throne. While the previous king was still a prince, he feel in love with a noblewoman. Unfortunately, they believed her status was too low to be conjoined with the royal family. Still, they had an affair, and she gave birth to his son in secret. When he finally ascended to the throne, and no one to stop him, he planned on marrying her. Many opposed, but he slyly convinced them otherwise. About a month before the planned wedding, the king was caught in a massive fire and died. In his will, the king announced that the throne would be passed on to his one and only son."

"So it's because Ayanami was too young." Eve replied.

"No. It was more then that. None of the higher nobles knew he existed. The king had expected to get married and announce his son's legitimacy before he died. The throne was given to the king's younger brother. Ayanami's mother was later condemned for having a child with no husband, and lost her noble title. They didn't even bother looking into Ayanami's records and seeing who his father was. The king signed Ayanami's birth certificate himself, you know. From what I heard, his mother committed suicide, leaving Ayanami to fend for himself at the age of five. He said it was during that dark time when he was picked up off of the streets by a small group of warsfiel. They had planned to use him as a sacrifice, but something happened in the ritual and his own powers developed."

"So that's how he was introduced to warsfiel..." Eve muttered.

"Indeed. A year or two later, the king agreed with the pope that the kor were getting out of hand, and he started a crusade to rid the world of warsfiel. Though he was still a child, Ayanami's power and brilliant tactics were impressive. He led a small group of warsfiel and took out half of the crusaders. When he was thirteen, his foster family ignored his warning and were all slaughtered by bishops. He was captured alive and sent to the royal palace to face the highest level of execution. Of course, before any execution, one must have a complete background check. You might have imagined some of the shock the nobles had when they looked into his records and realized who he was."

"Did Ayanami know?" Eve asked.

"That was the worst part about it for the royal family. He knew exactly who he was, so they couldn't hide it from hime. On one hand, he should have been killed because he was a warsfiel, but on the other hand, he was the rightful king. The nobles feared the huge controversy would rip the country apart. They knew it was because of their own negligence that his existence was overlooked, causing him to became a warsfiel. Some of the nobles even accused the royal family of knowing about him, and issuing the crusade simply to kill him. Because the previous king was so well loved, some nobles even went as far as to demanded that the current king be killed for treason. With some luck and a lot of bribery, the whole event was quickly hushed up before word got out. Ayanami was then sent to the Military Academy until they could figure out what was best to be done with him." Miroku finished.

"So after that he just became a soldier?" Eve asked.

"Not quite. After he graduated, he turned out more of a handful then they imagined. Not only did he graduate with honors at the top of his class, but he nearly drove all of his professors mad. He was simply brilliant. When he returned, he agreed to 'allow' the king to stay on the throne currently, but he constantly threatened the king to get what he wanted. Of course, those threats were for the good of the country, but no one wanted to look at it that way. When the Raggs War broke out, Ayanami was sent to the front lines, and all of the nobles hoped he would die in combat. Instead, he set up the Black Hawks with the reluctant king's permission, and saved thousands of soldier's lives. He even killed the king of Raggs himself." Miroku continued. "When he returned, Ayanami had a reputation for his cold and merciless nature. For a long time, he was the victim of several failed assassination attempts. He managed to survive this long, but not without a price. He lost some who were precious to him. Things seemed to settle down after that, until about a year or two ago, though, the king insulted him and the Black Hawks at a party, and he promptly announced to the king that he and Ouka were engaged. You might have imagined the shock, but Ouka had actually agreed to it. After word got out, Ayanami became somewhat untouchable. Of course, because Ouka and Ayanami were engaged, it settled the issue with the succession."

"Wow..." Eve muttered. "That's..."

"Quite a mouthful." Miroku finished. "Ah... here we are." He said as he stopped in front of a door. Eve nodded.

"Where do you want these?" She asked.

"Just a moment." He said as he opened the door for her. "Just set it down on the table." He instructed.

"Ok." Eve replied, setting the files down. As she did, she began to examine the files and realized that her name was on one of the many files. 'Why dose he have this?' She thought.

"Thank you young lady. You were very helpful. Well, I have things I must attend to. Take care of my prized begleiter." Miroku commanded. Eve walked out the door and turned to face him.

"Yes. Of course." Eve said, "Thank you very much for the information."

"You're welcome." He replied slyly. Eve blinked as he closed the door. She had thought he was a kind old man, but the last expression he showed convinced her otherwise. He, like many of the others, was far more then he appeared to be. Eve stood silently in the hall, slowly digesting what she had just heard. _'What a long day...'_ Eve thought as she finally turned and walked down the hall.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea:**** Goodness! That was a lot. I did this in the midst of moving into my dorm. Ugg... my brain kinda hurts after that.**

**Labrador:**** Take a break then. Don't stress yourself. **

**Lea:**** Ok... **

**Labrador:**** Ok! Floral prediction time! **

**Lea:**** Get it done and over with.**

**Labrador:**** Hmm... Well, the flowers can't say much about Eve, except that her other half will take over for some time. Oh yes! And that 'something' that I predicted before happens to Ayanami next chapter.**

**Lea:**** Ok! That's too much info!**

**Labrador:**** Just to take a nap already. **

**Lea:**** Anyway, before I do, I ask that you please review! I do answer questions and I love to hear from you!**


	21. Ch 20: Amid the Storm 3

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi, lil miss blackky, Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, Chibi risu, rosewhip889, ZoraUProlece, Yumelove, Kai G. Tayuki, shun, and Mieuwings for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea: I have officially gotten over 100 Reviews! **

**Hyuuga: Hurray! *black hawks starts shooting off confetti while Caster's Frau dolls start dancing in the background.***

**Lea: Wow, this is probably the first time that the Black Hawks and the Bishops will meet without trying to kill each other. I feel so loved! Now let's see... a question from...**

**ZoraUProlece: But that's why it's so fun. They are so complex that it's hard to spot which is which. I do have a habit of shuffling them around. If you also noticed, Eve's reactions have slowly changed over the course of the chapters. That was on purpose mind you. As for Ayanami, considering everything he went through, I consider him reasonably sane. He has a habit of keeping himself under a tight leash. I mean, if it was anyone else, they would probably get locked in a madhouse. I more of view Ayanami as the Verloren who cooled down over a thousands years, but is still ticked off and wants revenge. **

**Caster: Lets go see what the 100****th**** review was! **

**Lea: Ok! It's from... "shun"? *reads* . . . *tosses comment over her shoulder.***

**Frau: What's her problem? Hasn't she been anticipating that ever since she started? **

**Caster: *picks up comment and reads it* Um... Well, it seems to be Lea's first bad review. **

**Hyuuga: Aww... **

**Kuroyuri: Can I go kill him?**

**Hyuuga: Please do.**

**Kuroyuri: Yay! *runs out of the room***

**Caster: Well, one bad review out of 100. Honestly, to get only one bad remark out of a hundred, that's pretty good. **

**Lea: *sigh* I know. It just irritates me cause those are the exact same things I was trying so hard to avoid. I mean, I don't know where I went off... Maybe it's cause the written format is different then the comic format. Still, I feel like I've failed my readers. **

**Frau: Wait, don't tell me you're going to get all teary over it and quit writing, are you?**

**Lea: Hell no! This thing will be finished! I'm not going to stop just because one person hates it. Then again, I feel bad because the previous chapter was rushed... It just means no more rushing and more research. *looks in the air with passionate and determined eyes***

**Caster: Actually Lea...**

**Lea: What? **

**Caster: This is your latest review *hands over Review #103***

**Lea: From mieuwings... wow this is really long... *reads* *starts crying tears of happiness***

**Caster: Don't forget numbers 1-99 and 101-103! *holds up a bucket filled with reviews* You have so many fans now!**

**Lea: And just a few months ago, I was starting with no fans at all... I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Caster: Don't forget! This is a celebration! *Frau dolls continue to dance as a disco ball comes down from the ceiling***

**Lea: YAY! Ok! Anyway, I've just wasted too much time. Hyuuga! **

**Hyuuga: Right. Lea does not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun! Still, we please ask that you be courteous and do not steal Lea's work. **

**Lea: It's Party Time People!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

At first, Eve's intention was to go back to Ouka, but after she thought about it, she didn't want too. It was already a long day. Eve avoided seeing anyone and slipped back into the room she was sharing with Ayanami. She took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, feeling exhausted. Her mind felt numb from one thing happening right after another. Between her accidental first kiss, the shopping all day with Ouka, getting attacked, Ayanami's unwavering cruelty, the grand revealing of her buried past, then finding out what happened to Ayanami, she was tired of dealing with it all. She didn't even want to bother thinking about anything. By that point, it was too much to simply soak in. If one more thing happened, she felt like she would scream.

She unbuttoned her over-jacket and tossed it on the side of the couch. Her mind was filled with haze as she laid herself down on the couch. All of her senses began to spin as she submerged herself into a deep slumber. The rain pitter-pattered against the window as lightning cracked and roared across the sky, but Eve did not stir. Her body limped lifelessly, like sleeping beauty under the dark fairy's curse. As she slept, she vaguely heard voices echoing through her mind from a distant memory.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Daddy! Daddy! Come look! I met a handsome prince today!" A little girl called.

"Eve! Get away from him!" A middle aged man cried with alarm.

"What's wrong?" The child asked innocently.

"It's quite alright." An older boy with a crystalline voice assured him. "I won't harm her."

"Daddy, why dose the prince look so sad?" The little girl asked. There was no reply.

"Sir! Did you find Evelyn?" A new and worried voice asked. "You?"

"Yes?" The angelic boy's voice asked.

"What are you doing? Get away from Evelyn, you black-hearted tramp!" The new voice yelled.

"Stop yelling at the prince!" The little girl screamed. They all gasped and grunted with surprise. After a brief pause, the girl spoke again. "I came here on my own. Don't yell at him. He's already looks so sad."

"You better return." The young boy muttered to her calmly.

"Ok..." The girl muttered sadly.

"Don't worry. It was nice to have some conciliation before I die." The young boy coaxed.

"Die?" The little girl asked.

"Don't worry about it, Eve." The 'father' muttered calmly.

"What is 'die'?" The little girl insisted.

"It's something... very sad..." The boy muttered to her.

"Then don't die." The little girl replied with simple innocence. "Don't look so sad."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What time is it?" Eve yawned as she sat up. Her eyes glowed a vibrant gold. Thunder rolled across the sky and rain beat against the window violently. She rubbed her head and looked at the clock. _'It's nearly midnight...' _she thought. _'my other half is sleeping...'_ She turned her head, but Ayanami still wasn't back yet. She laid back down on the couch, letting her mind drift as she waited for him to return. She quickly cycled through her memories. None of the horrors she went through had any weight on her. Eve stood up and began walking around the room awkwardly, like a stringed puppet.

"How... strange..." Eve muttered. "I feel... empty..." She stopped and dropped her hand before running a hand through her hair. Most of the ribbons and fake flowers fell to the ground. She noticed them, but discarded them as unimportant. "Verloren... where is he?" She muttered, closing her eyes and feeling the pulses of the surrounding area. "... study... east hall... he's busy..." She mumbled. She yawned and began to stretch for a brief moment as she adjusted to the body's movements. "Hmm... if this data is correct, he's been acting strangely. Must be part of the effects of being human for so long." She yawned as she scanned through the memories again. "Mortality... Emotion... Memories... Rebirth... I feel them as well. The separation of memories and life times are taking their toll." She muttered and sighed. She lifted her wrist and began to examine her joint movements in her arm. "The restraints of the human body are troublesome as well. Slow reaction time, limited strength, restricted movement, fast deterioration rate, even things called 'hormones' that influence emotion. How nauseating... I'm glad I awakened while I was young this time. Those minor adjustments have proven to be useful." She took a deep breath. "Instead of being completely useless, this vessel is now more feasible."

As Eve moved around the room as she quickly adjusted to her body, she felt her boot tap against something, making a light "thunk".

"Huh?" She muttered, then leaned over to see what it was. It was a glass bottle filled with a strange cranberry colored substance in a bag with a box of colorful sweets. "What is this?" Eve asked, picking up the bottle and examining it. "Wine..." She muttered and closed her eyes. She quickly sifted through the memories before opening her eyes. "Hmm... it seems that part of me is still effected by the dealings of the past. How unfortunate. Hopefully I will not be so diverted." She muttered. Suddenly, a small smirk appeared on her face. "Hmm... this gives me an idea."

She then picked up the wine bottle, and left the room before sneaking out into the castle's kitchen like a mischievous nymph.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami was leaning over a small stack of paperwork at the study desk. His overjacket and hat were already taken off and tossed over the side of the chair. He was about thirty minutes away from finishing the paperwork when suddenly, there was a steady knock on the study door. Ayanami turned his head to look at the clock; it was passed midnight. He closed his eyes with irritation as he tried to see behind the door. For some reason he did not know, his vision was vivid. _'Either a pathetic excuse for a soul, or I'm being blocked.'_ The knocking continued. _'It better not be those damn nobles giving me more paperwork this late at night.'_ He thought as he slowly got up, and glided towards the door. He opened the door slowly and his eyes narrowed when he saw Eve standing outside, staring at him with bright green eyes. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. Still, there was something in the air about her that he felt was simply off. To him, she almost seemed too innocently oblivious.

"Eve, why are you still awake?" Ayanami asked calmly, looking down at her with vexation.

Eve didn't reply. She simply walked in the door, carrying a small cloth bag, closing it behind her. Ayanami looked down at her with his piercing eyes, and she sunk defenselessly against his glare.

"W-what's wrong?" Eve stuttered shyly. "Y-you called me. You called me and told me to bring food, didn't you?" She said, pulling the bottle of wine out of the bag and handing it to him.

He looked down at her for a moment in silence. She looked up at him and blinked, wondering why he wasn't taking it. He said nothing and took the bottle, carefully examining it. "Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"It's yours. I bought it this morning for you." Eve replied timidly, though the tone of her voice sounded more like an actor with stage fright who was stumbling over their lines. "I brought you some cookies. I -I hope that's enough to satisfy you. If not I'll go and make something." She replied. Ayanami eyes softened slightly as he looked at the bottle of wine, but when his eyes turned back to her, they sharpened with suspicion.

"_**Can**_ you cook?" He asked with a dull tone.

"I-I spent 40 years as a professional! Of course I can!" Eve replied as if feeling insulted, though still shaky with fear. "I can make you anything- anything you want."

"Eve, you're 18 years old." He refuted calmly. Eve's face softened and her eyes began to dull as if she were suddenly exhausted.

"I am? Really? Wow... I can't remember anything today." Eve mumbled, unable comprehend Ayanami's argument. Ayanami continued to look down at her coldly. Eve suddenly dropped the bag. She braced herself as if she were trying to prevent herself from falling. "I'm fine, master. I am. Honest. Would you like anything? A massage? You have a nasty cramp under your right shoulder-blade, don't you?" Eve started as her body began to shake.

"Which one are you?" Ayanami demanded. Eve didn't reply. Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed against his chest. He didn't bother to catch her. Her body slipped down the side of him awkwardly and fell to the ground like a rock. Ayanami looked down at her in silence. He wafted his arms as the darkness caressed her body, lifting her from the ground into a near by couch. He looked at her limp body for a moment as the darkness retracted back into himself. He turned and sat back down at the desk. Indeed, his right shoulder-blade was cramping badly, but he ignored it. He lifted his pen and began reading through the next document.

"Uh... I'm sorry Master Verloren." Eve mumbled with an apologetic bow. Ayanami dropped his pen, slowly turning towards Eve with eyes like sharpened bloody blades. She lifted her head, standing up several feet away from the chair he laid her in. She had moved almost instantaneously and without a sound like an apparition.

"Which one are you?" He asked again.

"Which one... which one... which one..." She muttered, putting her hand under her chin and thinking. "I don't think I understand you, master."

"Clever." He muttered boldly as a smirk slithered across his face. He stood and walked towards her slowly. Eve clumsily backed away from him and stumbled backwards. Ayanami surged after her, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the ground.

"W-what are you doing?" She demanded, blushing deeply and cowering like a frightened maid.

"Using one of her past-lives to cover your own tracks." He muttered. "Utterly pathetic. As if I wouldn't know the difference as soon as you walked in the door."

"That soon?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with disbelief as they shifted to gold.

"Her eyes aren't that disgustingly sweet." Ayanami replied. "Who did you pick: a slave with a brutal master?"

"It was a slave." Eve sighed, looking away. "You're right. It was rather terrible wasn't it. Terrible, but worth it. I must say, you have an odd way of showing affection, 'Chief of Staff Ayanami'. Destroying people inside and out while satisfying your own desires and lusts. Your current bodily position is a little too convenient, don't you think?"

"I'd rather not, succubus." He replied, letting go of her neck. Eve looked up at him with disgust.

"You have changed." She asked looking at him with her cold golden eyes. "In a way I didn't quite expect."

"Tell me what you want and leave." He ordered as he let her go and stood back up. Eve sat up and rubbed her neck.

"How concise." Eve replied with a sneer. "I was expecting more of a passionate squabble because I borrowed her body. If I remember correctly, you gave a rather violent love confession earlier. I wonder what is it that strikes you?" She asked. He said nothing. Eve sighed. "Believe me, I have my own quarrels to pick with you, but now is not the time."

"Then get to the point." He replied coldly.

"Fine. Unlike you, the Chief of Heaven didn't make me. He only modified my soul in order to make me complete. Still, it was a poorly done patch job. He mostly created heavy seals, which he used as the bases for my soul to stand on. In other words, if I tried to break the seals, my soul would also break and we both know the outcome. Despite this, you have been mercilessly putting on heavy strains on my soul. Honestly, I'm surprised that you haven't broken me by now."

"It would have made things a lot easier wouldn't it?" He replied.

"You *(incert preferred word(s))*!" Eve snapped. "How can you admit it openly?"

"Well that's no way for a holy lady to talk." He replied with a devilish grin. "Spitting out vain words. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a tramp."

"Look, here me out!" Eve snapped, gritting her teeth and looking him strait in the eye. "You have about until tomorrow at midnight until the seals break. That is the limit! Even then it's really taking a lot out of me to hold it this long. Unless you want to destroy me, I suggest you do something."

"Then stop making moves against me." Ayanami replied, looking away from her.

"Move's against you?" Eve asked dully with a shrug. "Like killing all of those vile humans who tried to kill me a few days ago? I thought that was helping, even though they were military men disguised as pirates."

"Don't play dumb. You are keeping the Eye of Michael from me."

"Oh? Is that all your concerned about? That little trinket with my servant's soul locked inside?" She asked, touching the base of her neck where it was hidden. "You don't even have pandora's box, so why the hell do you want it so bad?"

"Don't bother trying to insult me. It won't work." He replied coldly. Eve tensed. "As soon as your seal is released, you planned to use your power all knowledge to escape from here and get to pandora's box first. But that wasn't all was it? You've been setting up incantations, just in case everything didn't go according to how you wanted it."

"Damn you!" She snapped. "How?" Ayanami grabbed her by the collar of her white undershirt and slammed her against the wall, peering forcefully into her gold eyes.

"Enough with your games." He demanded. "If you want my protection, you abide by me."

"Fine!" Eve snapped. "Then I'll be honest. Your plot for revenge is hopeless right now. You may be powerful, but only for a human. You're no god yet. You don't even have half the means to take him down. You better be glad that the other part of me still loves you or I would destroy you myself for your impudence! You only have about twelve hours to comply to my demands or I will act." Eve replied.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Ayanami asked.

"Yes." She snapped.

"Hm... I must admit it's strange to hear that from you." He replied. "You should be on your knees begging for mercy."

"Only in your dreams." Eve snarled.

"Or if I don't comply." He replied. Eve's eyes suddenly widened.

"You- you wouldn't!" Eve yelled.

"That was a brave show, even though you were the one who professed my success." He replied with an amused grin. "Do you doubt me?"

"Yes, I do doubt you!" Eve yelled furiously.

"Love may be effecting you," He smiled. "but I have long forgotten the daughter of heaven's selfish 'love'. You are no more then an annoyance."

"But you haven't forgotten about this life?" Eve snapped. "Your beloved dead, your dear friends in your personal unit. Hyuuga... Kuroyuri... Konatsu... Haruse... I've seen them all in her memories. Would you allow that heart of yours to kill all who dwell here? What would your assistants think?" Eve asked.

"They would forgive me if I left you here with Ouka tomorrow at noon while I go to a base that's approximately 300 miles away." Ayanami replied.

"Well perhaps your love for the chief of heaven's daughter is dead, but you have feelings for this Eve, don't you." Eve insisted. Ayanami said nothing, but looked down at her as if she was pathetic. "It's sad really." Eve sighed. "She is content with the privilege of stay by your side. You really don't deserve her."

"You're quite right." He replied, smugly. "I don't. It still doesn't change the fact that I have her and you don't have a choice. She'd probably welcome death as soon as she found out I left her."

"What do you want from me?" Eve replied, finally giving in.

"You will stop your pathetic resistance and do exactly as I tell you. As proof of the promise, surrender the Eye of Michael to me now." He said.

"Full obedience? You've demand too much already." Eve retorted. "I've already had to massacre over a hundred humans and dilly around like a preforming monkey for your cause. Now your demanding the Eye of Michael? What next? Do you expect me to tend to you like a slave? Oh wait, you're already making my other half do that." Eve replied bitterly. "Is there even anything that could possibly satisfy you?"

"Yes, and it's something you, goddess, can't give" He replied.

"Then forget it!" Eve snapped. "I won't abide."

"Do you even have that option?" He asked calmly.

"Do you?" She asked coldly. He said nothing, but looked down at her with an indestructible icy will. "Fine. Take your prize..." She continued. "Nothing else I can promise you."

"I'm glad you see things my way, goddess." He muttered into her ear, tugging lightly at her hair. She flushed and quickly slapped his hand away and looked at him with alarm.

"What the heck?" Eve demanded. Ayanami grabbed her wrist and lifted her chin gently with his other hand. Her eyes widened, then she quickly turned her face away and closed her eyes tightly with shame. _'What am I doing?... It can't be! I... I'm?'_ She thought as she felt a soft cold spark at the nape of her neck. It hurt, yet somehow it felt good. She suddenly began to feel overwhelmed by the feeling of ecstasy, which she had never felt before. It was so strange, yet she yearned for more. His darkness wrapped around her like a tranquilizer as she slowly lost control over the vessel. The cold spark vanished, only leaving pain, but she ignored it while trying to keep a hold of herself. Ayanami reached his hand into her throat and removed the round ruby as Eve grunted in pain.

"Michael, forgive me." She muttered as she let go of the last grip she had over Eve's body. Eve's eyes opened revealing a tired, dull gold. Ayanami spun his fingers as black energy wrapped around Eve, laying her back down on the couch. She laid their flat in a state of semi-consciousness like a corpse in a coffin. Ayanami looked at the clock, then at the Eye of Michael. He gripped it tightly as a wars spun down his arm, seeping into the blood red stone.

_'That ought to do it...'_ He thought as he slipped it into his pocket. He then poured himself a cup of wine and turned to return to his work.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami embraced the silence. He was down to only two papers left, and he felt relieved to almost be done. Suddenly, there was another strong knock on his door.

_'What is it now?'_ Ayanami thought with irritation as he got up to open the door again. There was a noble standing in his usual formal garments.

"Can I help you?" Ayanami asked coldly.

"Yes, I was wondering if they sent you the Marshall's papers." The noble asked. Ayanami turned his head to his desk and back towards him.

"I haven't seen anything from the Court Marshall as of yet." He replied.

"I was afraid of that. The Major General was supposed to send them to you, but it seems he forgot. Let me get those too you." The noble said. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at his desk. "It seems you have made excellent progress... Oh my. Is that rosé wine?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes. It's a rare blush wine." He replied. "Courtesy of a subordinate."

"I see... who's the kid?" The noble asked.

"My assistant." He replied.

"Oh? It seems you're surprisingly well loved." The noble started. Ayanami said nothing. "I won't detain you any longer. I'll be right back with those papers." the noble continued before turning and heading back down the hall. Ayanami's eyes narrowed. No noble in his right mind would come at 1 in the morning just to deliver forgotten papers. Ayanami turned away from the door and walked over to his desk.

"Close the door Hyuuga." Ayanami uttered as Hyuuga walked into the room yawning. He was wearing his white shirt loosely with a crumpled pair of pants. He didn't wear his gloves, his boots looked like they were put on in the dark, he still carried both swords which were tied on his loosely fastened belt. He pushed up his sunglasses before speaking.

"Aya-tan~ Why did you make me work this late?" Hyuuga wined. Ayanami took a sip of the wine, set the glass down, and turned towards his subordinate.

"Is it finished?" He asked.

"Of course." He said with a yawn. "All of the incantations are removed and the preparations are complete. We have clearance to leave at noon tomorrow."

"Good." Ayanami muttered. He stood up, and corked the wine.

"Who was just here?" Hyuuga asked.

"Another nosy noble." He replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami forcefully handed Hyuuga the wine, then walked over to the couch, picking up Eve's limp body. He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room. "Where did you get this?" Hyuuga asked as Ayanami passed him on the way out the door.

"Eve gave it too me." Ayanami replied as he turned to walk down the hall. Hyuuga followed after him.

"Oh." Hyuuga started. "Oh my! How naughty. You gave her a hicky?" Hyuuga snickered.

"It shut the bloody fox up." Ayanami replied tersely.

"So the other half then. Boo... that's no fun!" Hyuuga replied playfully. Ayanami looked at him blankly and said nothing. "By the way, you also have a meeting tomorrow morning at 10:30."

"I'll make it." Ayanami replied as he walked. Hyuuga looked at his superior with childish curiosity. "Some of the nobles believe I'm working too hard and are trying to surprise me with a day off. I think they're especially motivated because their plan for granting me early retirement went down the drain." Ayanami explained. "

"I see." Hyuuga replied. "Hey Aya-tan."

"Yes?" Ayanami asked.

"Are you still blushing?" Hyuuga taunted. Ayanami stopped and shot him a warning glare. "It's just a joke." Hyuuga smiled nonchalantly, trying to calm his superior before punishment was dealt. "So let's be honest, though you hide the pain well, your face is still discolored. How much poison did they slip in?"

"The food was clean, but the water had a vague taste of vinca." Ayanami replied.

"Holy water?" Hyuuga replied with alarm.

"Most likely." He replied.

"Vinca has the ability to mask both holy and malicious power. Aya-tan, you know that when that stuff wears out, the holy water will..." Hyuuga started with concern.

"I know." Ayanami cut in. "The effects aren't bad now, but my body still recognizes what it is. Despite the potential damage, it still won't be enough to kill me."

"How strong? Was it made by priests or..."

"It was probably from the holy spring in the 7th district that was blessed by the pope before his recent escapade." Ayanami replied.

"Ouch..." Hyuuga twitched. "At least it wasn't from the heavenly spring in Eden."

"I doubt even the pope himself could get his hands on a single drop of water from that spring, let alone a bunch of foolish nobles." Ayanami replied. "They wouldn't waste it trying to kill me either. They'd drink it themselves."

"Well, the thought of youth and power are quite persuasive, though a shot of that would knock any warsfiel dead in seconds." Hyuuga jested.

"No. That part is only a myth." Ayanami replied.

"Really? Interesting." Hyuuga replied. "It's a good thing you took precautions, but the antidote you asked Kuroyuri and Haruse to make won't be done until tomorrow." Hyuuga replied.

"I am aware. The nobles plan to drug my drink before I get back. I'm using this opportunity to leave my body without doing irreversible damage to my current living vessel. With my soul gone, the holy water won't react when the vinca stops taking effect. Have Kuroyuri deliver the antidote to Eve tomorrow morning, and send Konatsu to deliver the papers. Make sure everything goes according to plan, and don't forget to keep Katsuragi stalled." Ayanami instructed. "Our top priority for now is to get out of here."

"Yes sir. But if I can't play hide and seek with you, can at you at least tell me where you'll hide?" Hyuuga asked playfully. Ayanami walked up to the door to his temporary room and opened the door. He stopped and turned to Hyuuga.

_'I'll be...'_ Ayanami started in thought, before telling Hyuuga the location.

"Oh! You devil. No one will find you there." Hyuuga giggled. Ayanami smirked cruelly and said nothing. He stepped inside the room and glided over to his bed. "By the way, where do you want this, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked, pointing at the wine he was carrying.

"Put it in my quarters on the ship." Ayanami instructed. "After that, you may go to bed."

"Yes sir!" Hyuuga smiled with a salute. He then turned and left. Ayanami set Eve down on his bed and slipped her under the covers. He walked over to the shelf and picked up a key. He took off one of his gloves and slipped the key into his glove. He walked back over to Eve. He bent down and began to whisper into her ear.

"Eve." He commanded softly. "Wake up."

Suddenly, her glazed gold eyes closed and she began to become animate and stretch. "Uhh..." She groaned as her green eyes opened heavily. "Ayanami?" She asked, peering at him with an exhausted gaze.

"Tomorrow morning, come and find me." He instructed, slipping the glove into her hand.

"Find you?" Eve slurred with a yawn. "But-but you're right here."

"Not for long." He whispered.

"Ok..." Eve muttered with another yawn. Her eyes closed as she began to curl into a ball and snuggle under the covers. Ayanami stood up strait and turned to leave the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ayanami-sama." A noble stuttered and jumped, slightly shaken up as Ayanami walked back into the study.

"Yes?" Ayanami asked.

"I've brought the papers. There are only five of them, so it shouldn't take you much longer." The noble replied with one hand behind his back as if he were a troublesome child hiding something from an adult. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He started, then quickly left the room.

Ayanami watched him closely as he left. He then closed the door and slowly walked over to his desk, scooping up Eve's cloth bag on the way. He opened up the bag and began placing the contents onto the desk. He then picked up the glass of wine and took a small sip. _'How predictable.'_ He thought. _'They used knock out pills from the army's reserve. I got about one hour after I drink this...'_ He sighed and set the glass down. He took a seat and took out the small bag of snicker doodles. He began munching them one by one as he looked through and signed the last few documents. By the time he had finished his work, all of the cookies were gone. He left the paperwork in a neat stack on the desk and dusted himself off. _'That should be enough food to hold my body through a few hours of sleep without souls to sustain it.'_ He thought. He wafted his hand and left a kor on top of the stack of paperwork to make sure no one would come in simply to destroy his hard work. He then picked up the glass of drugged wine, toasted to no one in particular, and drank it down to the last drop.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea: Ok, I'm really sorry about how short and how late this came out. I wanted to get this out 3 weeks ago with the other half of this chapter, but between 3 tests, an essay essays, and getting sick twice, I've kept pushing it back. **

**Caster: It was a shame really.**

**Lea: Yeah, but I can't exactly help it! I'm trying! The good news is that I passed all three tests with high grades and I promise the next chapter will come out soon. **

**Labrador: Floral prediction time!**

**Lea: Actually, let me do it. **

**Labrador and Caster: *****complete shock***** What? **

**Lea: As an apology, I am announcing that there will be an Ayanami jealousy scene next chapter! I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Wish me luck and thank you for all of the support!**

**Labrador: Wow... that was really unexpected. **

**Caster: *****nods* She must still be sick...**

**Labrador: Get well soon, miss author!**

**Lea: . . . I'm not even going to comment. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please Review! We love to hear from you!**


	22. Ch 21: Jealousy and the Poetic Stalker

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi, lil miss blackky, Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, Chibi risu, rosewhip889, ZoraUProlece, Yumelove, Kai G. Tayuki, shun, Mieuwings, and CheetahBlackCat for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea****: Yo! I have returned with a massive package! I hope all of you will enjoy! I know you've been anticipating this for a long time, so I'll answer your questions quickly so we can get strait to the point.**

**Caster****: Ok, from Mimmi Angel**

**Lea****: The holy spring of Eden is something I made up as a half illusion to the fountain of youth. I'm pretty much saying very very very holy mythical water that came from heaven and has legends about it. Of course, Ayanami being Verloren, would know about the real thing.**

**Caster****: Oh, and one more from Sarkura**

**Lea****: What's worse, calling Ayanami Aya-tan or Aya-chan... Well, tan is a suffix for endearing. Hyuuga's pretty much calling Ayanami his beloved, which I'm sure Ayanami finds annoying but tolerable to deal with. Chan, on the other hand, is a suffix for little girls. In Eve's case, it's fine when Hyuuga calls her Jay-chan because she's a younger female, but I'm fairly certain Ayanami would be very insulted if you called him a little girl.**

**Konatsu****: Agreed. *****nods***

**Lea****: Is that it?**

**Caster****: It appears so!**

**Lea****: Oh, I also wrote a poem a few days ago. I wanted to make a poem completely made out of symbolism, but when I read it, I felt it really felt well with this story, so I put it in as an intro! Anyway, Hyuuga! *****tosses the epic lollipop into the air***

**Hyuuga****: Right! *grabs lollipop* Lea does not own 07 ghost! This is just a fanfic written for fun. Still, please be considerate and don't steal her ideas.**

**Lea****: Ok! Let's get this 30 page show on the road!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

_Teardrops fall like blood on snow. _

_All light fades in the stormy glaze_

_Seasons pass: all things stand still_

_All things fall to his icy will_

_Walk amid the sea of white _

_Black crows cry as the blue sails raise_

_Drifting along the wheels of fate_

_He stands still like a marble slate_

_Desert calm your harsh wind's cries_

_Puppets sing your master's praise_

_Following the murmurs rhyme_

_He controls the bounds of time_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Ayanami-sama." Someone called, beating on the door to his room.

Eve groaned and began to stir. She sat up and began to rub her aching head as they continued to pound on the door._ 'Ayanami?'_ She thought, looking around. _'It's eight in the morning... He's not here... He didn't wake me up... … ... Why am I in his bed?'_ She thought with alarm as she suddenly sat up. Suddenly, she lifted her hand and looked at the glove she had been clutching all night. _'This is-!'_

"Ayanami-sama!" The person called again from behind the door. Eve grit her teeth and stomped over to the door. She opened the door and leaned against the door frame with a sharp gaze and displeased expression.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at the surprised noble who was standing behind the door.

"Who are you?" The noble asked with shock.

"I'm Ayanami-sama's assistant." Eve replied sharply, staring at him with vicious green eyes. She was not a morning person.

"Where is the Chief of Staff?" The noble demanded.

"As you can see, he's not here." Eve replied, closing her eyes and gripping the door knob.

"He's not here either?" The noble replied surprised.

"Yes. He's not here." Eve replied with held frustration. "Try checking to see if he's with Princess Ouka-hime."

"Excellent idea. I'll go do that." The noble said before turning to leave. Eve closed the door gently despite how much she wanted to slam it closed. She turned and looked at the glove.

"So he did come back to the room." She muttered. "What is this? Some kind of joke?" She demanded, throwing the glove onto the bed, to relieve some of her frustration. Her eyes glistened as she saw something flying out of it, making a soft 'pang' against the ground. "What the?" She muttered, staggering over to the other side of the room and looking on the floor. _'A key?'_ She thought as she walked over and scooped it up. She examined it for a brief moment with confusion and curiosity. Suddenly, she vaguely remembered his voice telling her to do something, but she didn't quite remember what it was. Suddenly, someone began pounding on the door again.

"Chief of Staff, Ayanami!" the person called. Eve grunted as she quickly slipped the key back into the glove and walked over to the door with it tightly locked in her grasp. She opened the door and saw yet another noble standing there.

"Can I help you?" Eve asked loudly and with less self control.

"Yes! Where is the Chief of Staff?" The noble demanded. Eve was silent for a moment.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you have the authorization to question me, kid? He's got the whole palace in an uproar!"

"What did he do?" Eve asked, rubbing her head and holding back her desire to impulsively throw him out a window.

"What did he do?" The noble started with anger. "He vanished, that's what! Gone! He's nowhere to be seen. There's a meeting that starts in a half an hour and no one has seen him." The noble yelled hysterically.

"Go talk to Katsuragi. He is in charge of Ayanami's schedule." Eve instructed with the last bit of self control that she was grasping. "He's leaving today, so he'll probably be very busy, but if you get a hold of his schedule, you might have a better chance of finding him."

The noble stopped and looked at her with surprise. "Why hadn't I thought of that." The noble muttered.

_'Because you didn't take 3 seconds to use your brain before coming here.'_ Eve thought, but said nothing as the noble turned and left. Eve grunted under her breath and closed the door. Eve sighed and set the glove down on the counter. She then went to go take a shower to settle her nerves.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Officer Hyuuga, have you seen the Chief of Staff!" A noble asked, stomping over towards him with impatience.

"Oh! Yes I have." Hyuuga smiled.

"Well, where is he?" The noble demanded.

"Aya-tan's busy. Don't worry, he has everything settled out." Hyuuga assured him.

"But where is he? The meeting starts in an hour and a half!" The noble yelled.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, you'll get your paperwork." Hyuuga replied. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Hyuuga started, turning.

"Oh no! I'm not done with you yet!" The noble said, barely reaching high enough to grab Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Yes?" Hyuuga asked, turning around.

"I won't be satisfied until I see him myself!" The noble insisted.

"Wow! I didn't know you nobles actually like us." Hyuuga smiled cheerfully, scratching the back of his head. The noble looked at Hyuuga taken aback. "I could have sworn you were trying to get rid of us, but I'm glad to hear you finally decided to accept us."

"Well... uh..." the noble stopped.

"Such determination is truly admirable." Hyuuga continued, grabbing his hand, and looming over him.

"Why thank you. Now, if you will be so kind as to show me where Ayanami-sama is." the noble insisted.

"But sir..." Hyuuga stuttered, pointing the opposite direction with his free hand.

"Hyuuga!" A voice called. Hyuuga and the noble looked down to see Kuroyuri waving to him while standing next to Haruse.

"Sorry! Busy! Got to go." Hyuuga smiled, letting go of his hand and turning away.

"Wait! Stop!" The noble started, but Hyuuga touched the tip of his katana. Faster then anyone could make out, the noble's belt split in half, exposing his faded red and white striped boxers. While the noble was trying to cover himself up, Hyuuga slipped away whistling merrily.

"Thanks." Hyuuga smiled, walking up to Kuroyuri.

"It's finished. Where is Ayanami-sama?" Kuroyuri asked cutely, looking up at Hyuuga with her bright pink eyes.

"It's not too late is it?" Haruse asked.

"If it was, we would know it." Hyuuga replied, taking out a lollipop and starting to unwrap it. "He wanted you to deliver it to him personally, but for technical reasons, he told me to have you deliver it to Eve. He can't talk to us, swap with us, or use the soul link because of his soul is out of his body, though I have seen his soul wondering around."

"Oh..." Kuroyuri muttered as Hyuuga popped the sucker into his mouth. "But don't we usually send Konatsu in situations like this?"

"He's helping Katsuragi and keeping the nobles at bay by sending them in circles." Hyuuga jested. "You'll have to change shifts when Konatsu delivers the papers."

"That's right..." Kuroyuri muttered, narrowing her eyes and looking towards the ground.

"The military and church sure have their ways of keeping us on our toes." Hyuuga continued cheerfully.

"True." Kuroyuri replied, putting her hands behind her head and looking up at Haruse. "But it's not like they can do anything."

"That's also true." Hyuuga replied.

"Still... Eve-chan is..." Kuroyuri stopped.

"Kuroyuri... you don't have a problem with Jay-chan, do you?" Hyuuga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I?" Kuroyuri asked. Hyuuga looked down at her, showing disbelieving eyes from behind his rectangular sunglasses.

"Not with pastry girl." Kuroyuri replied. "She's like a walking dish with pretty cake inside. Ayanami-sama said we can't eat her, and I'm fine with that. There are plenty of souls, or even real cakes, to go around. It all tastes the same to me anyway." She replied, but her smile dropped as she looked at the ground remembering the merciless killer in Eve who sapped her warsfiel power. "But the other half is..." She stopped. She didn't even want to think about how helpless she felt.

"It makes me uneasy as well..." Hyuuga admitted. "Not so much the heartless bloodshed, but that ominous presence of resonating holy power. We're working with a walking two sided weapon that wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"Still, because of that power, my Haruse is back. Ayanami-sama also approves of her, so I'll deal with it." Kuroyuri replied simply.

"Aye." Hyuuga agreed. "At least we snatched her before the church did. Imagine the devastation that would cause us." Kuroyuri said nothing, but looked off to the side in thought.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, spinning around almost flirtatiously as she looked at herself. She slipped on her underwear and began wrapping the damp towel around her hair when something suddenly caught her eye. "What's that red spot?" Eve asked herself, looking at the nape of her neck. She moved closer to the mirror and examined it. "It looks like a weird bruise..." She muttered, tilting her head to get a better view of it and tapping it lightly. She winced at the slight sharp pain and looked with curiosity. "I wonder how that got there..." She muttered, then shrugged. "Meh, I probably accidentally hurt myself when I was asleep or something."

Eve slowly opened the bathroom door and slowly walked out into the chilled room. Steam rolled out into the room and she took a deep breath of the dry but algid air. She felt there was nothing quite relieved stress like a shower.

"Hello Jay-chan!" Hyuuga smiled, lifting a hand. Eve perked up to see Hyuuga standing up in front of her while Kuroyuri and Haruse were sitting on Ayanami's bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Eve shrieked when she saw them. "W-W-What are YOU doing HERE!" Eve demanded with shock, pointing at Hyuuga with one hand while attempting to cover the bare part of her torso with the other.

"Well, we need you to deliver something to Ayanami for us." Hyuuga smiled, stuffing a prepared tissue into his bleeding nose. Kuroyuri pulled out a small purple and blue vile and smiled.

"g-G-GET OUT!" Eve demanded pointing at the door as she turned a deeper shade of red.

"But... but..." Kuroyuri started as she looked at her with big sad eyes. Eve stopped and looked at Kuroyuri for a second and couldn't help but be persuaded.

"... except for Kuroyuri cause she's a girl." Eve finished quickly. Kuroyuri smiled triumphantly.

"But Jay-chan, it will only take a second!" Hyuuga whined. "We just need you to deliver these."

"Deliver what?" Eve snapped, still flustered.

"Do not open the vials unless you have to. The substance in the blue vial will vaporize after 30 seconds if exposed to the air. The purple vial's glass is enchanted so that your holy aura won't effect it; after removing the lid, you only have about a minute before your aura neutralizes the solution." Haruse started with a calm smile and fluent voice like currents in the ocean. Eve looked at Haruse and Kuroyuri and said nothing, feeling very awkward. Unlike Hyuuga, neither of them seemed to react to her scanty appearance.

"Um... ok... is that it?" Eve muttered, quickly turning away towards the closet to get a clean uniform. She opened the closet door with surprise to see it completely empty. _'What? My clothes!... Oh, that's right. I wore my last clean uniform yesterday after I got back... what to do... Wait, Ayanami's uniform is gone too... I guess that means Ayanami __is__ up and somewhere. That or someone took his last clean uniform, which I doubt...'_ Eve turned her head and saw the messy wrinkled uniform that she slept in. The only thing she could possibly re-wear would be the over-jacket.

"I'm sure Aya-tan won't mind you wearing casual clothes." Hyuuga started. Eve jumped and turned back towards him.

"Y-yeah." Eve replied, snatching her bag and running back into the bathroom.

"Jay-chan's so cute when she's flustered." Hyuuga chuckled.

"Hyuuga, where exactly is Ayanami-sama's soul?" Haruse asked.

"Don't you know?" Kuroyuri asked surprised.

"Aya-tan's a work-a-holic. Even in soul form, he's busy." Hyuuga replied. Haruse was silent for a second, wondering what he could possibly be doing when suddenly his eyes flashed.

"He's..." Haruse trailed off. Hyuuga nodded. Haruse turned to look towards the bathroom door. "How convenient."

"It's strange how well things worked out." Hyuuga replied with a chuckle. "Then again, it is Aya-tan we're talking about."

"True." Haruse replied with a calm smile.

Though she was behind the door, Eve listened to everything they said. Hyuuga was right about the black hawk's real conversations; when they were actually talking, she couldn't get any information out of them. They only spilled information they wanted her to know. She sighed as she finished getting dressed in black shorts that extended to her knees along with a violet v-neck top with three quarter length sleeves edged with lace. Surrounding the top was a black corset with violet ribbons weaved down the sides that were tied into bows as they reached her hips. She slipped on a pair of plain black boots that extended up to her mid calf before stepping back out with the bag slung over her shoulder. ((Yes, it is one of the outfits she wore briefly from chapter 13))

"I'm done." Eve sighed as she stepped out the door.

"Black and purple?" Hyuuga asked merrily as he tilted one head to the side.

"I... I don't think black suits me very well, but... well, I felt like I wouldn't quite fit with you guys if I wore any other color." Eve admitted.

"Oh my, you're getting more like Aya-tan every day." Hyuuga jested. "Soon you'll be working 21 hour days and wearing nothing but the uniform."

"Don't forget about endless paperwork!" Kuroyuri chimed in.

"Heaven forbid!" Eve replied with alarm.

"Aye! It looks good on you anyway." Hyuuga assured her, "And, hopefully, you won't get that bad." He snickered. "After all, I brought you here to cool him off."

"That's true." Eve sighed reluctantly. "How did you get Ayanami to let me come anyway?" Eve asked.

"Hmm..." Hyuuga mumbled, putting a hand under his chin in thought. He lowered his hand and turned to Eve with a smile. "If I had to guess, it was either because he recognized you and wanted your potential power, or because he wanted a pet to torture for stress relief."

"Figures..." Eve replied dully.

"Now, now, Jay-chan. Don't get upset." Hyuuga replied.

"I'm not upset." Eve sighed. "I just expected the unexpected." Hyuuga and Kuroyuri looked at each other for a brief moment, then at Eve. They wondered if she was really that blind or just in denial. The real reason, which Ayanami would probably never admit to, was because she was the reincarnation of his love.

"But why are you still here?" Eve asked. "I thought you would just drop off the vials and return to work?"

"Good question." Hyuuga replied, but said nothing else.

_'Of course they wouldn't tell me the 'real' answer. They hardly ever do.'_ She thought with suspicion.

"There's something else I also forgot to mention. You need to administer the purple first and the blue second." Haruse continued.

"Purple first, blue second..." Eve muttered. "By the way, what exactly do you mean by 'administer'?"

"It means exactly what it means." Kuroyuri replied.

"Ok... and where is he? I still don't have any clue where he is." Eve admitted.

"He gave you the key, right?" Hyuuga started. Eve looked around and remembered where she put it. She scooped up the white glove from the counter.

"Yeah." Eve replied. "It's in here."

"Ok. Good. That's all you need to know." Hyuuga smiled, walking over towards the door. "Bye Jay-chan!"

"Wait, What?" Eve demanded.

"You'll be fine. We trust you." Hyuuga continued. "Oh, and by the way, it's about 8:40, and Aya-tan has a meeting at 10:30... That means you have a little less then two hours to find him. We're leaving at noon, but Kuroyuri and Haruse will handle your things so don't worry." Hyuuga finished, then walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Well um..." Eve muttered as she slipped the glove into her back pocket.

"Don't keep Ayanami-sama waiting." Kuroyuri replied.

"Right..." Eve dully as set her bag down on the couch and picked up her blade. She slung the blade behind her back and snatched up the military hat.

"Aya-tan will get mad if you wear only part of the uniform without wearing the whole thing. It's against regulations after all..." Kuroyuri warned.

"I know, but I don't need people standing in my way and questioning where I come from." Eve sighed. "It would be troublesome if a noble or guard blocked me from the room he was at just because he thought I was some random stalker."

"True." Kuroyuri replied with a slight smile. Eve plumped the hat down over her head as it slumped over her face. Eve sighed and reluctantly took off the hat.

"Here." Kuroyuri said, handing her the two vials.

"Thank you." Eve muttered as she slipped them into her pocket

"Well don't just stand there, get moving." Kuroyuri smiled.

"Ok." Eve replied, gripping her precious hat as she slipped over towards the door.

"Good luck!" Kuroyuri smiled as Eve opened the door. Kuroyuri and Haruse swept passed her and vanished down the empty hall. Eve blinked at their incredible speed and said nothing. She slowly slipped the two smile vials out of her pocket and examined them. The blue vial looked like it was filled with moving liquid mist while the violet vial was filled with a strange dark substance with a strange aura.

"How... mysterious..." Eve muttered. Eve flopped the hat on her head for a moment while she pulled out Ayanami's glove from her back pocket. She slipped the vials into the fingers of his glove before slipping the glove into her side pocket. She sighed and tipped her hat up as she began to trek down the halls. Though her time was limited, she didn't want to risk rushing and accidentally breaking the vials.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"... how unusual..." Ayanami muttered as he walked down a path of white tiles in the middle of the nothingness. _'The road is strait and flat. The tiles are glistening white. This is definitely not 'his' work'_ He thought. _'No stairs, no corrupted space. Everything moves in one direction...'_ He stopped and stood in the middle of the path. His soul assumed his human form while he was covered with a black cloak. His pale skin and hair almost began to glow from inside the black hood. He began to walk down the warm white and uniform tile with his bare feet. As he walked, tall silver mirrors began to appear to his sides, floating as if they were hung on invisible walls. Although each large silver mirror appeared to be in uniform shape and size, each was carved with a different design, and different names were engraved at the bottoms of the mirrors in different languages, characters, and fonts. On the top of each mirror was a silver sphere, and though most were plain, some spheres were engraved with Verloren's symbol. He stopped at a few of the mirrors to examine them.

"I see..." He muttered. "So this is more of a gallery then an actual normal soul... Clever. The border tells who they are while the design signifies what kind of life they had. Hm... Flora... I've met that one once; Jenna I have not. My symbol printed in the sphere must mean that I've met them during that lifetime." He lifted his finger and lightly touched the reflection of the mirror imprinted with the name 'Flora'. The surface of the mirror rippled as an image began to surface. A beautiful, middle aged version of Eve appeared in the reflection as if she were sleeping like snow white. A pure white dress rested against her ageless frame; although, such dresses were only worn at the weddings of poor common ladies. Though her apparel was that of a poor lineage, the simplistic fabric made her beauty radiated brighter then that of an elaborately dressed princess. Ayanami's dull eyes lowered to her slender, majestic hand where a tarnished and taboo golden ring rested.

_'That's right...'_ He thought. _'When I met her, she was engaged to a merchant from Antwort. It was an arranged marriage...'_ Ayanami closed his eyes as the memory surfaced. In that life, he was a traveling mercenary named Aaron who happened to stopped by that particular small town once before leaving for a mission. Flora was like a blossoming wildflower. Her eyes were sharp and cunning though her smile radiated brighter then the sun. Her family owned a small bakery, although they were loosing business. The parents had no choice but to arrange a marriage in order to prevent going into debt. She admitted that she hated the man; however she didn't have much of a choice. Aaron had stumbled upon her once more as he returned from his job. She was drinking heavily at the small bar because it was the day before the wedding. She spilled the whole story to him through drunken tears and jested that the only way she could convince herself to walk down that isle was if she was drunk. The next day, before Arron left, he heard that she died during the wedding; the church chandelier fell on her as she walked down the isle. Aaron found it a pity, though as Ayanami looked at the smug expression on her face, he was certain that she was happy to die in such an ironic way.

He lifted his hand from the mirror and the image of her in the reflection vanished. He turned and continued walking. _'Angelica... Priscilla... Julia... Gabriel... Rose... Laurel... Olivia... Zora... Ursula... Yumi... Abigail... Isabella... Luna... Melody...' _he thought as he read the names on the mirrors. Most of them sounded familiar, and some he did remember.

Eventually he came to a large round platform with a pillar of silk ribbons in the center. Mirrors lined the outskirts of the platform. Some of the mirrors had strings outstretched from them, attaching to the pillar.

"This must be the base of the soul..." He muttered.

"Not exactly." A voice called. Ayanami turned his head and saw what looked like a life-size glass figurine of a woman in a goddess garb with lights emitting from the inside. She was covered by what looked like silk cloth that hung her suspended over a large and elegantly carved golden mirror. One of the silk strings seemed to spring from her neck and attached itself to the pillar.

"So you're the all that remains of the nameless goddess." Ayanami muttered in a mocking tone as he walked towards her.

"Yes and no." An ominous voice sighed, from within the glass prison. "Originally I was a giant mass of pure energy without form. This glass is both my prison and my preserver. Without it, time would wear on me until I ceased to exist." The voice explained as the glass glowed.

"So it's true that you were incomplete." Ayanami replied. She said nothing. "The path is strait." He continued.

"The carvings on the mirror are the record of the path we took. We are not as free as other souls. If we were, we'd surely disrupt equilibrium."

"He dose hate when equilibrium is disrupted..." Ayanami muttered. His interest turned to the gold mirror sitting right below the clear glass figure. The words were written in the language of the gods, and a ribbon stretched out from herself to the pillar behind him. He took a few steps closer and read the name 'Eve' inscribed on the Gothic mirror.

Hesitantly lightly touched the mirror with a finger first, then his entire hand. He gazed down into the mirror's reflection with impatience. His own reflection faded away and an image began to appear.

It was her! His eyes widened at the bittersweet sight, and Verloren's emotions took hold. The love of his past life appeared in her blue garb with her hair long and pinned to the side of her sweet porcelain face. In her hand, she clutched on of the flowers from the land of souls: one he created... the flower she loved so much. He pressed harder against the mirror as he looked at her. He grit his teeth as he felt his chest throb, but still, he couldn't look away. His eyes were locked upon her angelic face, though her body was as lifeless as a doll. He finally looked down at the inscription of her name as his hand slid down the surface of the mirror.

Suddenly the Eve in the golden mirror began to twitch as her golden eyes began to slowly open and color began to return to her face. "Verloren!" The goddess called. Ayanami looked up, and realizing this, he quickly removed his hand from the mirror. Eve's eyes suddenly closed as the color of her skin faded back to the dull gray of death. The image vanished as the mirror showed his reflection once more.

"That was too close." The goddess snapped.

"Isn't there supposed to be something preventing her from waking up?" Ayanami demanded.

"That seal disintegrated. She already woke up once." The glass figure replied. "It was a miracle that the mirror is able to keep her in that state. That mirror, unlike the others with human memories, also holds more withheld power like myself. Right now, it's very unstable."

"And you didn't mention this before?" Ayanami snapped.

"I assumed you would have known." The voice replied.

"So this mirror is the last barrier keeping her from reawakening." Ayanami muttered darkly.

"It is to some respect, but she'd easily break out of the prison she woke up. Especially if she saw you."

"When did it happen?" Ayanami questioned calmly as he looked at the mirror.

"Yesterday. We had a run in with one of 'his' shadows... that crazy bastard..." The glass figure muttered. "Though, I can't exactly say you are that much different, Verloren."

_'So I was right...'_ Ayanami thought, and said nothing, and kept his sharpened eyes fixed on the mirror.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve continued to walk down the hall, thinking over Hyuuga's words. She felt like there was something they said that she missed. She wondered why they asked her of all people to deliver the vials, especially when she could so easily mess things up. _'Where the bloody hell could he be hiding...'_ Eve thought.

Suddenly, the air rushed out of Eve as her eyes blurred. _'What the?'_ Eve thought as she saw images of Verloren standing in front of her while she was caged in glass followed by thousands of images moving so fast she couldn't interpret them. She fell to her knees, grabbing her neck in a panic as no air came. Suddenly, air rushed into her lungs as she twisted fell onto her side. She began to cough as sweat ran down her face. She sat up and began gasping for air as her mind began to settle. Still, she continued to listen to her breath. She could feel her lungs expanding and compressing slower and slower until they had calmed to their normal pace. Eve reached into her pocket, pulling out the glove. Miraculously the vials were still in tact. She pocketed them and forced herself to stand up and begin walking again.

_'What...What was that?'_ Eve thought. She then began to remember what Ayanami said, _"Eve's current state is like a ticking bomb. Being around me is causing the seals to deteriorate faster then they already are. Someone knows about Eve's condition and is using my familiars to try and break down the seals faster." 'How much time do I have left?' _She thought but said nothing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami was silent as he examined the silk threads.

"Unlike her other past lives, 'Eve' had a will to live as she died." the voice started, "We all died horrible deaths, but we all accepted it... except for her. She refused to let life end that way."

"Spare me." Ayanami cut in.

"And I suppose you're wondering where the butterfly is." The she continued.

"She's not a butterfly." Ayanami replied as he turned around towards the pillar. "She's a small bird stuck in a spider's web." Within the pillar of ribbons he noticed a few strands of blue hair. He moved some of the ribbons to uncover part what looked like an ear.

"I suppose you're right. Need help?" The glass structure asked. Ayanami said nothing, but took a step back. The ribbons began to move to unveil what looked like Evelyn hanging suspended in the air like a rag doll covered in ribbons. In one hand, she was gripping the ribbon that extended from the glass statue's neck, an in the other hand, she gripped the ribbon extending from the golden mirror. He took a few steps closer and saw how the ribbons were tearing at her body and Gothic attire as she hung in an uncomfortable position. As he stepped closer, he saw her hair curled under the large military cap that slumped over half of her face. His eyes suddenly flashed as he saw another silver mirror resting behind her. Ribbons extended from her back into the mirror as if it were trying to pull her in. Ayanami took a step closer and examined her.

"This is the central soul..." He muttered.

"Yes. It was actually within the pillar." The goddess replied.

"Hair that glistened like sapphire, plump pink lips, pail skin that radiates like the moon... Quite a remarkable piece of work." He muttered, tracing his hands against her neck and down her side. "Beautiful... delicate... fragile..." he muttered. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the cracks in her skin. "...and breaking..." He looked at the back of her neck when he noticed this, and saw a crack running from the base of her neck, running down her back.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas!" she snapped. "She's active you know!"

"She looks... so... delicious..." He teased, leaning over and opened his mouth as if to bit her neck.

"No! Verloren stop!" she demanded. "Don't you dare!"

He stopped at the last minute and smirked. He repositioned himself and looked passed her shoulder towards the silver mirror standing behind her. The mirror was cracked! The name printed at the bottom clearly read 'Evelyn', and Verloren's mark was printed on the circle above. He began to examine the border of the mirror: the design resembled Celtic knots in the shape of snowflakes, and tiny flowers that crawled along the side of the mirror. He looked around the edges of the mirror and frowned with disappointment.

"The mirror is broken... she is not supposed to have any time left." Ayanami muttered. "I won't be able to read her memories."

"That is correct. She broke it right before she died 12 years ago, allowing me to become active and preventing her death. Everything after that has not been recorded in the mirror." The goddess muttered. "Thus the central soul that is currently Evelyn's persona is breaking the world's equilibrium by living. Our human vessel is still in perfect condition, but our soul is... well... breaking in its current state. As you see, those silk ribbons are the seals, and they are what is holding everything together. If they are broken, this whole world will fall apart."

"I see... So this is..." He started, tugging lightly on the suspended figure's blue hair.

"That doll is the central soul, and everything else around are powers and memories ripped away from the central soul." The goddess started.

"And these ribbons in her hands?"

"They were of her own creation. The central soul that is currently 'Evelyn' has been using them to absorb me in small increments to prevent the mirror from absorbing her memories and ultimately send her back to the Chief of Heaven. The more time presses on, the more the mirror pulls. The slow amount of strength she continually absorbs from me is enough to counter it. In that way, Eve could slowly fuse with me without a problem, and ultimately, as a whole, we could fix the whole soul ourselves. Or at least, that was the plan until she met a certain someone." The goddess sneered.

"Are you trying to imply something?" He asked as he turned towards her with a devilish smirk.

"Yes! Because she happened to meet you, I've not been enough to fight against all of the extra stress on our soul. Now the central soul has been subconsciously attached itself to the goddess Eve to try and counter the eminence pressure you constantly put on her. But, as you know, Eve's past life has been trying break the seals to live once more. Because the central soul has been absorbing her power, the goddess Eve's seal broke and she's becoming animate. By now, she can wake up at any time! You know how dangerous it will be when those two large forces fuse while competing for dominance. Fortunately, the mirror has kept it from happening so far, but it won't last long."

"And why don't you do something about it?" Ayanami asked.

"There is nothing I can do! I'm going to be completely absorbed by nightfall. If the gold mirror breaks, all hell is going to break loose! And that's why I need you to do something." The goddess finished.

"No wonder Eve's been acting more and more feisty lately..." Ayanami muttered.

"Oh shut up!" The voice snapped. "Both Eves could wake up any moment and they two will violently sync, yet all you're doing is irritating me!"

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked with a coy smirk.

"Oh hush!" She snapped.

Ayanami said nothing and began reexamining the central soul hanging suspended in the silky ribbons. _'Eve... are quite a piece of work. Then again, that is the difference between you and your others selves. Your eyes... You have a will, like mine, that can defy all odds to bring forth the outcome you desire. It's a pity that such a rare gift is wasted on you... You whose desires are as shallow as a puddle. Though I'm bound by lusts and old desires, only your unwavering persistence captivates me.'_ Ayanami stepped around her and stepped closer to the broken silver mirror.

He reached out his hand and touched the silver mirror. His eyes narrowed as the reflection vanished an an image appeared. In the reflection, he saw Eve from an omniscient perspective as she staggered down the hall. He could hear her blurred thoughts as she moved.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'A hint would be nice about now'_ Eve thought. _'The more I think about it, the more it doesn't make sense. I mean, the only place that I can think of that would make sense is a church, but I doubt he would leave the palace.'_ She continued to move down the halls, slowly developing a headache.

"Are you alright miss?" a voice asked from behind Eve.

"Huh?" Eve thought, stopping and quickly turning around. Standing in front of her was a sprite young man with long black hair and blue eyes that were fixed upon her like a wolf on their pray. He wore a frilly blue and white suit, and he looked in his lower twenties. He clearly had a strong stench of 'noble' about him that Eve simply detested. _'Where did he come from?'_ Eve wondered as her eyes sharpened with suspicion. There was something vaguely familiar about him that she just didn't like.

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble, fair maiden." He started smoothly with an enchanting smile.

"I'm fine." Eve replied bluntly. "Please excuse me." She said as she tried to maneuver around him.

"Woah, woah there!" He cut in, blocking her. Eve blinked and looked at him surprised. "I simply can't leave a poor maiden in distress." He continued.

"You're kindness really isn't necessary." Eve replied, growing irritated.

"Is that so?" The noble laughed and took her hand. "If it was necessary, it wouldn't be kindness." He replied. Eve's eyes flashed as she snatched back her own hand as she turned a deep red. She took a step back from him, looking at him with alarm.

"What are you doing?" Eve snapped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Am I not allowed to be a gentleman?"

"What do you want from me?" Eve demanded.

"What do I want?" He thought with a confused expression. Eve was sure he was faking it. "You're very strange!" He laughed. "I want to help you!"

"Help me? Why?" Eve continued unconvinced.

"Because you're so cute!" He replied. Eve blushed with surprise.

"Th-that's not a good reason!" Eve snapped as she turned red.

"I think it's a wonderful reason." He replied sweetly. "Trying to act tough! You're so adorable! I think wild girls are the best."

"Are you crazy?" Eve yelled, infuriated at the comment. She was now certain that she hated the man.

"No, but I think I'm in love." He replied with a wink. All of Eve sensors seemed to go off at once and she took off running away from him. He pursued though at a much slower pace.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That's!" Ayanami muttered with alarm. His eyes sharpened and grip tightened as he watched the image with frustration.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve stopped and took a deep breath, feeling slightly refreshed from the light sprint. 'I think that was enough to rid of him.' She thought, turning behind her. He slowly trailed behind, panting heavily and using the wall to hold himself up. 'What?' She thought with alarm.

"Oh my! You're faster then I thought!" He chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. "And I thought I was physically fit too."

"What's wrong with you?" Eve snapped.

"You suddenly took off, and I thought you were hiding something." He replied. "It seems as if you have a lot on your mind, honey."

"Go bury yourself in the garden!" Eve replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Huh?" Eve asked, not expecting such a reply to her insult. He coy smirk grew on her face when he saw her reaction. Eve's eyes sharpened, not liking the look he was giving her.

"Why are you being so cold? Are you always this paranoid of strangers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only ones who come chasing after me cause they think I'm cute." Eve replied. "You're exceptionally creepy, you know that!"

"Well, I thought a military girl would be used to it." He admitted. "You sound almost like a virgin, but let's be honest. Who did you sleep with to get in the palace?"

Eve's eyes suddenly lit up with anger at the statement. She walked up to him and slapped him, knocking him to the ground. He sat up, looking at her with surprise. "How dare you!" Eve snapped. "For your information, I am a virgin. If you're looking for a piece of ass, look elsewhere. I don't have time for pathetic playboys." Eve yelled.

"Oh my, a rare specimen! You're much bolder then I thought!" He smiled, wiping his cheek and jumping back up. He began to stagger towards her, and Eve slowly started to back away. "You look just like a nymph with your blue hair and green eyes! But excuse me. I'm getting carried away." He admitted, looking down at her with his clouded blue eyes. Eve said nothing as she debated which direction she was going to run away in. "But, I'm curious." He continued. "There are so many bright and lovely colors in the world that you'd look enchanting in, but why black and purple? It's so morbid!"

"Do you have a problem with my attire?" Eve sneered.

"Yes. I do." He replied. "That's too bad really."

"What is?" Eve snapped.

"Sweet girls like you ought to wear frilly dresses and dance." he replied heavily. As he walked closer to her. She started to feel smothered by his presence.

"C-cut that out!" Eve yelled. "Get away from me!"

"How defensive... But surely, there must be a reason why. Not many girls are suited for such a life, and I can tell that you aren't one of them. You're much more suited to sing sweetly in a church like a free bird. The air around you is so benevolently sweet. I bet you're only defensive because you're tired of getting hurt." He replied. Eve froze at the statement and said nothing. "Kind and merciful people don't make good soldiers." Eve grit her teeth as she looked towards the ground.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He continued, stepping closer to her. "I'm just being honest."

"Shove it." Eve snapped. "You know nothing about me."

"Perhaps, but I'm willing to learn." He replied, lifting his hand and lightly touching her check. Instantly, Eve pushed him away and turned to run. "Damn..." He cursed as he caught his balance, but Eve was already gone. "Now let's see... where did the little angel go..." he muttered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami lifted his hand from the mirror. He was too frustrated to watch.

"Feeling a bit regretful?" The light asked. Ayanami ignored her and kept his eyes fixed on his reflection in the cracked mirror. "Why didn't you just send one of your other subordinates. It would make things easier. Warsfiel at that level are immune to holy fields. Eve's holy power is only an issue because our strength is on par with yours."

Ayanami looked up at her for a moment, then turned towards the pillar. "The place isn't the problem." Ayanami replied.

"Oh? Enlighten me." She replied.

"You don't need to be enlightened. You have all knowledge." Ayanami replied, growing irritated.

"I'd rather hear it from you." She refuted. "Or are you too busy sulking with jealousy?"

"I have no reason to feel jealous." He calmly replied, still facing towards the mirror and away from the glass statue while he gritted his teeth. Internally, he wanted to rip him to shreds, but he kept his calm.

"If you say so." She giggled triumphantly. "I do find it annoying how you block me from your mind. I feel it would make my life a lot easier if I knew what you were thinking."

"Are you finished talking?" Ayanami asked as he lifted his hand and touched the mirror again.

"How rude." She replied, but stayed silent.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve ran passed a set of large wooden double doors, then suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked behind herself and quickly opened the doors and slipped inside, closing them behind her. She took a few deep breaths as she leaned against the door. _'I... I think I lost him... What a creep!...'_ She thought. The room was filled with complete silence except for her heavy breathing. _'What is this place?'_ she thought as she calmed down and glanced up at the large spacious area filled with lined up wooden pews and a large golden cross. She looked around at the pale blue walls covered in several different vibrant tapestries while old lanterns that brought light into the room. Down at her feet, she saw dark gray tiles and violet carpets that lined the room.

"This place is just like that other church... I don't really know where I am, but if he's anywhere, I bet he's here." She told herself. After a moment of silence, Eve began to explore the unknown area with no luck. Finally, she stumbled across a wooden door in the wall with a silver slate reading 'Confessional'. "Confessional?" Eve muttered as she walked up to the door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She pulled the glove out of her pocket, pulled out the key. "I hope this works." She muttered as she slid the key into the lock. It fit! She turned the key and heard a 'clink' as the door opened. "Sweet!" Eve smiled triumphantly as she pulled the key out, and walked inside, carefully closing the door behind her. The light in the confessional was on, and behind the screen sliding door, she saw a shadow of someone where the priest should be. Eve slid the key back into the glove and put the glove back in her back pocket.

"Excuse me." She muttered as she entered the room. There was no reply. She binked and slid the screen over door and her eyes widened with surprise. A man in a bishop's garb was sleeping in the chair with his head leaning on his hand. Eve stepped closer, and slowly lifted the white veil that was attached to his hat. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Ayanami!

Eve took the bishop's hat off his head with disbelief when suddenly, she heard a 'plop' at her feet. She looked down and saw that his black military hat fell out of the bishops cap. She quickly bent down and scooped it up, then turned back at Ayanami again. He didn't move.

"Ayanami?" She asked, watching him. He was as still as a doll. "Hey! Wake up! I'm here with the vials! Hey!" Eve said, grabbing his arm that his chin was resting in. His body fell forward and Eve dropped both hats, barely catching his body. "What the hell... he's not responding?" She muttered as she leaned him back into his chair. She left the bishop's cap on the ground, but she scooped up the military cap and plopped it onto his head. He still didn't respond. She swallowed hard pressed a hand against his chest. His heart was beating, and his breathing was long and deep. It was almost as if he were in a coma. Eve looked at him with alarm, then began to examined his ivory face. _'Is he alright?... He looks... so peaceful...'_ she thought, _'damn it! Why do I have to like him so much! This is really unnecessary! I should just...'_ She stopped as she found herself growing lost in his beauty. _'I almost want to touch him. No, he deserves to be...'_ She stopped and mentally pictured doodles and a fake mustache colored on Ayanami's face with a black marker. _'What am I thinking? I can't do that!'_ She thought, shaking her head in disgust. _'Still... that would be hilarious. Imagine him going into a meeting like that. Oh, he would kill me if I knew I was just thinking of it. Still... he looks so... different when he's sleeping. There's no malice in his face at all. I might never get another opportunity to see him like that again...'_ She stopped and stepped closer, slowly lifting her hand and touched the rim of his soft cold lips. She smiled for a brief moment, but then her smile dropped as her eyes looked down at his face sadly. _'No more screwing around.'_ She told herself. She pulled out the glove from her back pocket and took out the two vials.

"Lets see... was it blue first? No... I was purple, then blue... yeah, that sounds right." She muttered as she set the blue vial down. "Now... how to do this..." She muttered. Using the corner of the chair he was in, she propped herself up with her knees so that she was carefully hovering over him. She opened the violet vial and heard an odd fizz coming from the substance as it bubbled violently. She shrugged and leaned Ayanami's head back as she poured the thick liquid down his throat. "There... That ought to do it..." Eve muttered as the last drop fell into his mouth. She put the cap back on the vial and carefully slid off the chair. "Now for the second." Eve thought, turning and walking towards the table. She set down the purple vial and picked up the blue one.

She suddenly felt a cold breath rush out of her as an ominous presence loomed over her. She quickly turned saw Ayanami standing behind her, looking down at her with his menacing violet eyes.

"Go-good morning." She stuttered, handing him the blue vial. He said nothing calmly took the vial from her hand and opened it. He swallowed the strange misty substance before capping the vial and picking up the violet bottle as well. He took off the bishop's garb, revealing his crisp uniform underneath, and he pocketed the vials. "What were those?" Eve asked with curiosity.

"A holy neutralization potion with a malice base and liquified souls." He replied.

"A holy neu- Souls?" Eve replied with alarm.

"Yes." He replied, walking passed her. "And just for the record, wearing a military cap without the rest of the uniform is against regulations." he said as he glided passed the sliding door and walked towards the confessional entrance. Eve sighed and followed after him.

"You know," Eve started as she took off her hat, "though you're usually as cold as a slate, you seem more high-strung today. Was yesterday really that bad?" Ayanami stopped and turned to look at Eve with bloodthirsty, incisive violet eyes. "I understand." She replied, turning and looking towards the sliding door. "That day never happened."

"Eve" he stared coldly. Eve slowly turned back to look at him with some surprise. "You can't change the past." He said calmly, looking down at her with majestic eyes. "All you can do is accept it and move forward." Eve looked at him with awe. There was a certain stillness in his beautiful but lonely expression that captivated her.

"Ayanami..." She muttered, recalling everything he had been through. Though such a past made her want to cry, she took a deep breath and tried to smile for him. "Alright." She replied.

"Good girl." He replied. "Come along." Ayanami said, walking out of the confessional and over to the double doors. As he grasped the handle, Eve put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "h-hold on." She stuttered. Ayanami stopped and turned to look at her. "Could you um... check and make sure it's alright for me to go out. This really really really creepy guy was going after me this morning and I really really really don't want to see him again. I know it sounds crazy, but..." She started, almost begging. Ayanami turned back towards the door and slipped out of the room. Eve waited for a brief moment, but she heard nothing. She was about to peak outside to see if Ayanami left her when all of the sudden, she heard footsteps.

"Excuse me, sir." Eve heard a young man ask. "Did you happen to see a young lady pass you by?"

"What kind of lady?" Ayanami asked.

"A beautiful nymph, or perhaps a fairy who hides her wings." He replied dramatically.

"Good luck." Ayanami replied, turning away.

"Oh, you military people and lack of imagination. It was a mysterious short haired tomboy wondering around. The lady acted like she was part of the military, but it's obvious that she's probably just some ignorant noble's daughter who fell in love with an officer and stole his hat this morning. I probably just caught her as she was getting away from the act. I'm sure you understand." He replied cunningly.

"There are many such fools." Ayanami replied.

"True, and they're all so delicate too. Courting is such a thrilling game, and I prefer the challenging ones. Depending on the method, it doesn't take too long for them to crack. Woman are so easy to understand, though it's rather annoying how they follow me around after I've had my way with them. The ex-virgins are especially annoying." He snickered wickedly. "Still, that one's innocence is especially captivating."

"I don't care for such nonsense." Ayanami replied frankly.

"Nevermind then." He replied and ran passed Ayanami. After a brief moment, Eve peaked her head out the door and saw Ayanami waiting on her.

"Is he gone?" Eve asked.

"Yes." Ayanami replied.

"Thank you!" Eve said, walking over to him. "I thought I would never get rid of that guy. Seriously, he's so insistent it makes me want to puke!"

"I thought you wanted to have a prince to sweep you off your feet." Ayanami jested.

"Prince? You call that swine a prince?" Eve asked, putting her hands on her hips. "And besides, I'm pretty sure I don't want a prince. He'd only get on my nerves."

"I speak in the perception of other ladies." Ayanami replied.

"Well, I would like to think I have more sense then that." Eve replied. "Don't forget, I grew up with old pigs going after me. I'm not trying to say all men are pigs, but a young pig is still a pig."

"You call him young? He's easily three years older then you." Ayanami replied.

"On the surface it seems that way, but he had absolutely no respect for me or anything I said." Eve replied. "A man who can not respect a woman's limits is no man at all, wouldn't you agree?"

"And what about a woman who chases after a man without regarding his feelings." Ayanami asked.

"Well, that's a broad variety. She could be a little girl blindly infatuated because of hormones, or a status hunter in your case." Eve replied rubbing her head. "I can see how girls could be just as bad or worse."

"Follow me." Ayanami commanded, walking in the opposite direction that the guy ran. Eve followed behind silently as she gripped the hat in her hand.

"Do you... think he was right about me? You know I like you..." Eve asked. Ayanami didn't reply. Eve took a breath and waited for him to speak, but he was silent. "I'm just as bad as those other girls, aren't I? Just say it. It's not going to make me angry."

"Depends. Do you see me as a man?" Ayanami cut in coldly.

"I was speaking more about the lack of self discipline." Eve explained. "But perhaps that was too prejudice of me. You don't think on terms of respect do you? You just see people for who they really are. Still... I would like to think you have at least developed some respect for me."

"Perhaps..." He replied.

"But you know, if we both concluded that we were self centered children, I think I would be fine with that." Eve giggled. Ayanami said nothing. Eve stopped and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Then what am I?" He asked, stopping and looking down at Eve. "Am I a prince in your eyes?" Somehow, Eve knew he was leading up to that.

"No." Eve replied, looking up into his violet eyes. "But like I said, I think a princely character to my Cinderella upbringing would drive me crazy. To me... Your..."

"Can you find your way back from here?" Ayanami cut in.

"Um..." Eve muttered, surprised that he interrupted her. "I think so. That's a small study, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Go and report to Hyuuga."

"Yes sir." She replied, looking towards the ground. He wist by her silently as she stood there motionless.

_'Wait! Did he only walk this far just to escort me?'_ Eve thought with surprise as she turned and watched him walking back down the hall the other way. "Th-thank you Ayanami-sama!" She yelled to him. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before walking once more.

Eve continued to watch him until he turned the far corner. Her eyes softened as she took a deep breath. _'How surprisingly sweet of him... or perhaps he just doesn't want his 'walking weapon' getting spirited away by a pig._' She thought, looking at his back. _'I... I wonder why he wouldn't let me finish.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"A-Ayanami-sama!" Two nobles stuttered with alarm.

"Yes?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"Where have you been?" A different noble demanded. Ayanami turned and looked at the clock then, turned towards the noble.

"I'm ten minutes early." He replied bluntly. Silence filled the entire room. Ayanami silently glided over to his seat near the head of the table and sat down. The paperwork had already been distributed properly by Konatsu, who was standing right behind his chair. "Is everything in place?" Ayanami asked him.

"Yes sir." Konatsu said with a salute.

"Good. Report to Katsuragi." Ayanami instructed.

"Yes sir." Konatsu replied.

"Oh yes. One more thing... Keep your eyes on the bluebird." Ayanami finished.

"I understand sir." Konatsu replied, lowering his salute and walking towards the door.

"You're keeping a bluebird?" One of the noble's blinked.

"Who knew the Chief of Staff was into pets?" Another noble sneered with a coy grin. "Maybe I'll send you a rabbit!" He jested as a few of them began to laugh.

"No thank you." Ayanami replied. "My leopards ripped the ones Lady Angela sent me to shreds." The nobles tensed at his words and remained silent.

"Ah! Ex-General Miroku." A noble said as Miroku entered the door with a tall dark haired man that looked in his late 30s with bandages over his eyes.

"Hello, Chairman Miroku." Ayanami said. "I see you've brought Kal today."

"It's been a while Ayanami-sama." Kal replied.

"Indeed." Ayanami replied.

"You two know each other?" A noble asked.

"Ayanami-sama helped me assist Miroku as his begleiter years ago." Kal explained. "Ayanami-sama doing it for the Military Academy's two year program before choosing to move up in the ranks. I, on the other hand, will be Miroku's assistant until I retire."

"I see..." One noble muttered.

"Sir, do you think it's against regulation that Ayanami-sama orders his subordinates to watch his pets?" A noble asked.

"Pets? You brought your leopards?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I simply asked Konatsu to check on my bluebird." Ayanami replied.

"Oh." Miroku chuckled. "She's a sprite little thing, isn't she. It would be unfortunate if she flew away."

"Quite." Ayanami replied with an expressionless face. "Unfortunately I caught a young noble trying to snatch her out of her cage this morning, and I'm rather certain he's going to try to steal her again."

"Oh dear. That would be quite dreadful." Miroku replied with a small chuckle.

"Wait, what's so great about a stupid bird?" A noble snapped with impatience. Ayanami and Miroku turned to look at him with silencing glares.

"Actually, I'm quite curious as well." Another noble started.

"She just happens to be one of a kind." Ayanami replied tersely with a harsh tone. "That is all."

"Are you certain that's all, Ayanami-sama. Her melodious voice is quite enchanting." Miroku continued. Ayanami was silent for a second before turning his head to look at him.

"Perhaps you're right. I've grown quite fond of it." He replied with a vague and ever so slight smile. "But on a more serious subject, it seems everyone is here. Let's begin the meeting."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Konatsu, can you go check on everyone?" Hyuuga asked.

"Fine..." Konatsu mumbled, getting up and walking down the stairs to leave the back door of the room.

"So, Hyuuga, how long do these things normally last?" She asked dully as she pressed her finger against the tip of the pencil.

"Normally an hour or two. He should be back soon." Hyuuga replied as he looked up from his sketching. "You seem rather anxious, Jay-chan."

"Yeah... well..." She muttered as she heard the door open. She quickly turned towards the door in anticipation.

"Can I help you?" Hyuuga asked nonchalantly as Eve sprung up with alarm.

"There you are! I must say, you sent me on a wild goose chase looking for you." The black haired figure in powdery blue and white smiled behind a white rose.

"Pardon?" Hyuuga asked obliviously. The stalker slowly glided over towards Eve while she quickly grabbed Hyuuga and hid behind his shoulders.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"It seems everything is settled now..." Miroku muttered.

"Yes. The deaths of so many important military officers was rather unexpected." Ayanami replied. "They all killed each other to obtain the power of the Eye of Michael."

"Indeed. How foolish. Still, it seems we have no real obstacles in our way." Miroku replied.

"True, but there are still some that desire my death." Ayanami replied.

"There will always be such men." Miroku replied. Ayanami was quiet as they walked down the halls.

"How is the experiment going?" Ayanami finally asked.

"Ouka-hime and the Eye of Raphael have been reacting more then usual." Miroku admitted. "We'll have to re-examine her tomorrow. Still, with this many experiments close together, I'm worried about her painkiller intake. If this continues she could become very sick or even die from overdose. I'm sure the king would have our heads."

"She has been rather obstinate lately as well..." Ayanami admitted.

"What do you think happened?" Miroku asked with curiosity.

"I don't know; however, it is not as if I won't find out." Ayanami replied.

"Then what do you have planned?" Miroku asked.

"Planned?" Ayanami asked. Miroku stopped and turned towards Ayanami, and Ayanami paused to look at him. "Why do you think I sent a bluebird instead of a soldier to watch a dove?" Ayanami asked. "It wasn't for protection I assure you. Birds have no trouble flying away when danger comes."

"You're a despicable man, Ayanami-sama."

"Why, thank you." Ayanami replied.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What are you doing here?" Eve snapped from behind Hyuuga. Hyuuga looked behind himself at Eve surprised, then turned back to look at the noble.

"Sweet lady, I just want to give you a departing gift." He smiled. Eve was silent and looked at the ground. She then peaked behind Hyuuga's shoulders at the man as he handed her the white rose. Eve looked at the rose and then at him.

"I told you before, your kindness really isn't necessary." Eve replied. His smile dropped as he looked at her with frustration.

"Will you just take it already?" He snapped. Eve looked at him for a second. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Well... it is rather lovely." Eve muttered, reaching out her hand from behind Hyuuga and taking it.

"Um... Jay-chan... that might not be the best..." Hyuuga started.

"Thank you." Eve cut in coldly as she began to pluck off all of the thorns. She didn't want him to know about her crush on Ayanami.

"Jay-chan?" He blinked, turning to look at her. Eve looked up at Hyuuga with sharp green eyes that he found familiar. A smile crept on his face when he realized what she was thinking.

"So you really are in the military?" He asked intrigued.

"What? You didn't believe me?" Eve asked with irritation. She had hopped he would simply leave, but he seemed to have no intention to do so. She put the white rose into her hair after all of the thorns were plucked. "You seriously don't think me stupid enough to steal a hat, did you? No. I just had a mission this morning that you rudely interrupted, and I'm out of clean uniforms. I brought the hat as proof so I could still get it done." She replied, turning away from him.

Hyuuga looked at Eve, surprised at her acting skills. She was sounding surprisingly snobbish compared to her usual, yet as she looked at the noble, there was an unquestionable and silencing air about her. Hopefully that was enough to get him to leave .

"Of course, my lady. How foolish of me." He replied with a gentle bow as if she were a queen. He then got up and took a step closer to her. Eve looked at him with discomfort as a golden glow in her green eyes. Hyuuga's eyes lit with alarm. Though she put on a calm face, his perseverance was scaring her, and Hyuuga knew exactly what happens when she gets scared.

"Umm... Excuse me Jay-chan." Hyuuga said, bending his head to her ear. "Your bra is showing." He muttered into her ear. Eve jumped with alarm as the gold glow instantly vanished. She looked at her shirt, flushing deeply as she adjusted it ever so slightly.

"Th-thanks Hyuuga." She said, turning red as she looked away shyly with embarrassment.

_'Now that's more like Jay-chan.'_ Hyuuga thought merrily. _'but still... how are we going to get him to leave before Aya-tan gets back?'_

"I knew it. You look to cute to be taken seriously." The noble laughed.

"What did you say?" Eve fumed stepping out from behind Hyuuga.

"You're just so unresistingly adorable!" He continued. Hyuuga suddenly heard the sound of boots moving against the hard cold floor. "Excuse me, Jay-chan." Hyuuga smiled, then moved towards the door merrily, abandoning his post as Eve's shield.

"Hy-Hyuuga!" Eve called, stumbling after him, when suddenly, the noble grabbed her wrist. Hyuuga opened the door as Eve turned towards the noble and looked at him with alarm. "Let me go!" She demanded. Hyuuga grabbed his katana, but Miroku, seeing the infuriated expression on Ayanami's face, put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Why?" He asked smoothly. Eve slapped him with her free hand out of impulse and tried to free herself, but his grip was strong like Ayanami's.

"Do I need a reason? I said let me go!" She snapped.

"You know you like it." He asked, placing his free hand under her chin as he leaned in closer. Eve lifted her foot to his chest and kicked him away. Both stumbled backwards, the noble falling on his back while Eve tried to catch herself, but her boot slipped at the edge of the stairs. "Wha-Wahhhhhh!" She screamed as she tried to grab something as her balance shifted backwards, but there was nothing to grab. The rose fell out of her hair as her body fell backwards, and she watched the rose fall as time seemed to slow down. She closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact.

"oof..." She muttered as she was caught by something soft and cold pressed against her back. She opened her eyes as she saw the white rose fall and petals scatter against the floor. "I'm... fine?" Eve muttered in shock. She looked down and saw a white gloved hand wrapped around her waist by a figure in a military uniform.

"Jay-chan!" Hyuuga called, walking over to the steps and waving down at her. "That was close! You could have easily broken your neck!"

"Huh?" Eve muttered. _'If he's up there... then who?'_ She thought. His hands moved around her waist as the figure picked Eve up and placed her over his shoulder. Eve watched the back of his heels as he walked her back up the stairs.

"Hyuuga! I'm..." Konatsu started as he walked in the door with Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Katsuragi trailing behind, but stopped when he saw Ayanami carrying Eve up the stairs.

"Nice catch Aya-tan!" Hyuuga smiled. Eve's eyes lit with surprise as her jaw dropped and face flushed red. He ignored him and walked by.

_'He... He? He saved me?' _Eve thought.

"Kal, do you want to watch my bluebird for a moment?" Ayanami asked.

"I see no reason why not." Kal replied, holding out his hands. Ayanami took Eve off from his shoulder and dropped her into his arms. Kal stumbled forwards, surprised at the weight, but didn't drop her.

"Rather big for a bird..." Kal jested with suprise.

"If you don't like it, you can put me down." Eve snapped.

"A woman?" Kal muttered with alarm as he set her down. Eve looked up and suddenly noticed the bandages over his eyes.

"You... you're blind?" Eve muttered. _'He looks just like someone... I just can't put my finger on who it is...'_

"Hmm? That voice..." He muttered, reaching out and touching her face. "This face..." He spoke with alarm. "Miroku it's-!"

"Yes. A young noblewoman who was thought to be dead." Miroku cut in in a hushed voice so the young noble couldn't hear. Kal said nothing, knowing by the tone of Miroku's voice that they understood each other. Her face was undoubtedly identical in structure to Teito's.

"You... You're!" The black haired noble stuttered as he stood up. "You're the officer from this morning." Ayanami stared down at him, drawing his sword and aiming it between his eyes.

"Ayanami-sama, please don't stain the carpet. He's not worth it." Miroku called to him politely.

"Aya... Chief of Staff Ayanami?" The noble stuttered with alarm.

"Make your charms with other women. This one won't have you." Ayanami muttered, narrowing his deadly eyes. "Do you understand?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Y-y-y-yes SIR!" He stuttered, staring at Ayanami's vibrant eyes. Ayanami turned back towards Miroku, Kal, and Eve. The noble stayed on the floor, looking up at Ayanami. Eve looked at the noble and noticed a strange twisted smile on his face as he looked at the back of Ayanami's head. Eve narrowed her eyes with suspicion and said nothing.

"He just saved your life, little missy. Shouldn't you give him his reward?" Kal whispered to Eve. Eve suddenly jumped and turned towards Kal.

"Bu-bu-bu-but he'll just get mad at me!" Eve stuttered.

"Kal, don't fill her head unimportant notions." Ayanami said plainly as he sheathed his sword.

"Well?" Kal said, ignoring Ayanami and nudging Eve's shoulder.

"Umm..." Eve muttered, looking up at Kal then turning to Ayanami. She swallowed hard and walked over towards him. "Thank you very much, Ayanami-sama." Eve muttered with a bow. She then straitened up and turned to look at Kal.

"Go on." Kal said, motioning to her. Kal then leaned over and whispered to Miroku, "Tell me if he makes a face..."

Eve turned back to Ayanami and looked up at his crystalline amethyst eyes. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tip-toes, then lightly kissed his cheek. Ayanami's eyes softened as he stood there in silence letting the images replayed in his memory.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_But knowing something and experiencing it are two different things." The girl reasoned._

"_How so?" Verloren asked. The girl pranced to his side like a graceful gazelle and stopped in front of him. Verloren turned back to look at her with his almost-vacant violet eyes. Her smile was so soft and sincere, and her eyes shined like brightly polished glittering jewels. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tip-toes, then lightly kissed his cheek. Verloren's eyes lit up, and he took a step back in surprise. _

"_This is!" Verloren asked, lightly touching his cheek. She laughed with innocent sweetness, like a clear-ringing of a church bell. _

"_Haven't you ever felt love before?" she asked curiously. _

"_Love?" Verloren asked. "I suppose I haven't."_

"_Yes. Now do you understand?" She asked. As he resettled himself, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hyuuga let out a low whistle as Eve looked away from Ayanami to hide her blush. Ayanami said nothing and stood with the same countenance he had before.

"You shouldn't do such pointless things, Eve." He warned.

"Ayanami forgive me, but I'd rather be looked on as common trash then self-righteous scum who can't even appreciate what someone dose for her." She replied. "But I understand. I'll refrain from now on."

"How very like you..." He muttered.

"Pardon?" Eve asked.

"Katsuragi, would you escort Eve on board?" He said, turning towards his unit.

"Yes sir." Katsuragi replied with a salute.

"Make sure everything is settled. We're leaving within the hour." Ayanami started as he looked at Hyuuga.

"Yes sir!" Hyuuga smiled with a salute.

"Shall we?" Katsuragi asked with a kind smile as he offered Eve a hand.

"Um... sure." Eve muttered, taking his hand. Eve turned her head to look at the noble. He stared at her with obsessive dark blue eyes while Katsuragi pushed her along and escorted her out of the room. There was something alarmingly familiar about that noble, but Eve couldn't quite think of what it was. There was something malicious in the glint of his eyes that made her extremely uncomfortable. He, surprisingly, wasn't going to give up just because Ayanami stopped him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm sure you'd prefer it if Ayanami was walking here in my place." Katsuragi started as he helped her up the back door of the ship.

"No... this is fine." She replied.

"You don't have to hide it." Katsuragi chuckled.

"It's that obvious, huh..." Eve muttered.

"You have excellent taste." Katsuragi assured her. "Still... I wonder... what does a lady see when you look at him?"

"You know, he asked me something similar... He asked me if I thought of him like a prince, you know, like in those old fairy tales, but I can't..." Eve said, dropping her eyes. "I just can't... he's neither a prince nor a king. He's just not like that."

"Then may I be so bold as to ask what you do see him as?" Katsuragi asked. _'I wonder...'_ He thought, looking at her.

"A god..." Eve replied.

"What?" Katsuragi asked, stopping with surprise.

"He's like a god... standing in the frozen snow..." Eve muttered, stopping and turning towards Katsuragi. "He's so noble... so still... so untouchable... so cold... He's probably been through so much pain that he just can't feel anymore, but... his eyes are like pure illuminating amethysts." She said, then looked towards the ground. "I don't care for the old tales. I'm just a lucky nobody; a common girl. I'm the type of person you could find just about anywhere... but I just can't stop liking him either."

A smile bloomed on Katsuragi's face as he looked at Eve. _'I can see why he likes her now... Such a poetic response. I'll approve for now.'_ He thought. "You know," Katsuragi started. "Plenty of gods went after common girls."

"Well..." Eve muttered.

"If you really want him to chase after you, don't you have to start running first?" Katsuragi asked as he began walking again.

"I... I suppose that's true." Eve muttered as she followed after.

"Oh, and earlier, Ayanami-sama..." Katsuragi started.

"He was right..." Eve sighed. "What he said was for the best... but don't you think it's disgusting that they make him carry such a weight so that all his subordinates can live?"

"Yes, that is quite disgusting." Katsuragi replied. "But that also a reason why I have a high respect him. Try not to make his burden heavier then it already is."

"Wait a second." Eve said, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes?" He asked with a polite smile.

"So you're telling me to both have him chase after me and not burden him with my feelings." Eve started.

"Yes." he replied.

"If your going to give me advice, shouldn't you at least be consistent?" Eve asked.

"Perhaps." Katsuragi replied.

"So your just testing me." Eve replied, narrowing her eyes.

"That's one way of putting it." Katsuragi smiled. Eve said nothing.

"Do as you like then..." Eve replied with a sigh as she began walking again.

"Ah... here is your room." Katsuragi smiled. "Oh, make sure you have everything before we leave. Chances are that we aren't coming back."

"True..." Eve replied, walking into the room. She took the blade off of her back and tossed it onto the small familiar bed. She then began to go through her bag and saw everything in place. After that, she got up and opened the closet, seeing several uniforms that were just her size.

"Ayanami-sama and the others should be boarding now... Is that everything?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." She said, walking towards the door. "So..." She started as the door was slammed in her face. Eve jumped with surprise as she heard a small low click.

"Hey! What was that for?... Katsuragi?" Eve asked, gripping the doorknob. "What?" She stuttered with alarm as the knob didn't move. "You-? L-let me out!" Eve yelled, tugging at the doorknob. "Katsuragi!" She called in a slight panic.

"Forgive me. It's for the best." Katsuragi smiled from behind the door.

"I- I don't understand! Katsuragi, please! Let me out!" She called, but there was no response.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: Sorry this is out soooooo late. Well, it took me forever to write, and life has been hectic.**

**Konatsu****: *writing up Lea's schedule* Oh, Lea, you have a Chem test scheduled tomorrow. **

**Lea****: Great... I guess I can study tonight.**

**Hyuuga****: I thought you were going to do Calculus tonight. **

**Lea****: Crud... Um...**

**Caster****: Have you even started it?**

**Lea****: Um... no. I've been writing.**

**Kuroyuri****: You mean that paper on the Psycological impact of Music in the Media?**

**Lea****: No... I haven't even started on it... **

**Konatsu****: Oh, you have a lab write up due Tuesday... And your world history test is...**

**Lea****: NOOO! *****runs into the other room***

**Caster:**** Oh dear... **

**Hyuuga:**** That's not good... **

**Labrador****: I'll go make some tea...**

**Frau****: Dibs on the TV!**

**Caster****: Oh, Lab, are you going to... you know?**

**Labrador****: Oh right! … Flower Prediction Time! It seems that the time has come for Eve's true form to blossom!**

**Caster****: Interesting... Anyway, we better give her a hand. Haaaaaakuren! *musical note* Bring the text books! **

**Hakuren****: Coming... .**

**Hyuuga****: In Lea's stead, we would like to say thank you for reading! Please Review! We love hearing from you! **


	23. Ch 22: Our Terrible Goodbye

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi, lil miss blackky, Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, Chibi risu, rosewhip889, ZoraUProlece, Yumelove, Kai G. Tayuki, shun, Mieuwings, CheetahBlackCat, JadeWylkyns, Hexotica, Aurlie, BlowingWindChimes, Berry, AquaMelody, and kh07gl for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea****: Ok! I planned to get this out last week, but there were some technical issues with my internet connection. Anyway, here it is!**

**Caster****: Wait, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Lea****: . . . Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Question and answer time!**

**To Jade Wylkyns: Where she went? Ok, you know how there's that place in the manga where Teito winds up at that place within himself where he meets Michael and later Verloren? (example: Chapter 6 page 19-23). Teito also later enters that same sort of place in Frau and pulls him out of the scythe. I'm playing off of that idea. That's why Ayanami thinks "**_**The road is strait and flat. The tiles are glistening white. This is definitely not 'his' work" **_**I thought that would be a good enough hint. As for the emotion of fear and not the others? I don't really classify fear as an emotion. Emotions are usually the height of one's personality, but fear is different. Fear is a survival instinct that surfaces when one is too weak to defend themselves. Fear is active trauma that has the potential to break one's personality for the sake of saving the self. Because fear is a lack of personal strength, she draws from the other things within herself to maintain order. As for your last question, it gets answered in this chapter.**

**To Hexotica: The answer to your first question is in the explanation above, and the answer to your second is in this chapter. **

**To Aurli****e: ****C'est ok! Mon français est terrible... Vous avez de l'amour ces traducteurs en ligne. lol. C'est assez impressionnant si! Je suis heureux d'avoir un ventilateur qui est française! Back to English though, Um... What will happen to Eve? Well... she'll *spoiler blocker* So yeah... Don't worry. A big turning point that I have been leading up to is in here.**

**To mieuwings: Completed fan art? … I've never had fanart before... ME IS A HAPPY PERSON! :3 By the way, if anyone else wants to make me fan art, I will be a very very happy person! I love art! XD**

**To Berry: I wish your friend good luck with her story. Goodness, a Chinese reader? That makes me feel happy! As for the Chinese translation, I don't mind at all! Just put the 'originally written by' and the 'translated by' so no one gets confused. Ok? Oh and a shutter is a quick shake you feel because your cold or scared.**

**To kh07gl: Well... this question was from way back... I'll just message you on mangafox. That will make things a bit easier.**

**Caster****: Ok! I think that's it!**

**Lea****: Goodness, that was a lot of questions! *sweatdrop* Oh well, my fans are definitely worth it!**

**Caster****: I think so.**

**Lea****: Oh, one more thing. Jade Wylkyns mentioned something about my writing level being on par with professionals. The truth is that I already wrote and completed a novel before I even started this fanfiction, and I'm working on a few more. I was going to wait until after college to publish them, but I'm having trouble getting enough scholarships to study abroad. Recently, I've been revising my older stories with the hope of getting them copyrighted and published sometime next semester to make money. If anyone is interested, feel free to contact me.**

**Caster****: So are you ready?**

**Lea****: Yep! Hyuuga! *tosses a lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: Yay! *grabs lollipop* Lea does not own 07 ghost! This is just a fanfic written for fun. Still, please be considerate and don't steal her ideas.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Ayanami sat privately in his desk, working on paperwork, but something was silently bothering him. He took a deep breath as he looked down at Hyuuga and Katsuragi below before starting on the next document. Suddenly, a white owl with a jewel on it's forehead wist through the door and landed on his desk. Ayanami lifted his eyes as the small owl began to hobble around on his desk. Ayanami snatched the bird, reverting the bird back to its form as a kor. He closed his eyes as he opened his mind to the images and pictures inside of the kor. He was silent and stood up, letting the kor go. It began to flutter around him ominously before taking off as if leading the way.

Hyuuga looked up and noticed his superior walking out of the room, then turned to look at the file once more. "Hm... We've just taken off, but I haven't seen Eve around. Are you sure she's on board Katsuragi?" Hyuuga asked in a bored tone, and looking up from the file he was supposed to be working on.

"Positive." Katsuragi replied, looking up from the paper he was looking at.

"But why wouldn't she have at least come out?" Hyuuga asked. At that, Konatsu walked into the room carrying another pile of files.

"Katsuragi, I brought all of the files that need to be updated." Konatsu said, dropping the papers back onto his desk.

"Good. Could you start sorting them?" Katsuragi smiled.

"Sure..." Konatsu started. "Where is Eve? Kuroyuri and Haruse are busy, and my back is hurting from running papers." Konatsu complained.

"I don't know." Hyuuga asked. "I haven't seen her since the noble incident this morning."

"Oh yes... what was that all about?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh. You know, the usual. Jay-chan just had a nasty stalker chasing after her."

"The usual?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh, come now. You don't think Aya-tan would just go after anyone, would you?" Hyuuga jested. Katsuragi said nothing. Hyuuga did have a point. At that, Hyuuga leaned closer to Katsuragi. "Just between the two of us, the second time I met Eve was at a small get together at a nobles mansion. She was just trying to earn some money as a model, but..." Hyuuga stopped and pulled out his wallet. At that, he pulled out a few photos he had hidden behind his cash. A coy smile appeared on Hyuuga's face as he handed them to Katsuragi.

"This is..." Katsuragi stopped and looked at the photos with suprise.

"You got to love those miniature spy cameras, don't you?" Hyuuga snickered as Katsuragi's jaw dropped. The first three photos were just of Eve as she was standing alone in her luxurious dress while her blue hair that was pinned to the side with a diamond accessory rolled down like ocean waves. Katsuragi was stunned.

"I can't believe..." Katsuragi started. "Wait, what happened to her hair?"

"Aya-tan cut it. I think she's still mad at him for it. Just wait. It get's better." Hyuuga snickered. Katsuragi then got to a photo where she was arguing with Ayanami, followed by several of them dancing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Katsuragi said. "Ayanami-sama would never..."

"She isn't just anyone." Hyuuga cut in.

"Well... I suppose she is a bit odd." Katsuragi admitted.

"You know what she told me right after that dance?" Hyuuga asked.

"What?" Katsuragi asked.

"I quote, "and stop trying to pair me up with Ayanami! I know you set us up!"" Hyuuga said in a fake girly voice.

"I don't believe you." Katsuragi said frankly. "She does have a bit of spunk sometimes, but she's a depressing little girl."

"Naturally, Eve felt some for him, but for the most part, she openly opposed him." Hyuuga said. "She was against joining for the most part, until Ayanami mentioned money."

"How the bloody hell did she turn into a love sick little bird?" Katsuragi asked impatiently.

"She's not." Hyuuga replied. "Doesn't that make it interesting?"

"So she's faking it." Katsuragi replied.

"Certainly not." Hyuuga continued. "She's too honest for her own good. But still, girls like that just don't fall in love that easily. Yet, when you look at her, it's as if she's known him and loved him for years."

"Get to the point." Katsuragi muttered.

"Verloren's dead lover." Hyuuga replied. Katsuragi quickly turned towards Hyuuga with alarm.

"You're joking!" Katsuragi replied.

"The reincarnation of the the Chief of Heaven's daughter. Her love for Ayanami is a side effect of the awakening process. Her human side really doesn't love him, but she is feeling true real love for him. It's all the influence of the past life."

"So what is Ayanami planning to do?" Katsuragi asked with slight smirk. Now he was interested.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Hyuuga asked.

"Doing paperwork and killing nobles." Katsuragi reminded him with a warning glance.

"Oh. Right. Right." Hyuuga sighed. "His original plan was to take over Eve with a kor at the party and use to reinforce the seals on the soul while releasing her power to turn her into a doll. After he was done with her, he would break the seal and discard all of her memories except those of his past love. But that didn't happen."

"I can see..." Katsuragi muttered.

"It was a good thing too. If we did, her deadly persona would come out and probably kill us." Hyuuga jested.

"She has a deadly persona." Katsuragi said, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't she supposed to be a holy maid?"

"I know, right?" Hyuuga sighed with a careless smile. "Who would have guessed that behind that sweet and sincerely loving smile is a bloodthirsty vixen that will bow to no one. To put it in perspective, the gods had to make her that way in order for her to have the ability to overthrow the chief of the heaven. That was her original purpose after all. I imagine their politics are far nastier then our own. To bypass the vixen, Ayanami's going with the second plan, which seems to be falling through with her cooperation."

"That being..." Katsuragi asked.

"Awaken Eve into his lover's persona." Hyuuga said. "We've taken the human Eve, force her to a breaking point, and weaken the personality the nameless goddess shaped with torture. That allows his past lover's personality to influx into her own. After the influx causes Eve to fall in love and becomes an influence, we hoped she'd stop asking so many questions. Unfortunately she didn't. Still going with the plan, Aya-tan acts indifferent, which is easy for him, thus straining her persona harder. Still, I think it's been getting harder and harder for him to keep it up. He loves her so much that it's adorable! Of course, the lover's persona is not effected by his cruelty because the lover's persona is not active; therefore the human persona can't stop loving him no matter what he does to her. In fact, the more strain he puts on her..."

"The more influx, thus she falls deeper in love." Katsuragi finished.

"Exactly!" Hyuuga smiled. "He could push her off a cliff, and she would still love him. I think it drives her somewhat crazy. Of course, when she awakens, his lover's persona will become dominate. Still, we don't want to hurt her too bad. For one, her vessel needs to be in good condition, and for another, she will most likely remember all of this when she does finally wake up."

"Won't she get mad when she remembers what he put her through?" Katsuragi asked.

"I think Aya-tan plans on wiping that whole part from her memory." Hyuuga replied. "Besides, it's not like we had an option. Her seals were already cracking before we met. Regardless of weather we intervened or not, even if the nameless goddess never wanted to admit it, chances are that her current persona won't make it through."

"I see." Katsuragi muttered. 'Normally, I don't think I would care. Humans are so dirty, but Ayanami-sama I respect... yet... it's strange... I feel a little bit of pity for her...'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Eve winced as she worked with a bibbie pin and a few paper clips. As much as she wanted to kick the door down or slice it in half, Ayanami would kill her for it. She silently thanked the old man who taught her how to pick locks. One of her coworker back home constantly locked the keys in the wine cellar, so after the first few lessons from the old man, she got lots of practice.

Finally, she heard a click, and the door opened. "Sweet!" She smiled with victory. She left in the metal wires and walked out the door. "That was surprisingly fast." She muttered, as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly her eyes lit up as something flew by her face.

"Huh?" She muttered as she spotted a kor ominously flying about. "Oh. I get it." Eve muttered dully. "I have a watchdog again. Seriously, Ayanami?" She grumbled as she walked down the halls with the kor trailing behind. "I ask you for one thing and one thing only: not to lock me up. What is the first thing that happens as soon as I get on board? I get locked up. What on earth do I see in that man?" She asked herself.

A few moments after Eve turned the corner and walked down the hall, Ayanami walked down the hall and stopped in front of her door. He gripped the doorknob and pulled out his keys as soon as he realized the door was locked. He closed his eyes as he unlocked the door, thinking '_As I feared... 'Escort' does not mean 'lock'. 'Transport' means 'lock'. I specifically told him to escort her... He's been working for Rear Admiral Ogi too long.'_

"Eve?" He called as soon as he opened the door, but was surprised to find the room empty. As he walked in with curiosity, he touched the door knob to close the door, but his glove snagged against something rather unexpected. His eyes lit up as he noticed the metal wires extending out from the lock. A slight smirk appeared on his face. "Eve can pick locks." He muttered. He carefully removed the bent paperclips and bobby pin.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hello." Eve smiled as she walked up to the officer who worked in the book room.

"Ah. Ayanami-sama's Beglieter." He started. "I'm glad to see you're still around... and in woman's clothing?"

"Yeah... don't ask." Eve replied quickly.

"Well, you could fool me." He chuckled.

"Anyway, he's not going to get rid of me just yet." Eve replied. "Though sometimes I wish he would."

"You don't say?" He asked. "What does the Chief of Staff need today?"

"Nothing that I know of." Eve sighed. "I just need to blow off some steam."

"I see. What did he do this time?" The officer asked.

"He did the one thing he promised me he would not do." Eve replied.

"Well that doesn't seem like him." The officer muttered.

"Really? I can't exactly say I was surprised." Eve sighed, looking away.

"Ayanami is brutal, but he's also honest." He replied. "That's what makes him a good soldier and a good leader. How very bazaar. It's strange that you would come here though."

"Perhaps..." Eve muttered. _'Then again, why did I come here? I usually go crying to Hyuuga, yet... for some reason, I'd rather not... How odd of me...'_

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I'm no cheerer-upper." The man replied.

"Oh. Don't worry. I don't expect you to be." Eve assured him.

"Good." He finished.

"By the way, what's your name?" Eve asked. The man was silent for a second.

"McCoy. Staff Sergeant James McCoy." The officer replied.

"Staff Sergeant McCoy? Nice to meet you. I'm..." Eve started, but suddenly stopped. Her eyes flashed gold before fading back to green. She heard a vague and familiar sound of boots moving across the floor closer and closer. "That's..." Eve muttered as her eyes lit up.

"What?" The Sergeant asked confused.

"I'm not here." Eve said, then quickly ran and hid behind a pile of books. McCoy raised an eyebrow when suddenly, he heard the door opening. He quickly turned and saw Ayanami walk into the room.

"Ayanami-sama? What a rare visit." McCoy started.

"Indeed." Ayanami replied, walking passed him to the shelf.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"I just need this." Ayanami replied, taking a book off the shelf.

"Alright then." McCoy said, getting out of his way.

"By the way, have you seen my begleiter?" Ayanami asked as he opened the book.

"Ah, yes. Not to long ago actually. He seemed rather upset." McCoy replied. Ayanami closed his eyes and closed the book.

"I see." he replied.

"He also mentioned a broken promise." McCoy continued.

"I gave an order and my subordinate misunderstood what I meant." Ayanami replied turning and walking towards the door. "But regardless, I'll take responsibility."

"I see." McCoy replied. Ayanami touched the doorknob and stopped. He turned his head and looked in Eve's direction. "Is there something wrong?" McCoy asked. Ayanami didn't reply. He turned back towards the door and left the room.

"Is... is he gone?" Eve asked, peeping her head out from behind a pile of books.

"Yes, but I'm sure he knew you were here." McCoy replied.

"Yeah..." Eve sighed. "Anyway, I won't bother you anymore. Thanks." Eve smiled.

"Your welcome." He replied.

Eve got up and glided towards the door and slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked both ways, looking for Ayanami, but he was no where to be seen. She took a deep breath and looked down at her chest. _'He vanished... as usual...' _She thought with a sigh._ 'Why does McCoy think I'm a boy? My chest is a reasonable size... or at least I thought so...'_ She thought, putting a hand under her bosom. _'Well, I'm not exactly a plump person, but I'm not flat. Maybe he just didn't notice... or maybe he thought they were fake...'_

Suddenly, Eve heard Ayanami's voice echoing through her mind._ '"Why? Are you ashamed?"'_ Eve flushed at the sudden thought. That line could have meant thousands of implications that she didn't want to imagine. She shook her head and started walking down the hall, trying her hardest not to reflect on the meaning of the phrase.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hello Aya-tan!" Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami said nothing. "Did you find her?" Hyuuga asked.

"She was hiding in the library." Ayanami replied tersely.

"Why didn't she come back here?" Hyuuga asked.

"Wait, she got out of her room?" Katsuragi asked surprised.

"Got out of her... You didn't lock her in there, did you?" Hyuuga asked Katsuragi with alarm.

"Well, Ayanami said escort." Katsuragi started.

"Escort means don't lock." Hyuuga replied. "Transport means lock."

"Wait, what? When did you change it?" Katsuragi asked.

"Change it? We never changed it. You've just been in the information division too long." Hyuuga replied.

"Well excuse my alternative work as a double agent. I was only thinking of Ayanami-sama's best interest." Katsuragi replied darkly.

Ayanami sighed as the two started to bicker. He suddenly slammed his fist down, making a large crack in the solid granite table. The two stopped fighting as Ayanami lifted his hand. The table cracked again and again from the impact and began to collapse. Quickly, Hyuuga and Katsuragi grabbed different parts of the table in order to keep the broken table standing and prevent the multiple stacks of paper from sliding off of the table and falling all over the floor.

"Konatsu!" Hyuuga called. Konatsu looked up, and seeing this, he set down his books and rushed over to move the papers while Katsuragi and Hyuuga awkwardly held up the table. Ayanami fixed his glove and watched silently. After a silent moment, Konatsu was finished clearing the table. Katsuragi and Hyuuga gently let go as the table collapsed to the floor.

"If you two have enough energy to bicker, you have enough energy to work." Ayanami said calmly before turning away to move towards his own desk.

"Ayanami-samaaaaaaa!" Kuroyuri called as she ran into the room. Haruse came in trailing behind.

"What is it Kuroyuri? Is there a problem with..." Ayanami started, but stopped when Kuroyuri shook her head.

"You have a call! It's from the imperial palace! They said it's an emergency and they need you right away!" Kuroyuri exclaimed.

"I see." Ayanami sighed.

"Kuroyuri, I'll assist the Chief of Staff." Katsuragi said.

"Ok. I'll return to my duties then." Kuroyuri smiled with a salute as Ayanami left the room with Katsuragi trailing behind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That room was really stuffy." Ouka said, coughing as she emerged into the hallway.

"Ouka-hime, this was a terrible idea. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Hakuren started, hastily.

"Don't talk to Ouka-hime with that tone of voice!" Kururu snapped.

"I told you I would think of something, didn't I?" Ouka replied. "It's not that bad when you think about it."

"But running away and sneaking onto the Chief of Staff's ship? With a group of warsfiel no doubt?" Hakuren continued.

"These are imperial soldiers and I am the princess. Ayanami-sama has enough sense to keep me protected and to act civil. Besides, I did leave a note for my father."

"This isn't just about Eve, is it." Hakuren asked. Ouka stopped and turned towards Hakuren.

"I do admit, she's only a small part of it. I'm getting tired, Hakuren. Between the constant experiments and facing nobles, I feel myself constantly wearing thin. I hate having to constantly take painkillers and I don't like that my outings are growing less and less frequent. My schedule is constantly getting longer and longer, and my food is always poisoned. I... I also heard that Aunt Granne is coming back."

"The old hag?" Hakuren asked. Ouka nodded.

"I'm just one girl, Hakuren. Even I, the princess, have my limits."

"I understand... but what now?" Hakuren asked.

"Father will be furious. That's for sure." Ouka giggled. "It's his fault though. I really just want to be a doctor."

"Ouka-hime..." Hakuren muttered with a slight sincere smile.

"Ouka-hime?" Eve gasped with alarm.

"Eve!" Ouka smiled, running up and hugging Eve.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing on board? How did you get here?" Eve asked with surprise.

"We hid in the cargo compartment." Hakuren explained. Eve couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing.

"Bu-but why?" Eve asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ouka smiled. "Would you just take us to Ayanami-sama."

"Of course. At once." Eve said. _'Ayanami's going to have to turn this ship around and bring her back!' _

Eve quickly led Ouka and Hakuren to the main office, where she found the place practically empty except for Hyuuga sitting at a table doing work. Eve also noticed the broken granite table with some alarm. Hesitantly, Eve entered the room.

"Hyuuga, where's Ayanami?" Eve asked. Ouka and Hakuren stood by the door and said nothing.

"He went to go take an important call in the communication center." Hyuuga replied.

"Umm... Hyuuga, isn't this table granite?" Eve asked pointing at what was once a perfectly sturdy table.

"Yeah. Oh, don't mind that." Hyuuga said without a care.

"Alright. Let's go Ouka-hime." Eve said, as she turned towards the door. She vaguely knew where Hyuuga was talking about.

"Ouka-hime?" Hyuuga asked, confused at Eve's words. He looked up to see the three leaving the room with alarm.

When the three had reached the door to the communications room, Eve touched the door handle. "I'll go in first." Hakuren and Ouka nodded as Eve took a deep breath. She opened the door and entered the shady room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ok. We have contact." Katsuragi started. "I'll put him on the main screen." At that, a picture of the king appeared on the main screen.

"Testing... Testing..." The king muttered into the mike.

"Clear." Ayanami replied.

"Good." The king replied. "Hello Chief of Staff."

"Hello, your Highness. This was rather unexpected. What can I owe to this sudden conference?" Ayanami asked.

"To get to the point, were you or were you not aware of this?" He started, holding up a pearly pink sheet of paper. Ayanami could tell there was writing on it, but it could not be read through the screen.

"Aware of what?" Ayanami asked calmly.

"Ayanami-sama!" Eve called upon entering the room. "I need to talk to you! It's urgent!" She called. Ayanami and the king perked up at the sudden call.

"Eve-chan, get out. Ayanami-sama is taking a call from the king." Katsuragi snapped from behind the communication machine.

"Katsuragi? Is that you?" Eve asked, not seeing Ayanami, ran over towards Katsuragi. "I need to see the Chief of Staff now!"

"It can wait." Katsuragi replied harshly.

"No. It can't! We have to turn the ship around now! Ouka-hime is..." Eve started.

"Ouka-hime?" Katsuragi cut in. Ayanami's eyes lit up with alarm and he turned towards her.

"Eve, what's going on?" Ayanami demanded.

"Ayanami-sama!" Eve said as she ran over to him and quickly saluting. "Sir..." She started.

"Hey, Eve-chan!" Ouka called just as Eve was just about to tell him. Eve stopped and slowly put a hand on her forehead. "Is he in there?" Ouka called from the door.

"To put frankly, sir, she's on board." Eve finally let out with a sigh. At that, Ayanami stood up.

"Katsuragi, send the order. We're going back to the palace now!" Ayanami ordered.

"No! Don't you dare!" Ouka yelled. She quickly ran up the stairs and stormed over to Ayanami. "I'm going with you. You can send me back later."

"Ouka-hime, please understand." Eve started as she followed after her.

"Father, I meant what I said." Ouka said boldly as she walked over towards the screen. "I've had over 5 examinations this week, visited over 60 people as your ambassador, and had a dozen assassination attempts. Even slaves have more breaks, and I'm your daughter. Besides, I'm very well protected here."

"Fine. If that is the case, so be it. Let this be a lesson to the both of you. Chief of Staff, take very good care of her." The king said. "Remain on course. Over and out." He said before his image vanished from the big screen. There was a long moment of silence where no one said anything. The situation was so unexpected that no one knew where to begin. Mostly, they were waiting for Ayanami to say something. The princess of the country, his cousin, had just been dumped on him. He sat back down into his chair in thought. Katsuragi turned on the lights, but still, everyone was silent.

Moments and moments passed in awkward silence.

"Ouka-hime." Ayanami finally started slowly and calmly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You do understand... that I can not babysit you. Nor can I offer you the same hospitality you would receive at the palace." Ayanami started.

"I completely understand. That's what I want." Ouka replied.

"So be it." He replied.

"Ayanami-sama, she can use my room." Eve started.

"Eve?" Ouka asked with surprise. Ayanami looked at Eve and said nothing.

"It's not much but it's a private room. Besides, I'm starting to grow used to sleeping on couches." Eve replied.

"So be it." Ayanami said, looking away. "You'll have to sleep in my room... again..."

"Wait, what?" Eve asked dumbly, looking at him.

"I don't trust you in a public room when your half awake, and there are two couches in my room." Ayanami replied. "Or would you rather share a room with Hyuuga or Katsuragi." Eve flushed.

"N-no!" Eve stuttered. "Absolutely not."

"Then it's settled." Ayanami replied, standing up, tightening his glove.

"Alright." Ouka said, turning and trailing down the stairs.

"Katsuragi." Ayanami called.

"I understand sir." Katsuragi said with a bow, then went to escort Ouka. Ouka and Katsuragi met up with Hakuren at the door, who had Kururu on his shoulder.

Eve turned towards the door to walk down the stairs when suddenly, Ayanami put a hand on her shoulder. Eve jumped and quickly turned towards him.

"I see your acting yourself again." He started. Eve said nothing and her eyes narrowed.

"Acting... myself?" Eve asked confused.

"Does Ouka-hime know about your condition?" Ayanami asked. Eve turned to look at the closed door, then back at Ayanami.

"You mean about being a ticking bomb? If she does, I wasn't the one that told her." Eve replied.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Ouka muttered, looking through the window at an angle.

"I don't know." Katsuragi admitted.

"She... looks normal. Ayanami always looks the same." Ouka muttered. "I wonder what's taking them so long.

"It's probably nothing." Hakuren sighed. "We should probably just go on ahead."

"Just one more moment." Ouka muttered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Good. Ouka usually goes to bed around 9. Afterwords, I need you to meet me in the main room. Tonight we're going to stabilize your soul." Ayanami explained. "Frankly, I don't want the royal family standing in my way when we have so little time to work with."

"I see..." Eve muttered looking towards the ground. "Alright then."

"We're even, now." Ayanami started.

"Pardon?" Eve asked.

"You were pressured to stand against me and steal the Eye of Michael. Because I did not clarify, my promise to you was broken. We're even." Ayanami replied.

"I... suppose so..." Eve replied. "You have a strange way of apologizing."

"Do you want an apology?" He asked.

"Words can't change what happened, though it would be nice." Eve replied. _'Besides, I may never get another chance to see it happen.'_

"How very true." He replied, turning towards the door.

"Hey wait." Eve stuttered, reaching out after him. Ayanami quickly turned, grabbing her hand and shifted ever so slightly that Eve's lips pressed against his. Her eyes widened with surprise.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh my!" Ouka stuttered with alarm. Kururu, who was looking over Ouka's shoulder said nothing from pure shock.

"What?" Hakuren and Katsuragi asked, turning to look into the window.

"Don't worry about it." Ouka said, blocking the both of them. "Come on. Let's go." She ordered. As the two turned and began walking, Ouka stayed and watched through the window.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He couldn't let her go. Though he wanted it to look like a brief accident, he couldn't stop. He didn't even care that he knew Ouka was watching. He was drugged by her sweet innocence and addicted to the lips that only knew his. His own lips were stained and poisoned enough by the succubus of the court, but the touch of the reluctant angel was more then enough to send him into a wild frenzy.

Eve pried herself away and staggered back as her knees buckled under her. She felt as if he had sucked all of the life off of her bones. She touched the base of her neck in horror from what he had done. She looked up at him, who only looked down at her, frozen like a statue.

"Why?" She asked aloud.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why do you have those eyes?" She asked. "You do terrible things willingly, but you look at me with those beautiful noble eyes that are as clear as glass. I don't understand. What do you..."

"I love you." he cut in. "I'm done with the charade, but if you really think I'm that disgusting without the goddess's influence removed, so be it." He muttered, gravely.

"Wait, what?" Eve asked obliviously. _'Holy *(insert preferred word)*! Was he being serious?'_ She thought with shock. _'There is no way!'_

Ayanami ignored her, turned, and began walking down the stairs. Eve's eyes widened as she looked at his back while something within her was screaming to go chasing after him. At that, images began shuffling through her mind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

(*note: this is what happened right before Eve woke Ayanami up. Will explain why she's seeing this later)

Ayanami watched in the mirror as Eve entered the confessional. The image was clear in the mirror's broken reflection "Ayanami?" She asked, watching him. He was as still as a doll. "Hey! Wake up! I'm here with the vials! Hey!" Eve said, grabbing his arm that his chin was resting in. His body fell forward and Eve dropped both hats, barely catching his body. "What the hell... he's not responding?"

"Just do the job." Ayanami snapped.

"_Is he alright?... He looks... so peaceful..." _The mirror spoke, revealing her thoughts. "_Damn it! Why do I have to like him so much! This is really unnecessary! I should just... __I almost want to touch him. No, he deserves to be..._" Suddenly the mirror revealed the mental doodle of him with a marker mustache.

"She wouldn't dare..." Ayanami muttered to himself.

"_What am I thinking?_" The mirror radiated.

"Yes. What the hell are you thinking?" He asked with disgust as he stared at the picture.

"_I can't do that! Still... that would be hilarious. Imagine him going into a meeting like that. Oh, he would kill me if I knew I was just thinking of it. Still... he looks so... different when he's sleeping. There's no malice in his face at all. I might never get another opportunity to see him like that again..._"

Ayanami watched the mirror intently with anticipation. In the reflection, she stopped and stepped closer, slowly lifting her hand and touched the rim of his soft cold lips. She smiled for a brief moment, but then her smile dropped as her eyes looked down at his face sadly.

"_No more screwing around._" The mirror spoke. Ayanami removed his hand.

"I will be leaving now." He said, turning towards Eve's view point.

"This is goodbye for good then... I will be completely absorbed by Eve in a matter of hours." A mysterious voice (nameless goddess) spoke.

"True." Ayanami replied. "Still, before I leave, there is one thing I have to see for myself."

"Oh? And what's that?" The voice asked. Ayanami walked over to the ribbon attaching the hanging doll of Eve in the pillar of silk to the golden mirror. He gripped it tightly and ripped it from the golden mirror so that the two were separated.

"So that's what you wanted... I was wondering why you didn't free her memories here and now." The voice muttered.

"Yes... I figured that I would allow Evelyn to be herself before she's consumed by her other half, though it will take about an hour before it's in full effect. At the very least, she will have a few moments to be free of me... just like she wanted..."

"Why? The goddess Eve is already awake. If they must sync as violently as they are, it would be better at this point to let them have some connection rather then none."

"Perhaps..." He muttered.

"Or rather... you want to see which one you really love." the nameless goddess continued.

"Don't think too hard on it goddess. Rather, enjoy your last moments of peace. You of all people should know that I'm not one to make a mockery of death." He replied as he vanished in a sudden burst of black wind.

"Verloren... you are no fool. Don't bind yourself in eternal misery." The voice muttered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"no..." Eve muttered as her eyes lit up by the sudden memory. "Stop!" She called, running behind him and clutching onto him from behind.

"Eve. What are you doing?" He demanded in a calm voice. Though he tried to hid it, he was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry! I... I'm confused. I thought you were trying to hurt me again." She muttered into his back. "I didn't realize what you were really trying to say."

"Are you going to beg me to take you?" He asked dully. Something sparked within her. She couldn't believe how low he thought of her now.

"No. I won't beg." She said calmly, letting him go. She looked down to the ground and then up at his back. Her eyes lit up with passion as she bit her bottom lip. "To think that you always considered me that low, even if I an a commoner... no a noble. Even for a filthy brat, I would like to think I had some dignity. I'm sorry, ok! I didn't mean to hurt you! But don't shove me off and act like I didn't have a good reason to be confused! Do you realize how much you hurt me? You knew that I loved you! You knew it all along, yet you kept shoving me away and manipulating me because of it. And now your suddenly declaring that you love me? How did you think I would react? You should know! You're a genius in the subject!"

"Well if it hurt that much, why didn't you say anything?" He snapped.

"Why didn't you?" Eve barked back. He looked her with growing rage, but said nothing. He only knew it would make them both more upset. "typical..." She muttered, closing her eyes as she walked passed him to the door. Ouka, seeing Eve walking away, got away from the door and waited.

"What do you expect me to say?" He asked calmly. Eve put her hand on the doorknob. Her eyes sharpened with jealousy as she remembered some of what he said about her past life. After all, the only reason she was there was because she was her copy.

"What was so special about her?" Eve started. "Was it the hair that you chopped off? Was it her sweet smile that I never could show because of the pain you put me through? Was it the innocence you stripped from me just for the sake of your own sport?" She asked, lifting her face and looking at him with anger. "Because no matter how I look at it, weren't we just the same person in the end?" She yelled. "I've also had enough! You don't love me! You love her; that image from 1,000 years ago! If you want her that badly, you can have her back. I'll even wish you two eternal happiness without me! Just come get me when you think I've had enough time to reflect solitude!" Eve yelled as tears dripped down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and stormed out of the room. Ayanami quickly chased after her.

"Eve?" Ouka asked with alarm. Eve simply covered the lower half of her face and ran off crying. Ouka took a deep breath and said nothing. She barely heard Eve's rant, and really didn't understand the situation other then the fact that she was furious. At that, Ayanami walked out of the room with a grave expression on his face.

"She's gone..." Ayanami muttered.

"Yeah..." Ouka asked. "She was crying pretty hard. What did you say to her that made her so angry?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replied as he began to walk off in the opposite direction.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Eve?" Ouka asked, entering a room. Eve was in the old meeting room, and she had wept bitterly for nearly an hour. Even after, she refused to leave the room, despite being hungry. She looking out the large, recently replaced window towards the sky. The sun was setting.

"Ouka-hime?" Eve muttered calmly, turning towards her.

"Are you alright? I was worried." Ouka muttered with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Eve muttered calmly. "Some things just don't work out do they?" She asked, looking at the sunset. "But... that's fine..."

"But is it really ok?" Ouka asked.

"After this, I probably won't see any of you again." Eve muttered, thinking about being consumed by her other self.

"So your leaving after this mission?" Ouka asked.

"Ye-yeah." Eve stuttered. "I'll be back to the streets with a bundle of cash while looking for a new job." She said, remembering her original plan.

"You know, you could stay with me as my bodyguard." Ouka started.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I'd rather not see him again... ever..." Eve muttered.

"So you'll just get up and leave without seeing me or any of us again?" Ouka asked.

"Yeah. I'll just disappear... and several years down the road, I'll probably remember this and think it was all one great big dream." She replied.

"And just let it end there?" Ouka asked.

"Yes... and just let it end there." Eve replied, looking into the sunset. "All dreams must end."

"But this isn't a dream... but if your that resolved then that's fine." Ouka sighed. "I really hoped that you might be able to change him."

"Me? Change him? Ha! The only person who could died a thousand years ago." Eve yelled.

"But aren't you two supposed to be the same person?" Ouka asked.

"No. I'm just a look alike. Even if we have the same soul, I could never be her." Eve replied.

"Do you even realize what your saying?" Ouka asked.

"You don't understand how it feels to be beaten by a dead version of yourself." Eve replied. "Besides, I blew whatever chance I did have. I doubt he even wants to see me now."

"I see..." Ouka replied._ 'I can't believe she's acting this way. He even though he went running after you... I'm sure they'll make up.'_ "Well... it's getting late. Could you show me to the room I'll be staying in?"

"Sure." Eve replied, slowly standing up and stretching her arms before heading to the door. She really didn't want to leave the room, but she couldn't really say no to Ouka. Ouka walked behind and said nothing. They walked down the hall in silence until Eve stopped at the door to her room.

"Here you go." Eve said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you!" Ouka replied. "Oh... I just realized that I don't have any clothes to change into."

"Umm... that's ok." Eve said, walking into the room. She took the thick blade off of the bed and slung it over her shoulder. She then grabbed her bag and sifted through it for clothes.

"I'm not aloud to wear casual clothes, and your about the same size that I am, so you can borrow some of mine." Eve smiled, pulling out a pair of pajammas.

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver." Ouka smiled.

"You're very welcome." Eve replied. "I'll leave the bag here."

"Alright." Ouka replied. Eve then turned and walked towards the door, stopping at the doorknob. Something occurred to her. Earlier, the door was locked and she left the picks in the other side, but they were missing. She shoved the thought aside. "Goodnight Eve." Ouka smiled.

"Goodnight Ouka-hime." Eve replied with a soft smile. She then turned and left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Eve took a deep breath and sighed. She thought of following Ayanami's orders, but she really didn't want to see him. Instead, she turned the opposite direction and started walking.

"Oh my, your going the wrong way, Jay-chan!" Hyuuga smiled with a lollipop in his mouth.

"I suppose I am." Eve replied with a fake giggle as she rubbed the back of her neck, though she was really putting her hand in place to grab the thick blade if needed.

"So, are you going to turn around?" Hyuuga asked with a nonchalant smile.

"I suppose, your going to tell me that between Ayanami and I, you'll always stay by Ayanami, even if it means my death." Eve replied with the same nonchalant smile as if mimicking him.

"If it comes to that, then yes; however, I hope it never has to come to that." Hyuuga replied, gripping his katana. "But please, don't do anything unnecessary."

"Of course." Eve replied. "It was fun Hyuuga. I guess this is goodbye." Eve sighed, dropping her hand and turning to walk back to the main room. Hyuuga did not follow.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve walked into the empty room and walked over to the window, taking a deep breath. It was dark now, and she watched as they whizzed by the clouds. _'I remember... at one point all I wanted was him to hold me... was I really that foolish?'_

Eve's eyes suddenly widened as it slowly became harder and harder to breath. She felt like all of the energy in her body was slowly radiating out of her. 'What is this?' Eve thought, looking at her hands. They were illuminating and releasing white zaiphon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami walked towards the main room, debating over what to say. As much as he didn't want to, he started sifting through appropriate apologies he could tell her. Mostly, he didn't want to fill his mind with any more regrets.

"Aya-tan, what are you going to do?" Hyuuga asked.

"I'll do what I should." He replied. Ayanami entered the room and Eve slowly turned to him. His eyes lit up as the white words began illuminating off of her body.

"The seal is rapidly disintegrating!" Ayanami yelled, rushing over to her.

"So soon?" Hyuuga asked with alarm, running in behind him.

"Eve, come with..." He started when Eve suddenly collapsed to the floor. All of the sudden, the air rushed out of her lungs as she felt every nerve in her body go off. She felt as if her body was ripping to shreds. She opened her mouth to scream as she moved with panic, but couldn't because of the sudden lack of air.

Ayanami quickly flipped her over, placing a hand on her chest. Red zaiphon jumped from his body into hers, creating a seal on her chest. Suddenly, air filled her lungs, and she began to hyperventilate. Ayanami removed her thickblade and tossed it away. Suddenly, the feeling of the blade's allure returned to Eve, just like the first time she laid eyes on it. Despite all of the pain she was going through, she tried to get up and go after it, but Ayanami kept her down.

"Hyuuga, take her now. I'll seal the blade." Ayanami ordered. Hyuuga nodded and grabbed the struggling Eve who was wailing with pain while Ayanami whirled his hand and began to seal the blade.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hyuuga ran into the dark warsfiel room, where Kuroyuri and Harsue were making the finishing touches.

"She went off prematurely! Is it ready?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yes. We just finished." Kuroyuri said. "The seal is on the table. I'll get the potion."

Hyuuga ran over to the table, setting the struggling Eve down. "Eve, we're going to give you something to stop the pain. Try to be as still as you can."

Eve nodded and began scraping her nails against the table while her body still shook violently from her inflamed nerves. Hyuuga and Haruse held her down while Kuroyuri poured the sky blue liquid down her throat. She shook and squirmed against the table as white energy started radiating off of her body, some transforming into zaiphon.

"Hyuuga, is it time?" Konatsu asked, walking in the door with Katsuragi following behind.

"Hurry! She's already moving into the second stage." Hyuuga called.

"Already?" Konatsu asked.

"Where's Ayanami-sama?" Katsuragi asked as the two ran over to the table.

"Her blade went off. He's sealing it." Hyuuga explained.

"How's her condition?" Ayanami asked as he walked into the door.

"Kuroyuri gave her the potion." Hyuuga called.

"Get into your positions. Remember, if anything goes wrong, this entire continent will be destroyed." Ayanami started.

"Yes sir." The Black Hawks replied.

_'Eve... live...'_ Ayanami thought, seeping a hand into her chest.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'Where am I?'_ Eve thought, looking around. She found herself seated within a pillar of disintegrating silk. "This place... I remember it..." She thought, taking a few steps forward as the remaining silk fell off of her. She looked down and noticed a large glass statue shattered against the white tile floor. "I remember! This was where I saw the glass woman right before my father died." She muttered with alarm. She picked up a fragment of the glass statues face. "What happened here?" Eve thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as a vision came to mind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. I can hold out no longer. I give the rest of all that I am back to you where it should be." A voice said as the glass statue crashed against the floor, shattering it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That voice. Then the vision earlier and the glass woman..." Eve started with alarm. She turned around and saw the broken glass mirror that Ayanami had been looking into. The broken mirror disintegrated, releasing a large amount of energy that flowed into Eve. Suddenly, Eve heard a loud crack of shattering glass. "What was that?" She yelled with alarm. Eve ran to the other side of the pillar. She saw the last two mirrors at the far side of the room were shattered with the pieces laying on the floor. "They... broke?..." She muttered as she heard another crack followed by another followed by another. They mirrors were shattering two by two in her direction. Eve quickly moved to the center of the room where she woke up, covering her face to avoid the glass from hurting her.

Eve looked up when the noise stopped. She slowly regained her composure when suddenly, she noticed one mirror still left unbroken: the golden mirror. A face appeared in the golden mirrors reflection and the color drained out of Evelyn's face. The woman was almost a complete replica of her with long blue hair pinned to the side and in a strange blue and white dress. Suddenly, the reflection in the golden mirror's eyes opened, revealing a vibrant gold hue. Evelyn gasped as the Eve in the reflection stepped out of the mirror.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eve."

"Eve? You can't be Eve. I'm Eve."

The two stared at each other with alarm and confusion, neither really understanding what was going on.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ayanami, how much longer?" Hyuuga called with a worn out voice. It had already been over an hour since they begun with seemingly no progress. Ayanami was using his power to hold back Eve's wildly raging energy while everyone else backed him up with their abilities with the exception of Konatsu. Konatsu, who had no warsfiel ability, was busy sending Ayanami's orders to the pilots and soldiers in place of the others.

"Patience." Ayanami replied, though he himself was at his limit. It was only by his will that he was able to continue.

Suddenly, the energy dissipated as Eve's body stabilized. Her hair had grown to the length of her knees though it sprawled all across the floor. Her clothes were ripped from the energy's force and her face was lifeless like a doll. Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Kuroyuri, and Haruse fell to the floor, taking deep breaths while Ayanami staggered towards the table. He checked her pulse and also the state of her soul. Her pulse was normal, but her soul's state was still in chaos.

"Ayanami, are you alright?" Hyuuga asked. Ayanami did take the greatest weight of the group. He didn't reply. He put one arm under her knees and the other under her upper back.

"Ayanami, please rest..." Hyuuga said between pants. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"We released all of the wild energy she was producing. If she stays here, she will die." Ayanami replied forcefully. Hyuuga breathed and stayed silent. "Excellent work all of you. You have the next 24 hours to rest and recover. I'm heading for bed and I suggest all of you do the same. Dismissed." He ordered, slowly walking passed them, trying to stand as steadfast as possible carrying Eve out of the room. They black hawks watched their leader with admiration and said nothing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami entered his room with Eve in his arms, feeling exhausted beyond comprehension. Though her body still breathed, she laid in his arms nearly motionless like a corpse. A few kor followed him and closed and locked the door behind him. He staggered over to the couch with what little strength he had left, laid her limp body down. He finally collapsed at her side, panting from the stress. His hat slid off his head as he pressed his face against her long blue hair and purple and gold silk couch. The kor turned off the lights as he fell into a deep slumber, waiting for her to awaken.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: Ok! That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Labrador****: Hold on! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Lea****: Oh no! *facepalm***

**Labrador****: Come on, Lea! I need to make a very important point.**

**Lea****: Ok... Make it quick...**

**Labrador****: The flowers tell me that against all odds, Eve will awaken alive and well.**

**Lea****: You didn't have to make a big deal about it.**

**Labrador****: But... but you might loose your fans after they read that whole beginning where Ayanami gets upset because he's convinced she's... **

**Lea****: Ack! *covers Labrador's mouth* spoiler! Don't listen to him!**

**Konatsu****: Anyway, that's all folks. Please review. We love to hear from you.**


	24. Ch 23: Muffins

**Teito****: We would like to thank Ana Houten, Somechick, Rima-chan, kimiko-ryu, cool guy 33, Lunarady, Sarkura, RisenBlackBird, tyu123suzy, Dizee, mimmi angel, memememeeeeeeeeeeee, vylin00spunx, ayanami lover, luvit, Sora Nadeshiko, Larkfall, Ohime-chan, Beth-Kicks-Your-Ass, Belladonna-Isabella, *miss_gothicaaa*, CharityPen, Googly eyes, Chiri-tan~~, anonymous, TraumaOueenAmy, Leaaa's biggest faan, Shinku no tamashi, lil miss blackky, Kaerelie Cecilia, Tala Medori, Shimaba, Weird requester, Chibi risu, rosewhip889, ZoraUProlece, Yumelove, Kai G. Tayuki, shun, Mieuwings, CheetahBlackCat, JadeWylkyns, Hexotica, Aurlie, BlowingWindChimes, Berry, AquaMelody, kh07gl, Mystick-dawn, Reader33, your fan, and Eye of Mikhail for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Caster: Oh my goodness.**

**Lea: What is it?**

**Caster: Lea, it looks like we got a lot of reviews asking for explanations and such! Our comment time is getting more popular.**

**Lea: Oh goodness... Anyway, let's begin... to the following: **

**Mystik-dawn****: Thank you. Ok, I understand what you mean. I've actually been trying to get back to Frau and Teito, or rather to Caster and Lab first, leading to Teito and Frau. My fan-fics overall plan has been slammed twice already because of newly released chapters. It's been a real challenge to write something when my plans from the very beginning keep becoming unusable. The Ouka part became a lot longer then I wanted because I needed filler time to think. It also really, really hurt that the week after I published that Katsuragi (my potential Judas) locked Eve up, they published a chapter dedicated to telling Katsuragi's undying loyalty to Ayanami. I was so sure Katsuragi was one of the 7 ghosts planted there by the church to unearth Ayanami, and I sooo was going to use Eve in the drama! I ranted for nearly a week and nearly quite writing this because my plot fell to pieces. Luckily, I got an idea, so I'll keep it going. I don't think the new plot is as good as the Katsuragi's betrayal idea, but it will work. Still, I felt chapter 22 was an embarrassing patch job. I do apologize for that.**

**As for the stocky attitude umm... there is a reason for that. Think of who she's dealing with. You may think it gets in the way of things, but it's really more of a verbalization of another problem. She simply can not understand him. He's not open with her. It's always a question of weather he's being serious or manipulative, and Eve doesn't want to play the guessing game. So, rather then stopping when she knows he loves her, it will stop when she knows he's being honest with her. Don't worry though, a lot of that will be sorted out next chapter... I think...**

**Berry****: You're words are like happiness to my ears! I feel like you understand me and my writing so well! *sniffle* Don't worry. Sweet revenge will and is coming! I assure you! **

**Kh07gl****: Just read the first paragraph of Mystik-dawn's explanation.**

**Reader 33****: Ok, I know I got a lot of comments for my mistake of not spelling 'does' right... let's go fix... hey! Wait a second! According to this, I only misspelled 'does' once in chapter 22...Well, um... I guess I'll fix it. *replaces* Yay for Ctrl-F!**

**Aurlie****: It's all here. Read and find out!**

**Mieuwings****: *Gasp* o.0 … I... LOVE YOU! You are amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That... that was my first piece of fan art! *Sniffles* I'm so happy! I'll treasure it! It's almost like a Christmas present... Christmas Eve! Ha! I made a pun! Lolz! Hmm... I think I'm starting to become inspired for a Christmas/New Years Bonus Chapter... hmm... **

**Your Fan****: Read the paragraph for Reader 33. Also, I think this is the first someone's asked me to put in more vocabulary. Sometimes people actually ask me to simplify the language. I'll add some for you though. As for romance... Are you asking me for exaggerated romance? I don't quite understand what your saying other then you want romance. Well, uh... either way, I was planning to have a romantic scene next chapter, but don't worry. I put in little sweets inside this one too.**

**Zora U Prolece****: Ok, um... *goes back to read* Ok. This will be long... I'll try to explain it how I understand it. **

**Ok, first of all, Hyuuga is somewhat making fun of the entire situation while explaining what Ayanami planned to do at the beginning. Look at that entire passage like it's filled with verbal humor and tidbits of irony. The conversation started because Katsuragi doesn't think highly of Eve, mostly because she's usually in a state of melancholy and depression when he sees her. Hyuuga is showing that Eve is actually worth a lot and she is only that way because of Ayanami. The pictures as proof that she has a radiant side when Ayanami isn't treating her like crap. With that said, the contradictions are between Ayanami's theoretical plan and what really happened. Ayanami's indifference is a jab on his attitude towards everyone because Ayanami keeps to himself. Consider this: Ayanami's not even open with Hyuuga; Hyuuga just has been around him for a long time and knows Ayanami well. Besides, we all knows good and well that just because Ayanami loves her doesn't mean he's going to be open with her. Don't get me wrong. Ayanami has his reasons. Mostly, his political position and position as a military leader forces him into isolation. If he was special to anyone, it would become a huge blown-up deal. Also, everyone Ayanami has been open to died terrible deaths. Still, Hyuuga knows how frustrated Ayanami is getting, even though Ayanami refuses to say anything. That's why Hyuuga thinks his frustration is cute. (aka verbal humor) **

**In short, Hyuuga is making fun of Ayanami in a very settle way while explaining Ayanami's original plan to Katsuragi. (Note that it's the plan and not what actually happened.)**

**Also, the money thing was in chapter 7, as you already pointed out. I was talking specifically about that one part. When she was offered a chance to join the military to work for Ayanami, she didn't want to mostly because of the shock of the moment. Also remember that at that point, she knew she was attracted to Ayanami, but she always knew he was dangerous. Frau mentioned it in chapter 4 and that was the only thing Eve agreed with Frau about. She even told Ayanami she thought he was too dangerous in chapter 5. Regardless, when Ayanami said, "Starting pay is 1000 gold per month with boarding and military discounts." Eve's "eyes lit up" and she began to realize all of the benefits. She was forced into it, but it was the money that made her fine with not knowing exactly what she would be doing. Though there were other things that influenced her decision, it was that statement that made her consider it in a positive light. Later after they took off she was having second thoughts, but she had no choice but to stay with it.**

**Eye of Mikhail****: A few people pointed out the misspelling... I fixed-ed it! Just in the previous chapter, right? Ok.**

**Lea****: Phew! That was a lot!**

**Caster****: It was over 2 full pages.**

**Lea****: Ok. Time for what everyone has been anticipating. Hyuuga! *throws the epic lollipop***

**Hyuuga****: Right! Lea Andrews does not own 07 ghost. This is just a fan fic written for fun. Regardless, we ask that you please be courteous and don't steal her work! **

**Lea****: Ok! On with the-**

**Labrador****: Wait! Don't forget my prediction from last week! **

**Lea****: Lab! Ugg... Anyway, on with the show!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Ayanami woke up slowly, and his eyes winced at the bright light illuminating throughout the room. Though most would be stiff after the long night he went through, he felt strong and completely rejuvenated. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he saw his hands wrapped around in what looked like blue silk. As he began to sit up from his awkward position, he realized that it wasn't silk, but rather Eve's hair that had grown extraordinarily long during the night. He sat up on the floor and looked at his sleeping beauty as her chest slowly raised and lowered with every breath she took. Her face was a lovely pale hue like an Easter lily in full bloom. Her lashes were fuller and lips plump like baby pink roses. As he looked at her, he noticed how her body only changed ever so slightly, yet it seemed to make all of the difference. Still, when he felt the power radiating from every figment of her body, he had no doubt in his mind: she was no longer human, but rather a goddess.

He closed his eyes and placed a hand against her chest, trying to examine her internal state. His eyes suddenly lit up with alarm. Though he felt power radiating off of her, he felt no resonance from her soul. It was as if her soul had been smashed into powder. She was no more then a living doll.

"She's..." He muttered. He was overwhelmed with agony. "Evelyn..." He muttered to her sleeping body. "Eve, don't die. Not you. Not like this." He spoke softly in disbelief. "My life, my revenge, my entire existence... What value does it have if your not even here anymore? Your smiling face... was my only incentive..." He muttered, holding back his fury. He slowly lifted her off of the couch and cradled her in his arms and pressing her against his chest. "Eve..." He muttered softly as his heart ached.

Suddenly, he felt a slight hum within her heart. His eyes slowly opened as he looked down at her. _'Is it... possible?'_ He thought to himself, seeping his hands into her chest once more. He felt a fragment began to form and build on itself at a rapid pace. _'Her soul is... reforming? It's not stable. It will fall apart, but...'_ He thought. He took her limp hand and closed his eyes. _'I could... but that would...'_ He stopped and thought for a brief moment. _'I don't have a choice. I refuse to loose her. Not now. Not ever!' _

Ayanami slowly began releasing red healing zaiphon against her palm, that transformed into streams of black malice. As it came in contact with her skin, it purified and began to enter her body. When his power reached her core, he used the ability of 'Fest' to connect his soul to hers. With his soul's stability, her soul began to stabilize and grow to it's full and pure state.

Ayanami took a deep breath and braced himself. He expected her holy power to rush back at him like a tsunami when the unthinkable happened: their connection harmonized.

Ayanami took a calm breath with surprise. As he still held Eve, he changed into his skeleton form, then returned to his human form. 'My power is in tact... my soul is still tainted.' He slowly turned towards Eve, who was still brimming with holy power. He then touched the threads connecting them together. The power traveling between their souls was purifying around Eve and adulterating around him.

There was a knock at the door. "Chief of Staff, we need your authorization." A soldier called from behind the door.

"Konatsu should have the orders that I have signed. That should act as a verification." He retorted with thunderous voice.

"Yes sir." the soldier said from behind the door before turning to leave.

"Fate is cruel... I can not stay here and wait for you to awaken." He whispered into her ear. Reluctantly, he slowly laid her body back down on the couch. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek. "I have no god to pray to... I only have these two hands and an ability I have not fully recovered." He muttered. "Eve... don't die." He slid his white gloved hand through her luscious hair. He lifted a parcel of her hair and lightly kissed it. He stood up strait as the hair slipped out of his grasp. He closed his eyes, burying all of his emotion. He adversely turned away to get ready for work.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"So... It's just the two of us. All else I have consumed." Evelyn started with sapient eyes.

"Has all of that knowledge caused you to loose your since of self?" The goddess Eve asked.

"No. Rather, I haven't felt like this in quite a while. I feel... free. It feels good." Evelyn replied as her eyes closed and a soft smile grew on her face.

"That is good. Then I have been your cage." The goddess Eve replied crestfallen. She placed a hand on her chest and looking towards the ground. "It has been my fault. The love between Verloren and I has far exceeded it's limits. My death has caused his pain and lust for revenge. I want to take responsibility."

"I agree. He loves you. He will listen to you." Evelyn sighed. "But me, I'm a powerless nobody he was kind to but tormented for your sake. My words can not move him; therefore, I will give it all to..."

"No." The goddess Eve cut in. "My time has passed. It is your time. Do not forget that we are truly one in the same."

"In theory we are, but..." Evelyn muttered.

"Different circumstances shouldn't have changed a thing. If he can not learn to love me again, he does not truly love me at all. By my hand I will settle this."

"What are you saying?" Evelyn asked. "Surely you aren't planning to..."

"Eve, my other self, my heart is the seed of all of this pain, but you are the hope. Tell him I love him, and I do it for his sake." The goddess Eve said, placing a hand over her heart.

"No! Don't do it!" Evelyn screamed, running over to her. A light burst under the goddess's hand and her heart burst like glass. "NO!" Evelyn yelled, grabbing her before she fell to the floor.

"Live, Eve. The rest of what I am..." The goddess croaked. "My memories and power... I give it to you... I bid you, please... please stop... Verloren..." She said, disappearing into gold dust that Evelyn absorbed.

"NOOOOO!" Evelyn yelled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Goodmorning, Major Hyuuga." Ouka smiled.

"Oh... Goodmorning." Hyuuga yawned. It was nearly noon already and the black hawks were finally starting to wake up from their long night.

"Where's Ayanami-sama and Eve?" Ouka asked. "Actually, where is everyone? This room is empty."

"Ahh... we had a long night. Aya-tan worked exceptionally hard, so he's probably sleeping. He works so hard, so please don't disturb him." Hyuuga smiled.

"Alright." Ouka muttered.

"Goodmorning." Konatsu grumbled, trailing in the room with his second cup of coffee.

"Hello." Hyuuga saluted.

"Hyuuga, you're up before I am?" Konatsu said with some surprise.

"It's almost noon." Hyuuga told him. "You almost pulled an all-nighter while the rest of us were sleeping from exhaustion.

"Ugg... don't remind me." Konatsu said with a terrible headache as he sat down. Hakuren entered the room somewhat hesitantly as he walked over to Ouka.

"Well, good morning Bishop Oak. It's rare that we have clergy on board." Hyuuga smiled.

"I can only imagine." Hakuren mumbled sarcastically. "Is it always like this in the mornings?"

"In a way, though it's usually only around 6 instead of 12. Aya-tan's still MIA and we were up far later then usual, so that's why things are slow." Hyuuga said.

"I see..." Hakuren muttered. "Shouldn't he be more responsible as the leader?"

"Hey, hey, don't insult Aya-tan on this ship, please. It would be troublesome to clean up your corpse and do all of that extra paperwork." Hyuuga trailed off, looking into the air. "But on a more serious note, don't worry about Aya-tan." He finished cheerfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Hakuren snapped.

"Shut up!" Konatsu yelled, covering his ears as his head rang.

"Oh... sorry..." Hakurnen replied, feeling slightly awkward. Still, Ouka looked at each others with curiosity. Neither knew exactly what had happened.

Ayanami opened the door in a fresh and crisp uniform and with an impassive expression on his face. Hyuuga's head perked up towards him, but suddenly, his face dropped as he looked at his superior with alarm. There was something unusually vernal in his appearance though he behaved as misanthropic and mature as usual. A soldier trailed in behind with a few signed documents in his hand.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" The soldier asked. Ayanami stopped and slowly turned towards him with a nefarious glint in his eye.

"I want a cup of coffee and I want it within the next 10 minutes. Understood?" Ayanami commanded, sharply as if he were about to kill the poor lad.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The soldier replied nervously with a salute as he quickly turned and ran out the room. Ayanami walked over to his desk, and Hyuuga winced at every step he took. Ayanami sat down silently and picked up a few documents from the top of his desk. He stopped when he saw one of the documents Eve brought to him a few days ago. He slowly put it aside and began working on the other documents.

"Oh my..." Hyuuga muttered, swallowing hard. He wasn't quite sure what it meant. Ayanami aura was neither happy nor sad, but rather filled with bitter frustration. It was the same ambiance Ayanami held when he was furious at Hyuuga's callow behavior. Just looking at that expression made his old wounds hurt.

"What?" Ouka asked Hyuuga, noting his reaction. Ayanami looked exactly the same to her, but she knew Hyuuga knew him better. Hyuuga quickly and discretely slipped out of the room. Ouka followed behind him, determined to find out what was going on. Hakuren, noticing Ouka's departure, followed behind Ouka to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

"Man he's fast..." Ouka muttered, trailing slowly behind Hyuuga's incredible speed. She lost sight of him in no time. Still, she continued her pursuit. Hakuren also ran behind Ouka, trying to catch up with her.

"I think he went left." Kururu said as she gripped onto Ouka's shoulders. Ouka nodded and took her advise, turning the corner.

_'What is she doing?'_ Hakuren thought as he turned the corner, starting to catch up with her. Ouka's eyes lit up when she saw Hyuuga closing the door to the room he was entering. She panted as she began to slow down. She took a few deep breaths as she leaned against the door. Hakuren caught up and stood next to Ouka.

"Hakuren?" Ouka asked, huffing between breaths.

"Why did you..." Hakuran started as he took a few breaths.

"We need to go inside." Ouka replied. Hakuren said nothing as he looked at Ouka's determined face. She must have realized something that he himself hadn't picked up yet. Slowly, with much hesitation, Hakuren lifted his hand and opened the door. The two stepped inside the large bedroom, looking from side to side. They then saw Hyuuga stand up from behind the couch with an uncharacteristic depressing expression.

"What is it Hyuuga?" Ouka asked from the door as she slowly walked over. Hyuuga closed his eyes and looked away. Ouka said looked and saw Eve's long hair and still breathing body. Hakuren knelt down by her side and began to check her pulse.

"She's in a coma..." Hakuren muttered.

"... Yes..." Hyuuga muttered with hesitation. _'And here I thought she woke up and yelled at him. Then again, I suppose her state could put him in a bad mood.'_

"I... I see. She'll pull through, right?" Ouka asked.

"I'm going to report to Aya-tan." Hyuuga said, avoiding the question and looking away.

"Major Hyuuga!" Ouka snapped. Hyuuga took a deep breath.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He replied cheerfully before stepping out of the room.

Ouka and Hakuren said nothing. Kururu jumped off of Ouka's shoulder and walked over to Eve, examining her.

"There is something wrong here..." Kururu started.

"What is it?" Ouka asked.

"It looks like her clothes are warn out..." Kururu observed. "I was sure they looked brand new yesterday... and her hair is much longer. Her face looks a bit different too... that and..." the dragon stopped.

"I'll get her some new clothes... I did bring that white dress I was going to give her." Ouka muttered.

"I thought you told her that you forgot your clothes." Kururu replied.

"I only forgot sleep clothes." Ouka replied. "I knew she probably didn't own anything like that, and it is Ayanami-sama's favorite color... And if she doesn't pull through..." Ouka stopped and looked towards the ground. "I'd like to see her in something more appropriate."

"I'll wait here..." Hakuren sighed. Ouka nodded and left the room as Kururu pranced after Ouka.

Moments passed in silence as Hakuren waited there.

"Hmm... now that I look at her... something other then her appearance seem very... off... It's almost as if... no..." Hakuren started. Suddenly, the door opened. Ouka walked into the room, holding the change of clothes. She set the white dress on the table and turned to look at Eve.

"What do you think?" Ouka asked.

"I think we should get out of here." Hakuren muttered, standing up strait and looking at Ouka.

"What do you mean?" Ouka asked somberly as she turned to look at him. Hakuren only looked at Eve's face, and his eyes narrowed.

"I... I feel like Eve in a coma was not what Major Hyuuga was worried about. Something about her makes me feel very uneasy." Hakuren started. "I think we should leave her alone. Besides, I don't want to be isolated in a room with her if that other side of hers makes another appearance."

"O-ok..." Ouka stuttered. Hakuren turned and walked out of the room. Ouka started to walk out as well, but stopped to look at Eve once more. Kururu jumped back onto Ouka's shoulder as Ouka finally left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Eve twitched as the door closed. Her mouth began to move as she muttered little nothings in the language of the gods. Suddenly, her eyes flared open a bright and sharp gold. _**"Activation... 100% complete. Restoration 42% complete. Mental-soul fusion 28% awakened. Mental-Bodily function sync 38%."**_ She muttered in that foreign language.

She twitched again. Her eyes blinked as she gasped for air. "Ugg... My... my head..." She muttered with a slight headache. She slowly rolled up rubbing her forhead when she heard a loud 'RIIIIIP'. She looked down to see her worn clothes rip down her back and along the seem. She stood up and turned to look at the rip when she noticed the long blue silk blocking her view.

"My... My hair!" Eve cried with alarm. She quickly looked around. "I'm in Ayanami's room?" She muttered. "What happened?" She stuttered, panicking to find a mirror, but tripped over the side of the couch and fell flat on the floor, hearing another 'RIIIIIP' "Ugg... my body feels... so weird." She muttered, slowly standing back up as her shorts fell to her knees. "Eh?" She stuttered when she saw the large rip in her shorts. She quickly pulled them back up over her underwear and stomped over to bathroom awkwardly. She looked in the mirror, dumbfounded, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAHHHHH! What happened to me? My... My face!" She stuttered, looking at her bright gold eyes and touching her cheekbones and lips. She quickly ran out of the bathroom, looking around. "Hello? Ayanami? Hyuuga? Anybody!" She called, but there was no response. She jotted over towards the couch, nearly tripping again but catching herself. "He's not here... And I can't leave the room wearing this..." She muttered, looking at her ripped clothes.

Images started playing through Eve's mind. First, she saw Ayanami holding her with a face of agony as he held her. She blinked and the image was gone. Then she saw Ouka, Hakuren, and Hyuuga in the room, but the entire scene appeared 10 times faster then it happened in real life and without words. At the end of the image, she saw Ouka leaving the dress and leaving the room.

Eve shook her head and turned to see the white dress still sitting on the table. She closed her eyes and recalled that in the vision, she had long hair. "That happened... not to long ago..." Eve muttered, rubbing her sore head. She walked over to the dress and picked it up, examining it. It was a simple white dress with a blue ribbon corset built in and running down the back. The bottom was covered in lace while the top was a plane square neck lined with blue ribbons and no sleeves.

"It's... a bit more girly then I like, but it's better then nothing." Eve sighed, slipping the dress on, tying it tightly in the back. The dress looked like it was made to hit her mid calf, but it was too short and extended right passed her knees instead. Still, Eve didn't care that much. She was only wearing it until she could get something better on. She then took of her tall black boots and let her aching feet breath. "My feet are killing me too..." She muttered as she sat back down on the couch with her legs crossed and sitting up strait like a lady. "Lets see... No matter how I think about it, I suppose I should go talk to Verloren first... I best explain things." She muttered, rubbing healing zaiphon into her feet. "I really really really don't want to talk to him though. How can I tell him that the part of me that loved him blew out her own heart? Still, I have to face him eventually." She sighed before slowly standing up. She then began to walk towards the door bare foot.

"Oh." Eve muttered as she touched the door knob. "I almost forgot." She spun zaiphon around her finger and it wrapped around her hair, tying it into a perfect side-bun-ponytail. She then wafted her arm as a large white coral pin appeared. She pinned her hair with the pin, snapping it into place, then walked out of the room without thinking twice about it.

((Note: the hair style and coral pin are the same she wears in every appearance Eve had in the actual manga so far))

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Hakuren and Ouka walked down the halls slowly and in silence when they suddenly heard something echoing from down the hall.

"We finally come back on board, and then I am bombarded with frivolous tasks! I'm an Oak! I shouldn't be lowered to such pointless things!" A voice griped as if he had just had it. Hakuren stopped and started to look around, barely recognizing that pompous voice.

"What's wrong Hakuren?" Ouka asked.

"That voice... it couldn't be..." Hakuren muttered with slight disbelief.

"Huh?" Ouka asked.

"My father will hear about this!" The egotistical voice continued. Hakuren suddenly spotted the speaker and rubbed his forehead. It was none other then his idiotic cousin, Shuri Oak.

"Um... Ouka-hime, let's go this way." Hakuren smiled, pointing opposite from the direction Shuri was in.

"Huh?" Shuri muttered when he caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye. "YOU!" Shuri yelled, pointing to Hakuren. Hakuren winced and slowly turned towards Shuri.

"Y-yes..." Hakuren asked dully, bracing himself for the storm of idiocy.

"What are YOU doing here? How dare a lowlife runaway show himself on the honorable Chief of Staff's ship!" Shuri snapped.

"I'm working honorably for the royal family." Hakuren replied, trying to hide his vexation.

"Hakuren, who is this?" Ouka asked.

"My... cousin..." Hakuren hesitantly replied.

"Well, it doesn't look like working. It looks like your strolling with your girlfriend." Shuri replied with his nose in the air. "Oh, wait. I thought bishops weren't supposed to have girlfriends."

"Girl...friend..." Hakuren muttered as veins began to pop out of his head.

"How dare you speak so low of Ouka-hime!" Kururu bellowed.

"Ouka... hime?" Shuri blinked. "Princess Rosemanelle-hime?" He said with alarm.

"Lets get of here... fast..." Hakuren advised, taking Ouka's arm and running for it.

"No! Wait! Come back here! I insist on it!" Shuri commanded arrogantly, but he felt a pulse that made him stop. "What the..." Shuri muttered under his breath when he saw another flash of white walking down a different hall. He stopped and turned to looked towards it. He lifted his eyes in surprise when he saw a beautiful woman with long blue hair pinned to the side walking gracefully down the hall bare foot and in a white dress. Shuri blinked as he saw her, thinking she was an apparition as she seemed to vanished down the opposite hall. "Who... was that?" He shook his head, remembering his cousin, and turned to find that Hakuren and Ouka had vanished. "Damn... I lost them..."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve walked down the hall, feeling her body wobble somewhat oddly as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, she spotted Kuroyuri in Haruse's arms as he walked towards her.

"Hello Kuroyuri-chan and Haruse-san." Eve smiled wearily.

"Pastry-chan!" Kuroyuri smiled in Haruse's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Haruse asked. "We haven't seen you all day."

"Weird... I feel like my body isn't my body anymore. How long have I been gone?" Eve asked.

"Since last night." Kuroyuri replied. "Eve-chan, you feel weird."

"F-Feel?" Eve asked.

"Yeah... I can't put my finger on it." Kuroyuri replied. "It feels different, but it's not a bad feeling though."

"You look as if you aged a little bit." Haruse added.

"Yeah... I almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror this morning." Eve replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's so weird! I don't know what happened to me."

"Anyway, why aren't you in uniform?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Umm... well... about that... I don't know where they put my uniforms. I think they may be in my room, but I don't know if they moved them because Ouka is staying in there. I felt I needed to report to Ayanami-sama first anyway." She said, slowly standing up strait and putting on hand on her hip nonchalantly. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Knowing him, he'd be at his desk." Kuroyuri replied, putting her hand under her chin in thought.

"That would seem likely." Haruse agreed. "Though he's probably exhausted from yesterday.

"Alright! Thank you." Eve smiled.

"Your welcome!" Kuroyuri smiled back. "Oh, Haruse is going to try to teach me how to make muffins! Want to try some later?"

"Sure." Eve replied, waving goodbye to the pair. Haruse smiled as Kuroyuri waved. Eve began to walk away, taking a deep breath. She hoped to God that Kuroyuri's muffins did not turn out like her cakes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve walked into the main room, looking around the surprisingly silent room.

"Hello?" Eve asked as she looked around. "Ayanami-sama? Hyuuga?" She called, climbing up the stairs. She looked in surprise as she saw Ayanami's seat empty. "He's not here?"

"Oh, Eve-chan." Konatsu said as he trailed up the stairs with a large stack of paper.

"Do you need help?" Eve asked.

"That would be nice. I got two more stacks on the table." He replied behind the pile of papers in his grasp. Eve nodded and closed her eyes. White zaiphon danced around her finger tips, rushing out and creating a current through the room. Konatsu stopped and his eyes widened as he watched the papers flutter up the balcony, placing themselves in an orderly fashion on Ayanami's desk.

"There you go?" Eve smiled.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Konatsu asked with alarm as he gripped his own stack of papers. Eve looked up in the air in thought, then looked back at Konatsu.

"To be honest, I just came up with it." She replied frankly. Konatsu said nothing and set the stack of papers on Ayanami's desk next to the other two stacks. He then took a deep breath and turned back towards her.

"Your wearing a..." Konatsu started, staring at her almost stunned.

"Oh, Ouka-hime gave it to me. My other clothes ripped, so I didn't have much of a choice." Eve sighed.

"It looks great on you." Konatsu started.

"Thanks." Eve replied dryly as if she didn't believe him. "By the way, where is everyone? I saw Kuroyuri-chan and Haruse-san earlier, but I haven't seen Hyuuga, Katsuragi, or Ayanami-sama." Eve asked.

"Hyuuga is probably skipping work and taking a nap somewhere again." Konatsu muttered in thought. "As for Ayanami-sama and Katsuragi, they went to do inspections. We are arriving tomorrow after all." Konatsu replied.

"I see. I'll go look for them then." Eve replied simply as she jotted back down the steps and headed out the door.

Konatsu sighed as he watched her leave. _'She seems a bit more abnormal today then I've ever seen her. Its almost as if we're strangers all over again. Still, even though she's about a year older then me, if I didn't already know that she was in love with my boss's boss, I would ask her out on a date... Like going out for ice cream...'_ He thought with a slight blush as he pictured her in a sun dress eating a scoop of ice cream across from him at a cafe on a warm sunny day. He shook his head, dissolving the picture, and went back to work.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Aya-tan, why don't you take a break?" Hyuuga asked as he nibbled on a candy apple.

"There are still things I must do, Hyuuga." Ayanami replied harshly. _'Still, the thought of her is burning in my chest.'_ He thought as his hand tensed, but he forced himself to relax as he walked.

"But Aya-tan, working this hard is bad for you." Hyuuga insisted. "You'll get wrinkles and turn old if you keep this up!" Ayanami stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Hyuuga.

"By the way, Hyuuga, did you finish those papers I sent to you yesterday." Ayanami asked coldly.

"Uh... about those..." Hyuuga stuttered nervously. Ayanami looked at Hyuuga with a menacing gaze as Hyuuga swallowed hard.

"Hyuuga..." Ayanami muttered, pulling out his old friend: the whip.

"A-a-a-aya-tan!" Hyuuga started, backing away and trying to calm him down.

"Just when I got you to do your job, you decide to stop. It seems I need to remind you how I deal with laziness." Ayanami replied darkly with a malicious glint in his eyes.

(*This scene has been censured for the general public. We will however provide sounds.*)

"A-Ah-Ah-WAHHHHHHHheHaAAHAA!" Hyuuga wailed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve trailed down the halls humming when she suddenly spotted a tall black haired man in the distance. His back was facing towards her while he talked with some of the officers, writing on his clipboard. Instantly she pranced over towards him, feeling lighter as if she were a nymph.

"Sir." One of the officers said with wide eyes, pointing towards Eve. Katsuragi looked up from his clipboard and turned to look towards her.

"Eve-chan." Katsuragi grimaced at first glance, though as he looked at her, he felt his bitterness melting away.

"Katsuragi-sama." Eve smiled. "Sorry to interrupt. I know how you like to..." Eve started.

"N-no. Not at all." The officer replied for Katsuragi, turning slightly pink while the officers nodded in agreement.

"Do you need anything, my lady?" Katsuragi asked, beginning to feel bewitched by her charming aura.

"My... lady?" Eve asked, tilting her head to the side with confusion. "Are you ok? It's just me, Katsuragi-sama."

"Y-yes... of course. What do you need?" Katsuragi asked snapping out of it but still feeling slightly flustered. Eve put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Is Ayanami-sama free to talk or is he busy?" Eve asked hastily.

"Well I uh... don't know. Most likely he is. He usually is." Katsuragi replied.

"I heard the two of you were doing inspections, and I didn't want to interrupt or get in your way. Actually, where is he?" She asked, while looking around the area with her pure gold eyes.

"I uh... um... uh..." Katsuragi stuttered, lifting his hand and pointing.

"Thank you. And here I thought you hated me." She replied sweetly, turning and trotting away. Mentally, she felt disgusted by all of the other officer's expressions, but she tried to keep her bearing.

Katsuragi felt his jelled back hair fall as he pulled at his collar to release some of the heat. "Sorry about that. Now back to the..." Katsuragi started as he turned back to the officers but stopped when he saw them staring at the vanishing Eve. Katsuragi took a deep breath and sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to explain why there was a woman on board.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'Ugg... this is getting ridiculous. Where is he?'_ Eve thought with frustration as she walked down the hall. She trekked back down to the main room, thinking she might have just missed him.

"Konatsu!" Eve called, walking back into the room. "Is Ayanami-sama... Oh good heavens!" She stopped when she saw Konatsu wrapping Hyuuga up in bandages.

"Waah... it hurts..." Hyuuga wined.

"Hold still!" Konatsu snapped. "Now if you just did your work, you wouldn't get punished." Konatsu finished as he continued wrapping gauze around Hyuuga's head.

"But... but it still hurts!" Hyuuga continued.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked with concern as she walked over towards Hyuuga.

"J-j-j-j-jay-chan!" Hyuuga stuttered, quickly jumping up and causing Konatsu to loose balance and fall backwards onto the ground. "You're alive!"

"Uhh... yes. Yes I am." Eve replied simply, feeling awkwardly.

"Thank the heavens! I'm saved!" Hyuuga said cheerfully as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked, looking at Hyuuga's hand on her shoulder, and then Hyuuga's face.

"Hyuuga..." Konatsu grumbled as he got back up.

"So... uhh... Hyuuga... What the hell happened to you?" Eve asked, getting strait to the point.

"Ahh... about that..." Hyuuga muttered. "Aya-tan got mad at me. It was soooooo terrible!" he wined in her arms. "It hurts soooooo bad!"

"R-right..." Eve stuttered, twitching slightly. "It... it looks... painful..."

"Major Hyuuga, please sit down!" Konatsu yelled. Hyuuga glumly turned away from Eve to sit back down as his begleiter began to bandage him back up again.

"So... um... I take it he's in a bad mood." Eve started.

"Yes! Very bad!" Hyuuga replied dramatically.

"Oh no. This is normal." Konatsu replied. "He's only been going easy on you because you actually did your some of your work as opposed to none."

"None?" Eve asked. "Yeah... I can see that."

"Don't listen to him, Jay-chan! He's a bad influence!" Hyuuga replied.

"You're the bad influence!" Konatsu yelled. "Seriously, Major, do you even know how worried I get?"

"Konatsu..." Hyuuga muttered. Eve suddenly heard footsteps and quickly turned as the door opened.

"Aya- … oh. Hello Ouka!" Eve smiled, feeling slightly revealed.

"Don't speak to Ouka-hime so familiarly!" Kururu snapped.

"_**Was that meant to be an insult? It certainly wasn't very kind."**_ Eve snapped in the language of the gods, sharpening her pure eyes to an calm and emotionless glance like a divine judge. Hyuuga tensed, and the dragon hid behind the clueless Ouka, who was surprised at Kururu's actions.

"F-forgive me..." Kururu replied in a low murmur.

"Your forgiven." Eve replied simply. She took a deep breath as her sweet smile appeared once more. "You just love Ouka and had to deal with too many nobles." She folded her hands behind her back and pranced towards Ouka like a gazelle. "Thanks for the dress, Ouka. My clothes ripped as soon as I got up. It was really a lifesaver."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you dropped the hime. I feel like we're really friends now!" Ouka smiled. Hakuren trailed into the room, listening to the pair and saying nothing. He looked Eve over, feeling a vague sense of fear within his gut.

"Of course we are, Ouka." Eve smiled. _'Especially now that I don't have to keep you out of trouble.'_ She thought.

"So you dropped the hime? I'm a little surprised. You seemed to always be very proper about..." Hakuren started, but Kururu jumped onto Hakuren's shoulder, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Don't finish that sentence." Kururu warned Hakuren in a harsh whisper. Eve just looked over at Hakuren with large eyes empty like a porcelain doll.

"Nevermind..." Hakuren replied with a smile. Eve's smile dropped as if she knew exactly what he was going to say. Still, something inside her hated that he stopped.

"No. Finish that sentence." Eve insisted, turning to look at the side of the room rather then at anyone.

"I uh..." Hakuren started, feeling a slight panic when suddenly something caught his eye, "Your bra's showing!" he burst out, trying to avoid the real subject. Eve's eyes suddenly lit up with alarm.

"W-what? Where?" Eve asked in a slight panic as she flushed and hid her bra strap. Hyuuga burst out in laughter and Eve fumed.

"You knew, didn't you!" She yelled as she turned towards Hyuuga.

"Nope! Jay-chan, you're just tooooooo cute!~" Hyuuga smiled beneath his bandages.

"C-c-cute?" She asked, feeling flustered. "Would you stop that?" She demanded as she blushed.

"Well, it is kinda true." Konatsu continued.

"What? You too?" Eve replied appalled.

"Well... um... yeah. It's a compliment." Konatsu replied. At that, Ouka turned to Hakuren.

"You didn't have to tell her like that, Hakuren..." Ouka whispered to him.

"I apologies." Hakuren whispered back. Eve took a deep breath and folded her arms.

"By the way, Hyuuga, Katsuragi has been acting weird, and I haven't seen Ayanami-sama all day." Eve started. "Is there something going on?"

"Not much. We were all afraid you weren't going to wake up." Hyuuga muttered. "Aya-tan the most, I think, but I'm not sure. He's more emotionless then a brick, so it's hard to tell. As for Katsuragi, I have absolutely no idea!"

"Ugg..." Eve sighed.

"We'll Ouka and I are going to leave." Hakuren smiled. "We promised Kuroyuri that we'd try some muffins."

"Oh yeah! We did, didn't we." Ouka replied. "But they won't be done for..."

"Then let's watch." Hakuren cut in.

"Have fun you two!" Eve smiled as Hakuren dragged Ouka out the door. Eve sighed as the door closed. "As if I wouldn't notice." She muttered, looking towards the ground glumly.

"That was pretty obvious, but that's normal when your abnormal." Hyuuga smiled.

"I suppose I'll get used to it." Eve sighed.

"So, Jay-chan, are you excited to see the love of your life?" Hyuuga asked.

"Umm, what?" Eve asked, turning towards Hyuuga with confusion. Hyuuga's glasses slipped down and Konatsu dropped the gauze. "Oh, you mean Ver-Ayanami-sama, right." Eve said, suddenly remembering. "In that case no." Eve said with blunt honesty.

"You're not blushing or yelling in opposition." Konatsu stuttered.

"Jay-chan... don't tell me... " Hyuuga asked with alarm.

"Umm... Hyuuga, about that... Well, I suppose there's no point in hiding it." Eve started, biting her bottom lip and looking down.

"What happened?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well, that part of me... she..." Eve started hesitantly. "She blew out her own heart."

"She did WHAT!" Konatsu and Hyuuga yelled together.

"I don't know what to do! I know Ayanami's probably already angry and stressed, and I don't know how to tell him." Eve explained quickly and with some panic.

"We are dead. All of us are dead." Hyuuga started dramatically.

"Major, now don't you dare start!" Konatsu started. Suddenly, they heard the door open. Eve froze.

"Hyuuga..." Ayanami called as he entered the room, but he suddenly stopped. "Eve?..." He muttered under his icy breath.

_'Grit your teeth and bare it.'_ Eve thought, taking a deep breath. "Ayanami!" She replied turning towards him. Eve's froze, stunned by the glistening amethyst that were peering into her soul. Instantly, she felt as if a sword had pierced through her heart. A slight smirk appeared on his pale face.

"You're alive." He started calmly, eyes fixed upon her as he stepped closer.

"Of-of course I am!" she said, looking away towards the ground nervously. She couldn't look him in the face.

"That dress..." He started.

"Oh. Sorry I'm not in uniform. My other clothes ripped, and Ouka-hime gave it to me." Eve replied nervously. She slowly looked up towards his face as his smirk drop. "Is there something... wrong?" Eve asked, feeling as if her stomach was swelling with nervous fear. He stepped in front of her, and leaned close to her. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"You look like a lovely blossom." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Ehh?" Eve blushed deeply and stepped away, looking strait into his vibrant violet eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and her gut fluttered. She was instantly consumed by surprise and shock.

"K-kyAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled, bolting out the room and slamming the door behind her.

Eve began to hyperventilate as she leaned against the door trying to calm herself down. _'Did he just... He couldn't have... My God, why am I...'_ She thought as she began to calm down. Her body began to slide down to towards the ground, when suddenly, the door opened and Eve fell backwards, her head landing between a pair of feet. She looked up to see Ayanami, who was looking down at her. "Wha!" She stuttered, looking up with embarrassment. Ayanami took a step back while Eve jumped back up.

"Eve... what are you-" He started.

"I... I'm sorry Ayanami!" Eve cut in, breathing deeply as she backed away shaking her head.

"For what?" He asked sternly.

"I... I..." She stuttered, putting her hand on her chest. She quickly turned and Ayanami lifted his hand to stop her, but she burst into a run and her hair slipped through his fingers. He did not chase her. He slowly clasped his hand and said nothing. He grit his teeth and lowered his fist against his side. His chest ached with frustration.

Konatsu and Hyuuga watched the scene flabbergasted.

"Did she just..." Konatsu started.

"He... heh... ha... HaHAAHAAAAHAHAAAA!" Hyuuga began to laugh at the top of his lungs. Ayanami slowly turned towards Hyuuga with eyes filled with repugnance.

"Hyuuga..." Ayanami started calmly as he looked at him.

"Oh, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied, wiping a tear away. It had been a long time since he had ever laughed that long. Ayanami slowly walked over towards Hyuuga, tightening his gloves.

"Eh? Aya-tan?" Hyuuga started as he saw his superior's eyes glowing with malicious intent. "A-a-a-Aya-tan!" Hyuuga stuttered, but it was too late.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Two soldiers walked down the hall towards the main room. Suddenly, Hyuuga went flying out of the room, his face slamming against the wall, cracking the paint and making a large chasm in the wall. The two soldiers looked in horror.

"A-are you alright sir?" One soldier asked with alarm.

"Konatsu." Ayanami started, turning towards him.

"Y-yes sir. I understand." Konatsu replied. Ayanami turned stepped out of the room, walking passed the soldiers. The soldiers froze as they looked up at their superior with fear and awe. As Ayanami vanished down the hall, slowly, Hyuuga slid down from the crevice and fell onto the ground.

"That... hurt..." Hyuuga muttered.

"Major..." Konatsu muttered, rubbing his head.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Ayanami walked down the halls silently as he headed for the filling room. He did not particularly care what was running through Eve's mind. The fact that she was alive was more then enough to calm him.

"Did you see her?" A familiar voice, Shuri Oak, asked from down the hall. Ayanami's eyes sharpened as he saw the two soldiers lollygagging down the hall.

"See who?" A different soldier asked.

"I saw a beautiful woman on board." Shuri replied to the soldier.

"You mean the Princess?" The second soldier asked. "We were all just briefed about that an hour ago."

"No! No!" Shuri replied. "I saw the Princess earlier myself, but there was someone else. A woman with long blue hair. I saw her twice now!"

"Blue... hair? Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" The second asked.

"Maybe it's a ghost of-" Shuri started.

"Wah!" The second soldier asked, his eyes lit up with alarm when he saw Ayanami.

"What?" Shuri asked, turning to see Ayanami.

"Ayanami-sama! I knew you would come to get me!" Shuri started. Ayanami completely disregarded him and continued walking.

"Hey! Wait!" Shuri demanded.

"Ayanami-sama!" Ouka called, seeing him from the distance. Ayanami stopped and turned towards Ouka.

"Princess Rosemanelle-hime." Ayanami started.

"I told you to call me Ouka." Ouka replied stubbornly.

"Ouka-hime." He replied indifferently.

"That's better." Ouka replied. "Did you see Eve?"

"Yes. I did." Ayanami replied as his face softened ever so slightly.

"She changed!" Ouka replied.

"Eve simply returned to her true form." Ayanami replied.

"Oh... that's all?" Ouka muttered.

"Yes." Ayanami replied.

"Thank heavens. I was getting all worried for nothing." Ouka replied. "Still, Hakuren insists that there is something very strange about her. Was there something else?"

"No." Ayanami replied. "She returned to her true form." He repeated. Ouka stood there silently as Ayanami passed her by.

"Her true..." Ouka thought. Suddenly she realized the magnanimity of the situation. Then it occurred to her: Hakuren didn't know who Eve was.

"Lady Rosemanelle-hime." Shuri started.

"Yes?" Ouka asked, turning towards him.

"May I, Shuri Oak, be of service?" Shuri asked with an aristocratic air.

"Um... sure. I'm looking for Kururu and Hakuren. I wandered off for a moment and I lost him. After that, I would like to be escorted to the kitchen if you would be so kind." Ouka replied sweetly.

"It would be my honor." He replied with dignity. Ouka blinked and said nothing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eve walked into the kitchen, looking at Kuroyuri and Haruse. Hakuren was staring off into space while Ouka was watching cheerfully. Haruse had just closed the oven and taken off his mitts. "They'll be ready in about 15 minutes.

"Pastry-girl!" Kuroyuri smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Kuroyuri!" Eve smiled.

"Did you find Ayanami-sama?" Haruse asked.

"Yes." Eve sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kuroyuri asked.

"I don't know. I took one look at him and I blanked out. I... I got this weird feeling in my gut, and I ran." Eve replied. _'I don't get it, I shouldn't feel anything for him. That part of me was blown to smithereens, right?'_

"Weird feeling?" Haruse asked.

"Yeah. It's like there is this fluttering in my gut and my heart starts banging against my chest and I feel like I'm tipsy!" Eve tried to explain.

"Huh... It couldn't be a kor." Kuroyuri muttered, scratching the side of her head. "Do you feel sick?"

"No." Eve replied.

"Have you ever felt like that before?" Haruse asked.

"A few times. I... I had thought it had stopped, but it suddenly started up again and it's been worse then I ever had it." Eve replied.

"Well, normally I would think it's the love bug, but..." Kuroyuri started, looking up at Haruse.

"But what?" Eve asked.

"You can't have the love bug, silly! We all know you love Ayanami-sama. You're whole again, right? You're the same has his 1000 year-ago lover." Kuroyuri smiled.

"Oh... my... it can't be." Eve started, covering her mouth as her eyes widened. Just because the goddess Eve blew her heart out didn't mean her love for Ayanami stopped like she assumed it would. In fact, she was picking up where Evelyn had left off. "Good God no!" Eve yelled with horror. Slowly she walked towards the side door and began banging her head against the wall. "No! No! NOO! I won't let me do this to myself!"

"Uh... Eve-chan?" Haruse asked, feeling awkward at her sudden outburst.

"This sucks! This really sucks!" She repeated as she leaned her head against the wall.

"Why are you acting weird?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Uh... um..." Eve stuttered, feeling awkward as she restrained herself. "I uh... just pretend like that never happened, ok?"

"Ok!" Kuroyuri smiled sweetly. Eve sat down in a chair, putting her head against her knees in gloom.

"Are you ok?" Haruse asked.

"Yeah. I just really, really hate myself for it right now. I mean, REALLY hate myself." Eve replied. Kuroyuri shrugged nonchalantly and pranced around the kitchen while Haruse cleaned.

"By the way... did Ouka and Hakuren come by?" Eve asked.

"Huh?" Kuroyuri asked.

"The priest and the princess." Eve explained briefly.

"Oh, them? No." Kuroyuri replied.

"Figures..." Eve muttered, looking away. She took a deep breath and sighed. "By the way, what does warsfiel look like? I've been meaning to ask about it, but I keep forgetting."

"Well, you should really ask Ayanami-sama." Haruse started.

"I can't do that." Eve replied dryly.

"Well, it can't hurt to show her just a little." Kuroyuri muttered. She pranced over to Eve and adjusted her eyepatch. "Ahem!" She started. "First, it's like this." She said, spinning her hand as red zaiphon orbited around her finger. "And then..." She continued, as the zaiphon condensed into a black sphere of malicious energy with an ominous red glow. "Ta da! This is one of the basic steps!" Kuroyuri smiled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ayanami suddenly stopped in the hall and perked up. _'Kuroyuri? Why is she...'_ He thought. He turned and began walking towards the kitchen. He assumed someone upset her and she impulsively killed a person... again...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh wow." Eve muttered, looking at the sphere. "That's amazing! I wonder if I can do something like that."

"Well, if you're Verloren-sama's lover, you should at least be able to do that much." Kuroyuri taunted. Eve was silent for a moment. She closed her eyes as white zaiphon appeared, twirling around her hand.

"Wait, Eve, don't!" Haruse started with alarm. Suddenly, it condensed into a white sphere within Eve's grasp.

"Wow~ You can do it!" Kuroyuri smiled. Eve smiled as well and let the sphere dissipate into thin air.

"Kuroyuri?" Haruse muttered with surprise.

"What?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Eve's holy power..." Haruse started. Kuroyuri blinked.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Eve started. "Hyuuga mentioned that. I- I forgot."

"But I didn't feel anything..." Kuroyuri replied. "I'm completely fine."

"Wait, what?" Eve asked.

"Now that I think about it..." Kuroyuri muttered. "I shouldn't be able to use power around you. Your power should have purified it just like last time."

"Then how?" Eve asked.

"Who cares?" Kuroyuri asked. At that, the kitchen door slowly squeaked open and the three turned their heads to the door.

"Ouka-Ay-Ayanami-sama-ma?" Eve stuttered as her jaw dropped with alarm.

"Kuroyuri, there you are. Why are you using warsfiel?" Ayanami asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't destroy anything! Eve-chan was just curious!" Kuroyuri replied sweetly.

"Eve?" He asked and turned his head towards Eve as she was escaping out the side-door.

"Wait, Eve-chan! The muffins!" Kuroyuri called, but Eve did not return. "Aww!" She muttered with disappointment.

"Ayanami-sama, Eve-chan's powers do not affect Kuroyuri." Haruse started. "Do you know why?"

"Yes." Ayanami replied, touching the strings attaching all of his Black Hawk subordinates to himself. He then touched the string created through the 'Fest' ability rather then the ones made through a warsfiel pact. "This is her." Kuroyuri gasped.

"Ayanami-sama! That's!" Haruse stuttered.

"Our powers are connected, and your power comes through me. There is nothing you need to worry about." Ayanami finished.

"I see." Haruse replied.

"Still, I can't believe she ran off like that!" Kuroyuri pouted.

"Must be her flutterings again..." Haruse muttered.

"Aye. That might be it." Kuroyuri replied cutely.

"Flutterings?" Ayanami asked dully as if they were spouting nonsense.

"Eve-chan has the love-bug without being the love-bug, if you know what I mean." Kuroyuri explained.

"No. I don't." Ayanami replied.

"The love bug is something we girls get. I got it with Haruse the first time we met and he got me that coupon! It's this sickness that makes our chest fluttery and heart thump and face turn red! In most cases, it's so overwhelming most can't stand it and run away."

"I'm aware of the normal philandering's of young woman," He replied, "but I've never seen Eve rave out of the room screaming."

"When did she do that?" Haruse asked with horror.

"About ten minutes ago." Ayanami replied tersely.

"Anyway, that's why I said it's the love-bug without being the love-bug. It's all the symptoms without the cause." Kuroyuri finished.

"I see..." Ayanami replied, turning and leaving the room. Just as he left, he saw Ouka walking down the hall towards the kitchen with a few other people. He disregarded them and continued walking. As he passed through the empty halls, he wrapped his finger around the string binding their souls together with a cruel chuckle. Eve could run for now, but she couldn't hide.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Lea****: That's all folks! **

**Labrador****: Aren't you all glad you listened to me?**

**Lea****: Oh hush.**

**Labrador****: Floral prediction time! Romance is on it's way. And oh, on a side note, Lea is writing a Christmas/New Years Bonus, but it might be out a little late.**

**Lea****: *sighs* You spoil all of my surprises. *grumbles* **

**Labrador****: Oh cheer up!**

**Lea****: You're right... Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone has a safe and happy time regardless of how you decide celebrate it! **

**Frau****: And please review! This little lady loves to hear from you!**


	25. BONUS: Holiday Eve

**Teito****: We'd like to thank all the reviewers and fans out there! We love to hear from you. This special was made to show our appreciation to all of you!**

**Lea****: Ok, I started this entire fanfiction around Christmas/New Years. I actually came up with plots for a few bonus episodes before I even came up with the plot for this fanfic. As a commemoration of the holiday season and our 1 year anniversary, I present to you, my readers, this bonus!**

**Konatsu****: Unfortunately, Caster-san and Labrador-san aren't here tonight, so I'll give the quick breakdown: This is NOT part of the original fanfiction's plotline. Though the characters are all the same, it has no effect on the other story. **

**Lea****: Yep! This is a fanfic of my own fanfic!**

**Frau****: Because the little miss had so much to write and so little time, she hardly sleep between writing this and family time. She litterally just pulled an all nighter just to check for mistakes. It's all for you, guys. **

**Katsuragi****: We'll aslo be holding off on the reviewing responces and floural predictions for now because Caster and Labrador.**

**Frau****: Why don't you just tell them the truth that Lea-chan's brain is fried at the moment? I mean, that was the only reason why we sacked Caster and Lab and threw them in the back room.**

**Teito****: Quiet you! *sacks Frau***

**Frau****: Hey! Let me go! *muffled screams***

**Lea****: Ok, lets get started. Hyuuga!**

**Hyuuga****: Right. Lea does not own 07 ghost. This is just a fanfic written for fun. Or rather, a fanfic chapter Bonus written for fun. Regardless, please be nice and don't steal her work.**

**Lea****: Ok! On with the show!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setting: This starts of at a the main military HQ where Ayanami and the Black Hawks normally work, not on the air ship where they are currently in the fanfic. Also, in this Bonus, Eve is living in an apartment nearby the base.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ayanami trailed down the soldier lined halls as Eve trailed behind in her military garb. Suddenly, she stopped as she passed by a window where she saw the snow falling from the heavens with grace. Ayanami took a few steps more, but also stopped when he didn't hear her following behind.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Ayanami asked.

"They're lighting up the Christmas Tree in front of the base." Eve replied. "Come and look!" She egged with a smile. He simply looked at her with indifference and turned away. She blinked with surprise and sighed. Tomorrow was their last day before the big break, and yet he seemed unmoved by the holiday season. Ayanami began to walk again and reluctantly, she followed behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's with Ayanami-sama?" Eve asked as Hyuuga and Konatsu walked her home. "Isn't he excited about the holiday season? I mean, even if he dosn't celebrate them, he should at least be happy that the base closes down!"

"Jay-chan." Hyuuga muttered with surprise.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Well, umm..." Konatsu started. "Warsfiel tend not to celebrate the holidays. In fact, all of the warsfiel are excluded from the Military Christmas party, and Ayanami makes all of his soldiers work, but he allows them to leave early if they finish their work beforehand."

"That's... that's..." Eve stuttered with disbelief.

"Yeah. We know." Hyuuga sighed. "It's nothing new. Of course, Ayanami refuses to let us hold a Christmas party ourselves. Whenever we beg him, he always says something like 'we lack authorization' or 'this is the place to work, not party'. As far as I can remember, he never liked the Holiday season." Hyuuga replied.

"Fine..." Eve sighed. "What a scrooge..." She mumbled under her breath.

The group continued to walk until something caught the corner of Hyuuga's eye. He stopped and turned his head, peering inside an art shop as he became entranced by an expensive selection of drawing pens and pencils. Eve and Konatsu suddenly stopped when they realized Hyuuga was missing, and turned around to see the giant peering through the window with googly eyes.

"Major, what are you doing?" Konatsu demanded as he walked over to Hyuuga. Eve followed behind and kept quiet as the two spoke.

"Konatsu... look..." Hyuuga said, pointing inside.

"Pens and pencils?" Konatsu asked.

"It's the firefly set! I remember going to a festival a few years ago and I tried one. They're simply amazing!" Hyuuga smiled.

"Then why don't you buy them?" Konatsu asked.

"Well, look at the price." Hyuuga replied.

"Good lord! That much for drawing equipment!" Konatsu stuttered.

"It's the best of the best, and between bills, taxes, and candy..." Hyuuga sighed.

"You just keep splurging on physic help, and never save up enough!" Konatsu snapped.

"Well... yeah..." He replied. "But you know, Konatsu..."

"Don't even think about it! I have my own bills to pay. Besides, I've been saving for a new sword sharpener kit. Do you realize how expensive those things are?"

"True..." Hyuuga sighed. "Oh! Sorry Jay-chan. I got a little distracted there."

"It's alright." Eve replied as the three started walking again.

"By the way, Eve, I saw someone who looked just like you working at that old pub on Windstreet about a month ago. Of course I thought..." Hyuuga started. Eve suddenly stopped and froze with alarm. "So it was you!" Hyuuga started, judging by her reaction.

"D-don't tell Ayanami! Please!" Eve begged.

"Are you having trouble paying your rent?" Konatsu asked.

"No. Not at all. I just got bored and picked up a part-time job for my spare time." Eve replied, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"In that part of town?" Konatsu asked with alarm.

"Well... yeah... But seriously, don't tell him. Imagine what he would do if he found out I was working at that kind of place."

"That's true. I don't think I could withstand the torment of an angry Aya-tan!"

"He hardly stands you when he's in a good mood." Konatsu replied tersely, but Hyuuga ignored him.

"So... Are you a server?" Hyuuga asked.

"Heck No! I wouldn't dare do that! Do you know what those girls go through? Did you see how short those uniform skirts are? I'm not putting on something like that for boredom. I'm a bartender." Eve replied. "I impressed the manager with my knowledge of wine and brandy and he gave me the job. It's far safer then serving, and I get paid a good bit."

"But- but... what about getting home safe?"

"Hence why I don't want him to know." Eve grumbled, looking away. "I _can_ take care of myself."

"Alright. I won't tell, but be warned: Aya-tan holds half of our souls and is known for his ways with torture. If he really wants to know something, he'll find out."

"Like I'd ever forget." Eve replied.

"Well, anyway, let's get you home." Hyuuga smiled. Eve gave a silent nod as the three continued walking. The three turned the corner as they walked up to the doorstep of Eve's apartment.

"Here you go. Home sweet home." Hyuuga smiled, taking an unwrapped lollipop out of his pocket and holding it up in the air.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Eve replied, stepping up to her door. Hyuuga and Konatsu waved as they departed. Eve waved back and turned to look at her front door. She wasn't ready to be home yet. She felt that she had a mission to do now now, and she knew exactly what to do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

((note: yuus is the currency in 07 ghost))

"Excuse me." Eve started, walking up to the manager of a well to do toyshop.

"Yes?" The manager asked. "Y-you! I know you!"

"Yes. You always come to the bar on Tuesday nights." Eve replied.

"That uniform?" He asked.

"My day job." Eve replied tersely. "I have a question. I heard from one of your workers that you have an overstock of _'those'_" She said, pointing at a particular stack of toys. "Apparently you haven't sold more then 50, and you have more stock coming."

"Ah... yes... we haven't sold very many of them. Their popularity has significantly decreased over the years, mostly due to the military growth."

"I see... how many do you currently have in stock?" Eve asked.

"About 400 in the back room, and I have another 300 coming in another hour." He replied.

"It's a pity really... but you know, I could take about 300 off of your hands. How does 4000 yuus sound?"

"4000?" He asked with alarm.

"Too cheep?" She asked.

"Are you trying to rob me?" He asked.

"No. I'm trying to cut you a deal. Those are worth 10 yuus per from the dealer. It takes approximately 3 yuus per to send. That's 3900 yuus for 300. I'm offering 4000 yuus. You still make a 100 yuu profit at least." Eve replied. "But honestly, I could offer you 2000 yuus for them, because you know, their value will drop after Christmas. If I don't buy them, no one will, and you will have a major hole in your wallet this month. What do you say? I can always go elsewhere."

The manager was silent for a moment. "Well... um... it seems I underestimated you."

"Thank you." Eve smiled.

"I'll take your offer." He replied.

"Good. I have the yuus with me." She said, pulling out a big bag of yuus fresh from the bank. "Before I hand them over, I want a receipt for my purchase, and I want you to call the company sending and redirect it to a different address."

"Yes. Of course." the manager replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve walked towards the exit of the store, completely satisfied with her purchase when suddenly, her eyes caught a glimpse of an unexpected figure walking into the store in a Santa Clause hat.

"Chair- I mean, Mr. Miroku." Eve stuttered with surprise. "How unexpected."

"Oh. Hello! Lady Eve was it?" Miroku smiled.

"Y-yes sir." Eve stuttered.

"I'm shopping for my favorite subordinates. I have a habit of giving the men toys. After all, most of them missed their childhood because they were enrolled in the academy. You'd be surprised at how cheerfully they react." He smiled.

"Really?" Eve blinked.

"Yep." He replied. "You wouldn't believe what I got Ayanami-sama last year."

"What was it?" Eve asked consumed with curiosity.

"I got him a soft white teddy bear. I saw it in the store and I just had to get it for him. Of course, when he opened the package, you can only imagine the expression on his face and all of the laughter."

"Oh my goodness." Eve muttered with disbelief. It was no wonder he was always gloomy around the holiday season.

"He reluctantly kept it." Miroku replied. "But you know, I think that was the only gift he got that year. No doubt his subordinates tried to give him things in the past, but it always ended in disaster. They finally gave up trying during the holidays and centered around his birthday."

"I see... That's sad..." Eve muttered. "Well, I'm hope I can change things a little bit. He may never speak to me again, but it's worth a shot."

"Well then, do your best. I look forward to seeing your efforts." Miroku smiled.

"In that case, I won't let you down." Eve replied as she waved to him. Miroku smiled as Eve exited the door to go to head for a different shop. Miroku chuckled with anticipation to see what she had hidden up her sleeve.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Twas the last night before festives when all through the headquarters,

not a soldier was stirring when arrived Eve's transporters.

The large box of toys arrived with great care

wrapped in red paper and a white ribbon fair.

The soldiers were nestled all snug in their bunks,

when Eve did arrive with boxed chocolate chunks.

She relieved the transporters and began her great plan

to give warsfiel the holiday that no one would ban.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh... my... God..." on soldier started as he looked through the window to the main room for the warsfiel branch.

"What is it Paul." Another soldier asked.

"Look!" The first soldier said. The soldier looked inside the room and his face lit up with shock and confusion. After only a few moments, the door was crowed with soldiers waiting in burning anticipation for Katsuragi to come and open the door.

At long last, Katsuragi arrived and looked at all of the soldiers with surprise. Nearly 200 of them waited impatiently by the door instead of skipping out of work like they usually did that day. Instead of questioning their motive, he squeezed to the door and opened it, not knowing what the others previously saw hidden behind.

As Katsuragi opened the door, his eyes lit up with shock. The whole office was decorated with holly, red, gold, and green ribbons, and at the center of the room rested a large red wrapped box with white ribbon. On the large red box was a white decorated banner titled "Edict of Santa."

"What is this?" Katsuragi demanded as he stepped inside the door. The soldiers rushed inside and ran over to the large present before them. The room became loud with clatter as they read the note.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Edict of Santa"

You who partake of this gift and the celebration are responsible to follow the rules listed below:

1) All work must be finished and filled before this gift is unwrapped.

2) You are held responsible for everything this gift includes, including cleaning up before you leave today.

3) Participants must wish at least 3 other fellow workers a happy holiday.

4) Participants must wish Chief of Staff Ayanami-sama a happy holiday.

5) Enjoy the festives to the extent that you will brag about it to the other officers who excluded you from the Christmas Party.

By excepting these terms and responsibilities you are hereby aloud to participate with the celebration. All who break these 5 rules will be severely punished. Merry Christmas everyone, and have a safe and happy holiday.

~Secret Santa

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What does this mean?" One soldier asked.

"Do you think Ayanami-sama set this up?" Another asked.

"I don't know..." Another replied.

"Maybe it was Hyuuga."

"No I doubt that."

"Regardless, lets get our work done so we can see what's inside!"

"YEAH!" The soldiers chimed in.

Katsuragi looked at the soldiers stunned. He had never seen them work so hard in their life. The soldiers began working together, and even did the work of the others who were not there that day. In less then two hours, they completed more work then they usually completed in a week! At long last, they sent down five people with stacks of finished documents. Anxiously, they waited ten minutes, when finally, the five gophers returned.

"We're finished!" The soldiers declared. Instantly, the soldiers rushed up to tear the red box down. Even Katsuragi who was watching the entire time was curious about the box's soldiers looked with disbelief when outpoured boxes upon boxes of toy rubber-dart guns.

"This is..." One started, looking at the boxes.

"Dart war!" Another yelled. Instantly, people began to open the boxes and fire darts at each other like little boys. Soldiers began ducking behind tables, refilling their guns with stray darts, or running to get handfuls of the chocolate treats laying out for them to the side of the room. In the midst of the rubber gunfire, soldiers began pulling out cameras to take photos between shots. Katsuragi simply couldn't believe it. He could only imagine what Ayanami would do if he saw! One thing he knew for certain was that he would have his head!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ayanami-sama, where is Jay-chan?" Hyuuga asked.

"She called in sick this morning. She sounded exhausted." Ayanami replied.

"Aww... I wanted to see her too..." Hyuuga sighed. Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Konatsu also followed behind as they left the meeting room. They had been dragged nearly everywhere that morning, and all of them wanted the day to be over already.

"Ayanami-sama, I must congratulate you." One officer smiled as Ayanami was walking down the halls. Ayanami stopped and turned towards him.

"For what?" Ayanami asked dully, expecting another sarcastic insult.

"Today, your entire devision finished more work in two hours then any other branch did in a week." The officer announced.

"What nonsense is this?" Ayanami asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew his devision. Most were so lazy that it took strict discipline to get them to do anything.

"I-it's true!" The officer stuttered. "Your soldiers finished at 10:00 this morning."

Ayanami turned to look at his watch. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. He then looked at the officer, then at the Black Hawks. His four companions shook their heads with confusion.

"Are you certain?" Ayanami asked.

"Absolutely." The officer replied. At that, Ayanami stormed over to his devision to see what was going on. He obviously missed something and he was not happy about it.

Ayanami stormed into the devision's main room expecting it to be empty when in truth, he stepped right into the dart battlefield. Instantly, three darts wacked him as another knocked the hat off of his head. Noticing his sudden appearance, the officers stiffened and stood up, ceasing their silly war. Slowly, Ayanami scooped up his hat, popped the rubber dart off of it, and silently placed the hat back on his head.

"KATSURAGI!" Ayanami suddenly boomed. Katsuragi, who was not participating, simply looked at his commander paralyzed. Finally, his eyes simply rolled behind his head as he fell over knocked out from the pressure and humiliation.

"Oh my. Is he ok?" Hyuuga asked.

"I think Ayanami-sama killed him." Kuroyuri replied enthusiastically.

Ayanami looked around the room at the many officers who still stood in silence. "Is anyone willing to give an explanation?" He asked with a calm but stern voice as he dropped the rubber dart.

"S-sir." One Lieutenant stuttered, walking over towards Ayanami. The Lieutenent stopped to pick up the 'Edict' that had been left on the ground and handed it over to Ayanami. Impatiently, Ayanami took the document and silently read it, making no facial expression as he read. "W-we intend to take full responsibility. We agreed at the lunch break that we'd start cleaning up around 5 o'clock sir."

Still, the Chief of Staff said nothing. _'This handwriting...'_ he thought. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he realized just whose handwriting it was. He quickly clasped the poster and turned towards the other Black Hawks.

"S-sir." The officer stuttered once more.

"What is it?" Ayanami demanded calmly as he turned back towards the poor man. The man stood up strait and saluted him.

"H-happy Holidays, Chief of Staff." The officer stuttered. At that, all of the other officers in the room stood up and saluted.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS, CHIEF OF STAFF!" The whole devision chimed.

Ayanami said nothing and closed his eyes. The room was filled with absolute silence. Ayanami then took a deep breath and looked at his soldiers who still stood at attention. "Happy Holidays. As you were." Ayanami replied calmly. At that he turned towards his other Black Hawks. "Come. We have another meeting to attend to."

"Yes sir..." The Black Hawks replied. Ayanami walked out first, followed by Haruse carrying Kuroyuri, who was followed by Konatsu. Hyuuga admired the surroundings for a brief moment before turning and jostling behind the others.

The officers looked at their superiors flabbergasted. They simply couldn't believe their ears. It truely was a miracle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ayanami-sama." Miroku smiled just as Ayanami left the main warsfiel office.

"What is it, sir?" Ayanami asked calmly as if he didn't really want talk to at the moment.

"You truly have a magnificent assistant." He smiled. He then turned to look through the window at all of the soldiers having a great time.

"You knew about this?" Ayanami said with alarm.

"To some extent." Miroku replied. "My that is impressive. She did more then even I expected..."

"Then it was Eve..." Ayanami replied with vexation.

"You mean Jay-chan did all that? Alone?" Hyuuga stuttered.

"Well, I did give her the key." Miroku snickered. "She returned it at six this morning before leaving to go home. She was still planning to go to work in yesterdays uniform looking like a train wreck, but I forbid it. I hope that girl went to bed and got some sleep."

"Excuse me. I have another meeting to attend to." Ayanami muttered, walking passed him.

"Oh yes." Miroku started. Ayanami stopped. "We need the few of you to stay until after the Christmas party. The nobles want to brief the head officers about next years military budget."

"I understand..." Ayanami replied closing his eyes. He then began to walk once more.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several hours later, Ayanami and company headed back to their office to lock up their section. It was nearly midnight and the group was disgusted.

"Well... that was odd." Hyuuga started.

"That was pointless." Ayanami corrected.

"I don't get it. Why were they acting so weird?" Kuroyuri asked.

"They were drunk." Katsuragi replied.

"And we spent 5 hours sorting through their paperwork while they partied." Konatsu grumbled.

"All of you may go home. I'll close things up." Ayanami muttered.

"Nah. We'll wait on you Aya-tan." Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami said nothing as he opened up the door and turned on the lights. The whole place was spotless. The floor was waxed and the windows were crystal clear. None of them could quite believe that there had been a massive dart gun fight only 8 hours ago. Still, Ayanami didn't seem to notice or care. He walked over to close the main office door when he noticed something on his desk.

_'What's this?'_ Ayanami thought. He walked over and picked it up a small blue envelope addressed to the Black Hawks. He recognized Eve's handwriting once more, but did not open it. He took the letter and walked out the door.

"What's that?" Hyuuga asked.

"Open it." Ayanami said, handing it to Hyuuga while he turned to lock the office door. Hyuuga carefully opened the letter and began to read. Abruptly, his eyes lit up with alarm.

"What is it Hyuuga?" Konatsu asked, noticing Hyuuga's expression.

"Aya-tan..." Hyuuga muttered.

"What is it?" Ayanami asked. Hyuuga handed Ayanami back the letter and he began read it. Haruse and Kuroyuri walked behind Ayanami and also began to read it over his shoulder.

"She's hosting a Christmas Party exclusively for us?" Kuroyuri asked, stupefied.

"She assumed we'd get off work when we were scheduled to leave." Ayanami muttered, folding the letter. "It started at 8."

"You don't think she's still awake and waiting for us, do you?" Konatsu stuttered.

"I have no doubt that she is." Ayanami replied as the group existed the room and Ayanami closed and locked the second set of doors.

"Well... what should we do?" Katsuragi asked.

"I'll take my hawkzile and fly over there." Ayanami replied calmly. "If no one shows up, she'll just stay awake waiting."

"What about us?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's off hours. Do as you wish. You are dismissed." Ayanami replied. At that, he turned and left down the dark and empty hallway. The black hawks looked at each other, then turned to look at him.

Ayanami walked to the main exit and walked over to his Hawkzile. He unlatched the motorized creature that waited for him, and took off for the skies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Knock... knock... knock...

Eve heard someone at the door, but her mind was locked in a daze as she stared mindlessly at the television. Everything had been set: half done prior to her grand plan, the other half done after. A small tree stood wrapped in silver garland and red ribbon with no ornaments except a star at the top. Under it stood s batch of green and gold wrapped presents with labels, waiting for their new owners. Fresh baked sugar cookies and ginger snaps were made and laying on plates sending sweet smells throughout the small clean room. Eve herself was wearing a red santa dress trimmed with white fur while a little red bow laid wrapped around her silky blue hair.

Ayanami knocked again. There was no answer. He saw the lights through the window and opened the unlocked door. He walked inside, then saw Eve, laying half awake on the couch.

"Eve." He called. There was no response. He looked down at her and recognized the glassy look in her golden eyes. He turned off the television and walked over to her.

"Eve." He muttered to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Aya...nami?" She asked in an incoherent state.

"Yes. It's me." He replied.

"You... came?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes. I did." He replied. A smile crept onto her exhausted face as she instantly fell into a deep slumber. "Why did you do this to yourself..." He muttered as he scooped her up. She hung limp as he carried her over into her bedroom and placed her down in her bed. He slipped her under the covers and closed the door behind him as he left. As Ayanami entered the main room again, he heard a knock at the door. Ayanami temporarily ignored the knocking, walked over to the couch, and sat down. _'Come in Hyuuga.'_ Ayanami thought.

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked as he came in. "Where's Jay-chan?"

"I put her in bed. She waited..." Ayanami replied tersely, looking towards the ground.

"That's too bad..." Konatsu sighed at the door.

"No. She needed to sleep." Ayanami replied. At that, Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Katsuragi walked into the room; Katsuragi closed the door behind them.

"This is quite a set up." Katsuragi observed.

"Cookies!" Kuroyuri smiled with zeal. She took the platter of sugar cookies and began eating them. Haruse took one from the plate hesitantly and took a bite.

"Not bad..." Haruse muttered. "They're actually pretty good."

"Haruse's are prettier." Kuroyuri replied. Haruse simply smiled.

"Hey, Aya-tan, there's presents under the tree." Hyuuga smiled.

"It's probably just decoration." Katsuragi replied.

"I don't know. This big one has Konatsu's name on it." Hyuuga replied. "That one says Katsuragi..."

"What?" Konatsu stuttered.

"Here's mine!" Hyuuga announced, taking his out from under the tree. Tied to the package was a stuffed animal in the shape of a black dog. He set the stuffed dog aside and ripped apart the paper and stopped with bewilderment. "I... I can't believe it." Hyuuga stuttered.

"Those pens... those were the ones we saw in the store yesterday!" Konatsu observed with alarm.

"It's the deluxe firefly pen set! YAY!" Hyuuga smiled, jumping up with joy.

"Then my present..." Konatsu muttered. At that, Konatsu ran to the tree and began searching. He saw the big gift with his name written on it and a little stuffed lion doll tied to it. He slid it out from under the tree and untied the lion. He put the lion aside and ripped apart the paper. His eyes widened. "I knew it! It's a new sword sharpening set! This is a really bloody good one too..."

"You don't suppose that..." Hyuuga muttered to Konatsu. Konatsu said nothing, but quickly signaled 'no' and gave a slight nod towards Ayanami. Hyuuga gave a slight nod in agreement and kept silent.

"Did I get anything?" Kuroyuri asked.

"I saw another one down there." Katsuragi muttered, pulling out his gift from under the tree. On top of his rested a long, green stuffed snake toy. He set the snake toy on his shoulder and slowly unwrapped the gift. He raised his eyebrow with dismay. It was a pile of magazines labeled "Housewive's Guide." He took out one of the issues and his eyes lit up with alarm as he flipped through the pages. He quickly shut the magazine and put it back in the box. Apparently Eve had discovered Katsuragi's porn fetish and ordered him some cleverly disguised dirty magazines.

"What did you get, Katsuragi?" Hyuuga asked, noticing his blushing face.

"Oh, just some entertainment." Katsuragi replied nonchalantly. "And this stuffed snake thing." Hyuuga cocked his head to the side curiously and said nothing.

"Yay!" Kuroyuri smiled as she pulled out another large package labeled 'Kuroyuri and Haruse'. Kuroyuri sat in Haruse's lap as she tore the box open, revealing two teddy bears: one pink and one blue and three thick fancy cookbooks.

"This looks pretty interesting." Haruse smiled. "We'll have to try some of the recipes when we get back."

"Yep!" Kuroyuri smiled, hugging the pink teddy bear.

"Hey. What about Ayanami?" Konatsu asked. Hyuuga turned to look towards his superior, who looked towards them with a blank face of indifference.

"I wonder..." Hyuuga muttered. He climbed back under the tree when suddenly something caught his eye. A small slow smile crept onto his face when he spotted a little white rabbit doll towards the back. "Ah! Here it is!" Hyuuga smiled, taking it and crawling out. "It was a little farther back, but I got it."

"A-a rabbit?" Konatsu asked.

"Here Aya-tan." Hyuuga said, handing his superior the soft stuffed white rabbit. "It's holding a package!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ayanami asked as he took the doll.

"We won't know until you open it." Hyuuga replied.

Ayanami looked up at Hyuuga and said nothing. He then turned toward the soft stuffed rabbit and slowly untied the ribbon trying the rabbits hands to the small black box. He slowly opened the box and stopped, examining the object. Inside was a gold jeweled pocketwatch with the symbol of Verloren engraved in gold within a dark amethyst cut and carved on the front. He ran his hand over the completely smoothed and polished surface before pressing the diamond knob, opening it. He saw the onyx hand tick slowly against the pearl surface with onyx numbers. On the back of the cover was royal insignia beautifully made with sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. Like the front, the back of the cover was smooth with a special polish to keep the stones in one piece.

Hyuuga whistled with admiration as he loomed over his superior.

"Is that... real?" Konatsu asked. Ayanami looked to the side of the watch and read the artist's names.

"Theodore Graham and John Tuckson." Ayanami said, recognizing their small seal.

"She didn't..." Katsuragi stuttered.

"Who's that?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Graham is a famous jeweler and Tuckson is a clockmaker. Graham designed and made the queen's new crown, and Tuskson built that large clock in the castle and the one in the military headquarters." Katsuragi replied.

"Then it is real?" Konatsu replied with alarm. "Between material cost and artisan bills, it must have cost..."

"At least 1,000,000,000 yuus." Ayanami cut in. The black hawks looked towards Ayanami with amazement. "The raw materials probably cost about 50,000,000 yuus. It would take another 950,000,000 yuus to have every piece and gear cut, framed, polished, processed, and put in place to perfection. On top of that, the artisans she got to make it are famous for their work. It was, at the very least, 1,000,000,000 yuus, if not twice that much. She couldn't have afforded it." Ayanami finished.

"What do you mean?" Hyuuga asked.

"Tallying up how much I've paid her, she made approximately 20,000,000 yuus. That is not deducting food and lodging expenses."

"Unless she got another job." Katsuragi added. "No... even with two other jobs, making that much would be difficult."

_'I wonder how much bartenders from that side of town get paid...' _Hyuuga thought. Ayanami peered nefariously at Hyuuga, and Hyuuga swallowed hard as he looked down at his superior.

"Hmm... A bartender." Ayanami muttered, sifting through his memories. "Hmm... that pub then."

"AYA-TAN!" Hyuuga yelled with alarm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve awoke late the next day to her phone ringing. She grumbled as she reached over and picked up the blasted thing from her bedside table.

"Hello?" She grumbled.

"Hey Eve, Lilith called in sick. We need you to come in." The bar manager started.

"Ok..." Eve grumbled and slammed the phone down. She slowly crawled out of bed and looked around. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. She looked at the time and out the window. She saw the sun setting and vaguely remembered what happened. "Oh yeah... I hosted that party and no one showed. I better go and clean things up." She muttered to herself, dragging her sore body out of the room and into her main room. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized everything had been cleaned up for her.

"Well... that's weird... Now that I think about it, I vaguely remember Ayanami's voice... Maybe they did come." She muttered. She yawned and walked over to her kitchen table where she saw a small note.

"It's from Hyuuga..." She mumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey Jay-chan! Sorry we came so late. You know how those nobles can be. Thanks for the gifts, but really, you shouldn't have! Everyone liked what you got them, but I think Aya-tan felt more concern for you. He has such an odd way of showing his feelings, you know. We took the liberty of cleaning everything up. It was the least we could do. Thanks Jay-chan. It was fun!

~Hyuuga

PS: The cat's out of the bag.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The cat's out of the bag?" Eve asked, starting at the note. "What could he be talking about. Well, whatever..." She muttered. She opened the fridge, ate a bunch of leftovers, and left to go get ready for work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve stumbled into work ten minutes before the bar opened. Still, Eve was so exhausted that she didn't even notice the wars hiding within the wall that followed her every step under the floorboards. She walked into the locker room and noticed her uniform missing.

"Hey! Where are my clothes?" Eve asked.

"They're at the drycleaners." Flora, one of her work mates, replied. Flora was a young girl Eve's age with long blond hair and bright green eyes. Though Eve was a few inches taller then her, Flora had a voluptuous figure that Eve somewhat envied. Eve always noted her as being a bit silly, especially when talking about boys, but Eve considered her a sweet girl at heart. "I do think I have another dress you can borrow, but your so tall that I don't think it will fit quite right." Flora replied.

"You have a point there. Still, there's no hurt trying." Eve replied. Flora handed her the dress and Eve began to try it on.

"So how was your Christmas?" Flora asked.

"Busy." Eve replied. "And you?"

"I'm single again." Flora whined. "He was married and I didn't even know it!"

"I told you he was no good." Eve replied.

"I know. Then again, I doubt you have any love problems." Flora replied.

"Nah. Everyone has their love problems." Eve replied, trying to adjust the dress.

"Wait, you mean your seeing someone?" Flora replied. "You never mentioned anyone before. What's he like?"

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" Eve snapped.

"Oh, come now. Please! You never say anything about your life." Flora insisted.

"My dad is dead and my mothers a psycho. I ran away and I live alone. Now I work two jobs. There's really not much to tell." Eve replied frankly. '_not anything I want to tell you about anyway.'_

"Are you really that shy about it?" Flora insisted.

"Ok! Ok!" Eve snapped. "I'll tell you about him."

"What's his name?" Flora started.

"I... I can't tell you that." Eve replied.

"Why?" Flora insisted.

"Because he's... he's kinda famous." Eve started. "He's rich and has a lot of power, ok. He... he's also my boss."

"Oh no..." Flora stuttered. "I never imagined you'd become someone's fan girl."

"It's not like that!" Eve snapped. "But... that's precisely why I can't be with him. He's had so many girls chase him that he got into the habit of cruelly rejecting them so he could be left in peace. We like... possibly even love each other, but..."

"So you date secretly?" Flora asked.

"Not even that. He's so busy that he doesn't have time for anything else. His fellow workers treat him like crap too, and the ones who do like him show their affection in such a way that it drives him crazy." Eve sighed. "I worry about him."

"If he's that much trouble, why don't you just find a new man?" Flora asked.

"No." Eve snapped as she finished adjusting the dress. "There."

"It looks good." Flora agreed.

"Thanks, though I prefer wearing slacks." Eve replied, but at least it fits down to my knees instead of to my upper thigh like it does on you."

"Yeah, but you get used to it. By the way, I hope we nab another one." Flora smiled. "I've already built up quite a bit, though I tend to splurge on things."

"Yeah." Eve smiled. "I blew half of it on Christmas." Eve snickered.

"Say what?" Flora asked. "You had over 3,000,000,000 yuus saved up."

"Oh, come now. It's not hard to nab bounties like that. Remember the first time when it was by accident?"

"Yeah." Flora replied. "I couldn't believe he was a crook worth 4,000,000 yuus."

"Still, thanks to that we were able to come of with the plan. You just serve the customers while I bartend. When one comes in, you start flirting, take them to the back, and I pretend like I'm restocking and go knock um out. And even if we don't catch any crooks, we still get paid for the job. That 10,000,000 yuu bounty was quite a winner though. He fell for you like a sissy."

"Yeah. That's the truth." Flora giggled. "And you took him out like pro!"

"Hey, it helps relieve the day's stress!" Eve replied.

"HEY GIRLS!" The manager called. "We're opening in a minute!"

"Coming!" Flora called. "Let's go." Flora smiled at her. Eve nodded as the two walked out to their posts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So that's how she did it..." Ayanami muttered, watching her through the wars as he sat in the back of a small cafe. He took a sip of his coffee as he leaned back in his chair. When he thought about it, someone did mention a problem with the increase of prisoners at one of the meetings. Still, that wasn't the point at the moment. There was something that he needed to do. He set his coffee mug down as he looked at the beautifully printed white and dark violet envelope with a gold colored snowflake boarder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours passed as Eve worked diligently. Between the many customers she was serving, she did not notice the tall, pale, violet eyed, silver haired albino who walked into the door. He stood with an overwhelming air, emphasized through his sheik attire: black slacks, a black turtle neck, and black shoes.

"H-hello." The hostess stuttered, flustered by his harsh though enticing air. "T-table for one?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied tersely as he looked around the room with sharp eyes. All eyes throughout the pub fell on him, except for those at the bar who did not notice him.

"Th-this way sir." She replied, leading him to a seat towards the side of the pub. He gracefully sat down and crossed his legs, waiting for a server.

"Uhh... Hello sir." Flora started nervously as she walked towards him. He ignored her. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"A 1974 3rd district blush wine." He replied, looking at the table instead of her.

"Yes. Right away." She said, jotting down the order and scampering over to the bar gittishly.

"Tom, I need a glass of 1974 3rd district blush wine." Flora started.

"A what?" The bartender asked.

"Ugg... you're useless." Eve grumbled. "You tend to the people at the bar. I'll get it."

"Thank's Eve." Flora smiled. "Say, you know... he's pretty cute."

"Well, he has very good taste, I'll give him that." Eve replied, taking the bottle off of the shelf.

"You should talk to him then. He might be better for you." Flora started.

"I told you before, I'm not interested in anyone else." Eve replied.

"But you two aren't even dating." Flora whined. Eve sighed and was silent. She poured the glass and handed it back to Flora.

"Here." Eve said, handing her the glass.

"Ok." Flora sighed with defeat. She took the glass and delivered it to the man. He said nothing. He simply took the glass and took a sip.

"Um... sir... this may be out of place, but could I ask for your name?" Flora started.

"Why?" he asked sharply and without an expression. Flora swallowed hard, but she was determined.

"Um... my-my friend likes someone but I really don't think it's a healthy relationship." Flora replied. He didn't say a word. "I mean, she said they both like each other, but apparantly they can't date because of he's a workaholic with lots of stalkers. I thought maybe if you just talk to her..."

"Aya." The man cut in.

"Aya-sama?" She asked. He gave a small nod.

"I would like to thank the bartender. Could you call her over?" He asked as he pulled out his beautifully jeweled pocket watch to check the time.

"Um... sure." Flora replied with a bow. She turned and scampered back to the bar and began tugging on Eve's shoulder. "Eve! Eve! He wants to meet you."

"Well tell him to..." Eve stopped in mid sentence and froze. Her eyes widened as the color drained from her face. She instantly recognized Ayanami, who was sitting at the table with the wine and checking the time with the pocket watch she just gave him.

"What is it?" Flora asked. Eve bolted from behind the bar and ran over to him. He closed his eyes and the pocket watch and stood up.

"Ayan-!" She started, but was stopped when he put a finger over her mouth to quiet her.

"Hello, Eve-chan." He started as cold and emotionless as usual.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, stunned by his sudden appearance.

"I'm a customer." He replied with a small coy smirk.

"I hardly believe that. Hyuuga told you, didn't he." She grumbled, putting a hand on her head.

"I would have found you regardless." He replied.

"Good grief." She replied, blushing as she put her hands on her hips.

"How very like you." He replied. "Are you free on New Years?"

"I... I think so." Eve replied.

"Good." He replied, pulling out the white and dark purple envelope. He grabbed under her knee and slid the envelope under her guarder.

"H-hey!" She yelled, blushing with embarrassment as she hobbled to regain her balance. He let her leg down and looked her strait in the eye.

"You will come. It is not optional after that stunt you pulled yesterday." He commanded.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, I get the point." Eve replied.

"Hey... look at that pretty boy, thinking he's so smooth." One drunk man started.

"Yeah. I- I bet that pretty girl be more smitten with a real man." Another agreed.

"By the way, how much time do you have off?" Eve asked. At that the two men charged at Ayanami, but the wars under the floorboard grabbed the two men by the feet and flung them into the wall, killing them instantly.

"I have until the 3rd. You don't have to come in until the 8th." He replied, completely unmoved.

"Ok. And, um... if you don't mind, please don't come here while I'm working... ever." Eve requested.

"That's too bad. I think this became my new favorite place." He replied. He then leaned over closer and whispered into her ear. "If any other man but me touches you, I'll kill them."

"You really shouldn't be that harsh in public." Eve replied.

"Yes, but your presence makes all the difference." he replied, kissing her on the forehead as he shoved 20 yuus into her bra. "Goodnight."

At that, Ayanami turned around and left the place. Eve said nothing and watched him leave.

"E-Eve... don't tell me..." Flora started.

"Yeah. That's him." Eve replied as she walked into the back room. Flora followed behind her. Eve took out the envelope from under her guarder and opened it. "Let's see..." Eve muttered, taking out the letter inside.

"Are you bloody kidding me? You like him? I mean, he is handsome and all, but did you completely miss what he did to those guys?" Flora started.

"That's normal." Eve replied.

"Normal?" She snapped.

"Yep." Eve replied. Flora was silent for a moment while Eve looked read her letter.

"Out of curiosity, what does it say?" Flora asked.

"I'm invited to the royal New Years Eve ball as the Chief of Staff's date." Eve muttered under her breath.

"Chief of Staff Ayana-" Flora suddenly stopped in mid sentence. "Oh my God!"

"Umm... Flora?" Eve asked as Flora put a hand on her forehead melodramatically and fainted. Eve sighed and dragged Flora onto one of the couches. She then walked back to the bar to resume working again.

"Hey Eve-chan... now that I think about it, that weird man you were talking to... he looked like someone I saw on the news." Tom, the other bartender started just as Eve walked out of the back room. "Yeah... he was some prominent military figure. I don't quite recall. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"It must be your imagination." Eve replied tersely and with much irritation. "Get back to work."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Thanks for coming Flora. I really need help picking out a dress." Eve started. Two days had passed since Ayanami gave Eve the invitation, and she began to question weather or not she wanted to go. Regardless, she knew that she didn't have a choice. Ayanami was taking her weather she liked it or not.

"You're welcome. By the way, who are we waiting for?" Flora asked.

"Oh, just another friend of mine. Don't worry. She's nice." Eve replied.

"S-sorry I'm late." Ouka started, running over towards Eve. "You wouldn't believe how much trouble it is getting out of the door."

"I believe it." Eve replied. The palace was probably having a cow looking all over for their missing princess. "Perhaps we shouldn't stay out late."

"Yeah. Who is this?" Ouka asked.

"Oh, Ouka, this is Flora. Flora, this is Ouka." Eve introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Flora started with a bow.

"Likewise." Ouka replied. "Where to first?" Ouka asked.

"I was thinking Mrs. Gates shop." Eve replied.

"That's a good idea." Ouka replied.

"Who's Mrs. Gates?" Flora asked.

"She's an eccentric old lady who sells formal dresses to nobles." Eve replied. "Her clothes are... unique."

"I see." Flora replied.

"Well, if you ever quit your job as a waitress, you can to and work for Mrs gates. She pays a lot for her models." Eve told Flora. "By the way, Ouka, what color would he normally wear?"

"The special event's uniform is white and gold." Ouka replied.

"Really? White? Ok. I'll try to get something to match." Eve replied as the three walked down to her shop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

More days passed until it was finally New Years Eve. Flora was at Eve's apartment, helping her get ready.

"It's too bad Ouka's not here. We had such a fun time." Flora started

"That's true." Eve replied as she dusted off her light blue and white dress. The bottom of the dress was cut jagged like flower petals while the top was a swerved 'V' shape with an open laced back and sleeves opened at the wrists like bells. The edges of the dress were lined with a gold embroidered design of snowflakes. "Well, how do I look?" She asked as she put a large white pin into her side-pony tail bun.

"Amazing!" Flora replied as she finished Eve's makeup.

"Really?" Eve asked as she looked in the mirror.

"Yep!" Flora replied. Eve touched the tip of her pink lips and looked back at Flora.

"I look a lot different with makeup on." Eve muttered.

"Isn't that the truth. You look like a goddess." Flora replied.

"Um... thanks." Eve replied, not saying anything about who she really was. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"That's got to be him. I'll hide. You answer the door." Flora started.

"Hide? But-" Eve objected.

"Just go." Flora insisted, pushing her towards the door. Eve took a deep breath, feeling a strong fluttering in her stomach as she lightly touched the door handle. Slowly, she turned back her head to look at Flora, who was signaling her from behind the bedroom door. Eve opened the door and looked up at Ayanami who was standing there in his white uniform.

"Eve." He said, handing out a hand. Eve slowly put her hand in his as he began to lead her out the door.

"Where's your Hawkzile?" She asked him.

"Did you expect me to a royal party in a Hawkzile?" he asked.

"Ok. Maybe not." She replied. "But what else would fit around here?" She asked as he led her around the corner. "Oh my..." She muttered when she saw several soldiers restricting civilians from getting too close to a large imperial transport ship. "You didn't..." She stuttered.

"I certainly did." He replied.

"But- but!" She started to object.

"Hey... isn't that..." Someone started.

"It's the Chief of Staff!" Another called.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Eve asked looking around at all the civilians as he led her to the ship.

"Should I ask you the same thing?" He asked.

"Bittersweet revenge?" She grumbled, looking away as she blushed.

"Something like that." He replied, leading her up the ramp.

"All aboard?" Hyuuga asked.

"Hyuuga?" Eve gaped.

"Close the door." Ayanami replied.

"Yes sir!~" Hyuuga replied with a salute. The door began to close as he led Eve further in.

"Who else was in this?" Eve demanded. Ayanami said nothing.

"Oh... Just Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu and Katsuragi at first." Hyuuga started. "Then a bunch of the officers you set up that Christmas party for gladly volunteered to help restrict traffic."

"You can't be serious." Eve replied.

"We are serious, Jay-chan!~" Hyuuga replied.

"Wait, how did they find out I did it?" Eve asked.

"Chairman Miroku has a big mouth." Ayanami replied.

"Ugg... And you allowed this?" Eve asked Ayanami.

"You ask that after spending 1,250,000,000 yuus on me?" He asked.

"1,250,000,020." She replied. "That bunny wasn't free you know."

"Of course" He replied.

"We have contact." Konatsu replied.

"System on. Black Hawk 908 to central. Black Hawk 908 to central. Requesting permission to take off. Over." Katsuragi called.

"Central to Black Hawk 908. Permission granted." The responder replied through the ship's communicator.

"We're taking off!" Konatsu called, flipping on a bunch of switches. At that, they took off and headed for the palace.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve looked out the window as they began to land. At first, she could only see the majestic lights covering the whole palace, but as they drew closer, she saw Kuroyuri on Haruse's shoulders, signaling the ship. Eve then turned and walked back over to Ayanami. Ayanami stood up just as the ship landed and handed out his hand to Eve. She slowly took his hand as he began to lead her towards the exist. The back ramp dropped as a line of soldiers waited. As Ayanami began to lead her down, all of the soldiers at the side saluted.

"This is a bit overwhelming." Eve admitted.

"You'll be fine." Ayanami replied. Eve looked around at the officers and could have sworn that she saw them smiling.

"I take it they are all volunteers from your department." Eve muttered.

"Yes." Ayanami replied.

"Aya-tan, Konatsu and Katsuragi will go park the ship elsewhere. We'll be supporting you!~" Hyuuga called from behind Ayanami, waving to them.

"Eh?" Eve muttered, turning back towards the ship, but Ayanami ignored him and moved her along.

The pair trailed to the door that had been held open for them. Eve's eyes widened with awe as she entered the familiar halls decorated with vibrant gold, blue, and red.

"Chief of Staff Ayanami and Lady Eve." The mono-domo announced at the door. Eve swallowed hard as Ayanami led her through the receiving line.

"What a little brat. I wonder who she thinks she is." One of the many noble ladies giggled from behind her gothic styled fan, but the soldier standing behind her pinched her and she jumped and dropped her fan like a fool. She growled as Eve gracefully swept down and picked up the fan, handing it to the lady. Instantly, the other nobles felt swooned by her grace, but the lady felt humiliated by her kindness.

"How dare-!" She started, but saw how Ayanami glared at her as he gripped the hilt of his blade threateningly. "I mean, how kind of you." The noblewoman forced out behind her frustration as she snatched the fan from Eve's hand. "Bitch..." The woman muttered under her breath as the two proceeded down the receiving line. As they entered the main hall, Ouka spotted them and slowly moved over to them.

"Who's that?" People began to whisper.

"Lady Eve." Ouka started walking towards them in a violet dress.

"Lady Rosemanelle-hime." Eve replied. Ouka took Eve's free hand as the two ladies smiled at each other. "You look majestic."

"Why thank you." Ouka replied. "You also look as you are."

"Oh, Ouka-hime. You're too kind!" Eve smiled.

"Why Ayanami-sama, you didn't get her fl-" Ouka started, but Ayanami signaled her to be quiet. "Oh... right. Right."

"Come." Ayanami told her as Ouka left the pair to go socialize with the other nobles. Ayanami took Eve to his usual place where he tended to stay antisocial, but this time, he had her to keep him company.

"So um... this is vaguely familiar." Eve muttered.

"The second time we met." Ayanami replied.

"It's surprising how fast time passes." Eve admitted.

"After a thousand years, it does seem like nothing." Ayanami replied. Eve nodded. Suddenly, something caught Eve's eye as she turned her head to see Hyuuga standing towards the fall wall surrounded by noble girls.

"Uh..." Eve muttered, pointing towards Hyuuga and feeling awkward.

"They're just curious about you." Ayanami replied tersely.

"Right." Eve replied dryly.

After a few moments, Ouka trailed over to the pair with a big smile.

"Ayanami-sama, it's your turn to present yourself." Ouka smiled. Ayanami looked around and signaled Hyuuga, Haruse, and Katsuragi. All three of then nodded and began to move.

"Thank you Princess Rosemanelle-hime." Ayanami replied. Ouka nodded and led the way. Ayanami walked up to the king and gave a proper bow as Eve curtsied.

"Ayanami-sama, it's good to see you." The king started.

_'His uncle...'_ Eve thought, looking up at the king. She could easily see the family resemblance.

"Your Majesty." Ayanami replied.

"Have you not brought your date flowers?" The king asked with slight surprise.

"No. I simply was following the old custom." Ayanami replied reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a box.

"That old custom?" The king asked.

"Yes. Noblemen presented flowers to their ladies in front of the king using flowers that reflected their relationship." Ayanami replied. "So I give her this." He finished with a coy smirk as he opened up the case to reveal a priceless silver choker where a blue diamond sat in the middle of an arrangement of white diamonds to make a flower shape.

Eve froze and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes. Nobles looked in awe at the sight of such a precious set of jewels.

"I- I can't accept that! It's worth way to much!" Eve stuttered.

"And you're not?" He asked. Eve was silent for a moment. "Besides," he continued, "It's just about the same price as a jeweled pocket watch that _someone_ bought me for Christmas."

"Ok, ok. So I did. I just can't win can I?" Eve blushed.

"No. You can't." he replied as he removed the choker from the box and handed the box to Hyuuga, who mysteriously appeared by his side. He then took a step closer and fastened it around her neck.

"You spoil me." She whispered to him..

"I think it's only fair." He muttered back to her.

Ayanami took a step back and looked at it at her. She blushed and touched the choker though she did feel some shame. She then looked up at him, who looked down at her with an ever so slight smirk.

"Oh my. That was quite a show." The king started, breaking the moment with a small clap.

"Father..." Ouka muttered, gritting her teeth.

"You two may leave now." The king continued. Ayanami bowed and Eve made a quick curtsy before the two turned to leave his presence. Ouka huffed but caught a glance of the mischivious look in Ayanami's eye while Eve was still stunned by the ornament hanging from her neck. Ayanami took her to the dance floor, where he instantly melded into the crowd and led her in a dance.

"Woah. Ayanami..." Eve started as he took her arm and led her.

"Follow my lead." He muttered as he continued to dance. After a few awkward moments, Eve finally caught up with his footing and continued dancing. Halfway through the dance, the music began to shift to a slower beat and the pair was near the back of the room. Ayanami suddenly led Eve away from the dance floor and quickly led her towards the back window to a glass door.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. As he opened the glass door. He didn't respond but lead her out the door and down a few steps where a Hawkzile was waiting for them. "Wait, where are you going to take me?" She asked. He didn't reply. He only got on and turned to look at her. She got on as well and swallowed hard as she put her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He warned.

"Ok." She replied, closing her eyes and hiding her face behind his neck. At that, they took off for the skies.

"Oh my... this is..." Eve muttered as they flew over the city.

"Didn't you once say you wanted to see the world for yourself?" He asked.

"Ayanami, this is amazing!" Eve smiled. He suddenly shifted the gears and started spinning through a sky like an acrobat. "YAHOOOO!" She yelled as he drove at insane speeds. Finally, he took a sharp left and headed towards a large building set aside from the rest of the town. "Woahhh!" She said as he dived. He then landed in the midst of a large guardian behind the large building.

"Aya-tan!~" Hyuuga smiled as he ran over towards them.

"Is everything ready?" Ayanami asked.

"Yep!~" Hyuuga replied.

"Ayanami-sama, where are we?" Eve asked.

"uh... Jay-chan, didn't you know? This is Aya-tan's house."

"His WHAT?" Eve stuttered with alarm.

"Everyone, hurry! Hurry! They're starting soon!" Kuroyuri called from inside the door.

Ayanami got off the Hawkzile, and helped Eve off as well. Hyuuga shuffled back to the door, holding it open for Ayanami and Eve. Ayanami quickly led Eve inside and Hyuuga followed behind him. He led her up several different flights of stairs, around and around and around until finally he opened the door to a large outdoor area on the roof lit only by two small lamps near the door.

"This is..." Eve muttered, looking at the large set up. There was a large table filled with goods, though most of the pans and plates were half empty. She then looked up at the clear blue sky where she could see the stars dazzling high above her.

As she looked back down, she noticed four chairs sitting around the table. In one was Katsuragi's stuffed snake. In another sat Konatsu's stuffed lion and Hyuuga's stuffed dog. In another sat the pink and blue stuffed teddy bears she gave to Haruse and Kuroyuri. In the last seat, to Eve's amazement, was Ayanami's soft white rabbit holding a small bluebird figurine.

"Hello Eve-chan!" Kuroyuri smiled, waving as she chewed on a muffin.

"Hey!" Eve smiled, seeing Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, and Katsuragi.

"Phew! That was a long walk." Hyuuga smiled as he walked through the door. "How much time Aya-tan?"

Ayanami pulled out the jeweled pocket watch and looked at the time. "Turn of the lights, Hyuuga." Ayanami instructed. Hyuuga did so and closed the door. "5... 4... 3...2...1..." Ayanami counted down, closing his pocket watch. At that, streamers of light shot through the air and exploded in the sky.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kuroyuri, Haruse, Hyuuga, and Konatsu yelled.

"What a beautiful display this year." Katsuragi commented.

"Woah! What's that!" Eve asked with amazement.

"Haven't you seen a fireworks before, Jay-chan?" Hyuuga asked.

"No. I haven't." Eve replied with a beautiful smile. "They're so pretty!"

"That they are." Hyuuga replied.

Suddenly, Eve felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ayanami, whose face was only lit up by the brilliant lights in the sky.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes lit up with surprise at first, but then she slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Happy New Year! May this year bring you great blessings.**

**~L.E.A. **


	26. Ch 24: How it ended

To start, I want to thank all of my reviewers and loyal readers who have supported me for this long. I just want to tell you how much I appreciate all of you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It kills me to do this, but I'm determined to finish this, even by using this last resort. If anyone wants to know why, please read the explanation after the summery.

Ending Summary (Unicorn throw up style):

The Black Hawks arrive at the base, and Eve is thrown off the plane to do a covert mission to destroy the anti-warsfiel weapons while the other black hawks 'inspect' the place. Eve succeeds, but the shadow interferes, creating a prolonged chase scene where Hyuuga chases a possessed Eve while Ayanami and others are surrounded by a group of rebels. The black hawks slaughter all of the rebels while Hyuuga retrieves Eve, who is now in a coma. Because her state is caused by an invasion of darkness, and Ayanami can't cure her or be too close to her because the life strings them together. Afterwards, Ayanami drops the stubborn Ouka back home with her questions unfinished, and Ayanami gets away because everyone was concerned about her safety. Ouka tries to contact the pope to purify Eve, but the pope is already dead (talk about bad timing Aya-tan). In the meantime, some nobles find out who Eve's mother is and bribe her to announce the truth. Ayanami argues that Evelyn was dead, even though he knew it was the truth. Reguardless, the whole mess was stopped by Ouka and the king. After Eve's mother leaves, Ayanami watches Eve in her coma. Kuroyuri offers to kill Eve's mom to make him feel better, and Ayanami tells Kuroyuri to do as she wishes. The next day, it was announced that Eve's mother killed herself in a warsfiel ritual, and Kuroyuri just smiles. Ayanami, regretfully, sends Eve to the church in a coffin with a heartbreaking note in her hands so that she could wake up.

Afterwards, original manga plot incorporations from Ch '58-71' Spoiler: Teito loses his memories (again) and becomes Ayanami's beglieter. (Seriously, It actually happens in the manga). Afterwards, Eve wakes up and somewhat trades places with Teito and starts hanging out with the bishops. Insert filler to deal with future unwritten manga events.

Eventually, Eve comes across the 7 ghosts knowledge, and her all knowledge awakens and she finds out everything that's going on. At the same time, she is pursued by the shadow, who constantly attempts to take her life. It turns out the angel of protection and destruction in her prophecy reflected her future self and Ayanami. In the meantime, Ayanami gets his body back through a long ritual, and gets consumed by his own desire for revenge. He loses control of himself, retrieves his missing parts, and starts wreaking havoc in the world. Luckily, the bishops still manage to survive (like Caster). Teito attempts to stop him by using the Land of Seele. Eve said nothing, already knowing the outcome.

Teito opens up the path to heaven, and Veloren goes in. Instead of sealing him, the trap fails and Verloren massacres the gods and takes the chief of heaven's head. Afterwards, the world is filled with darkness, except for one place. In a barbaric state of madness, Verloren goes to destroy it, only to find Eve leaning against the ruins of the gate between the heavens and the earth waiting for him. She, of course, is mad at him and doesn't say a word. Initially, he attacked to kill her, but his humanity began to regain control and he realized what he did. He then starts fighting himself when he begins to hear the echoes of all of those who knew and loved him on earth (aka the Black Hawks and his dead begleiters). At that, Verloren sheds a single tear.

Eve wiped the tear away and purifies Verloren, and through him the world. The Black Hawks and the 7 ghosts of the past and present became gods and Verloren took the place of Chief of Heaven. Teito, whose spirit was thought to have been lost, was found and reborn as the god who guides fate, and Mikage continues to stay by his side. Eve marries Verloren, giving birth to a boy and a girl. Ouka becomes the queen of the empire. Hakuren becomes the pope. Shuri actually improves and later marries Ouka after becoming a world famous general. All ends in peace.

EXPLINATION:

Ok, I'm very sorry to all fans who are disappointed, but I was afraid that this story wasn't getting finished any other way. I am very grateful for all of my readers love and support for this long, and I think you all need an honest explanation. (Seriously, you guys are the nicest fans ever)

Because of college, I haven't been able to work on any of my novels at all. It turns out I have to take summer classes as well and I have been very stressed. Still, I really really really really wanted to finish this, and I was going to no matter what it took. I went back and read some of the new chapters, and more and more writing technicalities came up. For example, In chapter 70, it was announced that Verloren can't touch anyone, lest they die. That itself destroys a lot of my work. Then I read Ch 71. It's very mindblowing. Sure, it worked out in my favor, but I have a good idea of what she's going to do next, and it's going to completely destroy my plot… again… On top of that, I knew that actually finishing this plot like I want to is going to take at least another few years, which I, unfortunately, don't have.

In the end, I didn't want to call it quits. Instead, I did a plot summery of how I wanted it to end. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all of your support.

You're loving author,

- Lea Andrews

(PS: that is a pin name)


End file.
